A New Threat
by The Black Dragon Ranger
Summary: [PR: DT] Mesogog is dead but just when they think their time as Power Rangers are finished, a new menace suddenly appears. Can Tommy and the others stop it, or will they die trying? [Please C&C KimTom, ConKira Complete Story 2 up!]
1. Introductions

Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford and Trent Mercer sat at the Cyber Café enjoying a mug of coffee, or hot chocolate if you're Kira. Haley wiped down the counter in front of them, grinning and humming a soft Christmas tune to match the music in the back ground.

"A full year without an attack; boy does it seem strange." Conner spoke, taking a long gulp of his hot coffee. He peered at the counter, smiling. "But in some ways, I do miss it."

Kira sighed and nodded and became more friendly with the counter as well. "Hard to believe we actually defeated Mesogog." She whispered and rested her head in her hand.

Suddenly a white haired man ran into the counter, panting lightly. Ethan, startled, lurched forward and spat his coffee out against the wall. "A-Ah…two Strawberry shakes." He said between gasps and leaned on the counter for support. Looking over at the stunned trio he smiled and waked. "Ah, sorry about that!" He apologized and bowed his head slightly. "Ah, MacJorn; Kojin MacJorn and held a hand out.

"Pleased to meet you." Conner said, taking his hand. "I'm Conner McKnight, the computer wiz here is Ethan James and the two behind me is Kira Ford and Trent Mercer."

Kojin bowed and shook hands as Haley came back with the drinks. "Mercer? Ah yes, now I remember. Anton Mercer's son, right? Honor to meet you, sir." He said and shook his hand again.

Confused, he cast a glance at the others and cleared his throat. "Ah, thanks, I guess." The others were just as stunned and confused as he was.

"Dear?" A voice called from behind. Kojin whirled around and smiled as a strawberry haired female approached. Conner's mouth fell open at the sight of her. Her strawberry haired flowed down her back and glimmered even in the dimly light room. She stood a little over 5'10 and she had a bit of muscle to go with her beauty. Even Ethan was gawking at the woman and he promised to be a loner to the end.

"Oh! Yes, sorry, this is my girlfriend Sierra Ashura." Kojin said and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Sierra I would like you to meet Connor McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford and Trent Mercer."

Sierra smiled and bowed politely. "Ah, the Mercer Kid." Sierra said smiling wider at him. "Your father's legacy precedes you."

Trent frowned and slouched his shoulders. "So it seems."

"Well, I guess we'll go now." Kojin said as the two lovers bowed again. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Conner bowed, his eyes still locked on Sierra. "Err, um, yeah, same to you." He stuttered and tore his eyes away from her to lock with Kojin's. If he'd seen him gawking, he wasn't showing many signs.

The two turned with milkshakes in hand and strode across the floor to a table in the far corner.

"Wow." Conner said, turning back to the bar. "What a fox."

Trent sighed at his friend and just took a sip of his Coffee.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot." Ethan added, clutching the cup again. "Strange thing is, I've never seen them around here before."

Two hands clutched his shoulder and he jumped again, throwing the coffee all over. "That's because they just moved here." Tommy said and sat down beside him. "He'll be going to our school this year as a senior."

Conner glanced over his shoulder at the two and raised a brow. "So what's he excelling in? Pimpin'?"

"Actually, Ethan might enjoy this. Kojin is a website designer in his spare time, and teaches Martial Arts at the Rising Sun Dojo." He shot a thumb of his shoulder. "Sierra, his actual fiancée, is a doctor and also works at the Rising Sun Dojo."

"Doctor?" Conner asked, quite stunned by the information. "Fiancée? She's barely 17."

Tommy nodded. "Turns 17 on December 25th, along wither her Fiancé Kojin." Haley smiled and set the drink down before him. "She isn't the type of doctor you think. She's more along the lines of dealing with herbal remedies and things of that sort."

They all "ahed" but soon turned into groans of confusion.

"And you know this how?" Trent asked, leaning forward to peer at his mentor.

Tommy smirked and shrugged. "I'm Kojin's cousin." He smirked.

"Cousin?" Conner stuttered and twirled in his chair. "Oh man, so does that mean he's-"

Tommy shook his head. "No, but he knows who I am and that I have my own team of Power Rangers." He glanced at everyone's eyes stares. "What?"

"You told them that we are P-"

"Power Rangers? Yes." Conner had begun by Kojin finished. "I know that you are Conner McKnight, the Red Tyranno-Ranger; Kira Ford, the Yellow Ptera-Ranger, Ethan the Blue Tricera-Ranger and Trent the White Drago-Ranger." He then looked at Tommy. "And my cousin is the Black Brachio-Ranger."

Conner went to stay something, but he suddenly felt a little strange. He shot a glance at his brace and was shocked to see it pulsing. The others had done the same, including Dr. O. Kojin cleared his throat, throwing them back to reality.

"Ah, um, that's great, I guess. Dr. O says you two work at the Rising Sun dojo?" Conner spoke, wanting to change the subject.

The two nodded and grinned. "Yeah, we do work there, but our Sensai is out of town, and we are running it at the moment." He sighed and shook his head. "We've been getting a lot of sign ups this year, and with the Sensai out of town for a couple months, it's going to be really difficult to teach them all."

"I told you I'd be here to help." Tommy interjected, sounding a bit annoyed.

Kojin cleared his throat again. "I know that, but you've got them to deal with and the attacks on the town."

"Mesogog's dead, I told you that." Tommy said angrily. "Sometimes I wonder if you really listen."

Kojin grinned. "I find it a bit hard to believe Mesogog's really dead." Kojin countered and shook his head. "But whatever you say, cuz."

Conner nudged Tommy and jammed a thumb at the bracelets. Taking the hint, Tommy rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright, if you need my helping running the dojo, don't hesitate to ask." He said and ruffled the two kids hairs. Kojin slapped Tommy's hand away and growled. "Come on guys, we have to get back to the lab."

Relieved, Conner was gone before Tommy could turn. Ethan, Kira and Trent bade the two good byes and also shuffled out the door. Tommy was the last to go and pointed at the bracelet. Kojin "ahed" and smiled. Tommy gave his goodbyes and followed them out the door.

"I never get used to that guy no matter how many times I see him." Sierra said, raising a brow. "A legendary Power Ranger, you said?"

Kojin blushed and nodded. "The one and only."

"Wow, I pity you." Sierra sighed and rubbed her temples. Kojin frowned and folded his arms.

"You get used to him after a while." He laughed and turned. "Come on, lets finished our drinks. We have to set up the Dojo soon."

Sierra nodded and watched as Tommy disappeared down the alleyway. She looked over at Halley who gave an innocent smile and went back to cleaning the counter. For once, deep in the pit of her stomach, Sierra knew something was just going to go horribly wrong…


	2. The Long Awaited Return

"So let me get this straight…you're cousin knows who you are?" Conner questioned, leaning between the two seats. Tommy, frowning, nodded and clutched the steering wheel tighter. "And knows who we are?" He nodded again. "And you never told us?"

"I forgot." He stated and was now choking the steering wheel.

"How convenient." Ethan murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Can it." Tommy growled as he pulled off into a dirt road. "I didn't think it mattered they knew, so I didn't say anything. I still don't think it matters."

"Ok, change of subject…where are we going?" Kira interjected and folded her arms.

"The lab." Tommy answered, smiling as the house came into view.

"Why?" Conner called, once again leaning between the seats.

"You're Dino Morphers are sensing an unusually high amount of energy. Generally, it only does that when the energy surpasses that of the Dino Gem, or the Morphing Grid." Tommy answered, bring the car to a halt in front of the house. "And the energy signature matches the ones from other Power Rangers. That's why some morphers pulsated black and others grey."

Conner "ahed" and then looked at Ethan. "Understand that?"

Ethan shrugged. "Basically he's saying the morphers are sensing more ranger energy." He looked at Tommy for the ok. "Or evil energy."

Tommy shook his head. "It's Ranger energy – that's all the morphers are designed to sense."

"Ok, now that we've got this cleared, who was it sensing?" Kira questioned, peering out into the forest. It seemed so calm and quiet to her.

"I don't know." Tommy stated and threw open his door. "It could have been anyone because the morphers detect ranger energy within in a 3 mile radius."

"Oh that's cute." Ethan sighed. "A 3 mile radius houses about 300 people. Glad we have your ingenious device to save the day, Dr. O."

"Thanks Ethan! I'm glad my genius is needed around here. If you haven't noticed, the morphers calculate the distance of the energy. So it brings it down from 3 miles to almost pinpoint accuracy." Tommy scowled and turned away. "That was my idea, but Haley's design."

"So how do we figure out who the new rangers are?" Ethan quizzed, slouching further in the seat.

The mood seemed to lighten instantly and Tommy relaxed considerably. "Well, we have to let the computer run a scan of the morphers. It could minutes to even days before it finds a match. It has to scan hundreds of people."

"So why are we here then?" Kira asked, peeking her head out the side of the jeep. "Wouldn't we just get in the way?"

Tommy shook his head. "I need you guys to figure out what kind of Ranger energy it is."

"Kind of Ranger energy? Wouldn't it be Dino Energy?" Conner asked and jumped out of the jeep.

"No." Tommy smiled and tapped his morpher. "It's solid if it's Dino, pulsates slow if its an older version of energy, and flashes rapidly if its newer."

"Older, new and present powers, eh? I suppose you have those all classified?" Ethan laughed, shaking his head.

Tommy nodded. "Straight from Mighty Morphin all the way to Dino Thunder." He said with a hint of arrogance.

Ethan and Trent exchanged glances and a grin fell upon them both. "Well Dr. O, what are we waiting for?" They said almost in union before leaping out of the car.

Tommy sighed and nodded again. Many thoughts ran through his head, some more disturbing than others. But the one thought that rattled him so greatly, so dearly, was the one he hoped wouldn't come true.

"I just hope it isn't who I think it is." Tommy said and turned into the house.

"Who do you think it is?" Conner asked, raising a brow.

But Tommy ignored his question and disappeared into the shadow of his house…

- - -

The doors to the Rising Sun Dojo chimed automatically and went silent. It signified the deactivation of the security system momentarily. When the door shut, the alarm reactivated. Kojin tossed his bag into a near by chair and let his shoulders slouch. Sierra had done the same but had begun to stretch.

"You want to spar now?" Kojin groaned and gave a mock defeated slouch. Sierra just grinned and continued her stretching. "Alright, alright, I don't see the harm in whoopin' your ass before we get settled."

But before they could, the ceiling window shattered from a powerful blast. Shards of glass sprayed in every direction, slicing up the walls and floors like a hot knife through butter. But Kojin and Sierra had already moved, soaking into the shadows. Their eyes burned red for a split second and then returned to their respective colors. Sierra seemed to blend in perfectly with the darkness, and for a second Kojin had trouble seeing whether she was acting still breathing or not.

Then he got a good look at their attackers.

To be perfectly honest, he wasn't to shocked either.

They were putties and Tyrannodrones mixed together.

_"How original." _Kojin thought and suddenly vanished into the shadows. Sierra frowned, feeling her loves presence beside her.

_"You never get tired of doing that, do you?" _She thought to herself, peering into Kojin's eyes. Almost as if he could read her mind, that mischievous grin gave her the answer. Kojin raised his clenched fist and she saw the pulsing black morpher glow in the shadows. Her only reaction was a simple nod.

On cue the shadows shattered and two black hues expanded through the room. To the invaders, it was like a blinding light and their arms raised to shield their eyes. Words echoed off the walls and into the ears of the aggressors that made them tingle with fear.

"It's morphin' time!" Kojin bellowed and threw the morpher out before him. "Black Dragon!"

Brilliant white and black columns of light descended from an invisible sky and consumed Kojin with suck dark, hellish glow that is scared even their aggressors. When the glow vanished, the once black silk clad figure was no consumed with an equally scary outfit.

His helmet resembled that of a dragon, its eyes twinkled like a blood ruby. His suit was all black with the exception of the white bands strapped around his upper arm and the white belt around his waist. The cuff of his boots was white as well while the rest was a shiny black. Expanding down his chest was pearl white armor with a black coin carved into the center of it.

And resting firmly in his black gloved hand was a sword like non-other. The hand was nearly ¾ a foot long and the hilt was shaped into a dragon. The tsuba expanded a quarter-inch each side and were perfectly carved into dragon's wings. But beyond everything else, the blade was even more magnificent. It was long, nearly four and half feet long with a smooth front edge and a jagged reverse edge.

"Black Dragon Saber, power up!" Kojin hissed as the blade burned a pearl white and then settled into its sleek silvery design.

Sierra grinned devilishly, raised her fist and brought it across her chest. The next set of words had even the mindless putties cowering in fear.

"Black Wolf, Power Up!" Sierra cried, throwing her clawed hand out before her.

The shadows around them seemed to darken considerably, if that was even possible, and feed into Sierra in streams. Her body suddenly exploded like the hulk, becoming immensely ripped before settling again. But even then, her physique was much different. Her arms and legs were bigger and bulkier; but only a little.

Suddenly she exploded once more with energy and beam of black energy expanded out from her. Her screams of rage and hate fueling the power through her veins, and the suit flickered to life. Her helmet was similar to a wolf's head and its eyes sparkled like blue gems. Her suit, much like Kojin's, was all black. White streaks raced down her arms and bleached her gloves a perfect white. Her belt was also white, holding a small coin in the middle and much larger version carved into the metal armor.

If one looked at the two, they could see the resemblances to the Green Samurai Ranger and Green Rangers armor, but to the rest was totally different.

With a single forward step, the putties and Tyrannodrones yelped and took a step back. Sierra and Kojin locked eyes beneath their black visors and charged into battle.

Two of the Putties were down immediately for a swift punch. They flew backwards into several of their counter parts, but two Tyrannodrones took their places. Kojin struck the first hard in the gut with a snap kick and backhanded it hard to the ground. Sierra shot a side kick into the chest of a Puttie, causing it to explode and whirled in defense against the two Tyrannodrones.

"They never give up, do they?" Sierra asked, stretching her clawed hands out. A sudden snap kick by the Tyrannodrone set her staggering back. But the retaliation was lightning quick, and Sierra jolted forward, mashing her fists against the single drone. It staggered back and collapsed under the sudden attack.

She whirled faster then Conner's Super Speed and cracked her heel against the final drones jaw. It spun like a cyclone and slammed against the cold, hard ground with a brutal crack. It faded away into the otherworld like most had. Only a few putties and drones remained.

"It feels good to be back in action, doesn't it?" Kojin asked, easing out of his stance. There was no longer a reason to take them seriously. They were, after all, useless enemies.

Sierra was silent but her actions were the truth. Her fist slammed against a Puttie's skull, nearly shattering it. Her body twisted faster then light and sent another Tyrannodrone flying threw the air. Her leg folded in and she let it drop to the ground.

Before the remaining 2 fiends could attack, a blue-white glow consumed them and they vanished. Kojin glanced around the room, scanning it for a sign of any other being. When all was clear, the two lovers let their shoulders sag and the energy escaped them. After a moment of silence, they caught a movement from the corner of their eyes and scowled at the visit.

Tommy Oliver stood at the window; his face locked a look of displeasure and uncertainty. Beside him was Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent, all looking thoroughly bewildered and in uniform.

"Well…" Kojin said calmly, looking to his lover. "I'll thumb battle you to see who opens the door…"

Minutes Earlier…

Trent flipped through the pages, scanning over the pictures and information held there. Some were pictures of the actual rangers themselves, and others were of their power recordings. But it hadn't taken long before something caught his eye.

"Ah…Dr. O, I think I have something here." He said and peered down at the picture before him. "It's a power reading of the Dragonzord Power Coin."

Tommy visible winced at that statement.

"But um, I'll keep looking." Trent stammered and began to rapidly skim through the pages. The damage was already done, however. Tommy turned to face Trent and sighed loudly – almost disappointedly. "Um, is there something wrong, Dr. O?"

Tommy sighed again and nodded. "I was afraid you'd find a match with that." He seemed to be contemplating something. "How close of a match is it?"

Trent flipped back to the page and began to compare the two."Um, almost identical, sir." He said, skimming between the two. "It seems to me he's using a Coin Morpher?"

Tommy sighed and looked to the floor. "I was afraid of that." He whispered and rubbed his temples. "Alright, then we've found what we want."

Before Conner could rise to object, the warning alarm went off. Tommy whirled around, peering at the screen as it clicked to life. There, on the screen itself was two Rangers finishing their morph. What's more, their enemy was…

"Dr. O, are those Putties and Tyrannodrones?" Conner asked, stepping beside his mentor.

"Afraid so." He answered calmly.

All eyes turned and rested directly on Trent. His head was lowered and peering at the floor.

"Come, it's time for duty." Tommy whispered as his morpher appeared. Conner and other's followed suit, all eyes resting on Dr. O. "And if comes to push to shove, don't be afraid to take those rangers down."

The others, standing bewildered at their mentors comment, simply nodded.

"If they don't kill us first…" He added quietly and morphed.


	3. A Day of Rest

An uncomfortable silence settled upon the rangers, and it wasn't exactly sitting well with the Sensai's. Tommy just bore holes into his cousin and fiancée's souls. Both of them just stared back, edging on glare. Conner and others watched bewilderedly, wondering why he was so angry they were rangers.

"You know the use of those powers is forbidden, correct?" Tommy said, breaking the long silence. Kojin and Sierra simply nodded, hiding the grins. "Why did you use them if you knew it?"

"We're sick of being on the sidelines, Tommy." Sierra answered, fingering the morpher on her left wrist. "You kept us on the sidelines when Mesogog attacked and forbade us to help the Ninja Storm rangers."

"And I told you _why _those can't be used, correct?" Tommy questioned, ignoring the answer.

They sighed and nodded.

"Because the Power Coin is the bases of evil and the Dino Morpher is its sister. Yes Tommy, we understand that." Kojin growled, peering down at the coin. It burned a deep blackish-red to him.

"Bases of evil?" Conner asked, looking up at Tommy.

It was Kojin who answered. "The coin has a design flaw. When in continual usage or prolonged exposure to the coin, it has the tendency of bringing out the evil within a person."

Sierra nodded. "Same goes for this Dino Thunder Morpher. It's pretty much an exact duplicate of Trent's with the coding of the Black Dragon coin."

"Duplicate? I though Trents was one of a kind?" Kira asked, glancing between the lovers.

"No, not quite. Technically, it's supposed to be the only Dino Crystal around." She answered, glancing at the black crystal.

"Dino crystal?" Trent spoke, looking at his own morpher.

"Yeah, you see the legend goes that there are three Dino Gems and three Dino Crystals. Conner, Ethan and Kira have the Dino Gems while you and I, Trent have the Dino Crystals. It's apparent there is more Gems out there due to the recent discovery of the Black Dino Gem and the Pink Dino Gem."

"The Pink Dino Gem was destroyed, Sierra." Tommy interjected forcefully. Kira cowered back a bit, seeing the fire burning in her Mentor's eyes. "You know that."

Sierra just grinned and looked away. "So it was."

"Or was it?" Kojin added, tilted his head. "All you seen was the gem shatter…your Dino Gem shattered but pieced itself back together again through your own power. That means, the power the Pink Dino Gem holds could have pieced itself back together."

"Possible, however unlikely." Tommy scowled and raised his head. "I said it once and I'll say it again: I absolutely, under any circumstances, forbade you to morph. Even if we are on the verge of destruction."

They scoffed. "Forget it, Tommy, we have no intentions of giving up our Ranger status." Kojin spoke fiddling with the coin. "Even if it does make us evil."

"You have no say over what goes on with the Morphers." Tommy said stiffly and held out his hand. "Give me the morphers, guys. I should have done this when you two went evil the first time."

The Lovers exchanged glances and shook their heads. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Sierra answered and wrapped the morpher around her wrist. "It's our responsibility and it will always remain our responsibility."

Kojin placed the morpher into its holder and nodded strongly. "Tommy, we've been dealing with these since the beginning of High School. We know how to control the morphers now."

Tommy just burned holes into their souls, glaring threateningly at them. "Really now?" Tommy growled, thrusting his hand out just in a tiny bit further. "Give them to me."

Again, Kojin and Sierra shook their heads and stood up. "No Tommy." They stood there grounds, returning the glare. "You can not have them."

Conner looked at the others and shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to the mall." He said and made cautious steps back.

Ethan, Trent and Kira took the cue and began to slowly walk away as well. "Ah, yeah, sure." Kira said and waved. "Bye guys!"

Kojin locked eyes with Tommy as he walked past him. Sierra did the same, just grinning and shrugged. "Wait up guys, we're coming with!" She shouted and ran after them.

Tommy sighed and just stood there in defeat. "Ah the hell with it…" He groaned and followed them out.


	4. The Arrival Prt 1

Conner groaned as he watched the girls gawk over a dude sitting at the table. "You know, sometimes I really wonder how people can do that." He said aloud, frowning. "How woman can just swarm some dude they don't even know."

Kira shrugged as she passed by the food court. "He was hot though."

Trent coughed, nearly choking on his drink and shook his head. "F-For once Conner, I have to agree with you." He looked back over his shoulder at the guy and cringed when he seem him making out with a girl. "And what is it with woman in P.D.A?"

He felt a fist nail his shoulder as Kira glared up at him. "Excuse me? I hope you're not talking about me!"

Trent chuckled nervously and waved his hands. "No, no, of course not!" He cried in defense, backing away. "I know you wouldn't do that!"

Kira nodded and turned around to find Conner already talking to some chick passing by. "Argh! Conner, I swear it!" She grabbed his elbow and yanked him away. Conner cried out in shock as he stumbled forward, Ethan and Trent sniggering all the way.

Kojin sighed, standing a few feet back and looked up at Tommy. "Sometimes I wonder why you ever chose them as Power Rangers." He said calmly, one hand clutching Sierra's tightly. Tommy shrugged fractionally, watching the students.

But he had a point. There were some days why he did choose them as Power Rangers and not try to find new. As time had gone by, they began to show the necessary qualities of a Power Ranger; even Conner began to show his leadership abilities. Tommy jumped slightly as Kojin cleared his throat, returning him to reality.

"But if you think about it, they actually do make good rangers." Tommy answered, blinking a few times.

Kojin shrugged, a little irritated by the racket in front of them. "I suppose so, Mr. Legendary."

"Don't start." Tommy hissed and smacked the back of Kojin's head.

Kojin stumbled forward and hissed as he rubbed the stinging sensation on his head. "You need to learn to take a joke." He hissed and clutched Sierra's hand again. Tommy just grinned and nodded, pleased with his actions.

Kira groaned, watching Trent shuffle through the "jock" clothes. If it was one thing she hated more then anything, it was shopping. Trent stood near the door, scanning over the small CD collection they had while Ethan talked to the latest computer geek at the counter. From the corner of her eye, she caught Tommy and the others step into a jewelry store.

"That's unusual." Kira thought aloud, watching as Tommy scanned the cases. Kojin leaned against the counter, having a chat with the owner. "Hey guys." She called out, pulling Conner over to her. "Check that out."

Trent and Ethan peeked their heads out the door to see Tommy fidgeting restlessly as he looked into the one of the cases.

"Whoa! Is Dr. O shopping for jewelry?" Ethan gawked, watching as Tommy sighed in frustration. "Wow, he is shopping for jewelry!"

Conner raised a brow, scratching his head. "Wonder why? Last I knew he doesn't have anyone to give it too…"

Ethan and Trent shrugged, and continued to watch the scene unfold. A lovely lady came over to the counter, startling the half-zoned out Tommy and the teens stifled their laughter as he struggled to say something. Finally, the woman slid the case open and handed to Tommy what looked to be a ring.

"Dr. O is buying a ring?" Conner remarked, his jaw hanging open. "For who? And for what reason?"

"And for how much?" Ethan added but whimpered as Kira punched him hard.

Kojin and Sierra had joined Tommy's side, but both seemed to look displeased with the Black Rangers choice. After a few moments of bickering and suggestions, Tommy wrote out a check and handed it to the woman. Surprised, the Teens turned away as Tommy and the other's came out.

"Dr. O just bought ring?" Ethan reiterated, scratching his head. "What in gods name for?"

Kira growled and moved away from them. "Perhaps he's found a girlfriend and its promise ring?"

Conner coughed. "Why would you buy a promise ring for a grandeur place like that?"

"Excuse me, did Conner just use a technical word?" Ethan peered at Conner in wonder, hoping he heard right.

"Don't start with me, Ethan." Conner growled and folded his arms.

Kira cleared her throat and growled at them all. Conner looked away sheepishly as Ethan sank back. "Hello? Ok, so if Dr. O didn't buy a promise ring, perhaps he's purposing? Maybe he already has someone and we just don't know it!"

"Kira…" Trent frowned, looking at the floor.

"Ok, ok! I don't know then. Your guess is as good as mine then." She threw her hands up in defeat and groaned.

"Ok, I'll take a guess. It's the number 3, isn't it?" The voice said from behind.

The teens gasped and jumped away. They held their breaths but released it when seeing their Mentor standing before them. Kojin and Sierra lingered in the corner of the room, fiddling with some CD's.

"Ok, I know from the looks on your face, it was something serious. Spill the beans guys." Tommy said and folded his arms.

_Great, Dr. O's going into Military Mode. _ "Nothing Dr. O, seriously. We were just making a bet on whether you'd actually by something in the store." Ethan answered, rubbing his head nervously.

Tommy's brow rose as he glanced between the 4 grinning teens. He didn't like this at all. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "Fess up, you four." He hissed, tapping his foot against the floor.

Trent winced at the sound of his voice and looked away. He was definitely angry and hiding it any longer would only double their homework. "We were discussing on who you were buying the ring before – making bets on whether you had a girl friend or not." Trent answered, avoiding all eye contact.

He winced and groaned as Conner's fist mashed against his arm. "Traitor!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The ring is a promise ring for a friend." He answered, a slight twinge of annoyance present. "Now if you guys would stop making bets on my love life, we can move on?"

Before the teens could answer, their bracelets chimed. Breath's were held as they chimed again.

"Kojin here, go ahead Haley." Kojin answered, frowning.

_"Guys, we've got a serious problem downtown. Tyrannodrones and Putties." _Kojin growled as the other Teens looked on perplexed.

"Haley, repeat that would you? Did you say Tyrannodrones and…Putties?" Tommy said, locking eyes with the 4 teens.

_"Affirmative, Tommy." _Haley answered – they all heard a sigh through the communicators. _"Guys, move now. We're out of time."_

"You heard her guys." Tommy said and looked around. Thankfully no one was about or heard the transmission. Tommy locked eyes with Kojin and Sierra, frowning. But their eyes spoke nothing but disobedience. "How did it go in the old days?" he brought the dino-morpher before him. "It's morphin' time!"

Tommy raced down the Grand Plaza stairs with Brachio-staff in hand. Conner and Ethan came down from the left and right while Trent and Kira took the back route. Kojin and Sierra followed behind Conner and Ethan, weapons in hand.

"Alright guys, spread out!" Tommy commanded and sliced a Puttie with a quick flick of his staff.

Tommy charged into the fray, slashing and thrusting with the staff several times. He whirled around, slicing low and sent the Puttie flipping and crashing to the floor. His leg shot hard and cracked against the Tyrannodrones jaw. The force sent it flying backwards and into a few of its counter parts.

Conner twisted his staff above his head and let out a mighty cry as he brought down on the head of the silver-gray Puttie. In a single sweeping motion, he unbalanced several Tyrannodrones and second spinning sweep had them crashing to the ground. He whirled around, catching two the Puttie's charging, clayish weapons raised.

"It'll take more then that to defeat the great Conner McKnight!" He cried and brought the staff up to block. A quick reverse sweep caught him across the chest and staggering back. "Ok, that's enough." He coughed and clutched his chest.

Kojin stepped in front of him and slashed his blade twice. The Putties exploded with sparks and flew back against the wall. Two more quickly took their places, but a while blur rushed past, staggering them. It quickly reversed directions and brought its sword in for a long, arching slash and quickly skidded to halt and dashed in the other direction. Kojin and Conner watched the mighty White Ranger move and finally end with two powerful cuts to the chest.

They went down and exploded into a ball of fire, raining putty parts onto the land. Trent turned and faced the rangers, tapping the drago-sword against his shoulder. "That's how you handle these creatures." He gloated, grinning beneath the helmet.

Suddenly, two Tyrannodrones materialized out of thin air and beat both fists into his chest. The force sent Trent flying through the air and through the shop wall. Kojin dropped into stance, but Conner sprang over his shoulder and sent the staff crashing onto the skull of a Tyrannodrone. He whirled around as the unsuspecting drone turned and brought the end of his staff mashing into its mutilated face.

Kojin grinned and nodded approvingly. "Now that's how you take care of an enemy!" He waved the sword and stabbed it deep into the ground, leaning on it slightly. "Nice and brutal."

The battle raged only for a few moments longer and it became clear on who the victors really were. Before Tommy could deliver the final blow to a Puttie, it, and the rest of the army vanished in a white flash. Everyone relaxed and began to scan the area for any more signs of danger, but were obviously confused.

"Rangers!" The menacing voice cried out.

All heads shot to the building rooftops and they saw one, lone figure. All 7 Rangers knew instantly upon seeing the black and red waves radiating from him, their days as Power Rangers was far from over…


	5. The Arrival Prt 2

"Who's that?" Trent shouted, clutching his Drago-Sword tighter. "I can feel the energy radiating from him…"

Tommy looked from the newly arrived fiend and down to his hands. Every bone and every muscle in his body was shaking. Where had this being come from? Why was here? All these questions were answered as he looked up at the man again. Lightning bolts sprang from the man's hand and surged into the rangers. Explosions ravaged the street and consumed the rangers.

They cried out in horrid pain as the lightning struck again, exploding against the bodies. The force threw the rangers threw the air and crashing into the walls and street poles. Almost simultaneously the 7 Rangers lost control and their powers faded.

"Fools!" The man roared, shimmering away and appearing at the building entrance. "You think you can beat me?"

Conner was the first to speak as he slowly pushed himself up. "W-who are you a-anyways?" He growled, clutching his shoulder, wincing as his fingers made contact.

"Me?" The man gestured and then threw his head back laughter. "Why I am Vertox the Wise!"

His laughed continued to taunt the rangers as they struggled to the feet. Each movement felt like a needle was being jabbed repeatedly into their muscles and their heads felt like putty. Staggering to Conner, the 4 Dino Thunder Rangers surrounded him as Kojin and Sierra stood a few feet away, catching their breaths.

"This is it?" Vertox questioned, lifting into the air. "This is all the might Power Rangers have to offer as a defense?"

Anger swelled up with Tommy's veins and began to flow like a river through out him. Those words, those eyes, so frustrating and enraging; the had managed to take down Mesogog, but they couldn't take down _him_?

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He literally screamed and jammed the key into the morpher.

A black-golden light exploded from his body and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger charged their new enemy with Brachio-Staff in handy. "You want a fight!" He cried out and launched into the air, dragging the staff behind him. "THEN HAVE AT YOU!"

Time seemed to slow down for the rangers as Vertox raised a hand and threw Tommy away like a rag doll. He went flying over their heads and crashing through a window behind them. The Rangers gasped, watching as their mentor slumped against the frame and demorph.

"Pathetic." Vertox hissed and dropped to the ground, folding his arms. "The Great Thomas Oliver is defeated so easily? Doesn't say much for you six, now does it?"

Their head snapped back and glared at the man. He could only grin and look away. On cue the rangers cried their morphing calls and sprang into action.

Conner threw himself at Vertox and brought his Tyranno-staff slashing at his face. Vertox rolled beneath and threw his leg out wide, striking Ethan's shield. The force sent the blue ranger staggered backwards and tripped over some debris. Kira and Trent dove at Vertox's exposed back, but were shocked as turned like lightning and caught them in telekinetic bonds. From both sides he saw the final two rangers charging and pulled back, using the two trapped rangers as shields.

"You fools." Vertox growled, waving his hands to meet the thrusts and slashes of his foes. Each attack struck one of their own, but didn't seem to mind. "You'd sacrifice your friends lives to get at me?"

Kojin and Sierra dove outwards, catching the challenger off guard and thrust their swords inwards. Vertox twisted away, allowing the blades to pass harmlessly by, and waved his hands again. Kira and Trent slammed into the friends and sent them sliding across the ground.

"Just g-" He gasped and ducked as Kojin's blade suddenly sliced over his head. Sierra appeared before him and threw out her clawed hand and slicing the warrior across the stomach. The attacked annoyed Vertox more then it hurt and he thrust his foot into her face. She cried out and slammed against the ground, rolling several feet away.

"Give up?" Kojin screamed, and locked hands with the menace. "S-Sorry fool…but that's not in our vocabulary!"

Vertox hissed against barred teeth as he squeezed tighter yet. The Black Dragon returned the gesture as sly grin fell across his lips. Energy cackled off their bodies in lightning bolts. Each surge scorched the ground beneath their feet and shattered the street lights as black-white lightning danced around their bodies; almost as if it was their aura's.

"You'll never beat me…Power Ranger…" Vertox scowled and slammed his head into Kojin's nose. Blood spewed out and splashed against Vertox's rising knee. A blood curling crack echoed through the air as Kojin's head snapped back. He felt limp and collapsed forward as the power faded.

"Does anyone else dare to test my power?" Vertox bellowed, peering at the struggling rangers. Conner was halfway to his feet but fell back to his knees and then to his hands. Dr. O, Trent, Kira and Kojin were unconscious while Ethan helped the injured Sierra. "Fools…"

He looked up to the sky and took in the fresh air, letting it flow through his body. By a mere thought, his bones popped loudly as he felt his muscles begin to expand. He felt his organs and even his very molecular structure shift and begin to grow. When his eyes opened, he looked down at the ant rangers and grinned.

"It's time to die Rangers!" He cried and threw his head back in rangers.

_To be continued…_

_Remember people, please Read and Review. Try to keep them clean if you can, I'd like good reviews not bad ones. Thanks again _


	6. The Arrival Prt 3

Haley watched on the screen anxiously at the Rangers. Most of them began stir and morph again for extra support. She nearly died when Ethan's voice blared through the computer.

_"Haley, we've got a big problem…" _He said, looking skywards. _"No pun intended."_

Haley sighed as she inserted several lines of codes. "Very funny, Ethan." She growled and shook her head. "So funny in fact, I forgot to laugh. Look, I'm sending the cycles for you guys. Get back here A.S.A.P! You're no match for him!"

She heard a sigh of defeat on the other end. She watched as Ethan looked up at the monster and bring the bracelet to his lips.

_"Right, over and out."_

She sighed and let her head fall. Never before had they been so decimated like that. I mean, sure they'd been down and out before, but never to the point they'd been force to demorph on a single blow. Even Tommy, the Legendary Ranger himself, was unconscious after a simple telekinetic strike.

She leaned on the counter, running a hand through silky-smooth hair and sighed as she peered at the screen. The Zords had been destroyed in the final battle with Mesogog and rebuilding them would be next to impossible without help.

And then the thought occurred to her.

She smiled mischievously and began to type – perhaps she could get help…

"Oh man…" Conner whispered as the tree passage split open and spilled the golden-white light into the hall. He stumbled into the room, gaining support from Ethan and the newly reawakened Trent. "What the hell happened…?"

"We got our asses whipped." Trent frowned as he helped Conner down into a seat. "And I mean whipped."

Kira sighed as she sat on the rock, resting her head in her hands. "Yeah…boy, this new guy sure is hard." She winced, feeling her head throb lightly. "And it doesn't help matters he's telekinetic."

Sierra stumbled into the room, supporting the dazed Kojin. "Does anyone have idea who he is?" She asked, looking around. Trent and Kira just glared at her. "Oh, and sorry about earlier. I can't completely control all aspects of the morpher yet."

Tommy was the last to walk in. He stepped into the room, sighing and holding his head. "And I thought Mesogog's telekinesis is bad…"

"Tell me about it…" Conner groaned but stood up; shakily, but stood up. "No one knows who this guy is?"

Haley sighed and twisted in the chair. "I've dug up some information on him." She answered, wrapping her fingers against the arm. "What I found wasn't a whole lot either. He goes by the name Vertox the Wise and he's telekinetic/telepathic."

"Yeah, we kind of pieced that together after getting thoroughly used." Conner growled and fell back onto the couch. He just didn't have the energy to stay standing any longer.

"So what are we going to do about Mister Collosus out there?" Kira sighed, looked up from the floor. "We can't just let him carry on, or he'll destroy the entire city."

Kojin frowned and looked over to Sierra. For a moment she seemed hesitant but then nodded fractionally. Glancing over at the small safe he sighed and shook his head. Kneeling down before it, he squeezed his eyes shut, and the darkness shifted. He felt the relaxing presence of the shadows and he let his eyes open. He could feel Sierra's eyes boring holes through him and then shift back to Tommy and the others.

"Without our zords, Conner, we'd be sitting ducks against him." Ethan reiterated. "The last thing I want to do is go back there and get owned again by an even larger version of him."

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Look, lets take this one step at a time. He's got the advantage in all ways. Telepathic, telekinetic and not to mention his sheer amounts of energy puts him light years above us." His eyes scanned the room and frowned. "Alright, where is Kojin and Sierra?"

Conner and the others looked around and a wave of confusion settled in the room. "Yeah, where are they? They were over by the forest entrance."

Suddenly the alarm blared through out the room and Tommy twisted in the chair to face the monitor. A few buttons later and it flickered to life, showing an all too familiar pair of Rangers in the middle of Downtown.

"Oh no…" Tommy whispered as his eyes went wide. The chair spun around and slammed against the desk as Tommy shoved his way through the crowd and dashed to the forest entrance. He stopped a few feet shy of it and shot a curse word at the two Black Rangers.

Kira blushed and turned her head away as Tommy stammered all the way back, cursing up a storm. "Damn it. I can't believe they took them." He hissed and swung the chair into position and sat down. His fingers raced across the keys as several schematics were brought up.

"Took what, Dr. O?" Trent asked, leaning over the chair. His eyes scanned each blue print and frowned deeply. "Dr. O, are those zords?"

Tommy's brows furrowed and just glared at the screen. "Yes, they are." He said and growled as the "disconnected" sign flashed on the screen. "Damn it! They've already taken control of the zords."

"They?" Kira said, looking from the screen to Dr. O.

"Kojin and Sierra. Those are the zords that went to the morphers…" He answered and leaned back in the chair. He let his head fall as the screen flashed white – the battle was just about to begin.

"Ready to do this?" Kojin shouted, holding the power coin in hand. Sierra nodded in return as she summoned the energy within her palms. "We Dino-zord power, now!"

Sierra threw both hands into the air and then slammed them down as she hovered above the energy. Black and white energy raced across the land, weaving and twisting as it engraved a pattern deep into the earth.

"Black Wolf Power!" Sierra cried as the engraving exploded, sending shockwaves of energy all across the land.

"Black Dragon Dino Power!" He screamed as the coin sent black and white rays shooting into the air. It struck the clouds and split them apart as thunderous roar rang through the sky.

The energies collided and white flash overtook the land. The green valley became a clear shade of white and then founds of fire tore through the ground, shooting high into the air. A monstrous, metallic black dragon swooped down from the sky, its eyes burning a hazy red hue. From the fountain of flame, two clawed hands latched onto the earth and giant wolfs head peeked out. Covering part of its chest, neck and back were razor sharp spikes, gleaming in the flares lightly. Even its eyes flashed red for a moment.

The Rangers sprang into the air and let their energies wrap them in a protective blanket as their zords began to bond with them. Vertox stood anxiously a dozen feet away, wiggling his fingers greedily.

"So it seems the rangers were holding out on me after all…" He sneered and clenched his fists.

The zords fell to the ground as their heads snapped to the right, locking glares with Vertox. Slowly the two zords began to circle around Vertox, growling and snapping at him threateningly. A cool wind washed across the land and Vertox sprang. His fist shot out against the black wolf, but it missed completely. Instead its long tail slammed against his chest and threw him a dozen feet away.

Kojin dove in from the sky and slammed the sharp claws into Vertox's face and took the air again to circle around for another attack. But suddenly, the might black dragon roared painfully as a telekinetic blast slammed against its armour plated chest.

The wolf replaced it and pounced upon the down Vertox, tearing at his chest feverishly. Cries of pain rang through the air as he felt the razor sharp claws tear through his skin. A suddenly cold and brutal fist mashed against his face, then another followed right behind him.

The Dragon swooped in from the skies as Sierra sprang away. Its razor-like wings raced across his body and another painful cry escaped him. He was silenced as a brutal fist slammed into his face and cold foot mash against his forehead.

"GRRAHH! GET OFF ME!" Vertox screamed and threw his hands into the air. Invisible energy entangled the zords and a quick flick of the wrist sent them flying across the land.

Slowly Vertox returned to his feet, panting and growling as the two Zords struggled to their feet.

"Is that all you fools have?" He hissed and extended both hands. Painful cries echoed with in the Zords as Kojin and Sierra clutched their heads. "You can't beat me…give up."

A sudden black-white energy beam crashed into his back and sent him staggering forward. He whirled around to find Sierra up and ready to pounce again. But…didn't, strangely. She seemed to be waiting for something, or some one.

Then he heard it: The words that made any villain cringe. And most of the time were the last words every heard, for many.

"Dino-zord, power up! Repto-Megazord!" The rangers cried in union.

An orb of black-white light appeared in the sky, shinning energy rays onto the ground below. The zords took the skies as the energy pulled them into its core. Almost as if it exploded, a white flash blinded Vertox and the ground quaked as the Megazord slammed against it.

"Augh! What is this?" Vertox bellowed, shielding his eyes from the burning white light.

The Repto-Megazord: Its head is that of the dragon with a samurai-like helmet shielding most of it. Its body is that of the wolfs with black armour that it fit nearly perfect. Spikes protruded from the shoulders and ran down wolf-like arms. Its claws grew longer and thicker and ever sharper. The legs were covered with armor, three spikes running down the upper and lower legs. Its feet were that of the lycanthrope except spikes protruded from its heel, facing upwards.

Megazord flicked its wrist and flaming saber appeared in its clawed fingers. With a mighty roar, the two foes collided…

The Rangers stared awe-struck at the screen, trying to grasp what they were seeing. There it was, two zords had formed to great some sort of Megazord with a flaming sword, dueling the enemy that just stomped a mud hole in them.

"Dr. O…those are zords right?" Conner asked, still staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"Yes." He answered and sighed. Things were just getting more complicated by the minute.

"But I thought you said all the zords were destroyed?" Trent countered, exchanging looks between Conner and Tommy.

"They are." Tommy looked up at Trent, seeing the unconvinced glare on his face. "Our zords are demolished. There is nothing left of them. But they aren't our zords – they are the zords of the Black Morphers. We have no control over them."

"So why didn't we ever call them in for help against Mesogog?" Kira asked, confused why Tommy had hid them for so long.

"Hello! Does no one understand the seriousness of this situation?" Haley barked and sighed. "Listen, the Black Morphers are evil. All those use the morphers are turned to evil. The zords are purely neutral – controlled by the whim of the users."

Conner rolled his eyes. "I get that, but what's so serious about that? Kojin and Sierra seem to have a perfect grasp on the morphers."

Haley growled and shook her head again. "So they do, so what? What if they loose control? What then? You are going to take down a _Megazord _with a Pea shooter?"

Conner "ahed," finally understanding the seriousness of the situation and furrowed his brows in thought.

"Now do you finally see why I fear the Black Morphers?" Tommy whispered and sighed, not daring to look at the screen.


	7. Grounded!

_Author's Note: For those of you who are reading this story, I hope you leave reviews Rarely ever do any of my story ever get a review. I hope you guys, and gals, enjoy this chapter!_

_- - - - - - - - - _

The Megazord fell into a roll, avoiding the hook shot and landed on its knees. The mighty flaming saber swung over its shoulder and sliced hard across Vertox's back. He stumbled forward, feeling the searing sting of the blade. He could smell his own flesh begin melt and crumble.

Whirling around, he took another brutal slash; cutting straight across the face and quick flick of the wrist brought it slicing across his chest. To Vertox, it was a nightmare coming true. His defeat was to be at the hands of pathetic humans and their tin can toys.

Another slash and he staggered back against the mountain. White spots began to consume his vision and he collapsed to the ground. The fiery-golden blade raced through another path, cleaving him hard across the chest. Pain shot through him like water and he could feel the annoying prickles of the cliff side as they dug into his back and legs.

Blood splashed against the Megazord as the blade followed a second and third path, cutting and slicing at random. A final slash cleaved through Vertox's face and body before he began to fall forward.

Time seemed to stop at the moment and the air seemed stale. The two Rangers, and those at the Command Center, watched on awe-struck as the fallen Vertox raced to the ground. Hearts slammed against chests, palms grew sweaty and everyone seemed to age just a little bit. A blinding red-white flash over powered all and the rangers groaned loudly as they shielded their eyes.

The light seemed to linger too long for all, even though it had only been a few seconds. Breaths were being held as they watched the smoke begin to dissipate slowly; agonizingly slow.

Suddenly a black beam streaked through the air and slammed into the Megazord. The bolts cackled all across its torso and arms, exploding as it moved down the legs. A second bolt collided with the Megazord and tore threw its chest and out the back. A second explosion overtook the Megazord as chunks of metal flew across the land.

"I-I will be back!" Vertox roared, shaking the ground. He staggered to his feet, clutching his chest tightly. "YOU HAVE MY WORD!"

The ground shook again as a thunderbolt descended from the ground. Its sparkling light swallowed Vertox up and in a blink, it was gone…

"Did Vertox just destroy the Zords?" Conner questioned, standing stunned and in disbelief. "They nearly had him!"

"Nearly is not good enough." Trent sighed, looking to the floor. "We truly are without zords, now."

"Don't be so sure." Haley chided and folded his arms. "I've began construction of a new set of zords, except it's going to take me a long time without help." She looked apologetically to Tommy. "Sorry, I couldn't tell you otherwise you might have stopped me."

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. Conner exchanged glances with Ethan and shoved him forward.

"Hey man, don't look at me! I may be a genius but I can't figure out those zords. I barely knew how to even fix them!" Ethan threw his hands up in defense, shaking his head. "Rule me out of this!"

Before Haley could interrupt, the forest entrance swung open and the two lovers staggered in. Kojin sighed, falling into a near by chair as Sierra leaned against the rock wall. Both of them looked just as exhausted as they felt.

"Nice job out there guys," Conner remarked, glancing between the two. "But you really busted the hell out of the last two zords."

Kojin nodded and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Yeah, they're totaled. Those lightning blasts ripped them to shreds."

"You two just don't listen, do you?" Tommy hissed and stood up. "I told you two I DIDN'T want you to use those morphers!"

"Yeah, well, you guys need as much help as you can get. If you haven't noticed, Vertox whooped us all out there." Kojin countered and stood up. He staggered forward a bit but regained balance just as quickly.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "No more guys." He said fiercely, holding his hand out. "No more jokes, no more games. I want your morphers now. You two are officially grounded."

Kojin met Sierra's gaze and just shrugged. Reaching behind him, the morpher appeared and he tossed into Tommy's hand. Sierra, reluctantly, pulled off the Dino Morpher and tossed it at Tommy.

"I don't ever want you two to use these Morphers _ever _again." Tommy remarked and opened a wood box. He placed the two morphers into their respective spots and sealed it shut. For a moment, he looked over at the other 4 Dino Thunder Rangers and then sighed as he looked at the box. "Haley, place these in the vault." He said and tossed them into her arms as he walked past.

Kojin locked hands with Sierra and gave a half relieved, half frustrated sigh. "Well, since we're no longer Rangers…all I can say is…we've got a Dojo to run."

Sierra met his gaze for a moment, seeing the pain of loss in his eyes and nodded gently. The two turned away and left the teens standing in awe…

Ethan concentrated intently on the computer screen as the others wrote holes in their papers. Faces glanced from books to paper and back again. It was nearing the end of the year for college and the tests weren't any easier here then in high school.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the great Conner McKnight, the high school jock and star soccer player, _actually _studying!" Haley mocked, and set down their usual drinks. Conner laughed mockingly and went back to his books.

Ethan peeked over his laptop, catching sigh of hands working furiously to jot things down. "Studying like two scholars, eh? Ah, such a proud moment." Ethan mocked, faking the tears.

Kira smacked him on the shoulder and growled. "Not funny, Ethan. Getting a degree in business isn't easy. I'm going to need it if I'm to open my own music studio."

Conner grinned, seeing the fire in her eyes and quickly went back to work. Ethan and Kira continued to bicker over their studying when the door opened. They looked over to find Trent carrying in some boxes.

"Here's today's shipment." Trent groaned, heaving the boxer further into his chest. "Where do you want it?"

Haley waved him around the counter, and Tommy followed in behind him.

"Hey Dr. O." Conner said, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Conner…studying?" Tommy gasped and clutched his chest. "Someone call an ambulance, I think my heart just stopped."

Laughs erupted from everyone in the café and Conner turned a deep scarlet. As the laughter died away, Tommy took a seat next to his protégée's and sighed. "High School break is up tomorrow." Tommy said, resting his head in his palm. "With this new guy on the loose, it doesn't make anything easier."

Kira patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "We've gotten through it once and we can do it again. Like all evil, Vertox will go down just like Mesogog before him."

Tommy shrugged, staring blankly at the window. "I don't know, to be honest with you. He gave us a pretty severe beating, if you recall."

Kira winced and set her pen down. "Don't remind me. That's the worst thrashing I've ever had."

Conner growled and waved his hands. "Hey, no ranger-talk today! Can't we focus on something else?"

"Like?" Tommy questioned, raising a brow.

Conner turned red and looked away, thinking of something. "Ah…woman, there we go."

Ethan saw the fiery glare in Kira's eyes as she moved to say something. "Ah yeah, speaking of woman Dr. O, anyone special in your life?" He cursed mentally for such a stop question."

Tommy glared at him. "We've been friend for almost 3 years now and I think you would know if I had a girlfriend, or a wife."

"What about your past life then?" Conner asked, looking up from the paper. He looked just as curious as Ethan had.

Tommy glared and shook his head fractionally at him. "Don't go there, Conner." His voice was serious and stern.

"Aw, come on Dr. O! You had to have _someone _special in your past life?" Kira pushed, her brows raising.

Tommy sent a threatening glare at her, but she didn't back down. He sighed and stood up, waving a dismissive hand at them. "It's none of your concern." He said casually and walked over to the bar.

Conner leaned forward and whispered, "Somebody is in love." He mocked, grinning widely.

Kira shook her head, picked up the pen and began to write again.

Meanwhile, Tommy sat at the bar, nursing a black cherry frosty. Haley cleaned up the dishes while Trent began to stock the bar and machines. Haley glanced at Tommy and saw the confused and frustrated look on his face. For a moment, Haley just studied him, watching as his face grew darker and turned into worry now.

"So what's eating your shorts?" She asked, scrubbing down a glass.

Tommy startled and looked her way. He blinked a few times, clearing his head and shrugged.

"Ah, just thinking about the old times of being a Power Ranger." He lied, fingering the glass. "Remembering the times when I was the Green Ranger and Red Zeo Ranger. They were the good times, if you even want to call it that."

"Yeah, it sounds like this new foe really gave you a thrashing." She comment and ran the glass under water. "Definitely worse then Mesogog ever did."

Tommy frowned, his shoulders sinking. "That doesn't exactly make me feel any better, Haley." He said and sighed.

"Sorry Tommy, but it's the truth. To be honest, I think Mesogog is going to be a pancake compared to this guy. I watched you guys fight on the screen and he really thrashed you." She slid another glass to him and took the other one away. "Cheer up, Tommy. You'll figure out how to beat him…you always do."

Tommy stared at her for a moment and nodded his head weakly. In the past, the Rangers always came through when needed. Granted, some lost their power in the process, but at least they accomplished their mission. He shook his head again and stared at the counter.

The door jingled as several teens came piling into the café. Tommy winced as one of bumped into him. He glanced over his shoulder at the girl. But he could only see her long, silky brown hair. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his drink.

He looked at Halley, sighed and shook his head. "Punks." He muttered under his breath and looked at the counter again.

"_Excuse _me?" The woman hissed, glaring at the man's back.

Time stopped at that moment for Tommy. He cringed at the voice, a feeling of fear sinking into his chest. It couldn't be, could it? Was it even possible? He sighed again and stared wide-eyed at Haley. He didn't even risk looking over his shoulder. Haley just shrugged and went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Sorry." Tommy muttered and made a quick escape for the door.

He jammed his palms against the window, flung it open and ran down the street. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent watched him pass the window and disappear behind the wall. All exchanged glances and simply shrugged – just another matter they'd have to bring up…


	8. The Surprise! Prt 1

Tommy sighed as he tapped away at the computers. The blue prints for the Dino-zords appeared on the screen. They'd been destroyed against the fight with Mesogog and with a new threat looming, they needed the zords again. It would be suicide at this point not to have them.

He pulled away his glasses and the rubbed the ache from his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he pushed the classes against his face and squinted at the screen. The lines began to blur together as he squinted hard, leaning forward. He growled in frustrations and tossed his glasses onto the desk.

"Too much reading for me." He whispered and rubbed his aching eyes harder. Behind him, he heard the soft clacks of high heels against metal stairs. Haley appeared at the bottom and folded her arms.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tommy Oliver studying Zord blue prints?" She clicked her tongue and grinned. "Well I never thought I'd see the day."

Tommy gave her a mock laugh and rolled his eyes. "Don't push it, Haley." He leaned back in the chair and stared at the wooden ceiling. Despite being only wood, it was sound proof when Tommy needed it to be. "I'm in no mood for sarcasm right now."

"I've come back to finish working on the zords." She got straight the point, not wanting to screw around. "If those are the new design plans you're looking at," – he nodded fractionally – "I've given them a much needed make over."

He glanced at the screen again, staring at the pictures. It wasn't too different then the base zords, except this time, the Megazord actually had hands. Its weapon was the tyrannosaurus' tail, except in a sword form. The shield was there, however only called upon when needed.

"To be honest Haley, it's a lot like the _original _Megazord." Tommy remarked, leaning forward for a better look. "However, you kept nearly the same graphic design as the original Dino Thunder zords. I comment on your workmanship."

"Yeah, well it's kind of meant to be. I realized that the previous Megazord's usually were far more powerful when the weapons were called upon. For example, the Shogun Megazord or the Dino Megazord had a base power level. When calling upon their weapon, or weapons, their power increased drastically. Well, it's the same with this version."

Tommy nodded, scanning the designs again before closing his eyes. He ran his fingers over his face and sighed wearily. He shot a glance at the clock and groaned: 3:30am. He looked over at Haley and frowned again.

"It's 3:30 am, why in god's name are you here?" Tommy questioned, looking around the lab. "You have no duties to attend to, right now."

Halley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Eh…I figured I'd drop by and work on the Zords some more while you're asleep. Their nearly completed but I still need to figure out how to create a junction device for them." She stood beside Tommy and tapped a few key's and the screen brought up several other diagrams. "You see, I'm missing the key components to combine them into the Megazord."

She fingered the diagram and sighed in defeat. "I mean, they are battle ready, just not…Megazord ready." She threw her hands up in defeat and nearly screamed when it hit some one. She clutched her chest, looking at the intruder as Tommy spun in his chair, ready for action.

"Whoa! Slow down Tommy!" The brown haired man said, throwing his hands up defense. "I'm here because of her!"

Tommy stopped mid-stride and pulled back a bit. That voice sounded so familiar. He looked back to see Haley grinning and blushing, her eyes set on his. He looked back again, squinting against the darkness. That voice…

"Billy? Billy is that you?" Tommy whispered, not exactly believing his voice worked.

The figure stepped into the light to reveal an almost un-aged, but certainly long haired Billy. He smiled his casual smile and bowed his head at Tommy.

"Hello Tommy." He choked out as Tommy threw his arms around him a crushing hug.

"Billy!" Tommy laughed and drew himself again and cleared his throat. He held his hand out for a normal ranger handshake and smiled. "It's been 10 years, man."

The Genius returned smile and hand shake, then looked over to Haley. "Well, I'm back mainly because of her. I got a message from her a few day's ago saying the new team of Rangers needed Zords rebuilt. At first I was hesitant to come, but when she mentioned your name, I had to come and see you…Mr. Legendary."

Tommy growled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, skip the technicalities. You staying on Earth this time?"

Billy shrugged, glancing from Tommy to the computer scream. "As you said, skip the technicalities. Are these the new Zord's you're working on?"

He swung the chair around and buried himself behind the desk. Scanning the diagram, he barely heard a word from Haley; something about a missing conjunction piece and unable to form the Megazord without it.

After a moment of silence from Billy, Tommy began to lose hope.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know this design." Billy said, tapping a few key's as a 3D model of the Megazord swirled on screen. "Haley, you've based this off the Original Megazord. The coding, design structure analysis and weapon's mode has original written all over it. Building a conjunction device for this is going to be easy."

Haley and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief and fell into separate chairs. Tommy groaned, rubbing his face and stared up at the ceiling. The wood was beginning to blend together and exhaustion was creeping up on him quicker.

"Alright folks, time to call it a night." Tommy sighed, leaning forward. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned mightily. "I'm going to let you two geniuses do what a genius does…Haley, Billy you can have the two spare rooms upstairs if you wish to stay the night." He bowed respectfully to them both and smiled. "Goodnight."

Billy nodded and Haley waved – both were to excited about the Megazord to really pay much heed to him. Tommy rolled his eyes and strolled lazily off to bed. Finally, through all this mess, something was going right.

Next Day.

Tommy sighed and stirred in his bed, stretching out his aching muscles. He half yawned, half roared and fell limp once again his bed. Stretching always had been the best part of waking up, now if only he could keep that up. It always seemed to feel so good.

He glanced beside him and gasped. A beautiful young woman lay beside him, curled up tightly beneath the sheets. His clothes were missing, her clothes were missing, and it didn't take long to put two and two together.

His mind was blank at the moment, not really know what to say or do. He screwed someone and he had absolutely no recollection of the event. He could feel his heart slamming against his chest and he clutched it tightly. He gasped loudly for air, causing the woman to stir.

Then he took a second glance. His eyes went wide as they could get and simply stared in disbelief. There, laying beside him was…no, it just couldn't be.

"Kimberly?" he mouthed, trying to find his voice.

She stirred again and smiled, but shivered beneath the covers. He wanted to hold her, protect her, but something stopped him. Yeah, it was 10 years of anguish, that's what it was.

_Wait a second, how in god's name did she get in my bed? _He thought, scrambling to find answers.

"A-ah…yeah, I'll b-be back in a second, Kimberly…" he whispered and eased out of bed. _Oh yeah, that's great Tommy. Kimberly could always see threw your lies._

The woman stirred and her eyes flashed open. But they weren't the beautiful chocolate of Kimberly, but instead an evil read. The woman sneered at Tommy and jolted up from the bed. Tommy scrambled back and kicked out his leg, striking the _Kimberly _in the jaw. He staggered back, panting hard as he peered down at the prone form.

Slowly, the skin faded away to reveal…

"Kat? Wait a second…what the hell is going on here…" He whispered and exhaled powerfully.

"Tommy…" The body hissed, slowly staggering to its feet. "…you're going to die, Tommy…"

He froze, watching as the figure changed from Kat, to Rita, to Ashley, to Kira. The cycle repeated as the being staggered towards him. One hand reached for him and squeezed his neck harshly. He gasped for air, but none came. The woman, thing, pulled its fist back and roared,

"DIE TOMMY!"

Tommy jolted up from his bed, screaming. A cold sweat trickled down his face and body as he panted hard. That dream, it seemed so real. But that was impossible for it to be real. Kimberly was in Florida, out of contact and Kat was…somewhere. Neither of them are anywhere near him and thankfully out of contacting range.

Yesterday returned to mind and so did that voice. He shuttered at just the mere thought of it. It was impossible it could be _her. _ Just no way in hell it could be _her. _She was still…_there._ He hated to even think of it.

"No Tommy, get a grip on yourself. Billy's back so lets go make yourself look half-way presentable and go see what the two technical geniuses created last night." He stood up from his bed and looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock. It burned a deep crimson eight, three, zero at him. "Heh…only 5 hours sleep. That's about an hour and half more then average."

He sighed and cleared the dream from his mind. He didn't even want to bring it up anymore – it was now a figment of his imagination. It no longer bothered him, and it never happened.

But it did happen and it did bother him. Tommy sighed and sagged his shoulders. Sure, he'd had nightmares before, but they were usually getting chased by one of Mesogog's monsters or something. Never of his two ex-girlfriends, and Rita of all things, trying to kill him.

He looked at the wall and frowned.

Well, ok, maybe he could believe Rita trying to kill him, but never Kimberly or Kat. Ex's never wanted to kill each other.

He burned a hole into the wall and sighed.

Ok, so that wasn't exactly the truth between him and Kimberly. He wanted to murder Kimberly; wrap his fingers around her skinny little neck and just snap it like a twig.

Of course, the first thing he'd _really _do if he saw her was kiss her – kiss her many, many times. Even after 8 years of pain, he'd still want to kiss her. He never really stopped loving her, just kind of…well, intentionally forgot about it. He'd buried it beneath himself and stepped on the lid.

_But of all times to be coming back, why in the hell now? _ He thought and ripped back the shower curtain. He half expected Kimberly to turn around and scream at him, but she didn't. It was just his wall staring just as confused back at him.

He stepped in and pulled the shower curtain forward, then turned on the hot water. He cooed with pleasure as his head leaned back. The steaming hot water trickled down his muscular chest and dripped to the floor below. For once, a shower actually felt good to him. For once, he actually enjoyed it, savoring every drop of water.

His reunion with Kimberly was put on permanent hold and that's the way it was going to stay. As much as he wanted to see her again, he couldn't bare to do it. For what if he didn't rush up and kiss her? Thinking of the consequences was nothing something he wanted or needed right now.

"Alright…let's go see what those two geniuses have come up with." Tommy laughed and turned off the shower. He threw back the curtain and reached for the towel. "If they have something special made, better not keep them waiting."

He looked in the mirror and gave a deep, heavy sigh. It was now or never…

Tommy tossed the ruin bones to the side and sighed. He looked over at the computer to see it thrashed and destroyed. Smoke was still billowing from the monitor and sparks flew from the light above it. He looked over to the injured Billy and sighed deeper yet.

"How I managed to sleep through my morpher and explosions, I'll never figure out." Tommy said and picked up some gadget. He looked over at Billy, who still seemed dazed and tossed the junk to the side. "So what did you say happened?"

Billy sighed, rubbing his throbbing forehead and glanced at Tommy. His eyes were cloudy – a concussion most likely.

"It seems our friend Vertox has gotten a bit braver." Billy whispered and looked to the computer. "While Haley and I were working on the Megazord component, the forest entrance opened and some giant armored monster walked in, thrashed us and the place, then took Haley. We tried to call you, but yeah never came."

Tommy sighed and knelt down before the computer. It looked intact, thankfully. This thing had the life of the Dino Thunder in it. It contained all the information of the previous Power Rangers, the Dino Zord information and ton's more.

"Any demands?" Tommy said simply, examining the structure. He pressed a button and a low whir escaped the computer. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Yeah, surrender all the morphers and submit to Vertox. Easy enough, eh?" Billy joked and groaned, rubbing his head again.

"The usual." Tommy replied and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't even know where to begin on cleaning up the place.

Just then the forest entrance opened and 4 student teens stopped. Conner seemed to take it the hardest, while Trent was more passive about it. _Stoic and calm as usually; nothing gets past him. _Tommy thought. Kira was a bit less…stunned, but still bewildered by what happened.

"Seems Vertox isn't alone in this little extravaganza of his." Tommy answered their silent questions. "Presumably a General or a monster."

They "ahed" and stopped halfway in. All eyes rested on the blue-clad figure. Tommy shook his head and smiled as he rested a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Rangers, meet Billy Cranston. Billy, meet Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent." Tommy said, smiling slightly. "They are the Dino Thunder Rangers."

Billy waved but stayed silent, only rubbing his forehead further. The rangers returned the gesture and Kira broke off to begin clean up. Tommy sighed and shrugged his shoulders at the rangers and began as well.

First things first…clean up, then to business.

- - -

_So what do you guy's think so far? Vertox has gotten a bit more risky in his campaign against the Power Rangers. Stormed into the Command Center, totaled it and Billy, then kidnapped Haley. If that isn't bad enough, Tommy had a horrible dream about Kimberly. Is this signs of the future? Or simply Tommy over reacting? As always, plays Read and Review! May the Power Protect You._


	9. The Surprise! Prt 2

Tommy glanced at the monitor and shrugged.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said and pressed the small button.

The monitor hummed, flickered and went back. The Rangers gave a defeated sigh, but the Dino Thunder symbol appeared on the screen and brought up the archives. Ethan gave a rather loud, cheer (that startled both Conner and Kira, mind you) and Billy slipped into the chair.

"Inviso-portals, eh?" Billy smirked, glancing over his shoulder at Tommy. "What happened to the good old teleportation? That go out with the day and age?"

Tommy nodded, grinning. "What better way of freaking your friends out by popping out a spirally emerald portal, eh?" He answered sarcastically, covering his grin.

Billy rolled his eyes and looked back to the screen. "Ok, so after I rebuild the Megazord piece, I'll begin to work on a teleportation unit. Never go into battle without one."

Tommy looked at the perplexed Ethan and shrugged. "Hey, come on Billy, give me a break. I didn't create the Inviso-portals all by myself. In fact, a business partner of mine pretty much did most of the work. I just came up with the basis of the idea."

Billy smirked. "Tommy, you even remotely coming up with a technological idea stuns even more." He peered at the screen to see Tommy glaring at him. "If I remember correctly, Tommy, you're most technological illiterate person out there. Let me see, didn't it take you nearly an hour even figure out how to turn a computer on?"

Tommy blushed and walked away from the others. Sad, but true, Billy was right.

"Thought so." Billy smirked as he brought up a video screen. It revolved around a small rock quarry and in the middle was a green blip. "Found one, guys."

Ethan leaned over the chair, peering at the screen. "That's an Inviso-portal alright." He confirmed and frowned. "Same Inviso-portal we used to invade Mesogog's is-"

It dawned on all the rangers at that moment.

"Vertox found Mesogog's island fortress." Tommy said, dashing to Billy's side. "Is it active?"

Everyone groaned.

"Wait, yes, of course it is." Tommy blushed deeper. "That's not good if Vertox found Mesogog's technology. He'll have control over the Inviso-portals and the Geno-Randomizer."

"Can't say I like that idea." Conner sighed and glanced at his friends. They all gave a nod in return. "With the Geno-Randomizer in his hands, it'll be a whole new war."

Tommy shrugged and shook his head. "That's the worst that can happen. But I think with the power this guy has, we won't have too many monsters. If he's like all the other villian's, we need to worry more about his generals, then anything."

"With the power this guy possesses? He doesn't even need a monster. I'm surprise he didn't just wipe us out when he had the chance." Ethan countered slamming his fist into his hand. "Man, it burns me up just thinking about this guy! And now he has Haley?"

"Look, enough talk you guys…" Billy interjected, the blip on the screen slowly fading. "If you want to have any chance of saving Haley at all, you need to infiltrate the Island Fortress again and find her."

"Smart idea, brainiac. Apparently you forgot that by walking into an enemy strong hold is asking for a quick death." Conner huffed and folded his arms. "I want to save Haley as well, but it's suicide if we try to go into the Island Fortress again."

Tommy shrugged. "We have no other choice, Conner. Vertox isn't stupid and I doubt he'd bring her anywhere near the Earth with us still around." He glanced at the screen and turned away from the rangers. "Now come, we're out of time."

_"You're closing in on the position, Tommy!"_

"Thanks Billy! See you when we do!" Tommy shouted above the roaring wind and gripped the ATV handles again. He stared straight at the whirling, sparking portal. This was their one and only chance to get Haley out of there. If they failed, they died – there was no second chance.

Tommy looked at the other Rangers and could see the determination in their eyes, even through the masks. Everyone of them wanted to see Haley to safety and would have it no other way. Tommy looked at the portal again, smiling to himself. He was proud to work by the teens sides for they turned out much better then he expected.

"Alright guys, we're coming upon the portal!" Conner shouted, revving the engine a bit more. "We have one chance at this guys so let's not blow it."

"Right!" The Rangers said together and brought their vehicles to a screeching halt. Conner stood in front of the portal with the other rangers lining up beside him. The portal cackled in front of them, just waiting for them to enter. It taunted them, calling them almost by name to enter them. This was no mere portal – it was the portal of fate. This was the portal that would decide the rangers, and Haley's future. It would either end them or it would let them live.

"Haley's life is resting on our shoulders, Rangers." Conner informed, balling his fists. "So…no real pressure on your shoulders, guys."

Tommy glanced at Conner and then nodded. The Rangers followed and the air around them was silent. There was no air, nor crickets, nor birds or bees – it was complete silence.

"And so it begins…" Conner whispered and took a step towards the portal.

Suddenly, it widened and bolts of energy sparked out of the center. It wrapped around the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and pulled him back into its depths.

"Conner!" Kira cried, reaching for him.

Suddenly another energy beam reached out, wrapped around her wrist, and sucked her into the depths. Trent, Ethan and Tommy stood there, careful not to make any sudden moves at it.

"That's new." Ethan commented, the rubble shifting beneath his foot.

"I think its just effect." Trent said and dove into the portal. This time no energy swallowed him up. He hit the center and vanished with a flash.

"Ok…" Tommy said and jumped in after him.

The same happened again; Tommy hit the center and vanished with a flash.

Ethan sighed and did the only thing he could…follow.

Ethan fell into a roll and popped up to come face-to-face with an armour clad figure. Ethan looked around at his surroundings to see the other Rangers recovering from a battle. He sighed, slouching his shoulders in defeat.

"The last in IS always the rotten egg." He cried.

A suddenly, power back hand sent Ethan flying into the wall. His helmet smashed against the metal wall, denting it completely. The figure swung it's leg out and threw Ethan into the approaching yellow ranger. Cries echoed through the halls as the teens crashed painfully to the ground.

"You impudent fools can't beat me! Merios, the General of Vertox!" The figure roared, a sudden broadsword materializing in his palm.

A broadsword was an understatement. It was more like an elephant sword, more then anything. The blade had to be at least 6ft long and a foot thick in of itself. This blade was not meant to be wielded by any other except Merios.

"Yep and we've heard that a dozen times from your predecessor." Conner countered, raising himself up. "Tyranno-staff!"

A red-white light consumed his hands as he charged towards the general. He swung the new staff down upon the general, but even with a massive sword, he was still faster. The blade raised in a swift defense and powerful boot to the gut had Conner collapsing in pain.

Kira and Ethan took their fallen leaders place and swiped viciously at Merios. Two quick parries sent the weapons wide. A green-white laser erupted from the General's eyes and tore into the Rangers. A great fireball raced through the alleys, striking Tommy and sent him flying into wall at the halls end.

"Fools!" Merios laughed, raising his sword in victory. "You can't beat me! This will be your DOWNFALL!"

Conner staggered to his feet, panting and gasping hard. He clutched his chest, putting a few feet of space between them. "Dr. O! Go find Haley. We'll hold off Merios for the time being!"

Merios slashed Conner hard across the chest, throwing him to the floor again.

"Think again Oliver!" Merios hissed, throwing an energy blast at the teacher.

Tommy rolled into the hallway as the energy blast tore a chunk out of the wall. He glanced back and saw Kira slam against the wall and Merios step over her body. _Uh oh, time for a quick getaway!_

He drew his Brachio-staff out for support and sprinted down the hall. Behind him, he could heard the lumbering brutes massive feet shake the building with each step. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he regretted it on seeing how close the lumbering hulk was. Tommy gasped and sprang as far to the side as he could, dodging the oncoming wall. But even for the size and speed, Merios skid to a stop, mere millimeters from indenting the wall. Tommy gasped and ducked as the massive sword slashed overhead, taking a chunk out of the wall.

"Brachio-Staff!" Tommy hissed, slashing out with the staff. It struck Merios hard on the chest, staggering the beast slightly. "Energy Orb, Full power!"

Tommy waved the staff in a circle, leaving behind a trail of golden-black energy. He concentrated hard on Merios, putting forth as much energy as he dared. He watched as the general staggered to his feet and reach for his blade. Merios shook the cobwebs from his head and roared at the ranger before making a hasty move towards the ranger.

Tommy shot the staff out and sent the orb of energy hard into the general's chest. The explosion sent him flying again and skidding across the floor. Panting hard, the staff fell to Tommy's side as the other Rangers staggered into the hall.

"Go, Dr. O!" Conner bit at his teacher, holding the Tyranno-staff in front of him. "Get Haley out of here, NOW!"

Normally, taking advice from someone inexperienced as Conner wouldn't sit well with Tommy. But for once, he wasn't about to protest. Tommy staggered to his feet and disappeared into the darkness of the hall, leaving the Rangers to deal with Merios…

- - - -

_What's up people? Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 9, but I had a bit of writers block, and chapter planning to do. But, here's Chapter 9 in all its glory. Please C&C, or R&R, whatever you want to call it. Just to let you know…we have a special series coming up after this next Chapter, so get ready…and btw, Chapter 10, Departure, will end the invasion of the Island Fortress._


	10. Departure

Billy sighed as he looked away from the screen. This was not what he had expected. Sure, he knew Merios was tough, but this was ridiculous. Taking Tommy's Energy Orb at full power, then simply brushing it off, is some display of power. He sighed again and rubbed his aching temples – this headache was getting worse by the minute.

"They getting their ass kicked again?" A sudden hand clutched his shoulder, startling him. He looked back to find two teen's. One with white hair and the other with strawberry-blonde.

"Who are you guys?" Billy asked, quite afraid of these newcomers.

"Oh us? I'm Kojin." He said and wrapped an arm around the girl. "And this is my girlfriend, Sierra."

Billy just stared at them, almost glaring.

"We were Power Rangers, till Tommy took our morphers from us." Kojin said as Sierra broke away from him. Billy eyed her as she retrieved a wooden box from the shelf and began to pick the lock.

"Power Rangers don't pick locks." Billy stated, ready to spring at Sierra.

A hand rested on his shoulder, holding him in his seat.

"Look, we know the Rangers have gone to save Halley and by the looks of it…" he jabbed his finger at the screen, frowning. "It doesn't look like they'll last that long."

Billy sighed and shook his head. "Do what you want. I can't stop you."

The lid popped open and the morphers burned a deep black-gold hue. Sierra retrieved the morphers and tossed Kojin's his. With a quick flick of her wrist, the suit enveloped her once more. Kojin nodded, holding the morpher up as a white light radiated from the coin. A single white glow consumed Kojin as the suit appeared around him.

Billy stood in awe at the Rangers. He could feel the massive amounts of energy radiating from them. Never before in his entire life had he felt such energy from a single ranger. He knew now why Tommy took the morphers away – too much power, too much corruption.

With a simple nod, the rangers turned away and headed for the forest entrance.

"Don't wait up." Kojin said, waving.

Trent slammed hard against the ground as Merios retracted the blade. He panted hard, clutching at his aching chest. Conner went flying overhead and crashed into the wall. His staff appeared again and moved to block a second strike. But at the last second, Merios stepped forward and reversed the attack with blinding speed.

Ethan stepped in, blocking the second attack but felt a armoured gauntlet crush into his ribs. Blood splattered against his mask he cried out, falling into the wall. Kira took his place, slashing rapidly at Merios – each attack missing. Merios dodged to the right and wrapped his fist around her neck.

"FOOLS!" Merios hissed, squeezing Kira's neck tightly, raising her nearly a foot off the ground. "You truly think you're pathetic weapons can harm ME?"

Her buried Kira hard into the wall and slammed the sword's hilt hard into Conner's stomach. Then, it was the end. Conner staggered on his feet as a red-white glow consumed him and shattered, leaving him in his human form. He fell forward onto his face and slipped into unconsciousness.

"HAHAHAHA!" Merios laughed, staring up at the ceiling. "The pathetic Power Rangers have fallen at my hands! Weaklings!"

"You forgot about us."

Merios jumped into stance, raising blade before him. His eyes went wide as he stared in stun belief at the two _Power Rangers _approaching. He took a step back, feeling his back press against the cold wall. The energy they possessed frighten even him.

"Leave them alone, Merios." Kojin hissed, stopping a few meters from the General. Sierra stood behind him and folded her arms. She gave Merios a once-over look and shook her head.

"He's not even a challenge." She stated and looked away. "You can play first, dear."

Kojin clenched his fist tightly, the light groaning in response. His boots scrapped across the metal floor as he eased into stance and waited. Such a simple gesture threw the General into blind rage and he raced forward, sword held high.

The Dragon Ranger side stepped the downward swing and hit him with a brutal side kick, pushing him hard into the wall. Merios screamed lividly and swung the massive blade overhead, cleaving the wall with a painful wound. Kojin lurched forward, planting a crushing fist deep into the monster's stomach. He could hear its blood splash against it's own helmet and a painful groan escape his lips.

Kojin rose to full height, peering down at the kneeling general. He could see the purple blood dripping through the air holes in its mask and trickle to the ground. He felt a shiver run down his spine, setting off the pleasure within his body. Kojin sneered at the general and stepped away, waving his hand out.

"He's all yours Sierra."

This is what it's like to be the Black Dragon Ranger.

Looking down at any being, whether it be human or alien, in pain is to be alive. To see a being of any kind suffer does not make your stomach churn, but instead to make you to feel righteous, to feel complete. Hate drives your every move, and suffering is your ultimate goal.

To murder someone is merely a technicality, something you'd choose to do for fun. To you, a weakness in a being is a strength to you; another hole for you to exploit and tear into. There is no mercy inside your body; not a single ounce when morphed. Instead of feeling sad when a friend has died, you see another way to make others suffer; another goal, or mission accomplished.

To be the Black Dragon Ranger is to be a void. You feel no pain, love, desire, compassion, or emotions period.

To be the Black Dragon Ranger is to be…nothing.

A brutal knee lift tossed the general into the air and crashing painfully onto the floor. Sierra stood over the general, her eyes burning a deep read behind the black face mask. This was the ultimate pleasure – to make another suffer. She leaned down and wrapped his hand around his throat. She brought him to eye level and peered deep into his. All she saw was fear…and his demise.

Merios met the wall again as his head snapped back and dented it. He slumped to the ground, panting hard. What had gone wrong? Where had it gone wrong? He had defeated the Dino Thunder Rangers and now…now he was about to die at _their _hands?

At the hands of a Power Ranger?

His fingers curled around the blades hilt, and somehow he found the strength to stand. He raised his throbbing head to stare at the Rangers, to see his maker. Clutching the blade with both hands, he summoned the last ounce of strength and…

"Stop!" Kojin hissed, standing before him. "Enough. You can send our regards to your boss…that if he wants Earth, he has to go through us."

Sierra scowled at Kojin and turned away. She leaned down, heaved Trent onto her shoulder and dragged Ethan down the hall.. He glanced back at her for a moment and then at the stunned Merios.

"Deliver that message to your boss." He whispered and turned. He knelt down, heaving Conner and Kira onto his shoulders and looked back for a final time at Merios.. "Goodbye…fool."

"Tommy!" Haley cried and threw her arms around his neck. He could feel her tears hit and soaked into his shoulder. "G-God…I was s-so frightened!"

Tommy wrapped his arms around her instinctively and smiled beneath his helmet. "It's ok now." He said, trying to calm her. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm the sure the other Dino Rangers have finished off Merios and are escaping."

She pulled herself away from him and rubbed her red eyes. "Y-Yeah, I suppose your right…" She whispered and folded her arms. "You know a way out of here?"

"Yeah, come on!" He said and grabbed her arm.

She gasped, feeling herself be yanked nearly off her feet. She stumbled for balance and began to run. Not a few seconds into their adventure did Tommy come to an abrupt halt and she slammed hard into his back.

"T-Tommy, what d-did you do that for?" She growled, rubbing her head.

Tommy's staff snapped to his side as she fixed her gaze on the hallway. There, standing at the end was the battered and bloodied Merios; sword in one hand with his pride in the other. Tommy raised the staff into salute-formation and sank down on his knees.

"Alright you over grown hunk of junk! Lets see what you got!" Tommy hissed, preparing to charge.

But to his surprise Merios simply lowered his head. Tommy stopped mid-stride and glance back at Haley. She was just as perplexed.

"What kind of trick is this?" Tommy shouted, squeezing his staff a bit tighter. But the general was still quiet. "ANSWER ME!"

Merios glared at Tommy but shook his head. "Leave Power Ranger. I have quarrel with you any longer."

"What?" The word's at first didn't want to come to the Ranger. "W-what do you mean you have no quarrel with me?"

Merios shook his head and attached the sword to his back once more. "Leave now before Vertox finds you. I will not say this again…"

A soft hand rested on Tommy's shoulder and he looked back at Haley. She looked even more frightened, her eyes pleading with him to just go. He nodded his head and looked at Merios one more time.

"No tricks?" He asked

"No Tricks." The General answered and disappeared down the hall.

Tommy eased and glanced back at Haley. Now was not to time to even try and figure out what the hell was going on. He snatched up Haley's hand and yanked her down the hall once more.

He had a pretty good idea on what happened and he didn't like it…

- - - -

_Mwahaha! Chapter 10 is done! Alright people, what do you think of it? A little anti-climactic? I guess so. But don't worry, it's going to get a bit more…golden…wink_


	11. Welcome Home

"You deliberately disobeyed a direct order!" Tommy scowled and fell into the chair. He glared at Kojin and Sierra, just wanting to rip them to shreds. But he knew the power of their morphers all to well and wasn't up to the challenge. "Give me your morphers, now."

Kojin shook his head and grinned. "Is this how you treat your saviors? If it wasn't for us," He thrust his finger back at the other Rangers. "They'd be dead!"

The teens frowned and bowed the heads. Tommy glared at them and then at the black rangers. He scowled and slammed a fist hard onto the desk. There wasn't any more arguing to be done. The Black Rangers had taken care of Merios, saved the Dino Thunder Rangers and in the process, bought Haley's ticket to freedom.

He sighed in defeat and swiveled in the chair. Kojin smirked and locked hands with Sierra as they turned to face the other rangers. No words were exchanged between them, only a simple, respectful bow.

Conner watched as the forest entrance closed behind his friends glanced back at Tommy.

"You know, even in their morphers _are _evil…they have proved their usefulness." He commented, facing the door again. He waited for Tommy to come spear him to floor, but it never came.

"Yes Conner, I know." Tommy sighed, feeling the beginnings of headache come on. "But you don't know the black morphers like I do…they are evil…they are powerful. Increases a normal human's blood lust almost 10 fol."

"Maybe so, Dr. O. But that gives you no reason _not _to trust them. I mean, they haven't turned evil yet." He countered, glancing at the other rangers. Trent just waved himself out of the conversation and went back to drawing.

"Yet is the keyword, Conner." Tommy sighed, wincing slightly. It was definitely a headache. "Leave…I want to be a lone for a while."

Trent looked up, surprised and turned to Conner. The Red Ranger shrugged and walked to the forest entrance. Reluctantly, the others followed as well, leaving Tommy with Haley.

"Thanks for saving the day." Haley said and kissed his cheek. "I owe you one."

He smiled lightly and laid his head back against the chair. Before he knew it, darkness had consumed his mind and he was fast asleep…

Few hours later…

Conner sighed and stretched out in the chair. His groan sounded almost painful as he went rigid. After a moment, he let out a sigh of relief and melted in the chair. Kira giggled and looked back down at her work.

"That felt good…" he whispered, closing his eyes. "…after taking a thrashing from the General, stretching has never felt so good…"

Ethan frowned at his computer screen. "Must we bring him up again?"

"No, in fact I've got something even better to talk about." Trent said, falling into a chair beside them. "I get off work in a couple hours and Haley's decided to throw a party for us Rangers. She also it was an early wedding gift to Kojin and Sierra. She wants us all come and drag the two of them with us."

For once Ethan actually looked up from his screen.

"Excuse me? Have fun trying to drag THEM out. That'd be nearly impossible." He said, rubbing his chin. "In fact, the chances of us actually getting them to leave the dojo are less then 10."

"Save the technical talk, Ethan, we don't have much of a choice." He said and stood up, sighing. "Oh, and dress nice. Tuxedo and Dress…you know, the usual for a dance."

Conner watched Trent scurry off behind the counter and disappear into the back room. Sighing and shaking his head, he glanced at Kira and their eyes locked for a moment. For that second, he could of sworn he saw a fire in her eyes. Whether it was desire or anger, he did not know. She looked away and returned to her work as Conner stared a moment longer.

"Ahem…"

Conner shook his head and looked up at the girl before him.

"Are you Conner McKnight?" The woman asked, raising a brow.

"Erm…yes." He glanced at Ethan and raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, good, finally found you. Can you tell me where a Mr. Oliver lives? I heard he was a teacher here at Reefside High?" She questioned, a look of hope burning in her eyes.

Conner stared at her, a bit perplexed on how she knew him. "Ah…" he pulled out a piece of paper and yanked Kira's pencil from her hand. He began to write the address down as Kira burned holes through him. "Here, go to that address…once you find the path in the woods, you really can't miss his house. It's the only log cabin there."

The woman smiled and bow respectfully. "Thank you very much!"

Conner watched the woman turned and make a rather noticeable dash for the door. She stopped short and looked back at them once more.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Kimberly. Kimberly Hart." She said and disappeared through the doors.

Tommy laid on the couch, staring blankly at the ceilings. Yesterday's events played over and over in his like a broken record. What had Kojin and Sierra done to make Merios so afraid? Could they have beaten the will to fight out of him?

Too many questions lay before him with no place to find the answers. Sure, he could ask Kojin or Sierra, but he didn't trust them enough for the truth.

"Besides Tommy, the Black Morpher's control your thoughts and actions, so the likeliness of them actually remembering is-"

"Less then 20." Billy finished, startling Tommy. He jolted up from the couch and then sighed, seeing Billy standing there.

"Yeah, not good odds, huh?" Tommy spoke, resting his head in his palm. "I don't like having them around, Billy."

He shrugged. "Nothing you can really do. I mean, the Morphers will eventually run out of energy. Well, Kojin's will anyway. I've analyzed Sierra's Dino Crystal, but it's almost an exact replica of Trents. So it is supported by the Morphing Grid rather then your own energy."

Tommy stood up and walked to the window. "I know, but…what if the morphers get a grip on them before they run out of energy, Billy? What then? The Dino Thunder Rangers will have no chance against one of them – much less two." He threw his hands up in defeat. "If just one of them can thrash an opponent who diced us, we have no chance against such power."

Billy sighed, searching for something to say. But there wasn't anything to be said. Tommy turned to face him with a defeated look and just turned back to the window. Billy looked to the floor, shaking his head.

"I'm going out for a while, Tommy. Haley has some things for me to do down at the Cyber Café" He said, pulling the door open. "Take care."

Tommy waved but was silent. Billy sighed again and pulled the door shut. For a long moment silence settled within the small log cabin. To Tommy, for a man who was used to some sort of sound, it was unnerving.

Suddenly the phone ranger and provided a much needed relief. He picked up the phone, pressed the call button and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Dr. Oliver speaking." He said calmly.

"Lighten up, Mr. Serious." The voice said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you, Haley?"

"Did Billy just leave?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, he's suppose to be helping me with a party. I've already invited the other rangers, include your cousin and his girl."

Tommy sighed and fell back into his chair. "Ok, so this has what to do with me?"

"I want you at the Cyber Café tonight at 11:30." She demanded.

Tommy growled into the phone. "You know I don't like being pushed around, Haley."

"Yeah well, tough luck."

He growled again. "I'm not coming, Haley. I'm not in the mood for a party."

"But Tommy!"

"No but's Haley! I'm not coming and that's the end of it."

He slammed the receiver down and turned away from the window. _Smart Tommy, blow up at your best friend. It's just a part you dolt._ He sighed and leaned against the wall, his mind all tangled with confusion. He didn't know what to do or believe anymore. The Black Morphers had finally seemed to be winning.

"There's so much more power to the Morphers then what meets the eye…" he whispered, tapping his head against the wall. "It's…it's a telepathic bond between user and source. The Black Dragon will eventually run out of power, for it was the failed duplicate of the Dragonzord Coin – Rita's last desperate attempt at killing us. The Black Wolf Crystal…no that'll never run out of energy." He opened his eyes, staring at the wall, thinking harder. "No, it'll run out of energy – no power source is forever. Ones that are not substantial to the Morphing Grid are given a set amount of energy…"

He leaned against the wall now, rubbing his chin. "One's that are not substantial…the Dino Gems are…they are the current source that fights evil…eventually the Gems will lose power once the Morphing Grid senses a tip in the balance of good." He looked over at the T.V, frowning. "But why aren't they out of power yet? The beating from Vertox should have drained them."

A sudden knock at the door startled him back to reality. He looked over at the door and then at the clock. It blinked 8:30 at him. "Who in the hell?"

Another knock and this time it was louder and desperate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your pants on who ever you a-"

There was a moment of silence as Tommy peered at his visitor. A visitor he never expected in a million and a half years.

"Hello, handsome." Kimberly spoke, her arms folded over her chest.

That scent, that sight, that emotion – for eight years it was lost and it all came rushing back. It seemed like only yesterday since he last laid eyes on her. She was 17 and it was Christmas Time in Angel Grove. She'd gotten several weeks off practice and decided to come see everyone again.

All the memories, all the passion, all the desires came rushing back to Tommy, hitting him like a semi. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity.

Those eyes; yes, those eyes are what had driven him so long ago. Those eyes had driven him during battles, to fight with all his strength so he could come home to her. Those eyes worked miracles on him, even when he didn't want them to. It got her whatever she wanted, who ever she wanted.

Those eyes were stilled filled passion even after eight years of nothingness.

Tommy swept Kimberly into his arms, causing her to scream in shock and pressed his lips so very gently against hers.

His heart and mind exploded with passion and desire.

The kiss deepened as Kimberly held his head close. For eight years she had thought the love to be dead. But now, this kiss, this passion, she realized that it wasn't. It…it was even stronger.

Their tongues swirled against each other and Tommy pulled her closer, if that was even possible. He shuddered with pleasure as her silky hands ran down his back slowly and gently. His own rested at her waist, keeping her from running away again.

Suddenly they broke, gasping for desperately for the cool air. What had happen? One moment Tommy found himself staring bewilderedly at his ex-girlfriend, and the next he was locked in the most passionate and loving kiss ever. But, as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes, he realized that after eight years of pain and suffering…it just didn't matter.

"Kimberly Ann Hart…Welcome Home…" Tommy greeted and pulled her into the house.

Behind her, she kicked the door shut to the prying eyes of the animals…tonight was _their _night.

"Well…tonight is going to be a rather interesting night." Conner sighed, pinning the string of ribbons to the wall. "Dr. O's ex is in town and who knows what's going to happen at the party."

"No kidding." Kira said, leaning against the wall. She stared blankly at the ground, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, I've got some good news and…I've got some bad news." Haley said, tapping the pen against the yellow pad.

"Bad news first." Trent said, washing down a glass.

Ethan nodded in agreement, not really caring what was going on. Space Rangers had just come out and he was almost level 97 and on the last boss. Who cared about a party?

"Dr. Oliver isn't coming." She sighed, scratching his name off the list. "Apparently he's not exactly feeling that well."

Conner frowned, dropping down off the later. "Well, who could blame him? Between his cousins not listening, having to rescue you, and the stress of the zords…I'd be feeling like crap as well."

"What's the good news?" Kira asked, suddenly well aware of the situation.

"I got Kojin and Sierra to come to the party." She grinned, writing something down on the pad. "Just…don't ask how."

A chime sounded behind the counter. "I got it." Trent said and picked up the phone. "Cyber Café, how may I help you?"

Haley looked back to the rangers, smiling. "Well, it looks like this party is going to be a success after all. Now all I need to do is set the food out and call it good."

"Anyone else coming?" Ethan asked, looking up from the screen. "Or is it just us?"

Haley shook his head. "No, Billy Cranston is coming. A couple kids from your old high school. Elsa and Anton are also dropping by."

"Really?" They heard Trent shout in the back ground. "Awesome Dr. O! See you there!"

Trent hung up the phone and grinned at the others.

"Ok, now what's up?" Conner asked, glancing between Trent and Haley.

"It seems Dr. O is coming to the party after all." He asked and set a couple glasses on the shelves behind him.

"Oh? What changed his mind?" Conner questioned, looking at Haley. She just shrugged, confused by the sudden change of plans.

"His girlfriend." Trent answered, grinning. "He's bringing her tonight."

- - - -

_DUN DUN DUNNN! It seems like the love is still there between Tommy and Kimberly. Isn't that just sweet " Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway, don't worry, there's lost more coming up in this 7-Part Mini-Series. It's called "Lovers Reunited." I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about. Anyway, next chapter is entitled "Feuding." And don't let the title confuse you either – it's not what you're thinking. As always, please C&C and Thanks for those who have so far " I really appreciate for this is my first successful story! May the Power Protect you!_


	12. Feuding

_Author's Notes: Alright, to start this off on a good note, THANK YOU for those who have reviewed! This is my first successful story here and one I actually ENJOY writing. The comments mean a lot to me " Thank you, thank you, thank you _

_LJstagflower4e__: Of course I'll add more ConKira in there " After all, the summer does say there is some so…"_

_KAO (KimberlyAnnOliver): Don't worry, the Black Morpher's have a great deal more life left in this story. Just wait till the second Mini-Series starts wink_

_Oh, btw people, I just figured out I was spelling Hayley's name wrong O.o Oops. From now on, I'll make a mental note to start spelling it right "_

_- - - -_

Stunned silence.

And Trent hated it.

All eyes in the room had descended on Trent now and each one spoke of confusion or disbelief. For once, even the loud mouth, smart-ass Conner had nothing to say in return. Kira stood beside Conner, her mouth wide open. She seemed to take it harder then anyone there.

"Damn it, there goes $50!" Ethan muttered under his breath and looked back his screen.

Conner shook himself from the trance and looked over at Kira. Their eyes locked for a moment and smiled lightly. Kira returned it and patted his shoulder before she went to rehearse some of her songs.

"So Tommy gets back together with his ex almost instantly? Man do women have some serious weapons in their arsenal." Conner moaned and went back to work.

Hayley rolled her eyes and returned to her own work. She glanced and the clock and her frown deepened. It was only 2 hours till the party and they weren't even half way done yet.

"Alright guys and gals, we've got exactly 2 hours before this party starts and I want everything ready in ONE HOUR! MOVE!" She hissed and began her own work.

Now to see what the story behind Tom and Kim was…

"So why did you return?" Tommy asked, resting the fork down as he peered across the table at Kimberly.

She smiled up at him and pushed the empty plate forward a bit. "I came back because I wanted to settle the differences between us." She answered, blushing a bit. "Apparently, I think we already have."

He looked at his own half-eaten meal and smiled. She _always _knew when to come back, or what to say, when to say it. He could be having the worst day of his entire life and all it would take to cheer him would be a few simple words from her.

"Yes, indeed we have." He whispered, peering at the plate. Eight years and all it took was a simple hello to wash it all away.

But…why was he nervous?

He could feel his hand shake under the table and he squeezed it tightly. The love of his life was finally back and what happens? He starts to shake, rather violently too. But why? There is no reason to be nervous around her.

"Handsome?" She spoke, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. He hadn't seen her move across the table.

"Oh? Sorry beautiful, got lost in my thoughts there for a second." He said, resting his head against her side.

Slow her hand slide along his shoulder, rubbing it so gently. He cooed lightly at the massage and he could feel his shoulders relax almost machine-like. Her touch…her wondrous touch! How he missed that over the years. He hated coming home to empty house…

"I think we shoulder get ready." Kim said, patting his shoulder gently. "Don't we have a party to be going to soon?"

_Shit! I'd forgotten about that! _He cursed and looked over at the clock. He hadn't realized how quickly time flew by; it was 10:30!

"Ah…yeah. Did you bring anything…uh casual with you?" He asked, looking up at her.

She blushed and looked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" He felt his heart crack.

She shook her head. "Of course…heh, I guess after being out of Ranger action for nearly 8 years, I still haven't gotten over the color pink." She went a bit redder. "I did bring that pink dress I wore to our first dance together."

Tommy grinned as all the memories of that night came rushing back. That night was indeed a rather…good night to say the least.

"Yes, well." He coughed and cleared his throat, trying to hide his own blush. "Go get washed up while I got out to your car and get your things." He said, extending his hand. "Keys?"

She grinned and dropped them into his waiting hands.

"When you're done you can come shower with me, Tiger." She winked and made a quick exit.

He groaned, feeling something stir _again. _Looking down at the keys, he half expected himself to give chase, but patience won out. He grinned ever so deviously and made exit to her car. There would be plenty of time for that…

"GAK!" Kojin groaned, feeling the bow-tie tight around his neck again. "Sierra, if you tighten this anymore, I'm not going to have room to breathe!"

She blushed and grinned, giving him a peck on the lips. "Oh come on, Tiger, you look handsome." She said, straightening his tuxedo.

He groaned, feeling himself jerked forward. "Sierra, I look like a ill marshmallow!" he hissed, looking down at the dress suit. He had all intentions of vomiting right there.

"And do you think I like wearing a dress?" She asked, taking a step back. She was dressed in a rather beautiful black silk dress. It had no shoulder straps as it stopped just above her breasts and it fit her figure perfectly. Her hair was done up in traditional Japanese bun while dangling around her neck was ruby necklace he'd given her for Christmas of last year.

"You look beautiful." He smiled and pulled her close. "That's one thing I can definitely say about it."

She blushed and socked him on the shoulder. "If you think that's going to get a quickie, forget it. I spent an hour and half trying to get this damn hair-do to look right and I'm _not _about to have you mess it up." She growled but hugged him anyway. "Besides, it's time to go! It's 11:15."

He looked over his shoulder at the clock and hissed at it. Curse time for being so fast.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, fine, we'll go; even though I have no clue why we are going to our _wedding _party nearly _five months early!"_

Conner paced back and forth as the minutes slowly ticked by. After the preparations were completed, he'd sped home and got dressed for the party tonight. Like the others, minus Trent, he was dressed in a black tuxedo with white undershirt and red bow tie. If that didn't look awkward enough, he also sported red suede shoes.

"Conner, if you keep pacing, you're going to set this building on fire!" Trent shot, filling up the drinks. Beside him, Hayley was setting out the pre-dinner food – cheese, crackers, fruit and the like.

"Sorry, just anxious." He answered, rubbing his chin. _Damn it! Forgot to shave…_

"Don't worry, Conner, Kira will be here soon. We've still got ten minutes before the party starts." Trent teased, placing the drinks onto the tray now.

"That's not what I'm anxious about!" The blush clearly told he was lying.

"Really?" Trent countered, his grin widening. "Ok then, why are you anxious?"

Conner stumbled on his last words and blushed again. "I can't wait to see if Tommy is really showing up with his girlfriend or not."

A soft, gentle hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned to face his adversary, and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Before him stood Kira in a long banana yellow dress. At her waist was a yellow sash that was held together by a red ruby. Her hair was still frizzled as every, but he could smell the strawberry fragrance to it.

His knee's shook as he gazed at her. The room was silent as everyone watched them, waiting to see what would happen.

"Y-you…" Conner stuttered, turning a bright red. "You look beautiful."

It was her turned blush now. "And you don't look to bad yourself, Jock." She teased, jerking his tuxedo closed a bit more. "Never expected you in a tuxedo."

Conner smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you. Never knew you had a thing for dresses." He commented, giving her a once-over look. "You really do look beautiful."

She blushed again. "Thank you. I don't particularly like dresses, but whatever. Tonight's a special occasion."

"Indeed it is." Conner said, holding his hand out. "Can I offer the lady a drink?"

Kira smiled and took his hand, nodding fractionally. "The lady would like one."

Trent glanced at Hayley and shrugged. Ethan seemed a bit bewildered by the sudden change in Conner, but buried his head into his computer as they passed by. Everything around them was practically oblivious to them. He watched them for a moment more as they talked near the table, sipping away at the drinks. Never in his wildest imagination did he see Kira getting with Conner.

The doors opened again and this time it was the two lover birds mouth's to drop. Tommy strolled arm-in-arm with Kimberly, laughing and smiling. They stopped cold when they realized the stunned looks on everyone faces.

"Oh…" Tommy grinned and glanced at Kimberly. "Ah, guys, this is Kimberly, my girlfriend. Kimberly…" he seemed to search for the next words. "The two over near the table is Conner and Kira. Behind the counter is Trent and Haley, while the computer whiz is Ethan."

She smiled and bowed them all. "It's nice to see you all again."

Trent cleared his throat and smiled. "Likewise."

Finally, the doors open a final time and the two lover birds strolled in. Kojin stood beside Kimberly and Tommy. He gave Kim a once-over look and raised a brow at Tommy.

"You brought her back?" He said, glancing at Kim again. She seemed a bit hurt by the words. Not that he cared, of course.

"Actually she showed upon my doorstep. Not that it's any of your business, however." Tommy bit back, flexing his fingers slightly.

Kojin grinned and looked at Kimberly again. "So the original Pink Ranger is back in town, eh? Great, this is starting to turn into a Ranger Reunion." He said and walked away.

Sierra bowed with a smile and followed him over to the food table.

After a moments of silence, Tommy cleared his throat and smiled. "We'll discuss this later." He said more to Kimberly than anyone. "Lets get this party started, shall we!"

And that's all it took. The clock chimed twelve and the music roared to life…

Tommy sat at the bar, staring blankly at the wall. This day definitely stood out more then the others. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Kim chatted with Ethan and Trent. Conner…well, Conner was dancing with Kira. He could see the connection between them – the spark of puppy love.

"Those two are definitely a pair, no?" Kojin asked, sliding into the chair beside him.

Tommy glanced at Kojin, nodded and went back to the wall.

"So have you told Kim yet? About us being Power Rangers?" He asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

Tommy looked down at the black cherry drink and sighed, shaking his head. Kojin rolled his eyes and swirled the drink in his glass for a moment. He looked over to Kimberly, seeing her laugh with the other rangers. She was making friends with them rather quick, but who knows how long it would last once she found out…

"You realize you're going to have to sell her soon, right?" Kojin said, standing up. Tommy nodded his head fractionally and looked his way.

"Don't you dare tell her, Kojin." He hissed, choking the drink glass. "That is for me to tell her…"

Kojin shrugged and smiled. "Whatever Tommy, whatever. She's your girlfriend; just make sure you break it to her if you plan to keep it that way." He scoffed and took another sip of his drink. "Good luck."

Tommy took a breath and looked over at Kimberly. The ache in his heart shattered and he found himself smiling at her. Kimberly caught his stare and tilted her head. He shuttered, watching her chocolate brown eyes flutter slightly. Tommy nodded to the door and quickly made his way over there.

"Ah…guys, I'm going to let you go." Kim said, watching as Tommy disappeared into the lobby. "Tommy wants to talk."

Trent winked and grinned as he went retrieve more drinks for himself and Ethan. Ethan nodded his head and eagerly retrieved the computer from his bag. Tonight was definitely a night to remember…

"What's up, Tommy?" Kim asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled as he glanced back at her but sighed.

"I've got something I need to tell you…" He whispered, unlocking her hands and spun to face her. "Well…it'd be easier if I showed you, beautiful."

She met his gazed, wondering what it was. The tone of his voice unsettled her and the sparkle in his eyes vanished. Whatever it was, the decision was hard to make. He smiled lightly and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Instantly, all her worries vanished and love coated her heart.

Indeed it was another moment to add to their collection…

- - - -

_Muwahaha! I'm going to be evil to you all and cut you off here. Why? Because it's nearly 8 pages and this chapter is really just dragging on " Anyway, the next chapter is called "Settling the Differences" Once again, don't think to hard about the chapter, because it's not what you think. Did you guy's understand where the title came to play in this? If not, then think back to where Tommy was nervous around Kim. winks May the Powers Protect you!_


	13. Settling the Differences

_Author's Notes: This chapter is going to focus mainly on Tommy and Kimberly, with the appearances of the other Rangers late in the chapter. Just a quick heads up._

- - - -

"Kim, do you ever regret giving up your powers?" Tommy asked, sinking back into his seat. He hoped this would go over without too much fuss.

He heard a sigh and could feel her shrug.

"To be honest Tommy, I don't really know. I mean, there are times when I wished I could be out there with everyone, with you, but there are times where I'm afraid of fighting." She watched the trees zip past her, all blurring together as one. "I mean, there were times where I really thought I was going to die. Especially when Kat stole my power coin…"

Tommy winced as those memories came flooding back. Kat had been under Rita's control at the time and was ordered to steal a power coin. Unfortunately for her, she nabbed the wrong one.

"But each and every time we made a difference." He countered, squeezing the steering wheel a bit tighter. "I mean, we stopped Serpentera from destroying Earth, we stopped the Green Rang- me from doing the same thing."

He looked over at her and saw her attention was focused on him. It was now or never…

"Kimberly…I guess this isn't really coming out right…" he sighed, eyeing the speed limit. He was doing nearly 30 over it. "What I'm trying to say is…well…I never really gave up being a power ranger."

Her brow arched as she leaned forward, peering at him. "What do you mean you never gave it up? I thought you passed your powers on to T.J."

He blushed, slouching a bit further in his seat. At this moment he wished he'd just fade away.

"Well, I did…but…" He saw the turn rapidly approaching and he pressed hard on the break. "It'll be easier if you see what I mean."

"No Thomas, you explain it now." She demanded, folding her arms.

_Shit. She called me Thomas… _"Just…wait…" he whispered as he pulled the car into a stop outside his house "Everything will be explained…"

He risked a glance at her and she didn't seem at all happy. He winced and opened the door quickly. He rounded the car and opened her own door, still blushing considerably.

"So what is you wanted to show me?" Her fingers drummed against her arm, arching her brows. He shuddered as he looked away. The look never meant anything good for anyone.

"Come inside, it's in my uh…basement." He quickly turned away before she could say anything else. _Great one, Tommy. Now she's really pissed._

He swiftly unlocked the door and pushed it open as Kimberly followed him inside. She watched him bypass the light switched and stand near a dinosaur statue. He made one last look at her before he pushed the jaw of it up.

Near it, a latch released and a trapped door slowly opened. The Dino Thunder emblem was engraved beneath the door and a latter slowly extended downwards. Kim's eyes went wide as she looked at the glowing opening. She looked up at Tommy but he offered only a shrug and waved, before disappearing down the steps.

Cautiously she followed him, squinting against the light. Only a few meters down and she touched the bottom to enter a…

"Command Center?" She gasped, her eyes wandering around the room. Straight ahead was the skull head of a tyrannosaurus and beneath it small sitting area. It in was bookshelves and a small desk. Beside her, the walls were still rough and jagged, but had a crimson color to it; almost like it was painted with blood.

To the right of the stairs, just a little ways in was another entrance and she could see vines and leaves covering it. It was another entrance – most like an emergency exit. Also beside it, on the opposite wall were two grey double doors, also bearing the Dino Thunder insignia. On the other wall was a row of chairs with a small coffee table in the center – most likely a place for…someone to hang out.

The left of the entrance was a small opening with an operation table, various emergency equipment and a rather large workout room. She turned the corner and caught her breath. There, sitting at one of the three computer chair was Billy. He smiled at her and stood up, his arms wide. Tommy stood beside him.

"Billy!" She cried and rush into his arms. It'd been eight years since she'd last seen him, and he didn't seem any different (besides the long hair) and didn't age a bit.

He hugged her tightly, smiling. "Hello Kimberly." He whispered and glanced at Tommy. He seemed to have a pleased look on his face as he sat down in one of the chairs. But just as quickly, Kimberly broke away and glared at Tommy.

"So this is it? You're still in the Ranger business?" Her eyes flared and Tommy seemed to shrink.

He sighed and nodded fractionally. "Yeah, I'm the unofficial mentor of the team and also the Black Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Am I the last to know about it?" She hissed, stepping up to him.

He shook his head. "Only two other former rangers know of this place." He said, looking up at her. He was about to get slapped and he deserved it. "Jason and his wife Kat."

Suddenly her expression lightened and she sat in his lap. "To be quite honest, I already knew. Big Bro Jason accidentally let it slip to me one day." Tommy mentally noted himself to murder the former Red and Gold Ranger. "He never told me what color you were, though." She waved his shirt, her brows flickering. "By the looks of it, black?"

He smiled and kissed her ever so gently. "Yeah, Black Dino Thunder Ranger." He smirked and glanced at Billy. He had that technical look to him and that never was a good thing. "Oh no…" He waved his finger at Billy, a bit frightened. "You have that look. What's up?"

Billy shrugged and frowned. "Well…to be honest, I don't know if it's good news or bad news at this moment." He turned to the computer and tapped a few keys. A map appeared on the screen with a blip in the center of a forest. "While getting used to the computer systems, I did a planetary scan. It picked up this energy source."

Tommy swiveled in the chair, hugging Kimberly close as he looked at the information. For a moment there was silence but then it got deep as Tommy's face went rather serious.

"Billy, what is that?" He asked, tapping a few keys. "And why is it in the Petrified Forest?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what it is, to be honest. But it's giving of mixed readings and a helluva lot of power." He handed him several papers as the blip deepened in color.

"These reads are the same as our morphers." He concluded, scanning the papers again.

"Close." Billy corrected, pushing another button. It brought up an energy pattern of the Dino Gems and Crystals. Another signature appeared beneath them with an a completely different pattern. "It's actually a mixture of both. To be more honest, the energy signature matches that of a Zeo Crystal."

"Another shard?" He looked up Billy, still rather confused by it all.

He shook his head as a fourth and final graph appeared. This one showed an energy signature equal to that of the Dino Crystal – Trents.

"No, I don't think so. The Sub Signature matches that of Trents Dino Crystal. I compared it to Sierra's crystal, also getting a match." He answered, his brows furrowing. "To be quire frank, I have no clue what the hell it is. It gives off a base signature of a Zeo Crystal, while radiating the power of a Dino Crystal."

Kim looked at Tommy, her brow's raising. "Sierra's still a ranger?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and nodded. "So is Kojin."

She "ahed" and looked back at Billy. "Do think maybe we should check it out?"

"Tomorrow." Tommy smiled and kissed her. "Right now it's 2 am in the morning and it's time for bed." He hugged her close and winked at Billy. "Thanks again Billy. You should go and get some rest as well."

"Yeah, I'm going to Hayley's place. She's offered to take me off your guy's hands."

Tommy winked and grinned. "Alright. Good Night, Billy. Report here tomorrow so we can get that…well, whatever it is."

Billy nodded and pulled on his leather jacket. He waved goodbye and dismissed him, disappearing in the shadows of the stairs. Tommy locked eyes with Kim and smiled. For a moment there was silence and love.

Their lips locked together in an oh so passionate kiss. Waves of pleasure shot down their spines as the kiss deepened. Their hands exploded one another bodies as the passion began to heat up. They broke apart for a moment, sucking in deep breaths of air. The fire in their eyes spoke of the desires and urges; things they would satisfy soon enough. Kimberly leaned forward and kissed him once more as he stood up, holding her close in his arms.

Indeed to night was going to be very interesting…

Tommy awoke the next morning to an empty bedside and the scent of bacon lingering in the air. He sighed contently and stretched with a mighty groan. Last night had been the best night of their lives. He smiled up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts linger back to last night, listening to her moans and screams of pleasure. He grinned his devious grin and sat up.

The scent of bacon was getting stronger.

Quickly he threw on his pants, washed his face and hands then a made a quick escape to the kitchen. He grinned as he watched Kimberly sway back and forth to the song on the radio. She was oblivious to his presence in the doorway and she swayed a bit more. He grinned and slowly tip-toed into the kitchen, silently approaching her.

"Good morning, Beautiful!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her.

She screamed and jumped, then jabbed her elbow hard into his side. "That's not funny, Mister!" She growled, squirming in his grasp.

He just grinned and held her closer. "Aw, poor baby." He teased and kissed her cheek. "Bacon and Eggs…damn girl you can cook. I'm lucky if I can cook scrambled eggs."

She giggled and kissed him gently on the lips. "You mister, go shower and put some better clothes on. I just got off the phone with Conner and the other Rangers are coming over breakfast. I figured you guys are going to want something in your stomach before you guys go out there."

He groaned and gripped her waist, pulling her against him. She gasped, feeling something stir. She looked back at him, grinning.

"Nuh uh." She teased and kissed him again. "Save that for tonight. Now git!" She shoved him back and teasingly flicked her hair over her shoulder.

He groaned and made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs dejectedly. She just rolled her eyes and smiled wider.

"Some people never change." She grinned.

Tommy nearly ran down the stairs from the smell of food; his stomach was aching for food. He stepped into the kitchen and grinned, seeing the other rangers help set up the plates and such.

"Conner." Tommy greeted and snatched the milk out of the refrigerator.

"Dr. O" Conner answered scraping some eggs onto the plates as Kira placed the bacon on it. Tommy grinned as he took each glass, pouring some milk into it and handing it back.

Within minutes, everyone was gulping down the food like it was their last meal.

"So, Dr. O, you going to propose anytime soon?" Kira asked, setting her fork down on the empty plate.

Kimberly blushed a deep scarlet as Tommy choked on his food. He cleared his throat and peered at her with a rather bewildered look. He tried to say something but coughed again and slapped his shoulder.

"C-Come again?" he asked, taking a big gulp of milk.

She grinned glanced at Conner.

"Are you going to propose to her? We did a little research, and according to Kojin you two were a thing back in high school." He said, jabbing his fork at her. "So? After many years of a great relationship that seems to be back on track to me…don't you think it's time to pop the question?"

Tommy looked at Kim and shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I will." Kira saw his hands shaking slightly.

Conner saw his hand too and just grinned. For the moment the discussion was dropped and it was time to clean up. No discussion was made as each ranger did their duties. Only the radio provided a much needed release from going insane.

The Rangers could see it in their mentors eyes. He was nervous, but deeply in love. The subject of marriage scared him, but the new deep in his heart, that's what he wanted. Kira caught Conner's nod as he disappeared into the living room.

"Alright, that's the last of the dishes!" She smiled and set the wet, clean plates on the counter. "And it's Dr. O's job to dry them. I'll be in the living room, whenever you're ready."

Quickly she excused herself and disappeared into the living room. Conner sat in the chair at the far, ending smile slightly.

"Alright…time to begin Operation: Courtship Kimberly." He said, nodding his head. "Those two belong together…"

Kira nodded and fell into the couch beside him, sighing. She bit her lip slightly and glanced at Conner, staring at him for a second. She smiled remembering the dance last night and looked away.

"So did you ever talk to Elsa about our jobs?" She asked, trying to spark a conversation between them.

Ethan and Trent dropped into the room, grinning. "Yeah, Trent's been bugging me about his art job!"

Trent pushed Ethan into his chair. "I have not!"

Conner rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. "Yeah, Elsa says she has plenty of job openings. With all the attacks from Mesogog, no one wants to take a chance of Déjà Vu." He glanced over at Trent. "So yeah, we all got our jobs there; Trent the Art teacher, Ethan the Technology Teacher, Kira the Music Teacher and me the Soccer Couch." He grinned and leaned back a bit. "With Dr. O as our Science Teacher, we'd be complete if Kim could get a job there as well."

"Is there an opening for Gymnastics' teacher?" She asked, clinging to Tommy's arm as they entered.

He shrugged. "Well, most likely; half the staff quit over the summer after all. Especially with this new guy in town, it doesn't make matters any better. Who could blame them?"

Tommy shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, about 15 teachers quit and it's up to Elsa to find new teachers. You guys came along at the most opportune times for teaching jobs." His face contorted into confusion. "But what baffles me is, did you guy's at once point have separate dreams to pursue?"

They all shrugged all at once. "Things change, Dr. O. I guess it's the fact we're still Rangers and we can't find it in our hearts to leave this town. Living in one place for 18 years can do that to yeah." Conner answered and got a nod of approval from everyone else.

"Whatever." Tommy smiled and nodded to the trap door. "Come on, we've got some work to do…"

- - - -

_Another chapter? So soon? gasps heard around the world_

_Well ok, that's a little farfetched, but the point is, I've just been in a serious mood to write. Well, anyway, I'm developing the characters a bit more. The relationship between Conner and Kira is picking up and we see that they want Tommy to settle down. Also, about the teaching part…ah…I didn't like where the end of Dino Thunder was taking them and I had to find some way of them staying together… so um…I hope you guy's (and gals) aren't to angry with my sudden career switch "_

_May the Powers Prot-_

_Oh yeah! Chapter 14 is entitled "The Power of the Dino Prt. 1"_

_NOW May the Powers Protect You!_


	14. The Power of the Dino Prt 1

"This is our quarry." Tommy said, bring the blip back up on the screen. "Billy and I came to a conclusion that it's a power source of some kind. We just don't know what kind."

"Another morphing source?" Conner asked, stepping up to take a closer look.

"Definitely." Billy answered, Hayley standing beside him. "We've pin-pointed it as either a Zeo Crystal or a Dino Crystal."

"The third crystal Sierra was talking about?" Ethan asked, glancing at Trent. "So it's not a myth after all."

"Don't jump the gun, Ethan." Tommy remarked, his hand locked with Sierra's. "It may not even be a morphin source. It could be just some ancient piece of rock."

Not a single person in the room believed and quite frankly, neither did Tommy. Everyone came to the own conclusion as to what it was, and most dwelled on the same thing. Another ranger was in the midst, and the only question was, who?

Ethan and Conner leaned forward simultaneously, peering at Kimberly. They just got a confused stare back. Suddenly, the alarm blared the screen switched an overview of the city. A red dot flashed rapidly on the screen and Hayley zoomed in. A monster was running rampant in the city, destroying nearly everything in site.

"Man, look at the drill on that thing." Ethan winced, seeing the massive spike impale a civilian to the wall.

"Yeah and that's our cue." Conner stated and stepped back.

"Wait!" Tommy said, bring up the picture of the forest again. "Ethan, Kira, Conner and Trent, I want you guys to go get the power source. Kojin, Sierra and I will hand the monster down town." He tapped a few more keys and the image vanished. "Go! Vertox may already be trying to get his hands on it."

"This'll get you guys there quicker." Billy said tapping a few keys.

Everything in the room suddenly seemed…cute. The rangers scanned the room, feeling their bodies become as light as a feather, almost like they were floating. Suddenly, the room turned into a giant blob and melted into darkness. A split second later, it switched from the Command Center to the Petrified Forest…

And they didn't feel so light anymore.

"OW!" Conner hissed, falling on his ass. Kira and Trent landed hard on him as Ethan smacked face first into the ground. A moment later, their morphers chimed.

"Ah…sorry guys." Billy said, obviously a bit concerned. "Testing the new teleportation system and it seems it works. Landing could use some work."

"Thanks Billy…" Conner squeeked, felling something rather low was being crushed. "N-Next time I'll walk it…t-thanks."

Kira and Trent quickly helped the suffer Conner up as Ethan dusted himself off. "I like the idea of teleportation, but it needs some serious work." He coughed, spitting out some dirt. "_Serious _work."

Conner sighed and raised his hand. A red-white flashed exploded from the Dino Gems, replacing it with their morphers.

"Ready?" Conner shouted, feeling the energy of the gem course threw him.

"Ready!" The others answered, glowing with their respective hues.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" The Teens cried, throwing their palms forward as a flash of respective light overtook them.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent answered, a white flash illuminated from the morpher and bathed him with energy.

To see a ranger morph is to watch a rainbow. Their respective colors burned brightly over their bodies, bathing them with energy. Soon their street outfits had vanished, replaced by the sleek, crystal clean armor. Each suit was strong enough to withstand a gunshot, but loose enough to fight in.

To look at a Power Ranger is too look at your last hope…

"The power is around here somewhere." Conner said, scanning the tree lines. "Watch out for any thing suspicious."

Trent stopped as his Drago Sword appeared before him. He clutched with a death grip as he nodded ahead. "So does Zeltrax walking towards count as suspicious?"

"Huh?" They said looking as well.

Indeed it was Zeltrax. He seemed unharmed from their last battle; his armour clean and sparkling in the sun light. It was like they never even fought, or even met before. Yet they could make out the scowl on his face, even though it was impossible. They could see the anger beaming off of him with each step. The blade in his hand was no longer a pale emerald green, but instead it was an angry red.

Unfortunately for the rangers, Zeltrax was back and ready for action…

Tommy skid hard down the street as Driller retracted its leg. Quickly, he returned to his feet in time to deflect a blast of blue of lightning. He diverted it into a near by window, effectively shattering it.

As the glass sprayed between them, Tommy sent a blast of dino energy into a piece of it. Like a prism or a mirror, the energy shattered into hundreds of smaller pieces as they reflected through the glass. Each fragment of energy hit another piece of glass, breaking apart again and repeated itself.

Suddenly, Driller found himself consumed by the black-gold spheres. They hung all around him, threatening to devour him like a shark. He looked around himself, scowling; every exit had been blocked by the spheres except…

"Nice try, Ranger!" Driller hissed and slammed the sword into the ground. The concrete beneath him turned into dust as he vanished into the hole.

Tommy gasped and slammed his staff into the ground. "Brachio Staff, Earth Strike!"

The ground shook and splintered as the energy race through the cracks. For a split second, black-gold rays shined high in the sky, bathing everything it touched with its rays of glory. Suddenly, the ground quaked harder and a great fire ball bloomed into the sky. As the smoke and fire cleared a hand latched on to the street and Driller pulled itself out of the hole.

"Bad idea." Tommy snickered and clasped his hands together. "Energy Orb, form!"

Suddenly the packets of energy swarmed on the monster and consumed him in a golden shell. He thrust his sword at the bubble in defiance, but had no effect. Tommy suddenly bound forward, squeezing the hilt of his staff tightly. He sprang forward and slashed through the orb and Driller before skidding to a stop a dozen feet away.

For a second there was silence and then the sky was covered with a fiery orange glow as the orb erupted. Tommy whirled around to see the extent of the damage, but a brutal fist sent him flying through the air. The wall splintered on impact before he fell to the ground, reeling in pain.

"Fool!" Driller hissed, waving the massive sword threateningly at Tommy. "You stand no chance against me!"

"BACK OFF SCRAP HEAD!"

Driller whirled around in time to see two fists mash against his chest. Pain encompassed his body as he skid hard against the ruined road. Two Black Rangers stood side by side, weapons in hand. Tommy stumbled over to their sides, panting and clutching his chest.

"F-For once, I can actually say I'm glad y-you're here." He managed, wincing as his back throbbed again.

Kojin stepped forward, jabbing his sword at the monster. "All right metal head, you've met your worst nightmare!" He hissed and charged at the monster.

The two clashed a volley of lightning quick thrusts and parries. Kojin ducked under the blade, slicing his own across Driller's stomach. He rolled forward by his side, escaping a downward slash, and countered with a hard strike across the back. The monster staggered forward into the clawed hands of Sierra. She swung her hand across his face and chest, sparks flying into the air.

The blade moved for another strike, but met Tommy's staff. A quick sidekick had the monster reeling backwards again.

"Dragon lance attack!" Kojin hissed, the blade glowing a pale yellow. He suddenly threw the sword like a spear and almost instantly it gained speed and slashed hard across the monster's chest.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Sierra roared and threw both palms outwards. Two massive, clawed fists appeared around the dazed Driller, threatening to consume him. "Explode!" She crushed her hands together and claw's followed. They locked around Driller and another fireball raced into the sky.

"GAH!" Conner cried, slamming against the ground and rolling away.

"Foolish Ranger!" Zeltrax hissed and laughed, staring at the downed rangers. "You beat me once, Rangers, but never again!"

Trent clashed with Zeltrax, meeting the mighty robot move for move. Two Red eyes locked with the sky blue of Trents as swear trickled down his forehead. A quick flick of the wrist unbalanced Zeltrax the blade slammed against his shoulder. He staggered back, roaring in pain before sending hot, blue-white lightning into Trent's body. He slammed into the ground, sliding a few feet away before resting against a pile of rubble.

Kira and Ethan dove in front of Trent, raising their weapons protectively.

"Foolish Rangers." Zeltrax laughed, lightning sparkled in his crimson red eyes. "You beat me once, but you will _not _beat me again…"

The light arched out and coiled around the rangers. They gasped and cried out as the electricity ripped through their bodies. Zeltrax waved his hand and sent the Rangers flying dozen feet away.

Trent stood now, Drago-Sword in hand.

"Leave my friends along, Zeltrax…" He hissed and cut the air a dozen times. "Energy Arrows!"

Zeltrax gasped and rolled away as the golden arrows raced past. He was quickly on his feet and sent a column of energy racing towards the White Ranger. Trent flipped high into the air as the energy tore through the ground and debris. His entire being burned white as the Dino-Crystal pulsed.

"Dino-Crystal Fire!" Trent roared as he body was consumed with the light.

Zeltrax cried out felt his body burn away again. All the memories of his final battle came back and then…shattered. His body, he watched as it shattered into a thousand, million, shards of glass before it melted away.

Before he melted away.

Trent slammed into the ground, splintering it. He panted hard as he lost connection with the gem and demorphed.

"TRENT!" Conner shouted, skidding to a stop beside his friend. The red suit shattered into sparkling lights and vanished. He rolled Trent over and slapped his cheek lightly. "Trent dude, come on, wake up!"

He groaned and slapped the hand away, rolling onto his side and slowly pushed himself up. There, resting peacefully on the alter was the desired power source. Trent took a deep breath and raised his wrist.

"Hey Billy…that power source…" He looked at it again to make sure it was right. "Ah…it's a Dino Crystal…and a Zeo Crystal…"

- - - -

_DUN….DUN….DUNNN!_

_So it's both a Zeo Crystal _and _a Dino Gem? OOHHHH! What's going to happen next! And a better question is…who will the Dino Crystal choose? Find out on The Power of the Dino Prt. 2!_


	15. The Power of the Dino Prt 2

_Author's Note: Ok, I'm going to be frank…after these next two mini series; I'm most likely going to lose a great deal of reviewers. The actions I'm unleash on the Dino Thunder rangers will have devastating consequences and change it forever. To my loyal fan base, please, stick with me even after the events._

_- - -_

Trent circled the crystal slowly, eyeing every inch of it. It was similar to his own crystal, except just looking at it, or even touching it, flashed visions of the past in their mind. The day's of old seemed like yesterday to Trent as he watched Tommy, his mentor, as the Green Ranger, devastate the original Power Rangers. As quickly as the image came, it switched to another.

This was of a girl laying on a rotating platform. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair was frizzled and her breathing was light. The girl seemed familiar to him, some how. Her petite body seemed to rest comfortable against the glass-metal platform. It was almost like she was in a peaceful, but forced slumber.

Then it struck him like a ton of bricks.

The White Ranger rushing in shouted out her name; the name that sent a shiver of fear racing down his spine.

The woman was Kimberly Hart.

_She _was the original Pink Ranger.

The crystal wasn't showing images of all the past rangers, it was showing images of one _specific _ranger. That ranger was the Pink Ranger, Kimberly.

The image vanished again and this time was replaced with that of a Dino Thunder Ranger. It looked similar to Kira, except it was…pink. He watched as the Pink Ranger raced towards her enemy, flashing the blade staff wildly across her foe's body. He watched as the scene switched again, this time to the Pink Ranger standing over her foe, the staff raised above her head.

But suddenly it all vanished and was replaced with an empty void. He gasped and staggered back, scanning the void for any immediate threat. But there wasn't one – just silence; the most deadly weapon of all. Only God knew what was concealed within this darkness; the fears, the lies, the hate.

_"Trent Mercer?" _The void spoke, reaching out to his mind.

Trent spun around to face more darkness. The void called out his name again, this time more urgently.

"Yes, I am Trent Mercer…who are you?" The White Ranger answered, standing within his uniform. Instinctively, he clutched his Drago-Sword.

_"I am nothing but at the same time I am everything. I do not have a name, Trent Mercer. But if you desire one, then you may call me…Raj."_

Trent shuffled back, glancing over his shoulder; half expecting to see some hideous creature charging to impale him. But he saw nothing but endless, black void.

"Alright…Raj, what do you want with me? What were those images I saw?" Trent asked, easing himself slightly. Though he remained on guard incase the need to fight arose.

_"Want? I want nothing, White Ranger." _The voice answered, echoing within the void. _"Those images are what you see. They are the future, they are…how shall I put it…they are the master of this crystal."_

"But the Pink Zeo Ranger was Katherine Hillard, was it not?" Trent countered, staring up at an invisible deity. "Should I not see memories of her as well?"

The voice laughed within his mind, nearly turning it inside out. Trent fell to his knees, clutching as his throbbing head. Was it an attack?

_"You human's are such fools. Your entire race is bound by the laws of simplicity; turning a blind-eye to what you do not understand!" _The voice rang loudly in Trent's head, forcing him to his knee's once again. _"Fine, I will explain. The Zeo Crystal was indeed under the ownership of a Katherine Hillard, but the memories of the Pink Ranger are not owned by her. The memories, the thoughts, the path she walked, was all created by it's origin."_

Trent looked up through blurry eyes. "You mean Kimberly…"

_"Precisely, Trent Mercer. All thing's, including those that never end, must return to its beginnings. Even imagination is bound by the Laws of Creation." _The voice boomed in his head, racking his brain with painful wave after painful wave. _"Remember this well, Trent Mercer, for it may save your life. The enemy you face now is no mere enemy. Vertox is the origin. All things that live, must die, and so it must return to the origin; the source. Vertox is born of this, created by all those that once existed."_

"You mean…" Trent forced himself up again, still clutching his head. "You mean Vertox is the basis of life and death?"

_"No, you foolish mortal, Vertox is the Origin of Power. He is the basis for your powers and all the precedes it." _Trent collapsed to his knees; he could feel the blood dripping from his nose and splash against his mask. _"Everything has a beginning, Trent Mercer; even the Power Rangers."_

"Then he…" A white light consumed Trent as his powers vanished. He felt like he'd been beat over the head with a baseball bat then had barbwire shoved up his nose. He felt like hell; and looked it. "Then he the creator of our powers?"

The voice roared in his head. _"No! You foolish mortal, do you understand nothing?" _The voice sighed, almost as if it was shaking its head. _"Vertox has no connections to your powers, but is the evil that maintains a balance in the Morphin Grid."_

Trent shook his head, forcing himself to stay awake. He needed the answers; to find someway to defeat Vertox. "I don't understand…how does Vertox maintain the Morphing Grids balance?"

_"The Morphin Grid must be stable at all times in order for you to summon your powers, Trent Mercer. The images you scene were of Tommy destroying his friends; of Tommy saving Kimberly. All of these came about through Evil. Rita Repulsa used the Dragonzord Coin to control Tommy; Rita had Kat steal Kimberly's power coin and nearly kill her."_ Trent's head moved to the side, watching something invisible move away. _"With this evil around, Zordon's presence kept a constant struggle of Good versus Evil. The Morphin Grid had a balance; a balance that allowed the use of Ranger Powers."_

"And what happens if the balance is tipped in one's favor?" Trent asked, sitting now – at least, he thought he was.

_"Then the Morphin Grid will become stronger, or weak based on the advantage. Should Good win over evil, the Morphin Grid will weaken for their will be no need for the powers any longer. Should Evil win, the Morphing Grid's energy will grow stronger and wait for the next set of Rangers to come along."_

"But where does Vertox fit into this, Raj?" Trent questioned, shaking his head. The throbbing was dieing away, but he still had a killer headache.

_"Trent Mercer, evil will always exist as longer as there is a shred of purity in the universe." _The voice answered, beginning to soften. _"Vertox is the Origin of Evil – should you defeat him, you will defeat Evil itself."_

"Defeat evil itself? Do you mean rid the universe of evil?" Trent asked, trying to stand, but his legs gave out and he fell to the "ground" again.

_"No, Trent Mercer. If you defeat Vertox, you will indeed tip the advantage in goods favor, but evil will still exist. Upon Vertox's death, the Origin will be reborn once again – a new superior evil will take his place."_

Trent raised his head to speak, but a sudden wave of dizziness consumed him. He heard only one last thing before passing out…

_"Trent Mercer, the Origin of Evil, like all things in the world, is bound by laws. Vertox has been around million's of years; growing in strength and hate. Remember, White Ranger, evil will never die until good vanishes with it…"_

And then…blackness and only blackness…

Trent gasped and sputtered as he jolted up from the ground. Kira flung her arms around her, crying lightly into his shoulder. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, sighing as all the memories came flooding back; all the memories of the voice and his explanation of Vertox; all the images of Tommy and the other rangers.

"Trent, what's wrong?" Ethan asked, kneeling down before the White Ranger, gazing into her eyes. "It looks like you just got beat in the head with a baseball bat – you look dazed."

Trent ignored the question and gazed at his bracelet for a long moment. Finally, it chimed and he said,

"Billy, get Tommy and the others. I think this situation just got escalated to a whole new level of difficulty." Trent sighed.


	16. The Power of the Dino Prt 3

Kojin flew across the street and slammed hard into the brick wall. It splintered, sending chips of concrete flying across the street before he slid down the wall. A black light consumed him and vanished, leaving him dazed and demorphed.

Sierra snarled angrily and lunged forward, throwing her fist out. The must ducked, letting the fist slide over before returning one of his own. She curled over his massive spiked hand as it buried into her stomach. Blood splashed against her mask as she slumped to the floor, rolling in pain.

"Heh…Tommy, you're all alone again!" Driller hissed, picking the massive blade up once more.

Before Tommy could slap a witty come back, his morpher chimed. He cursed silently, snarling beneath his mask. "This is Tommy, go ahead!"

_"Tommy, it's Billy, I'm teleporting you and Rangers back to the command center. Trent and the other's have the source."_ He growled again and clutched the staff tighter.

"Billy, what about the c-"

_"Tommy, we don't have time for this! Teleporting now!"_

Before he could protest, a black light consumed him and white flash stung his eyes. He threw his arms up in defense, groaning hard. Tommy could feel the beginnings of a headache and his entire body became light – lighter then usual. Suddenly he felt the cold floor against his back and his head slam against the floor. He cried out in pain, clutching his head. He could only scream out one word…

"BILLY!"

"Sorry Tommy, I still haven't fixed the locking coordinates yet." Billy smiled apologetically and turned to the computer. "I have got the results of the Power Reading though."

Tommy stumbled to his feet, clutching his head. His armour shattered into speckles of light and faded away. He immediately fell into Kimberly's arms, sighing lightly.

"So what is it then, Billy?" Tommy asked, his vision coming back into balance. He met Trents eyes and seen the confusion easily. "Wait, Trent is something wrong?"

Trent glanced at Tommy and Kim then sighed. He looked away, shaking his head slightly. "To be honest, Dr. O, I really don't know. The crystals is…well…not your usual crystal."

Sierra groaned and knelt down slightly, sucking in the air for dear life. "Yeah, you're right, it's not. Whatever it is you felt when touching that crystal put a serious power drain on mine." She waved her morpher – it burned a black-white hue. "My energy is returning, but whatever had happened really weakened me out on the battle field."

Kimberly eyed the crystal in the machine, her thoughts dwindling on her ranger days. It had only been eight years since she'd given up her power, but it didn't even feel that long. It felt like only yesterday since she'd last seen Tommy, Billy and the others. And now, with seeing Tommy in uniform, it made her wonder if she could ever gain her power back.

When Trent cleared his throat, she jumped and glanced over at him, seeing the drained look on his face. The features on the other rangers didn't look to happy either – more confused then anything. She looked over at Billy and Hayley and wasn't to surprised they had a much higher grasp of the situation. Tommy, well…Tommy was Tommy – caught on whenever he really wanted to.

"So you mean to tell me…Vertox is the absolute evil in the universe?" Conner questioned, his grasp slipping into disbelief. His voice didn't sound convinced. "And you believed it?"

Trent sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dude, I just don't imagine a migraine, nose bleed and in the process make up some stupid story about enemy being some ultimate being." He hissed and groaned, rubbing his throbbing head. "I swear it, I didn't make this shit up."

Kim looked down at the crystal again, mesmerized by its beauty. It was only a stone, but some stones possessed an unnatural beauty. The gem resonated a pink-white light, drawing her mind further to its beauty. Suddenly the alarm blared through the Command Center and the screen flickered on.

"Driller, again." Tommy said, stepping forward, unimpressed. "This time, we fight him together." He looked back at the other rangers, receiving a nod.

"Ah, Tommy…" Kojin said, rubbing his head lightly. "I think we're going to stay here."

Tommy growled and flexed his fingers. "For once they listen." He threw his arm up. "Dino Thunder, Power up!"

Conner stepped forward, resting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Dude, that's my line."

Tommy growled and turned to face him. "Does it matter? Can we just power up and kill this guy?"

"I for one Conner, agree with Dr. O." Ethan said, resting a hand on his leaders shoulder. "Ready?"

Conner rolled his eyes and glanced back at his teammates. Kira gave him a reassuring smile while Trent…was just being Trent, consumed by his headache. "Yeah, I guess." He whispered as the bracelet flashed.

Almost instantly focus resumed and a sense of confidence flared through the room. No evil could crush the heart of hope for as long as Power Ranger stood, Earth was protected.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

With that, their respective colors consumed them and slowly, the rangers faded away…

- - -

_Alright, I have a lot of explaining to do, I'm sure._

_First off, lets start with Vertox. I know that part with a little confusing so I'll do my best to explain it. For those of you who believe in a Deity(s), there is always Good and Bad. In the Christian religion, God is the embodiment of all that is good, while Satan is the embodiment of all that is evil. Vertox upholds this aspect. Lord Zedd said in MMPR, the balance of the Morphing Grid is upheld by their constant struggle. Well, every Evil has a Supreme Leader. That is Vertox – he is the Morphing Grids ultimate Evil, while well…we have no clue who Good's is._

_And no, I won't tell you who the Good side is – I'll let you guy's figure that out :D_

_Finally, the last thing I'll address is, the Power Crystal/Gem. Yes, it's a fusion of the Pink Zeo Crystal Power's (and memories) and a Dino Crystal's Power. This allows the holder of the Crystal have a significant power boost above the other Rangers. The catch? Well, you'll see soon :D_

_All people, sorry for the long update, but my writing will kind of took a nose dive, but as you see, I got some of it back. Enjoy this chapter, C&C (or R&R) and look for the next chapter in a few days._

_May the Power Protect You._


	17. Return of the Pink One

"Driller!" Tommy hissed, the other Rangers gathering around him. "You've gone far enough!"

Driller whirled around to face the rangers and threw his head back in laughter. "Oh please, you pathetic bunch honestly think you can defeat _me!_" He shook his again, laughing harder.

Connor growled lightly and raced forward, swinging his staff over his head.

"Connor, no!" Tommy cried and raced after him.

With in seconds, Driller met the two rangers; his drill-like blade cut paths deep in the rangers. Conner growled, clutching his chest as he staggered back. Tommy slammed hard against the ground, and rolled to a stop at the Red Rangers feet.

"Energy Arrow!" Trent yelled, slicing the air with his sword.

"Not this time, Power Ranger!" Driller countered, waving his sword in defense. Each arrow struck the blade and absorbed into it. The sword burned a deep orange-yellow hue and steam started to rise from it. "Right back at you! Energy Arrow!"

Driller slashed his sword at the three rangers and nearly a dozen arrows slammed into them. They all flew back, slamming hard against the ground as the monster unleashed another volley of energy. Suddenly, Tommy appeared before them, deflecting them with quick sweeps of his staff. Conner raced in from the side, smashing away the drill sword with his staff and slammed his heel hard into the monsters leg.

Well, kind of.

Driller just threw his head back in laughter and then backhanded Conner away. He turned picked up his sword and turned his attention to the other rangers. But instead he was greeted by a glowing black-gold orb that exploded in his face. He hissed painfully, staggering back as he clawed at his face.

"Lets do it!" Trent cried, cutting the air a dozen times with his sword. With a quick flick of his wrist the arrows raced into Driller, exploding all around him.

Kira moved to attack but before she could Driller raced out of the smoke and slammed into their mentor. Tommy cried out pain as he slammed into Trent and fell into the fountain behind them. Trent slowly stumbled to his feet, but a quick, crushing boot had him skidding across the ground.

Kira jammed the Ptera grips into his shoulder and swung her leg up into a high kick. Driller easily blocked the attack and jammed his knuckles her into side. She cried out and staggered away, clutching her side. She looked up again, only catch a sweeping roundhouse to the face.

"Kira!" Conner cried, racing towards her. Driller made due to intercept him and thrust his sword towards him. A quick flick off his staff parried the attack but an unseen knee struck his side. He fell all the air leave his lungs as a brutal palm slammed against his check. "GUAH!1"

Driller threw his head back in laughter again and shook his head. "Pathetic! That's what you foolish Rangers are, PATHETIC!" He slammed his fist into Conner's helmet, sending him flipping to the ground. "You can't even stand against me! What makes you think you can stand against all mighty Master Vertox?"

Tommy struggled to his feet, leaning on the staff for support. "We will because we can…We can because we must…" He hissed, easing into stance. He held the staff out before him, glaring and hissing. "Prepare to be defeated!"

"Something's got to be done!" Hayley cried, tapping the keys rather quickly. She brought up some weapon schematics but Billy shook his head.

"Its untested. We can't power up their weapons and then risk the powers failing when they need it the most." He countered, wiping away the designs.

Kimberly had turned back to the crystal, her eyes and mind draw to its marvelous beauty. For a moment everything around her went back and the only thing she saw was the pink glow of the crystal.Suddenly, it flashed and she was forced to cover her eyes.

"I see you have finally come." The voice said from the glowing crystal.

Kimberly moved her arm away and was surprised to see a man standing before her. He looked old, in his late eighties at least. But he wore a pure black robe with a white collar. Resting on his right hand was…a morpher? The man let out a small smile before taking a step towards her.

"You may call me Raj, but you know be another name." He said, his old, wrinkled lips curled into a wider smile. Something about that smile just seemed so familiar; so loving; so caring. But she just couldn't put her finger on it…

"So what do you want with me?" She asked calmly, glancing over the beings shoulder at the crystal.

"Precisely with what you are looking at." Raj said, holding on his hand. The crystal now rested in his wrinkly palm. He raised his other hand, opening it as well. A morpher rested within in, covered with the head of a Crane.

"My time is up for being a Power Ranger." Kimberly sighed, closing the man's hands. "I can't do it anymore. It's time for Tommy and the others to do it."

Raj smiled and stubbornly opened his hands. "Kimberly, you saw it for yourself. The Dino Rangers can't…won't win. You feel it in your heart; the sorrow, the pain they feel. Tommy, your love, your life, will die at the hands of that menace."

Kimberly eyed his suspicious, but she knew his words held truth. "How do you know? Perhaps they'll come back and suddenly win? They always do."

He smiled lightly again, shaking his head. "I have foreseen it, Pink Crane. Tommy and the others will fall at the hands of Driller and Vertox will control the Earth with an iron fist."

Kimberly looked down at the crystal and morpher; her days as a ranger flooding her mind again. Her and the other rangers had stood up to Tommy and saved the world. They had fought the newly arrived Lord Zedd with everything they had; gaining new powers and zords until she passed them on. The old days returned to her memories and for a second she could feel an all to familiar energy race through her veins. It was the Crane; the guiding Ninja power that had lit her path back to Tommy.

She didn't need to touch the Crystal for it was already around her wrist. She looked up at the old man and smiled beneath her helmet.

"Goodbye my Child." He said, two strong, old hands resting on her shoulders. "May the Power Protect you, Kimberly."

All human's experienced some sort of pain in their life. Whether it be through a bloody nose, a cut, or the death of a loved one, pain was part of being human. But getting thoroughly annihilated by some piece space junk was just ridiculous.

The pain flooded Tommy's body as he made a desperate attempt to stand. Driller simply cracked him in the leg, sending him racing to the ground again.

"HAHAHA! What foolish, pathetic rangers you are!" Driller chuckled, squeezing the end of his sword. "You can't even stand up to me!"

Tommy growled, glaring daggers at the monster before him. He wanted to move, but it hurt to even try. It hurt to blink, or even breath. The pain was becoming too much; over taking his senses. He shot a glance at the other Rangers, seeing them in worse shape. Trent had slowly gathered himself up, but stumbled and fell to his knees again. Conner and Ethan looked to be unconscious – their forms lay unmoving against the fountain.

Kira didn't seem to be enjoying herself anymore then they were. Her suit was marred with dirt and her right shoulder was limp at her side. Tommy smiled lightly beneath his mask at her strength and courage. Even after being completely decimated she still stood. Tommy growled, slowly pushing himself up. Pain raced through his legs and back, and his knuckles cracked as he gripped the staff again.

But then…something happened. Driller seemed scared, his face contorted in fear. The rangers watched as he stumbled backwards, looking ready to scream. Suddenly a pink-white arrow raced between them and slammed into Driller's sword. A flash of light burned the rangers eyes and they fell back. An explosion rocked the city streets as Driller's painful cry echoed into the sky.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The voice said, wrapping its arms around Tommy's shoulder. The figure drew him up and he lifted his head to gaze at the friend or foe.

And his jaw dropped.

There, standing before him was another Dino Ranger. It's suit very similar to that of Kira's, except it was pink. Its helmet looked to be that of the crane and in its hand was a bow; a bow forged from wood that had traces of energy racing through its very design.

"I think it's time we finished him, handsome." The Pink Ranger said, resting a gentle hand against his mask. "I think it's time we finish him together…as a team."

Tommy watched as the ranger sank down to her knees, shaking Ethan and Trent away. A smile crossed his lips and tears threatened to spill. It really was her; it was no illusion or some figment created by his over active imagination. It was Kimberly Hart, his one true love, back in uniform again.

"Conner, wake up." Kira said, shaking him lightly. She smiled when he swatted his hand in front of her face and then groaned. "Wake up, sunshine, we've got work to do."

Another groan escaped him as his head rocked forward. "Ahm…where in God's name am I?" he groaned, slowly being pulled to his feet. He leaned against Kira's shoulder, looking towards the fallen Driller. He too was approaching back to reality and it wouldn't be long before it delivered another devastating attack.

Kira smiled, squeezing his shoulder lightly. She didn't know how, or didn't know why, but she loved him. Even now, amidst their most deadly battle yet, she felt warm inside with his arms around her. Suddenly, he cleared his throat, shaking her back to reality.

"Lets finish this." She said, raising her weapon. "Put it together?"

Conner gazed at her for a moment and then nodded his head. "Alright guy's, lets finish this! Put it together!" he shouted, twisting the staff in his hands.

Suddenly, the newest ranger offer up her weapon. Conner gazed the Ranger but when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Dr. O. He gave a simple nod and raised his staff.

Within moments the newest weapon had been created; the bow held the power of the staff curved around it. On the sides rested the Ptera grips while the Brachio Staff and Drago-Sword rested atop it. Beneath the bow was Ethan's shield, serving as the trigger.

"BEGONE!" The rangers cried as the yellow-orange sphere exploded from the weapons. Driller made only one last move before an explosion ripped through his body.

He screamed.


	18. Vengeance

_Summary: The Rangers have defeated Driller and they decide to take a day for themselves. Meanwhile, Vertox begins to set phase 1 of his plan into motion…_

_Author's Notes: Ok people, I'm sure some of you are confused and I'd like to clear a few things up. This story takes place AFTER Dino Thunder. It takes place roughly a year after Mesogog's defeat. Also, this chapter is designed to clear up a few loose ends about Kojin and Sierra. Enjoy people "_

_**xxxxxxx**_

Conner fell into the chair, waving away anyone near him. Rest was all he needed and he was definitely going to get some. He rubbed his weary eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache unfold. He sighed into his palms, letting his tensed, and painful muscles relax. All the strain in him seemed to vanish at the point and he became Conner McKnight, the Star Soccer player once more.

Screams of delight echoed through the small chamber as he watched the crowd gather around Kimberly. He could see her eyes widen and her hands working feverishly to calm the others down. Then his sights fell on Kira and he couldn't help but smile. There was something about her that seemed so…right. If that was even the word to describe it.

Her eyes met his and she broke away from the group, approaching him.

"That was one helluva a fight, wasn't it?" She asked quietly, sitting down beside him. He scoffed and shook his head before wincing.

"You can say that again…this guy is much tougher then Mesogog." Kira sighed, leaning forward on her palm. She glanced at him and frowned, seeing the sweat trickling down his chin. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he was trying to fend off some bright light. "You ok?" She questioned, resting a silky smooth hand on his shoulder.

He jolted slightly and looked over at her and then nodded. "Yeah, it's just a headache." He answered and sighed. "This new guy, Vertox, is sure full of surprises. First he show's up on the scene and beats us down, then sends his general, Cheerios-"

"Merios." Kira corrected, frowning.

"-whatever, to kidnap Hayley. To make matters worse, he tosses us around like rag dolls. Now we actually see what kind of powers his monsters got and we get thrashed again!" he threw his hands up in defeat. "Mesogog had some strong monsters, but I don't think he's anywhere in this guy's league."

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. She smiled lightly, soaking in the time they had together. Every second they spent together, locked in each other's embrace was nearly perfect. Sure, she'd seen some cute guys before, and he _is _cute, but he had something no one else had. Maybe it was the fact he was a complete jock that drove her to him. She didn't know, nor care at this point. She just wanted to rest with him.

She shuddered as his fingers stroked her smooth cheek lightly. His lips pressed teasingly against her forehead and she sighed contently.

But their moment came to a screeching halt real quick.

"Aw, if it isn't the two love birds sharing a quiet moment together!" Ethan mocked, bringing his hands hand together under his chin. He mock sighed, fluttering his eye lashes. "Such a beautiful sight…" He teased and jumped back as Kira's foot lashed out.

Conner grinned and shook his head before he slipped his arm around Kira's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled before she kissed his cheek. Love, such a beautiful thing….

"If you think we're bad, check out Dr. O." Kira whispered, jabbing her thumb at him.

The 3 pairs of eyes fell upon Dr. O, seeing him locked in a long kiss with the newest ranger. For a moment, they felt their hearts melt and an aw escaped their lips. Needless to say, this broke the two lovers apart and received a grin from their coach in return. Tommy just blushed and turned away, heading towards Hayley and Billy.

"Yeah know, he's making our job a whole lot more difficult." Trent said, felling into a chair beside Ethan, twirling slightly in it. "You really think we'll get them together?"

Conner chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, their together, it's just going to be painful to work Dr. O up to get the grapefruits and purpose." He answered, watching as their science teacher talked with the technical advisors. Kimberly seemed to be having a nice little chat with Kojin and Sierra. Neither of them really looked good.

"So what's the next step?" Trent asked, watching the two love birds. He could their eyes met each other's ever so often. They weren't all enjoy their time apart.

"Dinner." Conner answered, nodding his head.

He felt Kira punched him in the shoulder. "How can you be thinking of food at a time like this?" She chided, glaring at him.

"No, no, I mean make reservations for dinner. Yeah know, a nice fancy dinner never hurts. Maybe it'll even clue Dr. O into what we want." He said, rubbing his throbbing shoulder. "And did you have to hit that hard?"

She blushed and smiled. "Sorry." She shrugged and rested her head against his shoulder again.

"Ok, better question: where do we make the reservations for?" Ethan said, leaning forward. He too eyed his mentors, watching as they slowly drifted towards each other.

"How about Tamminga's? It's a nice French restaurant downtown." He offered, shrugging. "I'll tell them to put it on my tab."

"A nice dinner just isn't going to do it." Kira stated, watching as Tommy locked Kimberly in a sweet, passionate kiss. For a moment she felt her heart flutter. She looked up at Conner and caught him staring at her. He looked away and blushed.

"So what else do you suggest?" The Jock asked, scratching his head. "A Limo?"

Trent shrugged. "I've got connections so I don't see why not."

Ethan glanced at him. "Dude, you're really starting to freak me out here. You're starting to sound like John Gotti with all this talk about connections." The Blue Dino Ranger shuddered and looked away from his friend in white.

"Shut up, Ethan." Conner hissed and looked to Trent. "You think you can get them a Limo?"

"Of course!" Trent grinned, wrapping his fingers together. "I'd just have to speak with my dad, though. He's the one who has the all the connections to the high executive stuff." He rubbed his chin. "We're still missing something."

Conner looked back at the two lovers, seeing them resting calmly within each other's arms. He blushed and shook his head, deciding not to say his next comment.

"No, not that Conner." Trent said, as if reading his mind. "Something more romantic."

Kira's brow's flickered. "Attires." She said, glancing over at the Mafioso-like Trent. "You can't send them to a fancy restaurant in street clothes."

Trent nodded in agreement and stood up. "Leave it too me. You guy's make the reservations at Tamminga's." He said and scratched a number on a piece of paper. "Tell them to put it on that tab and set the time for 10:30. They'll know who's requesting it, so don't worry about them closing." He saluted his fellow rangers. "Well I'm off to do some reconnaissance. Got to see what these two wear so I know what size to get them."

Trent glanced back at the other's and melted into his chameleon form. Conner sighed and shook his head. "You know, I really wonder if we're doing the right thing." He said, frowning. "Maybe we're pushing this a bit to quick?"

"Nonsense, my Ranger buddy!" Ethan said and slapped him on the shoulder. "We're doing the right thing. Now if you don't mind, I have some questions to ask our fellow rangers."

Conner and Kira watched him leave and then glanced at each other. With a simple shrugged, they closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber…

**xxxxxxx**

Ethan stopped short of the black rangers and sighed. Gathering up the rest of his courage, he stepped for them and smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have a simple question for you two." He said, rubbing his hands together anxiously. "Dr. O and Hayley put together a video of the Power Ranger's legacy and never once did I see you two mentioned in it. Where did you guys come into play and how did you get your powers?"

"Fair question." Kojin began and shrugged. "It's easy, really. The Morphers are evil morphers, just as Tommy said. The black morphers were created by Master Vile for his war with Zordon 10,000 years ago. They've been in hibernation ever since. Well, it's was around Time Force when the Morphers were rediscovered."

"Well, in their time anyway, so the year 3,000. The Time Force Rangers brought the Morphers back through time and handed the morphers off to Dr. O here." Sierra said and shrugged. "That was when we first learned of Tommy's time as a ranger and our first run-in with the morphers."

"We were about 14 at that point." Kojin continued, looking down at his morpher. "We didn't really engage with the morphers until Ninja Storm came around. When Blake and Hunter were off searching for their selves, I guess, they ran into us. We were under the control of its evil. Blake and Hunter were able to defeat us because of our inexperience and inability to control the power. From that point…we've been training with the morphers ever since."

"Who trained you and how did Dr. O find out they were gone?" Ethan questioned, fascinated by the story.

"Past Rangers trained us, actually; Wes and Eric of Time Force; Andros of the Space Rangers. A lot of people helped us." He shrugged and glanced at Tommy. "He found out just before you guys got your powers. He went looking for them one day and found them gone…he got in contact with some of the other rangers and well…he found out."

"Brutal." Ethan shuttered. "I'd hate to found out like that. Man, you guys must have had one helluva of a ride."

Kojin shrugged. "It wasn't too bad after the Thunder Rangers beat some sense into us."

Sierra nodded. "After that, we were able to control the urges a bit more. The Blood lust was still there, don't get me wrong, but we could control it easily now."

Ethan rubbed his chin and nodded. "Yeah, it's been bothering me for a long time. I mean, I watched the Video over to see if I missed anything, but there was no mention of you two. Now I see why."

Kojin shrugged and grinned. "Whatever, Buddy. Well, we're out of here. We are going home to get some rest. That little trip was the new Power Crystal threw us off guard."

Sierra clung to his arm, grinning. "Bye." She whispered and two made leave for the door. Ethan watched them leave and shook his head. He hoped, he prayed that he'd never have to fight another evil Ranger again…Trent was bad enough…

**xxxxxxx**

A stone chair sat in the middle of the technological room. Resting within it was its new owner, a disheveled looking man. Black rings hung around the man's eyes, noting the lack of sleep. In the little light that illuminated him, he seemed pale and disorderly. He looked distant, as if staring into a plane unreachable by others. But his eyes burned a deep crimson red and pupils became void of all color.

This was the face of evil.

This was Vertox.

He sat in his throne, staring into the darkness for some time before his eyes flickered to the opening metal door. His general, Merios, strode into the room with his head high in a show of arrogance. Vertox simply sneered the man but dismissed the gesture. For a moment, Vertox seemed into ignore the general, but the constant glowing red eyes was beginning to itch at his nerves.

"You better have something good to report for disturbing me, General." Vertox threatened, squeezed his clawed fingers into a fist.

Merios dropped into a low bow and looked up at Vertox.

"I have what you requested, Master." He said and presented a brown-black box.

Vertox's eyes lit up as he reached out for the box. He ran a pale, smooth hand over the delicate box. For once he found beauty in the Earth's wood. The box was cleaned carved and shaped and he couldn't imagine what lay on the inside.

He slammed the box against his chair arm.

But no, that would have to wait for another time. No, now was not the time _it _to be released. He had more important things to accomplish. Vertox clutched the flowing black mantle and turned to face his general. He comfortably wrapped himself in the mantles presence and pulled the hood over his head. It was to extract his vengeance upon the Power Rangers…

"Merios, I believe it is time to execute Phase 1 of our Plan." Vertox instructed, resting a hand on the case. "Prepare my ship, General, I have business to attend to on Trifforia."

Merios bowed his head and nodded. "As you wish, Master."

**xxxxxxx**

Kim rested lightly on her boyfriends lap, his fingers stroking his soft cheek gently. He seemed so calm when sleeping; but yet he seemed much cuter as well. She smiled lightly, kissing his chin teasingly. He moaned and stirred in his sleep but relaxed again. She giggled and curled up to him, resting her head against his chest.

Tommy. How that name brought a smile to her lips every time. They had been apart for nearly eight years and there was not a day she did not regret sending him that letter. At first, when going back to see him she had thought he might have rejected her. But she was wrong, all wrong. The moment she opened the door the love had returned. He had taken her into his arms and gave her simply the most passionate kiss she'd ever had.

Her head rested lightly against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She had done this so many years ago. It was after the dance, she had been in his arms most of the night. His heart beat had not changed over the years and she was glad it hadn't. The simple rhythmic beat of his heart put her into such a deep slumber.

"You two make the cutest couple, you know that?" Trent whispered, standing in the door way.

Kimberly glanced over the chair and smiled. Trent gazed back at her, his eyes, body, his entire posture showed nothing but signs of tiredness.

"Go home Trent, get some sleep." Kimberly whispered, resting against Tommy once more. "You guy's need it after today's battle."

Trent sighed and nodded his head. "Sure, but the Rangers I have a little gift to you and Tommy." He said, standing before her now. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to her, grinning.

"Oh no…now what?" She asked, looking at the card. It had an address on it.

"It's about 5:30 so you guys can get a couple hours rest, but about 10:30 a Limo will be arriving." He said, pulling his coat on. "Give the card to the driver and he'll see you get to the restaurant. On the back of the card is a number. Give that to the manager and your meal is all set."

Kimberly looked up at Trent wide eyed and in disbelief. "Trent, we can't accept this…" She whispered, handing the card back to him.

Trent shook his head and pushed the card back. "You can and you will, Kimberly. You and Dr. O deserve it. The waiter has a pair of keys waiting for you, incase you'd um…have a night to yourselves." She turned a scarlet red. "Because I don't think you guys want to get caught by Conner and Kira have crashed in the basement." He turned for the door. "Have a good time, Coach." He made a quick slip out the door before she could protest any further.

She sighed and looked at Tommy then smiled.

"They all love us, Handsome." She whispered and kissed his chest before she curled up to him, smiling and fell asleep…

**xxxxxxx**

Vertox concentrated on the item in his hand, once again having the far-away look. The opened with a low snap-hiss and Merios strode arrogantly in the room again. Vertox looked up from the item, peering at Merios silently for a moment.

"Merios…" Vertox said finally, looking back at the item. "…have you ever wondered who the first Power Ranger was to ever stand against the forces of evil?"

Merios seemed a bit confused by the statement and looked at the item as well. "Sire, it was Zordon, wasn't it?"

Vertox shook his head, letting a small smile slip through his blank face. He shook it away and sank back into his chair.

"No, Merios, his name was Vengeance." Vertox corrected sorrowfully. "He was indeed a very strong Power Ranger. His skills and power was unrivaled by all."

Merios looked at the item once again, digesting the information. He'd heard of the man named Vengeance. He was one of the 3 Kings of Trifforia and the first person to ever use the Gold Zeo Power. But there were never any other recordings of ranger days before his Gold Ranger times.

"But sir, Vengeance was a King of Trifforia. He was the first Gold Ranger, if I recall correctly." He said, confused. "He was a ranger before that?"

Vertox nodded and looked past Merios for a moment. The expression had return – the one void of life, seemingly to look into another plane. And just like that, he blinked and peered at Merios again.

"Vengeance was the first Power Ranger and he welded the powers of Light." Vertox raised the item into the light for Merios to see. The generals eyes went wide and he broke out into a sweat. "Vengeance held the first Power Source ever created…the Celestial Energy. He became known as the Omega Ranger."

"B-B-But…S-sir…that is…"

"Yes, this is indeed that Morpher." Vertox said, tossing it into the generals hands. "But it is useless to me as of now." He shook his head in disgust. "Only 3 can wield the Morpher: Vengeance, Zordon or a Trifforian King."

And then it all came into perspective. The whole reason Vertox had been testing and challenging the rangers. The reason they were going to Trifforia; to such a pathetic and desolate planet.

Vertox needed Trey, the Commander of the Gold powers to take his place as the Omega Ranger.

"All Trifforian's who are sworn in as king have a mark placed on their neck, directly on the base of the spine. This mark summons the power of Omega and allows the King to summon the Omegian Powers." He ran his fingers on the long, slender box at his side; the holder for the Omega Morpher. Suddenly he slammed his fist onto the box, shattering into a dozen pieces. Merios jumped back as a splinter stabbed deep into the metal. "But getting they foolish Trey to accept this powers will be difficult. The Golden Powers are the Omega's sister. If the Omega Morpher was ever to fall into the hands of evil, Trifforia and the Power Rangers needed something to combat it – a power suitable enough to counter it."

Merios rested the morpher back into his masters lap and took several steps back. He wanted no more to do with that morpher.

"We must defeat Trey and force him to morph as the Omega Ranger once again…" Blue-white energy burned around Vertox's hand as he squeezed his fingers into a fist. "If he refuses…he will DIE!"

Vertox threw his hand back in laughter as waves of energy slammed into the walls of the ship. That night the Universe remember what true evil was…

**xxxxxxx**

_DUN DUN DUNNN!_

_Vertox has plans to create his own Ranger to combat the Dino Team? But just what kind of Power does this Omega Morpher posses and will Trey be able withstand the power of Vertox and Merios or will he succumb to their awesome power? As I said Earlier…Things are gonna get a lot more Golden…_

_May the power protect you…_


	19. In Love Prt 1

_Summary: Conner and Kira have a night alone; meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy get ready for their dinner tonight._

_Author's Notes: Did you guy's enjoy the suspense of the last chapter? Huh? Huh? I hope you do, because after this short little series here, I'll be getting back to Trifforia :P_

**xxxxxxx**

Conner moaned lightly and shifted in his chair. He felt something hard pressing against his shoulder and he glanced over. Kira rested there, her arms wrapped around his as she rested peacefully. How could he disturb her like that? He ran his eyes over her sleeping form and brought his fingers up, gently brushing her silky smooth cheek.

How could he wake her? She looked so beautiful now, sleeping peacefully in the chair. In fact, he loved having her near him; against him. He just wished he could build the nerve up to tell her his feelings; the feelings that were beginning to drive him nuts. He had to let her know what he felt; to let her know he loved her.

Gently, his slipped his hand under her head and stood up. He laid her back into her chair and retrieved one of the near by blankets. It was made of wool and it had a golden Dino Thunder symbol sowed into it. He tossed it over her and gently slipped a pillow behind her head.

"Kira…" he whispered, kneeling down beside her. He rested his head against the chairs, sighing. "Kira, there's something I need to tell you…I'm falling for you. No, I've fallen for you. Ever since we became a team, things changed. I looked at you differently." He said, the tears threatening to spill. He just wished he could say this when she awake; to have the nerve to say it. "I wished I knew how to say this differently…to say this when you're awake."

He paused for a moment, looking away from her. If he gazed at her any longer the tears would fall and he didn't want that. He didn't want her to wake up, not yet. He looked back at her and took a deep breath, clearing his mind.

"Kira, of all the woman I've seen when we went to school together; of all the woman I've dated, hung out with, whatever…none of them have been able to compare to you. You were so pure, so kind, yet so feisty and untamed." He rested his hands lightly on her covered forearm. "Every time I went out on a date, or hung out with my friends, there was only one thing I kept begging for…hurry time, I've got to get to school tomorrow, I have to see Kira. Or I'd think Mesogog send some damn monster down so the rangers can get together. I want to see Kira." It was no use; the tears spilled. He rested his head against the arm, squeezing his eyes shut. "There was a day, a minute, a second that went by where you weren't on my mind…all I could think about is you, your eyes, your smile…everything."

Kira bit back her own tears, listening to the man beside her spilling his guts. She didn't have to the heart to interrupt his speech. She just wanted to listen…

"I don't…I don't know what else to say…" He whispered, looking up at her sleeping form. "I guess…the last thing I can say is…I love you Kira Ford…" He finished and leaned up, pressing his lips so very gently against hers.

Suddenly her arms raised up, letting the blanket fall into her lap as she drew him closer. It startled Conner, realizing she had been awake, but he only kissed her that much more passionately. He scooped up from the chair and parted from the kiss. He gazed into her teary eyes, smiling.

"And I, Conner McKnight…" she whispered, drawing closer to him. "I love you too…"

They locked once more in a kiss, their bodies pressed so tightly together. At that moment, they could have cared less about what happened. At they moment, there could be a crowd around them, watching and awing as they kissed. The only thing that mattered was the fact they loved each other…

Tommy and Kim smiled, pulling away from the wall as they gazed into each other's eyes. They both nodded, content with what they had seen. Silently, they slipped back up the stairs, unnoticed and undetected…

**xxxxxxx**

Kim sat at the table, peering out into the darkened forest. Today, even though battle filled and full of many surprises, was turning out to be a good day. Hell, perhaps what had gone on today would make it a good week even.

"Hello, beautiful." Tommy whispered and kissed her cheek lightly. "You ok?"

She looked back at Tommy, peering into is crystal clear brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, handsome." She smiled and teasingly kissed his lips. "It seems the rangers have a little surprise for us."

Tommy glanced at her, raising a brow. "Oh? Do I really want to know?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "It seems Trent has taken the opportunity to give us a free dinner tonight." She slipped a card to him and rested her head against his arm. "Free Limo, free dinner, free hotel room and everything. He really went all out."

"Free clothes to." The voice said, startling them.

Tommy spun around, his arms raised in defensive position. Trent stood in the doorway, grinning slightly. He was decked on in his respective color; an expensive white silk shirt, and white dress pants. Even his shoes were white. In his hands he held a pink dress that had red bows on the shoulders and hips. A pink-red rose had been sewn across the chest that rapped down along the left waist and made it's way up across the back. The tuxedo in his hand was a bit more graceful then what Tommy was used to. It was all black with white a white undershirt.

"I kind of did some snooping and found out neither of you two have formal dress clothes-" He avoided the glare from Tommy. "-so I took it upon myself to get you some."

Kimberly blushed and stood up. She made her way to Trent and pulled him into a hug. "You know Trent, if you were my son, I'd be the most proudest mother in the world." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Trent…for everything."

Trent blushed deeply, grinning. "Thanks, Coach."

Tommy slammed his hand onto his shoulder, causing him to wince. "Yeah, I'd be proud to. Except all you had to do was ask, bro." He grinned and pulled him into a friendly hug. "Remember that, ok?"

Trent grinned and nodded. "Sure, Dr. O." He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Crap, it's 10 o'clock and I have to be at the comic department. Plus you guy's need to get showered up and ready for your dinner."

Kim gave Tommy's hand a reassuring squeezed and nodded. "Thanks again, Trent."

The White Ranger bowed and saluted them before making a quick leave. Kim turned to Tommy, their hands locking together. She smiled, pulling him towards the stairs. No words were said between the two – the look on her face was clear enough…

**xxxxxxx**

A hollow wind stalked across the barren desert of Trifforia, spraying dust against the black mantle of Vertox. His eyes gazed across the landscape as if he was searching something. Merios stood at his side, staring at the bones crawling with scorpion's and other creatures. The sight was sickening. It was what a true desert of the universe should be – desolate and void of life.

"4,000 years ago this planet was so full of life." Vertox began, his eyes resting a large, worn column. "We are standing on what used to be the town center of Trifforia's first royal palace."

Merios looked down at the sand and scowled. "What happened to it?"

Vertox half-sneered - half-grinned at the column. "I am what happened to it." He said calmly; too calmly. He raised his hands slowly, blue-white energy rippling off his hands into flowing waves. Powerful bursts of wind raced across the landscape, throwing the send away. Almost instant the massive pearl white tower came into view; sand spilling from it's windows. It was cracked at the base, shattered by some type of energy attack.

"4,000 years ago the Second Trifforian King fell to my power." Vertox explained, lowering his hands. "And now…Trey will fall to my hands and take the mantle of the Omega Ranger! The one true mantle he should hold!"

A gust of wind slammed against Vertox, nearly unbalancing him. His head jerked to the side, his pale lips curled into a vicious snarl. In the distance, a black-gold being advanced; clutched tightly in his hand was the Golden Power Staff. Vertox raised himself again and glared daggers at the King.

"So the King finally shows himself?" Vertox scoffed, throwing the mantle around himself.

Trey stopped beneath Vertox and looked up at him. Beneath his mask, his eyes spoke nothing but hate and anger. The man had no right to be on this planet or anywhere near it. Trey hissed, choking the staff as his thoughts drifted back to the last king. He had watched him be slaughtered mercilessly by Vertox; cut down like he was an insignificant rodent. He had taken everything away from Trifforia; it's land, people and emotions. For thousands of years Trifforia had ceased to exit; just a mere shadow of its former self.

"I will give you credit for coming back, Vertox. No one in their right mind would return to the planet they once destroyed." Trey complimented, shift his gazed to Merios. He was just a simple brute; nothing more. "Have you come back to repent for your sins?"

Vertox stared at the Gold Ranger for a moment and then tossed his head back in laughter. "Oh you Trifforian's are so simple minded!" He chuckled, shaking his head. "What makes you think you have the _power _to make me repent? Your last pathetic king failed at stopping me, Trey. What makes you think you'll do any better?"

A golden beam of energy slammed into Vertox, sending him flying through the air. Instantly, Merios was on the offensive, racing down towards the Ranger. Trey pushed off the ground, meeting the general halfway with a crushing roundhouse. Blood splattered against the brutes mask and landed hard onto the sand.

The Gold One landed gracefully on his feet, fixing his gaze upon the standing Vertox. To a normal Ranger, one would be surprised he had lived, but no, not a Trifforian, however; not to Trey. He knew the extent of this man's power; he knew how far he was willing to push to accomplish his goal.

Suddenly the two powers collided, their fists mashing together. Trey slipped his hand under the evil one's wrist and yanked him forward into a crushing knee. Vertox doubled over in pain, feeling the blood rush to his throat. A quick downward chop sent the mighty evil slamming hard into the ground.

"You shouldn't have come back…" Trey began, the staff burning with golden energy. "Now you must d-"

Merios slammed hard into the ground Ranger, throwing him to the ground and landing atop him. The Massive general beat his fists hard into the Gold Rangers chest. Blood splattered against his mask as his head jerked forward with every blow. Trey swung his fist around, mashing it against the mask and shoved him off.

"You've gotten better, Trey." Vertox remarked, looming over the downed ranger. "But you'll never beat me."

Trey returned to his feet, clutching the Golden Power Staff. Like a flash, the staff snapped up, cracking the Evil one in the jaw. Vertox staggered to the side and quickly blocked oncoming knee. A quick snap of his wrist sent Trey staggering to the right and into a rising knee. Blood met the mask again and he collapsed to one knee.

"Give it up Trey…" He threatened, glaring into the face mask.

Trey dove forward, sweeping Vertox from his feet and dropped to one hand. His legs shot up, cracking the villain hard in the ribs and throwing him across the ground. Trey rolled away and scooped up the staff, waving it before him. He slipped into stance again and waited.

Vertox stood up slowly, rubbing his bleeding cheek.

"Alright…play times over…" He hissed, throwing off his mantle.

And with a simple flash of light, the two collided in a flurry of blows…

**Xxxxxxx**

_OHH! CLIFFHANGER'D! Heh, sorry :P Had to. Anyway, here's chapter 19 and 20 will be up within the next day or two. I hope you guys/gals are still out there, watching and reviewing! I'll really love the feedback! Love you all!_

_May the Powers Protect You_


	20. In Love Prt 2

_Summary: Vertox has found Trey and the battle has begun._

_Author's Notes: I see I've lost reviewers already. That's unfortunate. Well, I hope people will start reviewing again, as I really enjoy your compliments. So I'll say it again; please read and review or Comment and Critique_

**xxxxxxx**

"I can't believe Trent did all this for us." Kimberly said, looking around the French-style restaurant. The scent of food made her mouth water. Tommy sat across from her, gazing deep into her eyes as he sipped at the red wine.

"You're telling me." He said, smiling as he set the glass down; his eyes never left hers for a second.

"You want something, don't you Tiger?" She grinned, swishing the wine around the glass. "Hmm? What do you want?"

He only grinned in return and sat back as the waiter placed their plates before them. Kimberly smiled oh so seductively and took another sip of the wine. Tommy stirred in his seat and picked up the fork to eat.

"So what do you think is going to come of Conner and Kira?" Kim asked, cutting a piece of the steak. "I see many good things in their future."

Tommy shrugged and shoved a piece of steak into his mouth. "Ahm…tastes the same as the last time I was here…juicy and delicious!"

Kimberly smiled, chewing slowly as she jabbed her fork at her lover. "So? What do you think?"

"Well…" He looked at the ceiling and the shrugged. "They are probably off to a very…good start." He grinned, flicking his brows. "Especially with what we saw at the lab."

She took another bite of the food, watching him eat. Love, even though she'd had it for eight years, it still brought the most surprises and mysteries possible. She had met him back at Angel Grove High school and at the time he was just a confused and very lost young man. Slowly, what was a puppy love, became more then that. It become full blown passion and desire; want and sacrifice. She was willing to give him everything – her life, her soul, her body…

She sighed as he took a swig of wine and looked down at her food. Now if only he'd just ask…

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Tommy bounced back, smiling deviously.

Kimberly shook herself from the trance and rolled her eyes. "I think they're going to grow up and live happily ever after." She answered, poking her fork at the steak. "3 kids, a dog and a cat will comprise their family."

"Ooh, going in-depth now, hmm?" He asked, peering over the tip of the glass for a moment and then took a drink. "Or is that _your _wish list?"

Kim blushed and grinned. "Oh I don't know, handsome, why don't you tell me?"

They both smiled, leaning forward on their elbows as they tapped their glasses together. "Cheers." They said together and took a drink.

**xxxxxxx**

If a hot desert could physically paint a picture, it would show you this: a beautiful, lush green landscape, once ruled by tall, pearl white columns and an equally colored castle standing in the background. It would then show you a scene of a Power Ranger, Vengeance the Gold Ranger waging war against the universes most feared enemy: Vertox.

Then, it would the picture would be painted again. But only this time it would show the once prospering landscape marred with scars from the bloody war. The castle would be burning and the columns are lying in ruin; never to stand so mightily again.

Then it would show you the present.

Trey slid across the desert and forced himself into a handstand. He flipped onto his feet threw his gold-cuffed wrists into an X, blocking the falling sword. The Gold Ranger raised his leg in defense, smashing against the Evil One's ribs and then shoved his heel deep into its ribs. Trey evaded to the right as Vertox launched a counter attack but was met with a blow from the power staff.

Vertox stumbled forward but quickly twisted, slapping the staff away and thrust his palm deep into the King's chest. All the air left the Rangers lungs and he felt another steel-like palm mash into the side of his helmet and face.

"Give up you fool!" Vertox hissed, blue-white energy gathered in his clawed hand. "You can not defeat me! You're power is not enough!" Vertox slammed another crushing palm into his stomach. The energy exploded and threw Trey into the air, crashing into the sand-covered pillar below.

Pain raced through his body as the King desperately scrambled to his feet. Vertox appeared beside him suddenly, mashing his heel deep into Trey's side. The air whistled around the king as he raced into another pillar, cracking it from the impact.

The world had become a blur now as there was no real consciousness left. This was the end and Trey new it. All the legends and stories he had head finally became true. Trifforia fell to the merciless Vertox's hand for the third time and there was nothing that could be done.

Vertox leaned down and picked up the Golden Power Staff and gazed at the fallen Trey.

"Do you accept the power now, fool?" He questioned, squeezing the staff tightly.

Trey gave the looming being one final glare of hate. If this was to be Trifforia's last stand, then he was going to die with them…

**xxxxxxx**

"Should w-"

"No Hayley, don't call the rangers." Billy interrupted, staring at the screen. They had been watching the fight between Vertox and Trey since their scanners had detected the energy increase.

"Are you sure? If we don't send them to help, Trey's going to die!" Hayley seethed, jamming her finger at the screen. "We can't just let him die and you know it! With out his help all those years ago you all may have died!"

Billy shook his head and looked away from the screen. "Vertox is too much for them, Hayley. If Trey, one considered to be the strongest ranger in the universe, can not handle him, what makes you think the Dino Thunder Rangers can?"

"Because we have to try." The voice answered.

Billy and Hayley whirled around in the chairs and let out a sigh of relief. Conner and Kira stood arm and arm at the bottom of the stairs – their faces solid. Billy glanced at Hayley and got the same stone-faced glare as well. He sighed and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Alright, alright, fine." He sighed and turned to the computer, tapping a few keys. "Conner, Kira, I'm teleporting you guy's to Trifforia. I'll contact the other rangers momentarily."

Conner nodded and glanced at Kira. Both of them simply nodded and took a step back, throwing their arm across their chest.

"Ready!" Conner shouted, the bracelet pulsated brightly, revealing the morpher.

"Ready!" Kira shouted, her body beginning to burn a deep golden yellow.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" Conner called, throwing the switch and shoving his arm out.

The Technical advisor's squinted against the light and looked away. When the light cleared, two of the most Powerful Rangers stood in the middle of the room; waiting and ready. Billy glanced at Hayley and shook his head before turning to the computer.

"The other's will be joining you shortly." He said and tapped a few keys. "And for the record…this is a bad idea…" He pressed the enter key and the lab was illuminated with the golden-red lights and when it cleared…only the Technical Advisor's remained…

**xxxxxxx**

_OHH! CLIFFHANGER'D AGAIN!_

_  
XD Sorry people, but yeah. My mind has kind of gone to the way side at this moment so I'm gonna take a day and clear my head before I start writing again. Sorry this chapter is so short, but in the next chapter (In Love – Final), you will see what comes of Trey and other Dino Rangers. Finally, the next dozen chapters are gonna be action packed! Enjoy my friends and **please ** review! Love you all!_

_May the Power Protect You._


	21. In Love Prt 3

_Summary: Trent is at the mercy of Vertox! Can the rangers arrive in time to save their friend, or will his death befall him?_

_Author's Note: This Chapter concludes the "In Love" Series. The next chapter will begin the mini-series "Passing the Torch." Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXX**

Red and yellow streaks raced through the sky and touched down on the barren surface. Conner and Kira stood side by side, Triceramax Sabers at the ready. For a moment there was nothing but silence between the two as neither wanted to believe the destruction of the land.

"So this is what evil is capable of?" Conner growled, choking the saber. "This is how far evil is willing to go, just to see themselves win? Destroying countless millions of lives?"

Kira rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly beneath her mask.

"Conner, we have work to do." She said, nodding off towards the flashes of light. "We can't let the anger divide us."

Conner nodded and sighed. "Yeah, you're right, sorry." He sighed and looked towards the lights. "Come on, we got to move!"

**XXXXXXX**

Trey twisted and smashed against the sand and cried out, feeling the Golden Power Staff slam into his chest. Vertox drew it back and thrust his foot hard into the Gold Ranger's side. A painful cry pierced the air, and then another and another. Vertox leaned down and lifted Trey into the air, placing the staff against his mask.

"Foolish Power Ranger." Vertox hissed, summoning up the staves energy.

A blinding golden light exploded from the staff and bathed Trey in its light. Suddenly he cried out in pain as an energy wave ripped across his head. The light faded and the golden armour shattered into a thousand pieces. Trey collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Some people just never learn." Vertox breathed as Merios took his place beside the Evil One. "Come on, our mission is done. Trey has no choice but to accept the powers."

Suddenly a crimson gold energy beam slammed into Vertox, throwing him off his feet and slamming into the ground. A second beam slammed into the confused Merios and threw him head first into a nearby column.

"Not so fast, Vertox!" Conner hissed, weaving the Tyranno-staff in circles before snapping it to his side. "If you want leave, you're going to have to get past _us _first!"

Vertox stood slowly, glaring angrily at the Rangers. His knuckles cracked brutally as he squeezed his fists together. He raised the Golden Power Staff, aiming towards the two brave rangers.

"I'll give you one chance to back down, Power Rangers." He said, seething with anger; the staff burned a golden-yellow in his palm. "Back down Power Punks or be destroyed."

Kira twisted the Ptera grips through her fingers and snapped them to attention. "Forget Vertox, we'll never let you take Trey out of here!"

A golden blast of energy struck her chest and exploded. The force sent the two rangers racing away from each other and crashing into the ground. Kira felt her consciousness slip away and her powers crashed as well. Conner gathered himself up, balling his fists tightly.

"Arugh…you'll pay that!" Conner growled and thrust his knee into the staff. It split in two, becoming Tyranno-Sticks.

In a brilliant flash of light the two powers collided together in a flurry of blows. Conner advanced forward, smashing the sticks hard against the power staff; aiming high and low, making quick reverses and striking side to side. He quickly shifted, slipping to the left and mashed both sticks into Vertox's forearms and suddenly sent one cracking into his jaw.

Vertox spun away, putting distance between them and clutched his jaw. "Not bad, Power Punk." He complimented and raised himself. "You pesky humans are still surprising me after all this time. Just when I thought I had your race all figured out."

"Yeah, well, you'll find we're full of surprises!" Conner roared and charged forward.

The two powers met again, but a quick burst of energy unbalanced Conner and left him open. Vertox thrust the end of the staff hard into the Rangers stomach and sent a golden, triangular blast into his helmet, throwing him backwards. Conner moaned, feeling his back hit the tilted column but quickly blocked the next blow and mashed the second stick into Vertox's chest.

He moved away, catching the Evil One with a flurry of maddening blows; each one driving the demon further and further back. Conner suddenly lashed out with a voracious blow, catching the Vertox across the jaw and finished the turn with a roundhouse.

The Evil One twisted in the air several times before he slammed into the ground with a yelp. Conner threw his heel down, smashing into the sand as Vertox rolled away. The Evil One popped up and twist, slamming the staff hard into Conner's chest, staggering him slightly. A golden light burned in the black crystal and Vertox threw the staff out. Gold chains wrapped around the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and cackling white streams of lightning raced down the metal. Conner screamed painfully as the lightning ripped through his suit and deep into his skin. He felt his entire body convulse and jolt before Vertox aimlessly threw him away.

"You've lost…" Vertox growled, waving the staff in some pattern. He finished the movements with a ninja seal and the air lit up with a golden-red Kanji sign. "Infinite Blast!"

A Blue-white beam sphere gathered in Vertox's palm as the staff lit up with its respective hue. Suddenly the powers meshed together a beam of golden, blue-white light raced into the rising Rangers chest. A mighty blast explosion raced across the land, turning the sand into tiny shards of glass and turned the sky an array of colors.

When the light died away, Conner lay in human form amongst the glass. His suit had long since dissolved and blood oozed out from the multiple, deep wounds. His vision blurred in and out and the very thought of moving stung his whole body. He could feel his head grow lighter and lighter, his body becoming weaker and weaker.

As he watched the other Rangers race to his aid, one last thought passed him before unconsciousness over took him…_Goodbye, Kira…_

**XXXXXX**

_Several Minutes Earlier…_

Tommy peered at his empty plate and then up at Kimberly. She gazed back, smiling like she had eight years ago. But instead of feeling overjoyed and happy, he felt scared and anxious. He raised his hands and gazed down at them: they were shaking. His entire body was trembling from an unknown fear.

"Tommy?" He heard her say, but he paid her no mind. Something was wrong but…what? He heard her call again, but he kept staring at his hands. He felt a cold wave rush down his spine and he clutched his arms, shivering violently.

Kimberly's cry seemed more urgent now, but he couldn't shake himself of this fear. A sudden painful jab struck his heart and he leaned forward on one hand; the other clutching as his throbbing head. Sweat began to trickle down his face and into his eyes. Some dripped off his chin and spilled onto the table.

Suddenly, two hands shook him and he snapped out of the fear. He looked up, wide eyed, into Kimberly fearful ones. She asked some question, but it seemed so distant. So much so he didn't hear the jingle of his bracelet. He looked down at the table, almost dizzily and conjured up the only words he could comprehend at this point…

"Kimberly…I think…I think we are in for a helluva ride…

Billy sighed as he heard the fourth jingle echo through the lab. Finally, before he gave up hope, a beautiful, crystal clear voice echoed loud and clear through the receiver.

_"Kimberly here. Go ahead, Billy."_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your guy's dinner, but we've got serious trouble." He said and swiveled in his chair. He tapped in their coordinates and set up the teleportation device.

_"Tommy's acting weird, Billy. I think something's wrong."_

"Tommy acting weird?" Billy looked mildly amused. "Oh come now, since when has _that _been unusual?"

_"Billy!"_ Kimberly scolded. He winced, wishing he hadn't said that. Ever since they'd gotten back together, both were more defensive of each other. _"I'm serious! Tommy just suddenly broke out into a cold sweet and he's shaking pretty bad."_

"I'm teleporting you guy's here, so get to a safe location." He said and slapped the enter key. "I'll fill you in when you get here."

_"Right, Kimberly out."_

**XXXXXX**

"Right, Kimberly out." She whispered into her bracelet and looked at Tommy. He seemed more relax now; more coherent. "Handsome, are you ok?"

He nodded his head, chugging down some of the water and wiped his wet lips. "Y-Yeah…w-what did Billy want?"

She sighed and pulled him up from the chair. She pulled him over into the corner of the room, away from all prying eyes. "Tommy, something's seriously wrong." She brought the bracelet to her lips again. "Billy, teleport us now."

_"Right, teleporting."_

Tommy squeezed Kim's hand reassuringly, but deep down he knew that something was horribly wrong. He had only felt this way once before and that was when Trini had died…he felt her death in his heart and mind. It had physically torn him to shreds and left him alone to piece it back together.

Their respective colors enveloped them and with a second they found themselves staring at the unfinished T-Rex model. Tommy whirled around and glanced at the Technical Advisor's, but his heart sunk when he seen their serious faces.

"Hit me." Tommy said, barring his teeth together.

Billy sighed and shook his head. "Vertox is on Trifforia and he's taken out Trey." He tapped a few keys, setting up the coordinates. "I sent Conner and Kira to hold him off while I contacted the rest of you. But…"

The Technical Genius seemed rather hesitant to finish his statement.

"But what, Billy?" Kimberly asked her loves unasked one.

"I'm afraid Conner didn't make it…"

For a moment, the PhD Holder felt blood trickle down from his gums. He broke out into a sweat and his fists curled together.

"What do you mean didn't make it?" He threatened. He hadn't meant for his voice to sound like that but it just…did.

Billy choked on his next statement but sighed. "His vitals are extremely low and their dropping pretty fast. We need to get him back here so I can stabilize him." Billy slapped in the last of the coordinates and glanced back at them. "If you guys don't make it in time…then Conner won't live."

Tommy and Kimberly gave each other a single glance and their eyes fell. The felt their morphers appear around their wrists and the energy sweep through the bodies. The last statements of the advisor's fell on deaf ears and their respective colors enveloped them again.

Now, it was a race against time…

**XXXXX**

_Oh no's! Conner is dieing, Trey and Kira are out, so does this mean Vertox has won? Find out on the next exciting ep-_

_smacks head Sorry guys, lost it there for a second. Yep, Conner is critically wounded and it's now up to Tommy and Kimberly to save their fellow rangers until Trent shows up. But will Vertox take Trey or will the Gold Ranger rise to the challenge once more?_

_Unfortunately, this is the beginning of the series where I may lose a great deal of reviewers. I beg of those who do review to please keep reading and keep reviewing. You guys/gals mean so much to me because you've made this story successful. Please hit me up with some feedback as I always welcome it…_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	22. Passing the Tourch Prt 1

_Summary: The Battle is over for the Rangers, but what about Conner?_

_Author's Summary: This chapter is in sequence with Chapter 21, however, I chose not to finish the Trey/Ranger vs. Vertox/Merios fight and I will explain why. I decided that I'm gonna play this 2, possibly 3 part mini-series in the rangers prospective. Enjoy my friends. I hope you aren't to confused._

**XXXXXXX**

To be a Power Ranger is to learn how to deal with pain, responsibility and selflessness. To be a Power Ranger is to risk one's life every time they step out onto the battlefield. Every second against an enemy could prove to be the last of one's life, dreams and hope. To be a Power Ranger is to be the dreams and the hopes of many. Their job is to uphold peace, to see that Earth will see another day; to see the humanity strives.

To be a Power Ranger is to be a savior.

Conner McKnight stirred but quickly went stiff from the mind numbing pain. He stirred again, this time a little more slowly, and adjusted the bed beneath him. But all strength left him and he collapsed to the bed again. A wave of pain washed over him and moaned in protest.

A door opened in the distance and he heard the soft patter of footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes to slits, peering at the approaching intruder. Kimberly smiled lightly at him and knelt down at his bedside. Her hand slipped into his and even that time bit of movement sent his body into another spasm of pain.

"Sorry Conner…" Kim whispered, but did not draw her hand away. "How are you feeling?"

_Like a corpse. _"Perfectly fine." He answered and coughed. Pain shot through his chest, forcing him to breathe harder.

"You know, Billy thinks you'll make a quicker recovery." Kim said, laughing slightly. But he heard the pain in her voice and her tears hit the side of his bed. Though he could not see them (it pained too much to keep his eyes open), he could sense them.

"Really?" He said quietly, inhaling powerfully. "That's good…maybe I'll recover…in time for my date…" Another deep breath. "…with Kira."

The two shared a laughed and he felt her squeeze his hand tighter. The pain shot up his arm, but it didn't matter anymore. He'd only just met her, knew nothing about her, but was already dearly missing her.

"H-How long do I have…" He choked out, feeling his throat tighten. He felt her grip loosen and the tears continued to strike the bed.

"N-Not long…" She whispered, resting her forehead against his forearm. "I'm so sorry, Conner…"

He choked back his own tears as his lip quivered; his entire body quivered. Kim looked up at him, seeing his head shake.

"I-It's ok, Kim…" He whispered, swallowing hard. "A R-Ranger has to be p-prepared for death, yes?"

Kim smiled as she gave his hand another squeeze. He sensed her stand and her eyes linger on him for a moment more.

"Kim…" He opened eyes for just that moment. "Is Kira…?"

She nodded. "Tommy is up stairs with her now, explaining the situation." Kim looked up at the ceiling, the tears spilling again. "Did you want me to get her?"

He shook his head. "Send her in w-when she comes down…is Trent here?"

Kim smiled and nodded. "I'll get him." She gave his hand one last gentle squeeze and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Goodbye, Conner."

He just stared at the ceiling but closed his eyes from the pain. "Goodbye, Kim…take care of Dr. O." They forced a final chuckle and then barred his teeth again, fighting against the threatening tears.

Silenced settled upon the room after the door shut and it was silence he didn't like. Silence brought on thinking; thinking brought on pain, both physically and mentally. The silence crept up on him, consuming him and drowning him in fears. He felt the tears ready to spill, his body numb with pain. At this point, he just wished death would take him.

Then he heard the door open and everything vanished. He forced his eyes open and saw Trent cautiously approaching him. The look on his face was unreadable – shrouded in mystery, as usual.

"So did the White Ranger save the day?" Conner asked quietly, staring at his friend. His lip quivered as he fought back the urge to laugh.

"Apparently not." He said, his eyes scanning his broken form. "Some ranger I turned out to be…couldn't even save my best friend."

Conner used all the strength he had to smack Trents hip. The White Ranger flinched, but just gazed down at Conner. In return he received the most spine tingling, bone chilling glare he'd ever seen in his life.

"O-Oh…don't give me that crap…" Conner huffed and winced, clutching the sheets. "Look, White Ranger, as your leader I have one last mission for you…"

"What's that, sir!" Trent asked, mocking a salute and military stance.

_Asshole…you always were the sarcastic one._ "Keep Kira happy when I am gone." He said. The looked on Trents face faltered and his knees shook. "She…she is going to need someone around her at all times now, Trent…" He whispered and looked to the door. His vision blurred and was becoming harder to breathe. The world around him began to swim in a sea of lights, but he squeezed his eyes shut, wiping git all way. "Promise me, T-Trent…promise me, you'll take care of her." He raised a shaky hand, one opening to a slit.

Trent bit back his tears and clasped his friends hand a final time. "You have my word, Conner…"

Before anything else could be said, the door swung open as Kira came rushing into the room. At first, she seemed genuinely horrified; shaking to the bone. She took a shaky step towards Conner, tears spilling down her cheek.

Trent glanced back at Conner and nodded at him. He turned for the door but rested a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Be gentle, Kira." He looked back at Conner, seeing his chest rise fall faster then before. "He doesn't have much longer…"

Trent sighed and shut the door behind him, letting the two have privacy. Kira fell to her knees beside the bed and cried. She didn't know what else to do, at this point. Her hear slammed rapidly against her chest and the tears soaked the sheets as her hand gripped Conner's blanket. The Red Ranger could only watch on helplessly. This hurt him more then anything in the world.

People die and that's the fact of life. Conner knew that, but to have lay her, broken and destroyed, and have your true love watch you die hurt more then anything. He raised a shaky hand, resting it on her head.

"B-Big Girls don't cry…" He whispered, chuckling lightly, but coughed from the strain.

He groaned under the sudden impact as she threw herself against him; the tears flowing faster.

"Conner…you can't die!" She cried, shaking her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stifle the tears. But it didn't work; they just seemed to flow faster. She gasped, feeling his cool hand rest against her cheek; his thumb brushing away several tears.

"Everyone…has to go…sometime." He whispered, smiling as she nuzzled his palm.

It felt so good to feel her touch. Her fingers ran down his bruised forearm as her other clutched his hand tightly. He felt his palm become wet from the tears and a simple kiss on his hand seemed marvelous. His own tears broke now, trickling down his cheeks as he barred his teeth. He wished he could feel the pleasure of that kiss for eternity; to see her laugh, to see her smile.

He pulled his hand away and pressed both against the mattress. With a painful cry, he slowly sat up; his back popping in several places. Kira tried to push him back, but he shook his head and fell sideways…

…and he felt her strong arms catch and draw him close. His head rested against her chest with a soft smile and nuzzled as close to her as he could. For a moment, both of them were lost in time, their eyes locking together for a long moment.

What he saw pleased, yet hurt him at the same time. He saw their wedding flash through her crystal blue eyes but then the vision switched a headstone; his headstone. He saw her standing over his grave, trying so hard not to cry. But suddenly, it vanished, replaced with two red-headed children playing tag in the back yard. Standing on the porch was the two love birds; Kira's head resting against his shoulder.

But all of that was washed away when he felt her cold lips press against his. He felt a new found energy race through his veins and he wrapped his arms around her neck, holding the kiss just a little longer.

When one finds their soul mate, it is said they are forever bound by its love and passion. At this moment, the Red Ranger believed it, feeling it. His body was slammed with the pleasure of the cool kiss and nearly cried when they broke apart. Her once crystal blue eyes were scared with sparkling tears. He felt his heart break again and he drew her close, letting the last of his strength leave his body.

"I-I…I love you, Kira…" he whispered, clutching the back her shirt tightly. "S-so…very much…"

She returned the hug with all her strength. The tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped against his neck and then to the floor. Her sobs fell on deaf ears as she felt his grip relax and his arm fall. Her eyes widen for a moment, feeling his last breath brush across her cheek and she bit back to the urge to scream.

When an Angel dies it is believed that you will see a feather descend from the sky. Her eyes fixed on the pearl white feather as it fell lazily towards the ground and watched as it landed against the cold floor.

She could only stare…

This is what's like to be Kira Ford:

Dead.

There is no other emotion inside you except pain and suffering. You heart breaks as you gaze at the broken, battered body of your first true love. Your eyes sting painful as the tears continue to fall, unable to control them. Your mouth is dry from the constant crying and sobbing.

And to be Kira Ford, is to be confused.

You don't know, or understand why this had to happen. All you know is that it did. But even if you knew, would it ease the pain in anyway? You recall upon the phrase "God Works in Mysterious Ways" but it doesn't sooth your pain and suffering. No, instead it amplifies it, cursing all those who took him from you.

To be Kira Ford is to be what we are all born to be at some point…

Dead.

Her eyes sparkled with tears as she gazed down at Conner. An Arrow of Pain raced through her heart, shattering it into a thousand pieces and her mind hurt to think. She drew him closer in a last desperate attempt to fight reality.

Suddenly she threw her head back, screaming the only word that she knew and understood…

"CONNER!"

**XXXXX**

_There is nothing to say…if there is, I don't know what…makes a simple prayer for Conner as he brushes away his own tears_

_May the Powers Protect You…Forever._


	23. Passing the Tourch Prt 2

_Summary: The reactions to the loss of a fellow Ranger and Friend…_

_Author's Notes: Sorry if it made anyone cry, truly…_

**XXXXX**

You know he's gone, but you don't know why. You can feel the sudden, sharp pain in your heart. Your gaze falls from the ceiling to floor as you try to swim out of a sea of agony. Then, you heart a painful cry but you don't dare to move a muscle. You already know what you're going to see, but can't face the truth. You don't want to, can't, shouldn't, but do accept the truth. That's all there is you can do…

Trent had already broken the door open before Tommy could turn to face it. He just stared into the empty darkness, hearing the aching sobs echo out of the room. He turned his head away, staring blankly at the Dino Gem on the corner of the gem. The scarlet glow had vanished and for now it had become just another priceless artifact.

"So this…this is how it ends?" Kimberly asked, her arms squeezing his lightly. Tommy turned, wrapping her in a gentle hug. "Conner loses his life while trying to defend Trey? In the end, Vertox uses him to defeat us?"

"I don't know, beautiful." He whispered, caressing her back so very gently. "I really…just don't know anymore."

Kim hugged him closer, tears spilling down her cheek. He glanced to the door, seeing Trent helping Kira out of the room. Easily he could see the stress on her face; the scars the tears had left. He looked away, staring at the cold, cement floor. His thoughts drifted back to the Dino Crystal and an idea had struck him. At first, it seemed like an impossible idea, but the more he thought about it, the less it seemed stupid.

"Kim, Kim…" he pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes. He scanned beneath her to see that they were alone and looked at her again. "I think I got an idea that might save Conner…" He smiled lightly, looking hesitant. "And it just might work…"

**XXXXXX**

Ninja.

The first word that comes to mind is stealthy. The second word is murderous. Adam Park, a Ninja in his own right, have neither of these two qualities. Instead, he is a tried and true Ninja, constantly seeking perfection in both Shaolin Kung Fu and the sacred arts of Ninjutsu. On the outside, the long, straight, black haired Korean looks normal, but on the inside is the farthest thing from. Living deep within his being is one of the 6 sacred Animals of Ninja – the mighty frog.

When in times of trouble, he can call upon this powerful animal and grant him strength that no mere human can rival. His skills and agility become heightened ten fol, making him nearly impervious to human attacks. In this form, Adam can call out to the five other sacred Ninja Animals to draw upon their power or to seek their help.

In this case, the shock of the calling struck him so hard, the ice cold glass of water slipped from his hand and smashed against the floor. He clutched the counter for support, nearly falling over from the suddenness of it. His heart beat a mile a second, thumping loudly in his ears.

"O-Oh man…what was that…" He whispered, sliding down his counter. He cradled his head in both palms, breathing steadily and powerfully. "…haven't felt that in such a long time…"

Just then, the sound of a falcon echoed through the kitchen as a dirty white one flew through his open window. He watched it circle the room several times before it took perch upon his shoulder. Tied neatly to its foot was a small note with a black ribbon. His heart sank upon seeing it, knowing all to well what the message said.

As he untied the note, he absently mindedly stroke the falcon. He unrolled it and squinted at the small lettering:

_Dear Frog Man,_

_Hey Frog Man, it's me, Tommy. Sorry about the suddenness of the spiritual message as I'm pretty sure you aren't used to it._ – Adam rolled his eyes – _But I'm in desperate need of your help. Do you remember Conner, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger?_

Adam looked away from the message, searching his thoughts. He had briefly met the Dino Teen's the last time he'd visited Tommy, but he never really got to know them. But out of the 4 teens, Conner stood out the most; damn near the exact opposite of himself. The kid was constantly chasing woman, fighting with Ethan or drooling secretly over Kira. What had the other kids called him? King Jock? He continued reading.

_He's the reason I'm sending this message. Adam, Vertox attacked Trifforia and was successful in kidnapping Trey and in the process…he killed Conner. _– Adam stopped reading at that moment, trying to comprehend the words. He read it over several times and each time he felt the lump in his throat get bigger. He continued on cautiously – _Adam, Ninja Rangers, the reason I send this letter is because I have an idea and in order to carry it out, I, no Conner needs to the power of the Ninja. I truly hope you guys are willing to help. Conner and Kira both need you guys._

_Sincerely,_

_The White Falcon, Tommy_

Adam closed up the letter, running the request through his head constantly: Conner is dead, need help; Conner is dead; need help. He looked at the falcon, catching it's ever wondrous eyes settling on his. Such a strong spirit the falcon was; unrelenting and impossible to break its spirit.

"I envy you, you know that?" Adam said stroking his neck, smiling. "You go back to that master of yours and tell him the frog man's coming."

The falcon cried and flapped its wings, lifting into the air. With a final cry, it soared out the window and high into the air. Adam looked down at the small parchment and turned for the stairs. He had a gut feeling he wasn't coming home any time soon…

**XXXXXX**

Ninja.

When you see Ninja, you think stealthy, cool and collective. You see someone who is unrelenting in the pursuit of their goals and quick to reach them. These are how countless books, movies and games portray them.

Boy where they wrong.

Rocky DeSantos is the exact opposite of the common ninja stereotype; hot-headed and often desiring a fight, Ninpo has no real meaning to him. Instead, they are just more baseless laws one must follow in order to "achieve higher insight." The words "higher insight" to him means one must constantly strive to be better then everyone else, no matter the costs.

And he follows that philosophy to T.

Seeing the weakness of mind, Rocky cursed himself a dozen times over as he picked himself up of his own front porch. Feeling a bit warm in the cheeks, and embarrassed he just suddenly collapsed, he raced into the comfort of his home.

The spiritual message felt like a ton of bricks just smash him in the face and somehow grew feet to run away. He collapsed in his comfortable leather chair and exhaled. In fact, the sudden message had been so powerful, he was beginning to hear things; the cry of a falcon. He shook his head, thinking it was dizziness, but was shocked to see a rolled up parchment to come flying through his window (and closely following a dirty white falcon).

He gasped and felt his head snap back as the scroll nailed him square in the forehead. He whimpered lightly, clutching the throbbing spot on his skull and reached for the scroll. All the while, he kept glaring at the falcon.

"Do I really want to open this message?" He asked, fiddling with the red ribbon. "Important notes usually mean trouble for me."

The falcon cried and landed on his leg, digging its claws deep into his leg. He groaned painfully and slapped at the falcon. But with quick reflexes, it lifted into the air and flew over to the T.V; crying all the while. Of course, to Rocky it sounded like he was laughing at him. He unrolled the parchment with a sigh and began to read:

_Dear Monkey Boy,_

_I hope the sudden spiritual message didn't embarrass you too much, seeing as you take great pride in your physical attributes. If you haven't figured it out yet, Rocko, it's me Tommy. I'll cut to the chase, seeing as you're probably already angry. I've sent this message because I need your help._

Why, oh why, did he not see this coming? Rocky rolled his eyes but continued on.

_I'm pretty sure you remember Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger? I mean, you two share such similar traits that it would seem like you two are brothers. Vertox, the new evil in the world by the way, attacked Trifforia. He was able successfully defeat and nullify his powers. But…that's not the only bad news. He killed Conner as well._

He read that line over again with wide, horror filled eyes: a power ranger, dead? Was that even possible?

_Rocky, no, fellow Ninja Rangers, I beg of your help. Conner and Kira need us and I have an idea I think that'll work. But in order for it to work, my Ninja Power's alone won't be enough. Please help one last time, my friends…_

_Sincerely,_

_Tommy_

Rocky hadn't read the last of the message as he was already bounding up the stairs to pack. Today just turned into a really, really long day…

**XXXXXX**

Ninja.

When you think of a Ninja, you think of a strong, wise male. Someone who is intone with their natural surroundings; plants, animals, shadows. You think of the dominate male who can kill 13 ways left of Sunday.

Aisha Campbell is a woman who destroys that stereotype. Her skill is unrivaled by most rangers and many look to her for guidance. Though her time as a Power Ranger was indeed short, her ninja spirit forever connected her to the Rangers forever.

And because of this, the suddenness of the spiritual message came as a shock. He leaned against her polished railing, breathing hard. She hadn't felt something that strong since she'd been a ranger. Her body adjusted to the sudden invasion and she hoisted herself up again, but quickly ducked as a dirty white falcon raced over head. It landed just beside her on the railing and peered up into her eyes.

Tied to its leg by a yellow ribbon was a small parchment. She untied the note from its leg, all the while staring into its eyes. She had dealt with animals in her past and she recognized this is a rather unusual falcon. Its eyes were too keen and alert to be a normal falcon. It was much bigger, stronger then any normal falcon and its wing span was a great deal larger and longer.

"Nice to see you too, Tommy." She said, frowning. The Falcon cried and began to peck at its feathers.

She opened up the note and began to read:

_Dear Big Bear,_

_I hope the Falcon didn't cause you too much trouble and I apologize if he did. He can be a bit feisty some times, especially when he's not used to people. I mean, it has been almost 8 years since we've last had to truly call upon our Ninja spirits for battle. But, I think I better keep this note simple and clean._

_Do you remember the group of Rangers I put together? If you don't, they are called the Dino Thunder Rangers and recently I became one of them. Anyway, if I have jogged your memory, I'm afraid we've got trouble. And this time, the trouble is coming in on more then one front._

_Trifforia was decimated by the newest evil on Earth now. I'm pretty sure, even with dormant spirits, you could still sense the new evil. His name is Vertox and Aisha…he's killed Conner. I've sent this note because I need your help. I'll explain the situation when you arrive._

_God Bless,_

_Tommy_

The Falcon looked at the note on the ground and then to the running Aisha. She had already bound up the stairs for her room. Already this was starting off to be a bad day…

**XXXXXX**

_DUN DUN DUNNN!_

_Can anyone give me a woot-woot, here and woot-woot there? The Ninjai Rangers! Woos!_

_Ok, so what's their role? Find out next chapter! Btw people, sorry for the slow update. I got slammed with some writers block. A serious case to. Love you all and please R&R! _

_May the Force B-_

…_May the Powers Protect you._


	24. The Way of Ninpo

_Summary: This is why some people follow the way of Ninpo…_

_Author's Note: Ninpo means Way of the Ninja; Bushido means Way of the Samurai/Sword. Oh yeah, sorry guys, but no Trent/Kira. After reading a review and seeing a discussion, I realized by having Kira get with Trent the way I planned would make her look slutty. But don't worry; I'm still trying to figure out something for Trent._

**XXXXX**

It had been nearly a week since Conner had died and all this time Kira refused to speak to anyone. No one could really blame her; she'd just found someone she really loved and then next thing she knew, he was dead in her arms. Tommy let his body relax and he looked up at a window.

Kira stared back him momentarily and then turned away.

He sighed and lowered his head, shaking it. Suddenly, the Falcon within him cried and he threw himself into a roll. A shuriken whistled past and stabbed into the house siding. Tommy popped up, already waiting in stance as he scanned the road way. Who or whatever threw the shuriken was gone and left no traces to follow.

"No one's that good." He crouched lower, his eyes jolting to the left. The leaves in the distance ruffled almost silently. But even the slightest noise is impossible for a Ninja to miss; especially with one that has a spirit enhancing certain skills. "See."

Tommy whirled around, blocking the oncoming fist and threw his knee hard into the ninja's gut. He forced the Ninja forward, slamming it into the ground. Tommy flipped back, vanishing within the protection of his Dino Gem and for a moment, he watched the recovering Ninja.

_He's a she…too round of an ass. _He grinned and ducked into the bushes, concealing himself with his Ninja Powers. The female slowly stood, groaning painfully as she rubbed her mask.

"Oh man…after eight years he's still got it." She said, staggering slightly.

_Wait…Kimberly? _He raised a brow and tilted his head. Suddenly she rolled forward, throwing several shuriken's his direction. He gasped and rolled away from the bushes and stood up, gazing at her. He looked down at himself, seeing that his powers had fallen. He slipped his foot back and lowered himself into stance; locking his arms out before him and slipped his other leg outwards. With a quick wave of the hand, the two ninja clashed again.

Tommy slap-blocked the first punch and spun away from the second. He shot his leg out, cracking hard against Kimberly's ribs and backhanded her hard across the face. Her own leg shot up in retaliation, but a quick flip had him pushing out and away before her heel could strike.

The Black Ranger landed hard against the ground, but felt two thunderous palms slam into his upper back. He lurched forward, falling into a rising knee. A powerful chop block to the neck had him eating dirt a second later.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Legendary eating dirt." The voice said, shuffling away from the fallen ranger. "Never thought I'd see the day, honestly."

Tommy hissed against barred teeth and pushed himself up. He recognized that voice instantly: Rocky DeSanto's. The two ninja stood side-by-side, glaring at Tommy. He returned it equally and slipped into stance once again. "You always have to make grand entrances, don't you?"

Rocky shrugged his shoulders and nodded over his shoulder. Tommy whirled around, but found himself spinning through the air and crashing into the ground. The third Ninja tornado flipped away and dropped a low stance. Its keen, wide blue eyes locked with Tommy's.

"Great, just what I need: a third ninja." He hissed, peeling himself off the floor again. "Let me guess…Adam Park, right?"

The Ninja nodded and slammed his hand into the ground. A black smoke exploded into the air, consuming him. A gust of wind raced through the trees, blowing the smoke away revealing nothing. Tommy whirled around, slap-blocking several clawed palms and shot his leg out, cracking the ninja hard in the shin. A painful yelp escaped the ninja's lips as it slammed face first into the ground.

"Aisha?" Tommy asked, looking down at the Ninja. "Great, I guess you're all here."

Except for some reason in the back of his mind he didn't believe that. He twisted and threw his hand out, pushing away straight kick and swept the ninja off his feet. The Falcon cried out, sending his senses on alert and flipped away as two clawed palms just hissed his back. Tommy landed hard on his feet and quickly threw his arms out, slapping block several punches and shoved the fifth opponent away.

"Let me guess, Billy?" Tommy growled, slipping into stance again. The Ninja stood up and nodded, returning the glare. "Ok, so _now _we're all here."

6 spirits encompassed the forest, surrounding their Masters with their protective light. The Falcon and Crane entwined together in the sky, bathing everyone in a warm light. The Ape sat in the trees, scanning the ground below. Perched on its shoulder was the frog; its eyes scanning the trees and leaves for any sign of danger. The wolf and bear, protectors of the land and forest, stood side by side; almost king and queen like.

"Ok, so we're all here, Tommy." Rocky said, pulling off his mask. The others followed; some rubbing their cheeks and bruised body parts. "What did you want with us?"

Tommy brushed away the sweat on his forehead and looked up to the bedroom window again. Kira stood there, gazing back at him before disappearing behind the curtains. He sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Those who possess the great power…anything's possible." He said with a slightly smile. "We're about to find out if that's true."

The Ninja Rangers gave each other a once look over and folded their arms. This day just got a lot more complicated.

**XXXXXXX**

Vertox stood in his private chambers, glancing at the chained Trey. A black and white glow consumed his being as lightning cackled around his body. Resting on his left wrist was the Omega morpher, pulsating a blue-white light. The Ranger had been putting a good fight, but it was only a matter of time before his resistance fell and he would be forced to accept the will of Omega.

Vertox grinned at the thought and turned away from Trey. He peered into the darkness of his chamber, rubbing his scratching chin. His thoughts fell upon his current mission; the mission into space. He had received certain valuable information from his general about the abandoned sector Tri-4.

The door opened with a hiss and the hulking general stepped into the room with a bow. Vertox glanced his way and then turned to face Trey once more.

"I assume you've heard of my recent plans?" He said, raising his head high.

"Yes master, but I can't say I agree with them." He said in a submissive tone.

Vertox glanced his direction for a moment. "We need to have the rangers out of the way, Merios. The easiest way of doing this would be to make a temporary peace. Especially if this information you have brought me is true."

"I assure you, Master, it is genuine. _It _was discovered by one of our scouts." He answered, bowing again. "You will not be displeased by your discovery."

"For your sake, General, I hope that is true." He remarked, his crimson red eyes burning holes into him.

Merios sank back, bowed and quickly excused himself. Vertox looked upon Trey with curious eyes and then grinned. If the information was indeed reliable…then the end of the Power Rangers is at hand…

**XXXXXX**

_DUN DUNNSS!_

_Oh nos! Trey is falling to Vertox's power, but what has he discovered? And what does he mean by a truce with the Rangers? For what reason?_

_Also, the Ninja Rangers have finally arrived and what is Tommy's plan? Find on the next exciting episode of Dra-_

…_I need to stop watching anime. Yeah, right, anyway. coughs Yeah, see you at chapter 24's._


	25. The Plan, The Truce

_Summary: Vertox confronts the Rangers about the Truce. Meanwhile, the Ninja Rangers work their magic…_

_Author's Notes: This will be a somewhat short chapter and I apologize if it turns out so. But the next chapter will be longer. Promise._

**XXXXX**

He'd seen the whole show.

And what a pathetic show they had put on. Vertox sneered and shook his head at the retreating rangers. If this was the strength and power of the rangers, then things just got a whole lot easier. For past Rangers they didn't seem to threatening. He glanced at Merios to see him rather bored with the whole affair. Who could blame him? The current teams of Power Rangers were just as pathetic as their predecessors.

"Come, it's time we call the truce." Vertox said, stepping out of the bushes. He peered at Tommy's back and raised his head.

The White Ninja Ranger had stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. His eyes went a deadly serious and he turned to face the Evil Lord. Vertox bowed almost respectfully and threw the mantle around himself a bit further.

"Thomas Oliver?" Vertox said, taking a few steps forward. The White Ranger hadn't even flinched under the man's approach. "I've come to speak with you."

"Why would I want to hear anything from you?" Tommy hissed, looking ready to attack. Merios lurched forward, but was stopped by a boney, clawed hand.

"You have no fear, I see." Vertox said, peering into the falcon-alert eyes. "And you have acquired the power of the Ninjetti. Most unexpected."

Tommy stared fearlessly back, squeezing his fists tightly. "How do you know of the Ninjetti?"

Vertox's face contorted into a sneer and he threw his head back in laughter. "Oh please, that Ninjor was even less of a problem then that brat, Conner." Vertox's hand shot up, catching Tommy's thrown fist. Their arms shook from the sheer strain and force. "Though I d-do admit, that R-Red Ranger put up m-more of a fight…"

"LET HIM GO!" A voice called from the side. Vertox glanced its way, seeing Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos crouched down, ready to attack. To his other side was Aisha Campbell and Billy Cranston. Somehow, behind him, Kira, Trent, Kimberly and Ethan had snuck up on them. "You're severely out numbered. Don't try anything."

Vertox could only sneer at their empty threats. He looked at Tommy again, seeing his body shaking with anger. Reluctantly, he let the Falcon Ranger go and took a step back.

"I have no come here for a quarrel." Vertox began, peering deep into Tommy's eyes. He could see a twinge of fear present now. "I've come here for a temporary truce between the likes of us."

"A truce?" Trent had nearly shouted, his eyes widening in surprise. Suddenly it switched to a deadly glare. "What makes you think we'd give you that satisfaction?"

"Because if you don't accept, Mercer, I could just as easily destroy you all now." He hissed, throwing a glance over his shoulder. The two locked eyes for a moment; one glared icy daggers at the others while one burned with a hidden, fiery rage. Vertox glanced at Tommy, grinning. "Do you accept, Doctor?"

Tommy lowered his gaze to the ground and let his shoulders sag with a sigh. "It's not like we have a choice." He glanced at his comrades, receiving only blank stares back. Many couldn't believe he'd said that. "Fine, we accept your terms. Now take your general out of here, Vertox."

Visibly, Tommy seethed with anger and his muscles twitched from the strain. Kimberly watched her love with alert eyes, hoping he wouldn't suddenly spring forward and attack the man. Conner had already tried that and paid with his life. But Tommy held his ground as Vertox turned away and disappeared through an Inviso-portal.

Almost instantly Tommy raised the bracelet. "Andros, this is Tommy, do you read?"

For a moment there was silence, but suddenly the bracelet burst forth with static and then a clear, smooth voice answered. _"Andros here, Tommy, go ahead."_

"Andros retrieve the Space Rangers and get over here now." Tommy said and glanced at Kimberly. "I've got a mission for you…"

**XXXXXXX**

Kira leaned against the stasis chamber and closed her weary eyes. Within side of it was the love of her life, Conner McKnight. He wasn't alive; no, not alive. The Chamber was merely there to ensure his body remained in perfect condition. She ran her hand along the icy cold chamber, peering down at her love.

_He looks so pale…_She thought, the tears threatening to spill. They'd been a team for nearly a year and half, but were only a couple for a few days. Their love had only begun to bloom and it had started strong. But now…she looked in the chamber with tear scared eyes and buried her head into her arms. Conner was dead now and the love they had experienced came to a disastrous halt.

"He's in a better place, Kira." She heard, a soft hand rested gently on her shoulder. "Never forget him and the love you shared…"

Kira glanced over her shoulder, seeing Trent standing there. She looked away again, peering down at Conner again. Trent sighed and directed his gaze upon Conner as well. The stasis chamber was working its magic well. Conner seemed perfectly preserved, void of any decomposition. But still…even with a plan it pained everyone to see their best friend like this.

"Tommy's plan will work, Kira." Trent reassured, squeezing her shoulders tightly. "Then you'll be with Conner once more."

She glanced back at the teen in white and nodded lightly. She looked back at Conner and sighed. "It's just so hard without him, Trent." She whispered, the tears threatening to spill again.

Trent wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her close. "Listen to me, Kira…I know I can never take Conner's place; none of us can. But if you need someone, anyone to talk to, please, don't hesitate to come to one of us."

Kira leaned back against Trent and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed heavily and closed her weary eyes. Before she knew it, her eyes had become heavy and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Trent held her tightly as he looked on at Conner. In his mind, he half belittled his friend in red, but half envied him as well.

"Goodnight, Kira…" Trent whispered as he rested his head against hers. He found his eyes closing as well, drifting off into a peaceful slumber…

**XXXXXXXX**

Tommy sighed as he looked out into the setting sun. It had been several hours since their run in with Vertox and everyone was just as shaken up as he was; if not, them more. His thoughts drifted as he stared out into the horizon. Since Vertox's timely arrival, school had been postponed for another week. That meant he had to go over the strategies incase an monster attacked the school. It was just more information he had to add to an already long lecture in store for his students.

"Thinking about school tomorrow?" The voice asked.

Tommy glanced back to see Kimberly and gave a fractional nod. "Yeah…it's going to be tough trying to fill in for Conner's absence."

Kim rested a soft hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly. "Don't worry too much about it, Tommy. I've got his class covered until your able to finish whatever it is you've got in mind."

His hand rested atop hers as he smiled lovingly at her. He didn't know why he deserved such a woman, but apparently God thought he did. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and suddenly pulled her into his strong embrace.

"Thanks, beautiful." He whispered in her ear, kissing lightly at her neck.

She cooed softly, melting in his strong, warm arms. "N-No problem, handsome." She said while struggling to maintain her balance. She smiled, resting comfortably in his arms. Every time he seemed to hold her, or kiss her, her knees became shaky and her pleasure sensors went into overdrive. She nuzzled against his arm lightly and relished in the time they had together.

"Aw…isn't that just sweet!"

Tommy shot a glare over is shoulder, but calmed seeing Aisha, Rocky, Billy and Adam standing there. Unlike the others, Billy seemed rather anxious, almost on the verge of worry. Tommy ignored Aisha's comment and stood up, keeping Kimberly close.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy questioned, raising a brow. Everyone turned to Billy, seeing him staring at the floor.

After a moment of silence from the whiz, he turned to face everyone. "Alright, I'll be as simple with this as possible…" He took a deep breath and sighed. "Conner isn't dead…at least, not yet."

Gasps.

"He went into a coma…sure, he stopped breathing, but somehow by putting him in the stasis chamber, he…I guess, came back to life." Billy glanced at the shocked and utterly bewildered faces, minus one, and shrugged. "That's the only way I can explain it. I mean, he's not dead…he has brain activity and he's…breathing. Well, to an extent. Inside the stasis chamber, he'll live; he'll breathe, he'll have brain activity, but he can't wake up. Outside of it, he'll be dead to us."

"And that's the reason I called you here." Tommy said, alerting every one's attention. "Well, one of the reasons."

"What's the others?" Rocky asked, a bit confused by his friends words.

"…well…I'll leave that for another time." He grinned but groaned, feeling Kim punch his arm. "Our main focus right now is Conner and getting him healed."

"Yeah, but how? That'll take days…months…maybe even years to heal." Adam protested and shrugged absently. "I looked him over a few hours ago and he's pretty banged up."

"Our Ninjetti powers will speed up the healing process." Tommy explained and then pulled out the Red Dino Gem. "See? The gem is glowing faintly…that means he's still alive." He tossed it into Billy's hands. "Can you find a way to power it back up?"

He shook his head, peering into the heart itself. "No. Not unless Conner is in full health. He's the only one who can power it up. He has to morph."

Tommy nodded and sighed. He glanced at Kimberly, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. Since Conner's apparently death, they hadn't had much alone time and he knew they both needed it. They had issues they needed to get cleared up and a lot of questions existed between the two. He glanced back at the other Ninja, knowing they'd need a place to stay.

"Well…I guess you can all crash here. Down in the lab I had some beds set up for you guys." He said and pulled the jaw of the T-Rex. "So you guys can stay here the night."

The others gave a gentle smile and bowed.

"And thanks for coming guys…it really means a lot." Tommy whispered, looking away from them. They hear the pain his voice – he didn't want Conner to die just as much, if not more then, anyone else. The obvious exception would be Kira.

They all made they way into the lab with tired and weary eyes. Though it was still early, tomorrow they felt was going to be a good day. Tommy gave one last look at the house before pulling the trap door shut. Now, it was all up to time and fate…

**XXXXXXX**

_Gak! I'm so sorry people TT I haven't given up on this story so please don't think that :'( I will finish this. I just took an unexpected hiatus due to something called WRITERS BLOCK! In return for this long hiatus I am going to try lengthening the chapters. I also have quite a few big plans coming up; this includes former rangers, the Space Rangers, a certain somebody's wedding and other's. I should be updating with another chapter soon…_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	26. Sacrafice Prt 1 Feelings

_Summary: Tommy and the other's prepare to re-harness control of their inner spirits; meanwhile, Tommy reveals his mission for the Space Rangers and other surprising news._

_Author's Note: This chapter is going to be pretty long, so I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I'm going to start adding times so it doesn't get confusing._

**XXXXXXX**

December 1st, 2005 – Noon

Tommy awoke with a start and looked around at his surroundings. He was protected by the thin walls of his room and he looked at the woman who slept beside him. Unlike his dream, he actually enjoyed (and wanted) Kimberly's warmth. He smiled and laid a soft kiss on her cheek before rolling out of bed and shower for the days start.

He was rather surprised when he looked at the clock. It stared back with crimson red digits that spelled out noon. He didn't think it was that late, considering they had all gone to bed about 10 o'clock last night. He shrugged absently and moved to the bathroom to first relieve himself and shower. He wasn't to surprised to hear Kimberly stir in the bed and moan to find him gone. He had been doing that since high school – having her wake up in the morning to find him gone; showering or making an attempt at breakfast.

"Tommy?" He heard her moan from the other room. He smiled in the mirror as he glanced at the shut door.

"I'm in here, Kim. I just thought I'd get the shower ready for us." He grinned and flushed the toilet and quickly turned on the water.

He heard the soft click of the door and glanced over his shoulder to see the rather nude Kimberly yawning and stretching in the door way. Seeing her had brought back the images of last night. They had not had a night to themselves in a while and things got rather heated. He hadn't realized just how much he missed the touch of a woman until last night. Having gone eight years without it, the sudden pleasure drove him to completely insanity.

Tommy gathered Kimberly in his arms and kissed her silky smooth lips gently.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, feeling her body pressing against his. He resisted the wave of dirty thoughts and gave her no time to reply as he kissed her softly once more.

"Ahm…and good morning to you too, Tiger." Kimberly grinned and rested her head against his hard chest. "Did you enjoy last night, handsome?"

Undeniable now; something was stirring and he realized what direction this was going and fast. "Well, if I didn't, would we have gone on for nearly 2 hours?" He questioned, running his fingers down her spine. She gasped and moaned, shivering in his loving embrace.

"Ah…I see someone liked it…" She whispered, looking up at him seductively.

Tommy groaned, feeling her hand caressing a certain…weak spot and quickly found himself being pushed into the shower. He heard the door slam shut and Kimberly stepped in a second later. He had no time to say or doing anything before she pushed him against the back wall, driving their lips together.

It took no more coaxing from his sweetheart and the passion was on…

**XXXXXXX**

Ethan James sat in the Oliver Residence's living room, staring blankly at the computer screen. It was noon and the only one's who seemed to be up was himself, Dr. O and possibly coach. He pressed a button on his computer, bringing up the internet, but when he saw the plain, black-white screen of he no longer had any desire to surf the web.

Instead his thoughts drifted back to yesterday. Vertox had paid them a surprise visit with a surprise offer. What had been even more surprising, Dr. O had given into the offer so quickly. He sighed lightly, tapping his cheek absently and glanced up at the wooden walls. Everyone had been half expecting Tommy to suddenly sound the charge for the other rangers and make an attempt to eliminate their foe.

In fact, he could recall the overwhelming rage he'd felt when Vertox first appeared. His desires to morph and attack the hostiles had nearly won out, but his thoughts flickered to Conner and he quickly abandoned that idea. More then once he had glanced at Tommy, trying to get some reading on the doctor's face, but he could make out rage, hate, desire and…fear.

Yes, for the first time in Ethan's life, he'd seen his mentor fear something. Sure, Dr. O had feared many things; monster battles or losing his job, but that was only a secondary fear. It was one that would be overcome by the sudden thrill of battle or good news; exceptional or not. No, this was not a secondary fear – not at all. In fact, it was the complete opposite. This fear was 100, true, absolute fear. The kind of fear that nothing could over come and smash down.

This fear would stick and stick forever.

Even after the confrontation he could see the fear present in his mentor's eyes. Fractionally, he could see the man shake, almost looking at some points as if he was about to break down and cry. Hell, after the incident, he thought everyone had a right. Nine Power Rangers confronted the very basis of all evil and lived to tell about it.

Everyone was simply hugging and kissing one other, just happy to be alive. Even Trent, the most hard-boned one of them all, looked relieved. Yesterday, everyone had looked death in the eyes and some how miraculously escaped death.

Ethan blinked away his dream and sighed, looking down at his computer screen. It had gone black, now displaying the Dino Thunder Logo. He'd been staring at the wall for nearly ten minutes and he could no longer hear the rushing water from upstairs. He pressed the power button on his laptop, sending it into its temporary shut down and stuffed it back into his bag.

He stopped when he saw the a picture of him and the other Dino Rangers sitting framed at the table side. The picture was of them all in suit, helmets off, with Anton and Elsa between them. It had been taken just several days after they had defeated Mesogog. He scanned the picture slowly and stopped at the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

_"Conner…" _ Ethan thought and looked away from the frame. At that point, everyone was happy. Trent finally had his father Anton back; Conner, at the time, had Krista; Kira had produced an album and himself…well, he had been the same geek since high school. He made money by designing and coding websites for big companies.

He could stop his eyes from drifting to Conner once more. Out of all the battles they fought, no one believed something like this could happen. No one thought that the Ranger Powers would fail them for their time in their lives. The Ranger Powers had failed to protect Conner, and for their own ignorance of the situation, cost Conner his life.

Tears threatened to spill as he forced his eyes from the picture and looked out the window. He suddenly frowned seeing Adam waving back at him. Absently, Ethan waved back and watched as the frog man disappear in the forest.

"Wow, and people think _I _have issues?" Ethan said allowed, looking away from the window. "Right…"

"That's the frog man for yeah." Tommy said, startling the Blue Ranger. Ethan glanced his way and forced a smile, seeing the two love birds holding each other. "He's a great guy once you get to know him, Ethan."

Ethan looked away and back at the picture again. "Yeah, so was Conner…" he said under his breath.

"What?" Tommy looked at puzzled, wondering what he'd said.

"Nothing…I'm sure he is Dr. O." Ethan answered and stood up. "I'm going to head home…our first day as teachers starts tomorrow."

What surprised Tommy wasn't the obvious moroseness in his tone, but the lack of anxiety. When in High School, Ethan had never been a very good public speaker and seeing him become a teacher was not exactly something he had expected. On that note, he hadn't exactly expected Trent, Kira or the others want to become teachers either. He expected them head off to some superb college and follow their dreams, but indeed, it wasn't the case.

"Is something wrong, Ethan?" Kimberly asked, hugging Tommy's arm. Her words brought him out of the trance.

For a moment Ethan was silent, staring at Coach and his Mentor. Sighing, he turned away and fell back onto the couch.

"Yeah, there is, for the most part." He answered, rubbing his shirt hair. "Dr. O, no offense, but whatever it is you have planned, it better work. With Conner not around, it…we just miss him…"

Kimberly smiled lightly and pulled Ethan into a comfortable hug. The Dino Teen returned it, embracing her a bit tighter. He wanted to cry but just couldn't find the tears to spill. Tommy turned away and stepped outside, deciding to allow them a moment. He looked down at the bush beside his door and sighed.

_I'm sorry I failed you, Conner. _Tommy thought, belittling himself. He closed his eyes, fighting back against his own tears now. But he heard a sudden rustle sound and he snapped to attention. A frog came bounding out of the bushes and looked up at Tommy with its bulging, wide eyes. Tommy stared back for a moment and then grinned.

"So you're his messenger, huh?" Tommy asked, kneeling down before the frog. "So what it is you want?"

It gave a rather loud ribbet and bound away, disappearing into the forest. Kimberly stepped out, watching as the frog disappeared into the darkness. She looked down at Tommy and raised a brow.

"Frog man commeth?" Kim asked, startling Tommy nearly to death.

"More like frog man goeth." He corrected, glancing over his shoulder. "I think he wants us to follow it."

"We better." She said, folding her arms. "With Adam, you can never tell if he's in a serious mood or if he's in a playful mood."

Tommy grinned, mimicking her stance. "Probably the reason he can't get a date." She took a swing at him, but grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "He's so seriously all the time. I remember when I actually tried being serious one a date once with you. My god did that backfire."

"Tommy dear, I'm a woman and women like to be playful on dates." Kim reminded, tapping his forehead. "Maybe if I was Kat or Trini, God bless her, then it might have worked." She turned away from him and grinned. "I'm the playfully romantic type while they are seriously romantic kind."

"Playfully romantic? Oh yeah…" Tommy flicked his brows. "In more ways then one."

"Thomas Anthony Oliver!" Kimberly huffed, glaring at him. "Excuse me?"

Tommy waved it off. "Nothing, nothing. Look, look! Frog Man commeth again!" He pointed to the forest, jabbing his finger at it. Kimberly whirled around looking but frowned when she saw nothing. Turning to protest, she gasped finding him gone. "Catch me if you can!"

She felt a slap on her ass and jumped forward. She heard the foot steps take off into the forest and she scowled.

"Ohh…that man makes me so angry some times!" Kim hissed and gave chase.

**XXXXXX**

Tommy raced through the forest and uncloaked himself. He dodged under some brush and raced through, smiling broadly. Even with a Ranger death looming over head, now was a time to let go and have fun. Death was something you need morn and comfort those who need it, but also realize the better of life around you.

Tommy stopped as he appeared into a barren landscape. He scanned the landscape with wide, curious eyes and suddenly gasped. He whirled around to find the forest gone, and instead a hundred miles of nothing but sand and death. He continued to scan the land, his heart sinking with each fleeting moment. One minute he was standing in a lush forest and next he was standing in the middle of no where.

His blood curled as he heard an ear-splitting scream. He twisted, facing the direction of the scream and swallowed hard. He clenched his fists instinctively to fight away the fear and took a step back. He heard the scream again, only this time it seemed much clearer, louder and…familiar.

It clicked. His eyes went wide with horror as he dashed forward. Fear raced through his veins and down his pine. He pushed every muscle in his body to move faster and faster, but something in his mind told him he wouldn't make it.

Something convinced him that he wouldn't make it.

He could see the smoke pillowing in the distance and his heart shattered. He was already too late to do anything. He heard several more cries of pain and another explosion shook the ground. But none of this bothered Tommy; no, he just pushed himself as hard as he could.

_"Look at your friend! Give up now, Oliver, and I'll spare your life..." The familiar voice hissed, seething with unseen anger. "If you continue to resist me, then you will die."_

Tommy stood on the cliff edge, looking down at the raging battle. Conner lay in a pool of his own blood; Kimberly knelt before him with tears in her eyes. She had tried to give him mouth-to-mouth but he wasn't responding. His eyes danced to Vertox and Merios, then himself. Kira was unconscious, oblivious to Conner's state; Trent and Ethan had yet to arrive, though he knew it would only be a moment more.

Why was he seeing this memory? What was the purpose? He had attacked Vertox foolishly and was nearly killed in a single blow for his efforts. Vertox was ready to deliver the final blow when he'd been caught off guard by a white streak. There was some talking between himself and Trey, and then he handed over the Gold Zeo Morpher.

Tommy looked at the sand, frowning deeply. Tommy had tried to convince Trey to keep his morpher and stay to fight, but Trey disagreed. He felt that if he handed over the Golden Morpher now and turned himself into Vertox, the Dino Rangers would be spared. He was right, they were, and Vertox took Trey to his ship for who knows what kind of heinous torture.

But…why was he reliving this dream? Who was making him relive this dream? He moved forward towards Vertox when suddenly it was all shattered. The vision vanished before his eyes by darkness. He whirled around and instinctively fell into stance. Or was it out of fear? No, it was both: instinct due his training and fear…because of the unknown.

"It's good to see you again, my son." A sudden voice said.

Tommy twisted, ready to strike…

…and caught a lump his throat. His eyes widen in sheer horror, shock, and…fear. The grey costumed being continued to walk from the light, a gentle, calming smile on its face. Tommy eased his stance, his eyes hurting from the bright light. At this point, he could care less. Yes, right now, nothing at all mattered.

"…a-and…its good to see you too…f-" Tommy stopped and smiled, the tears threatening to spill. "Zordon…"

**XXXXX**

_hears crowd gasp WOOT! He's back XD Sort of. sees the hostile faces as they pick up their chairs What? What'd I do? looks behind and sees the screen flashing CLIFFHANGER'D Oh…_

_Turn of events huh? So what'll happen next? Keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate all your comments!_


	27. Sacrafice Prt 2 Zordon's Request

_Summary: (see Chapter 27 as it's summer applies to this six party series)_

_Authors Note: Yeah, as I said, see 27 for the Chapter Summary. Sorry for slow updates people, I just find it hard to sit down and write :S But I promise, I'll keep updating as long as I have the will to write. I sincerely apologize for this chapter being so short, but it was only meant to get a few things across. Next chapter will be really long, I promise _

**XXXXXX**

Tommy tried to find the words to say something, but nothing came. His body moved on it's own, however, and Tommy wrapped his second father in a hug. The man smiled a broad smile and returned the hug. It had been nearly six years since Zordon had seen Tommy, and minus the spiky hair, he didn't look a day older then when he was a teenager.

"You and Kimberly have found your way back to each other, I see?" Zordon said, pulling Tommy away. "I always knew that you two were meant for each other."

"Zordon…how…you died…" Tommy stuttered, trying to find something to say. "Andros…"

"Yes, I did instruct Andros to destroy my tube, Tommy, and I am indeed dead. This is merely a spiritual connection Tommy. There is no other way I would be able to connect with you unless you reconnected with your Ninja Spirit." Zordon answered, waving his hand to the side. Tommy followed it and saw a massive Falcon perched upon a black-white rock, pecking at its feathers. "Even after losing touch with it for nearly six years Tommy, it's still stronger then ever."

"Why are you here, Zordon?" Tommy questioned, unable to pry his eyes from the beautiful white falcon.

"I am here…because I need to be here." The Wise Sage answered, watching the Falcon as well. "I am here…to tell you that are human."

Tommy looked at Zordon now, confused by his statement. "Of course I'm human, father, what else would I be?"

Zordon shook his head, looking grim. "Tommy, you _know _you're human, but you believe, and feel you should be more then that. You believe…you should be more then just human; a superhuman."

Tommy looked away to the falcon again and sighed. "If I don't believe I'm more then human, then I fail." Suddenly the scene switched to that of a dieing Conner. Kira lay on the chamber in deep a sleep. The soft beep of the machine echoed through the room as the two spirits looked down upon the fallen ranger. "This is what happens if I don't, Zordon. This is what happens if I fail."

"Tommy." Zordon said forcefully, erasing the image. The Black Dino Ranger looked down into Zordon's black eyes. He could only see pain and seriousness written all over it. "Let me…worry about Conner." Tommy raised a brow. "You have a more complicated mission to worry about…one that involves the Ninja Rangers…and the fate of the universe."

"Vertox, I know." Tommy answered, folding his arms. "But we've c-"

"No, it goes beyond Vertox, Tommy." Zordon interjected, shaking his head. "Tommy, in two days time, you will fail for a final time."

Tommy's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at Zordon. "What do you mean fail a final time?"

"You will die, Tommy. A being possessed by an evil charm will challenge you and you will fall in battle. Afterwards…Vertox will step in as the new rule." Zordon answered, resting a hand on his chest. A sudden wave of emerald energy raced through Tommy's body and he felt new…invigorated. "Tommy…you are only human…if you believe anymore beyond that point…you will constantly fail. You must do only what you can and what you believe is right. Give up the thoughts of being superhuman, Tommy; for Kimberly's sake…as well as the universes."

Tommy shuddered and his eyes flickered open to find himself staring up at Kimberly's tear scared eyes. Was it all a dream? She felt his arms wrap around his neck tightly as sound returned to him. He could hear her painful sobs as she cradled him. He reached up and hugged her close and closed his eyes once more.

"I'm ok, Kimberly." Tommy whispered; but he lied. His head was throbbing like a sumbitch. "I'm ok…"

"Oh Tommy…" Kimberly cried, hugging him tighter. "I-I thought…something happened…I suddenly found you like this and…a-and…I didn't know what to think…"

He sighed and sat up, encompassing her in his arms. He gazed up into the forest, swallowing hard as he tried to slicken his dry throat. It pained to talk.

"It's ok now, Beautiful. I'm ok and I'm conscious now…" Tommy whispered, pulling her back a bit to gaze into her eyes. "L-Lets get home…get some rest…"

Kimberly nodded, brushing away her tears and helped him up. He staggered slightly, but quickly regained his balance.

"H-How long was I out?" He asked, rubbing his aching skull.

"A-about an hour…" She answered, clinging to his arm. "You were running and suddenly…you just fell. You hit your head on a rock when you landed and I thought…I thought…" Tears slid down her pale skin as she cupped her hands at her mouth.

But this time, she didn't look afraid, she looked shocked. Tommy gazed at her for a moment and when he turned to see what she was looking at, his own tears threaten to spill. There, standing just outside of brush was Conner McKnight…


	28. Feelings

_Summary: Conner has returned and the Rangers are estatic; except for Tommy. When confronted above it, he seems reluctant to tell Kimberly. Fearing he may cause harm, he evades it and prepares both for school and his death…_

_Author's Notes: I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been the hospital for a while. Well, my dad has and I've been there. I'm afraid he's dieing so I don't know how much longer I'll be writing.. Anyway, I'll keep writing as long as I can. Love you all!_

**XXXXXXXX**

Tommy stood there next to Kimberly, staring at Conner. At this point, he just didn't know what else to think, or even to say. He'd seen everything now; the Return of Zordon, The Death and Rebirth of a Ranger and now…his own demise that is yet to come. He wanted to run up and hug his student, welcome him home, but he couldn't find the strength. Besides, Kimberly had beat him to it.

He looked away from Conner and gazed out into the forest. Zordon's words lingered in his mind; _"In two days Tommy, you are going to die." _The sun was ever glaring, beating down upon Tommy's rather pale complexion. Even it, the standing point of hope, was laughing at him; mocking him. He clenched his fists and sighed, then turned to Conner.

"Welcome home, Ranger." Tommy said, taking a military stance.

Conner broke away from Kimberly's hug and played out. Snapping a crisp salute to the fellow in charge, he stood at attention.

"Thank you, sir. It's mighty good to be bad, sir." He answered, trying not to crack a smile.

This was the first time either of the rangers had seen Tommy so stern and in-control. The stance fit him to near perfection; showing his finely toned body and the sense of authority everyone saw in him. For a moment, they could have sworn he was in the military…

"You will be wanting this back, soldier." Tommy said, revealing a red dino gem. "I never stopped carrying it since you…'died'"

Conner looked down at the gem, smiling wildly. He reached out for it and swept it into his hand. Suddenly, warmth rushed through his veins and to his heart. For what seemed ages, the gem burned a bright, scarlet red in his hand and the roar of the tyrannosaurus echoed through his mind and spirit. But still, even with the ranger powers in his grasp and he still wasn't complete. No, there was one thing left he had to do.

"I know you two have a lot of questions to ask me…" He glanced between the two rangers. "But…um…there's something I have to do, okay? I promise I won't take very long…"

Tommy shook his head, smilingly brightly. "No, I have a good idea of what you mean. Go get her, kid." Kimberly rested a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Go get her, Tiger." She said and stood by Tommy's side.

Conner smiled and bowed respectfully before disappearing into the brush. The two rangers watched him disappear into the darkness of the forest and could only do one thing: smile.

**XX-** (so no one gets confused, it switches to First Person POV)** –XX**

Luckily, no one was in the house at the moment, so I could successfully sneak in without being hassled. Through the Dino Gem I could feel that Kira, or Kira's, was still here. I stand at the labs entrance, shaking in fear. I've only been 'dead' a couple days, but what Kira must have gone through. God, I just wished this never had happened. I love her so much and it hurts to even think of putting her through hell.

I reached over to the seemingly ordinary skeleton model and pull its lower jaw down. The lab's door gives a creek and slowly opens before me. The soft yellow-orange light bathes me with a cold wave and I feel it rush up my spine and to my brain.

Pushing the Grip of Fear away, I step down into the lab and listen to the door shut behind me. As I reach the bottom, I'm met with the glow; it's that of a dozen candles lit in the room. I can also smell incense burning in the distance; the stasis room, I think. Once again pushing away fear, I take my first step into the lab in what feels like a long time. The air lingers with the smell of apples, dust…tears. He choke back my own and glance around the corners, hoping no one was there.

Clear.

I swallow hard and step out in the middle of the room. Scattered all over the room is trash; wrappers, cans and such. He caught sight of a bottle of whiskey in the corner. Tommy's, most likely. Shrugging it off, I turn to the forest entrance. Sighing, I take one last breath and cautiously make my way over to the door next to it.

I can hear Kira's heart beating now; slow and steady. The smell of apples becomes a lot stronger and I can barely see into the softly lit room. A yellow-orange light mixes with the soft, but crisp blue of the stasis chamber as I slowly push the door open.

My hear stops.

There, laying against the chamber, fast asleep, is the love of my life. I step into the room silently, not wanting to disturb her and choke back my tears. Even now, eyes red from crying so hard, and her hair frazzled, she looks so beautiful. I smile, holding back my own tears and just gaze at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow move and a white-clad figure step into the light.

"Hello, Trent." I whisper, feeling my confidence return to me. Placing a figure against my lips, I point to Kira and he nods.

I could see the tears burning in Trents eyes as he laid a genuine smile on me. He rest a gentle hand on my shoulder and turn for the door, leaving me alone with my soul mate. My soul mate. How distant the word would have been 2 years ago. Now, those are the only words I want to hear for the rest of my life.

Kneeling down before her, I brush a strand of her golden brown hair away from her face and I see the streaks left behind by the tears on her cheeks. I gather her into my arms as best as I can without waking her and bury my head against her shoulder. My own tears begin to roll as I think about things I could have missed; the pain I must have caused her.

And so I do the only thing I know how to do now…I just hold her…for the rest of my life…

**XXXXXX**

The clocked chimed painfully to Tommy's ears as he sat at the kitchen table, staring endlessly into the darkness of the house. Almost like everything else now, it seemed to engulf himself and right down to the barest cracks of the floor or walls. It was the never ever pain; one that couldn't be defeat.

Tommy faced the window now, scanning the forest. A light wind had settled upon the land and it weaved its way through the bushes and leaves; swaying them against its might. Then, he began to think; think of what was to come – and soon. Zordon had said he was going to die in two days, but never said against who or how. No, instead he gave him the why. Then his mind drifted to Conner and he couldn't help but smile.

Conner had been one of his best students and looked to be a younger version of him. Well, minus the red hair, jock-like attitude and love of soccer, you had Tommy – 10 years younger. But with Conner came the tomorrow and Tommy groaned, remembering it. The first day of school…

"Tommy?"

He jumped, startled by the suddenness and twisted in his seat. He relaxed, though, upon seeing Kimberly. She smiled a bright smile and sat down beside him, clutching a cup of tea. "I wasn't sure if you wanted any, so I brought you some." She said, pushing a large mug towards him.

"Thanks…" he answered, clutching her hand. She met his gaze and could see the mixed emotions within him: fear, anger, sorrow. He looked down at the table and brought the cup to his lips for a refreshing drink.

"Tommy…what's wrong?" She questioned, scooting close to him. Her arm went around his neck as he hand pressed his head against her shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

"A lot of things, Kim." He answered and kissed her jaw and smiled, hearing her giggle. 'There are just too many things going on to give you a straight answer, Beautiful."

She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms protectively around him. That, she knew, was the only thing he needed at the moment; his one true companion. Looking out at the forest, her own confusion swirled to life within her. Things were getting complicated by the day; Conner having died then brought back to life and school starting tomorrow. Kimberly sighed heavily and looked down at Tommy, seeing her asleep on his shoulder. With a soft smile, she kissed his forehead and rested her eyes…

Tomorrow would be a big day.

**XXXXXXX**

Conner, Ethan and Kira stood before Reefside High School, staring endlessly at it's bold, white letters.

"Ok…can someone please tell me why in blazing hell we are back here?" Conner asked, clutching his old school bag. "I'm suppose to be going off to major league soccer!"

Ethan glanced at his friend with a look of bewilderment. "You got us these jobs, remember?"

"I thought you spoke 'Conner', Ethan?" Kira asked, leaning forward. "I agree with him, though. Why in blazing hell _are _we here?"

She jumped as two strong hands landed on her shoulders. "You're here because you chose to be here, Kira. Having second thoughts?" Dr. O.

Kira put on a smile and faced him. "No, of course not, Dr. O! Just surprised I'd be back here so soon…" She bit her tongue on the next comment.

Tommy rolled his eyes and then slapped Conner's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you guy's," He glanced at Kira. "and gals, know where your classrooms are. I shall let you get to them!" He clapped his hands together and walked past them. Behind him came Kimberly, smiling widely.

"Well…first day as a teacher." She said, glancing at them. "For all of us."

"And we're all going to bomb." Conner whined as head fell. All three set of eyes fell on him. "Um…or not?"

Kim looked to Kira again and shook her head. "You will do fine." She said and slapped her shoulder. "All of you. Now go on, you three. I, luckily, have first hour prep!"

All three whined.

"Go on!" Kim shouted, pushing them all towards the door. "Get! Get!"

Conner gave a sigh and looked up at the bold white letters. "I was less afraid fighting the Source of all Evil." He gave his companion's a quick glance and with three heavy sighs, they headed in for their first day of class…

**XXXXX**

_OHMIGOD! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you guys/gals all hanging! I'm really sorry people, but I've had some serious family issues, so I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter._

_Anyway, has anyone seen the show Charmed? Wow, what a great show! I never knew a Soap Opera could be funny._

_May the Powers Protect you…_


	29. The Return

_Summary:_ _An old enemy returns and Dr. Oliver fights it alone. Can he survive?_

_Author's Notes; Action packed. These are the keywords for this story. Cliffhanger'd again? Yeah, most likely. More twists? Kind of. After chapter 30, the story is going to take a drastic change of mood for a bit. It'll get a bit lighter. Love you all, and I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the slow update TT_

**XXXXXX**

"Adam, let me ask you a question; a man-to-man kind of question." Rocky said, leaning in the doorway. "Do you _ever _think about women?"

Adam swiveled in his chair, looking amused by his friends question. "Why?" He answered back, holding his chin.

"Every time we see each other, Adam, you _always _have your nose buried in a damn book! If it's not a book, it's over a test tube, man." Rocky frowned, staring at his friend. "Have you ever thought about pursuing a family?"

"Honestly, Rocky, no I haven't." Adam grinned, seeing the stunned look on his friends face. "My work means more to me right now then chasing some skirt."

Rocky held out his hands, preparing to say something but stopped himself. He looked at the window, moved to say something again and paused. Adam grinned, seeing him flustered and shrugged.

"What's wrong, Rocky?" He teased, rubbing his chin. "Loss for words?"

"Why are women not as important as your work?" He asked finally, blinking several times. "Give me three good reasons, man."

Suddenly, they heard the door shoot open and slam against the wall; followed by an angry, womanly growl echo through the halls. "I'm going to kill those little twerps!"

"Reason 1: Women complain…a lot."

They heard several pair of foot steps stumble into the room followed by another familiar voice.

"Things will get better, Kira." A short pause. "Right, honey?"

"Reason 2: They back us men in the corner of doom. If you be honest, you die. You lie, you die."

There was silence for a moment. "Of course Kim, why wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, okay, Dr. O; You try running a band that is full of arrogant, jockey pricks and at the same time manage to keep composure." The female answered with a growl.

"Reason 3: Women are the masters of twisting words and phrases to get _us_ in trouble."

"I already have." Tommy replied. Adam winced.

"And what's that suppose to me, Dr. O?" Rocky winced.

"I'll even go as far as giving you a _fourth reason_: no matter what we say or do, we can never win." Adam explained and waved his hand. "Sorry man, but I have work to do, Rocky. Would you please shut my door on the way out?"

Rocky nodded and shook his head as he pulled the door shut. Satisfied, Adam swiveled in his chair again and picked up the pen. Back to work…

**XXXX**

"Dr. O, please tell me I wasn't that bad in school?" Kira growled, rubbing her throbbing head. "If this is what it's like being a teacher, how in God's name can you deal with it?"

"Patience. You should have insurmountable levels of patience." He glanced at Conner, grinning. "Especially if you have that Jock as your boyfriend."

Conner glared and huffed as everyone broke into laughter. It was a quiet evening that night as laughter filled the house. Everything seemed perfect Tommy; almost to perfect. Surprisingly, there had been no bickering, fussing or disagreements; instead, it was a time to share old stories between past and present rangers. It was a night one many wished for.

But it also set Tommy thinking. He stared into the fire, lost in thought and oblivious to the conversations around him. Was this what you felt when you were about to die? Unexplainable bliss? He looked away from the fire and turned to the window, peering up at the nighttime sky. There was only a few hours left until Zordon's prediction would come true. But who would be his enemy? Where would he come from?

None of these questions could be answered and Tommy sighed against his hand, facing the fire again. He couldn't stand just sitting here, doing nothing, knowing he was about to die. His eyes flickered over to Kimberly's, seeing her smile as Rocky told a story. Forever he wanted to wake up to that smile and only that smile. After being apart for eight years and finally getting back together, he wasn't about to let it end so soon.

"I'll be back later." Tommy said abruptly, cutting Rocky off mid-sentence. "I have some things to take care of." He stood up and reached from his jacket but stopped as he saw the dino gem glow. He swallowed hard and threw on his jacket, glancing back at the stunned and confused faces. "In case I don't ever see you again…goodbye."

Without a moment to object or even question him, Tommy vanished within the comfort of his invisibility and made a quick leave. If his enemy was indeed close, the Dino Gem would lead him right to him…

**XXXXXX**

Reefside High; December 3rd, 2005

Tommy looked up at the bold, white letters and scanned the darkness around him. The dino gem was glowing even brighter, and it had even become painfully hot. Who, or whatever, was after him was here, inside the school. He looked away from the bushes and too the doors. All teachers had access to the school at nights incase of an emergency, but not many used this privilege.

Taking a deep breath, he scanned the darkness once more and when he was satisfied, he approached the school doors and pulled out his keycard.

The dino gem went berserk.

"I thought I'd find you here, Dr. Thomas Oliver." The menacing voice growled.

Tommy winced as he felt a wave of fear rush up his spine. That voice belonged to one person and one person only…

"Mesogog…" Tommy muttered and turned to face his enemy. The dino-boned face demon stood before him, dawning that all to familiar black leather. Tommy winced, unable to read the demon's expression and he felt a sudden cold terror rush down his spine. "How are you still alive?"

Mesogog gave an innocent shrug and began to pace, tapping a clawed finger against his chin. "I suppose I have the Source of All Evil to thank for that, Tommy." He hissed with blood red eyes. "Without him…I'd never be able to finish my dreams…"

Tommy sighed and looked down at his dino gem. Memories flooded his mind; memories he thought long dead. That fateful day with Mesogog was thought to be the last. They had nearly used all the Dino Gem's power to defeat Mesogog, but it seems even that wasn't enough. With a flick of his wrist, the brachio morpher appeared and he looked up at the dino-menace.

"Alright Mesogog…lets finish this once and for all…" Tommy stated coldly, raising his arm. A quick tap of the button and a black-gold light enveloped his being. When it dispersed, only a black-gold suited ranger stood before Mesogog.

Mesogog half-smiled, half-sneered and stretched his arms outward. For a moment, there was silence between the warriors and suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light, the monsters collided…

**XXXXXX**

_Many of you are probably going will the twists ever end? Yes, soon, but let me explain something first. I'm the type of person who throws big twists in every where. Too me, twists are what keep readers coming back; always expect the unexpected, they say._

_Well, here's a twist for you._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seeing as the next one is about to be rather long and rather good…_

_May the Powers Protect you…_


	30. Welcome Home, Tommy

_Summary: Tommy fights Mesogog at the School. Meanwhile, The Space Rangers arrive from their mission with interesting news about their new enemy…_

_A/N: Long chapter coming up due to the fight sequence. Love you all, and sorry if the updates are a little slower._

**XXXXXXX**

Thomas Oliver took one look at his enemy and wished this was a dream. In fact, it was the farthest thing from; a simple routine search and destroy mission turned into a full blown catastrophic nightmare. Standing in his dino-glory was the strongest enemy he'd fought since the creation of his Ranger days.

Tommy shuffled back and pushed the leg away before returning with a hard back fist. Mesogog slapped it away and yanked his foot back before planting it hard into the rangers chest. Tommy stumbled back, clutching at his chest with a hard pant. Even with being dead for a year and half, he hadn't lost any of his strength.

Slowly, the two warriors began to circle each other; weapons in hand. Tommy branded his respective Brachio-Staff while Mesogog brandished a double-bladed bo-staff. For a moment, the two exchanged hateful glares, waving their weapons menacingly before them. Suddenly, in a flash, the exchanged a series of blow that would make any Grandmaster cry in inferiority.

Tommy stepped forward with a high strike that missed and quickly pivoted, clashing blades with Mesogog. A suddenly twist of the staff caught Tommy off guard with a hard slash. Mesogog spun away and fell into stance, preparing to strike again. Tommy panted hard and fell to one knee, clutching his throbbing chest. Glancing up at Mesogog, he had no time to react as the blade raced across his face. Sparks coated the ground as he twisted through air and slammed hard against the concrete.

"You haven't changed…" Mesogog hissed, holding the staff out as the blades burned a purple hue. "…it's a miracle you defeated me in the first place…"

Tommy nipped-up and sliced hard across the Dino Demon's chest. The force sent the black-leathered menace stumbling backwards and into a powerful kick. The wind rushed from it's lungs and he had no time to regain it as a windmill of slashes and stabs crashed against his body. But a simple downward slash sent Tommy crashing towards the ground, only to meet a rising knee in the process.

Pain rushed through the teachers body as he collapsed to one knee. At this moment, he wasn't completely sure what or where he was anymore. But what he did know was pain, suffering and anguish. Images of his life ran through his head like projector but he suddenly found himself flying through the air and kissing the wall.

"Really, Dr. Oliver, I thought after all this time you be considered half a challenge." Mesogog hissed and suddenly cracked the staff in two. "Are you prepared to die?"

Tommy raised himself to full height once more and held the Brachio staff out. With a quick flick of his head, the two clashed again. The moonlight shined down upon the two warriors, illuminating the weapons with its soft glow. Blue-white tails illuminated the air around them after each slash and thrust. Mesogog spun away and lashed out with a sudden thrust, only to be expertly parried. He brought the second blade down upon Tommy, but the wise ranger was there to meet him. Almost effortlessly, Tommy thrust the blade away and slashed the Dino Demon across the chest.

"Challenge…you want a challenge?" Tommy raced forward and sprang at Mesogog before smashing a brutal heel into his chest. "I'll give you a CHALLENGE!"

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly sat alone at the table, peering up at the sparkling stars, anxiously. She sighed heavily and looked down at her steaming cup of tea and closed her eyes. One thing in the world that she hated was to be alone and now she was. To make matters worse, worried as well. Tommy had suddenly got up and left without giving an explanation to anyone.

She started, hearing the soft knock on the door. Frowning, she stood up and cautiously made her way towards the door and pulled it open a tiny bit.

"Kimberly?" The cloaked figured said, looking around, as if checking for something.

Kimberly swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes. Who are you?"

Again, the figure searched around and raised his hands to pull the cloak back to reveal an all to familiar face. Kimberly almost screamed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Andros! It's so good to see you again!" She said, squeezing him tightly. "When Tommy called you guy's and you never arrived, I thought something bad happened."

Andros pulled her back and shook his head. "Kimberly, I have something to discuss with you…it's about Vertox."

Kimberly shrank back in fear at that name, rubbing her arm lightly. Nodding her head, she pulled open the door to allow him in. Andros searched around once more and then stepped into the house, shutting the door quick. To his surprise, most of the Rangers were already waiting in the living room.

"Alright Andros, lets hear your bad news." Conner said, stepping forward. "What do you know about Vertox?"

Andros walked to the blinds, turning them down and waved his hands at the others did the same. He took a deep breath and nodded. "So be it. Vertox, as you know, is the source of all evil so he has some rather…mysterious powers."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell us something we don't know." He said and looked away. Mysterious powers indeed…

"Well…his powers include reviving past evil spirits, creating new ones and even…recreating past Ranger Powers." He turned away from the shocked faces, looking to the floor. "Any past ranger powers and that includes those that have been destroyed."

Kimberly looked at the ground, worry in her eyes. Glancing at the Dino gem, she saw it pulsating faintly. She tapped her chin and glanced back at Andros; their eyes locking. "Andros…do you know what happened with Tommy?" She asked worriedly, glancing down at the pink crystal. "He just got up and left without saying anything really…"

Andros shook his head and tapped a few buttons on his morpher. "No…D.E.K.A, can you run a planet-wide search for Dr. Thomas Oliver?"

To their surprise, it wasn't a long search.

"Scan already complete, Andros. Dr. Thomas Oliver is currently located at Reefside High School. Ranger Energy is currently active with a rapid drain. Assailant was known as Dr. Anton Mercer; currently, Dino Demon Mesogog."

Trent's eyes went wide. "Mesogog? Mesogog is dead!"

The morpher beeped again. "Current life force is at 99. Dr. Thomas Oliver is rapidly decreasing; currently at 31

Tears spilled down Kimberly's cheeks as she threw open the door. No one needed anymore convincing and they followed her out the door…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy fell to both knees, staring blankly into the distance and collapsed to his chest. A gold-black energy consumed his being and energy shattered into dust. Mesogog stood over the fallen ranger, hissing in delight. Raising the blades above his head, he prepared for the final strike.

"Laser arrows!"

Mesogog hissed and roared painfully as dozens of explosions rocked his body, throwing him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Trent hissed, standing in front of his mentor. "Your fight is with me, Mesogog."

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Kimberly surrounded the fallen Tommy and slipped into stance; weapons at the ready. Trent reached for his Dragosword and snapped it to attention. Mesogog growled defiantly and quickly stood up, reaching for his blades. The White Dino Crystal sparkled vibrantly before Trent disappeared within its light. Mesogog charged forward and met the White Ranger, blow for blow. White and black streaks followed the blades and yellow sparks splashed against their bodies as they collided. Trent split apart and jumped away, launching a series of arrows at the Dino Demon.

Mesogog spun away as the ground exploded and launched a counterattack. Spiraling red-black beams exploded from the swords and with a quick flick of the wrist, the beams went wide; some towards Tommy, the others towards Trent. Kimberly gasped and threw her hands out; a pink-white barrier wrapped around and the others. A sudden explosion consumed the shield as a giant fireball extended high into the air.

"NO!" Trent fell onto his back and quickly rolled to his feet, expelling a wave of arrows. Mesogog quickly dogged to the right and charged forward, clashing blade for blade with the White Ranger. They danced across the parking lot, slicing, stabbing, evading and repeating. Mesogog slapped the blade away and slashed Trent across the chest. The second blade descended, sweeping across his stomach. Sparks splashed against the ground as Trent skid hard across the cement. Mesogog charged forward again, preparing to strike.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked, shaking his prone form. "Tommy, it's me Kimberly, please say something…"

But he said nothing. Nor did he move for that matter. His breathing was shallow and slow, almost non-existent. Conner reached down, checking his mentor's pulse. Shaking his head, he looked up Kimberly and the others. "We need to get him back to the lab, other wise he won't make it." He informed and reached down to scoop him up.

But suddenly, a green glow consumed their mentor and as the light dispersed only the Black Dino gem remained…

**XXXXXX**

Pain racked Tommy's body as he felt the cold cement turn into nothingness. His head became lighter and all train of thought seemed vanish from his being. For the moment, it no longer hurt to move, think, breathe or even swallow. For the moment, Tommy really thought he was dead. He moaned lightly against the ground and pushed himself up. He took a deep breath and looked up to the…

…darkness?

He looked around his surroundings and found nothing but a black void. Perhaps he wasn't heaven, but was in hell. The thought made him shutter. He looked around again, trying to find some semblance of reality, but there was none; only a black void. He sighed, letting his head fall into his hands and tried to think. Even that was an impossibility; no thoughts would come to him.

"You should have listened to me, Tommy." The voice echoed. Tommy pivoted and shielded his eyes from the bright light. He looked away to the ground and stumbled backwards as the light drew closer and closer; becoming hotter and hotter. "Do you understand now why it is important to understand your human limits?"

Tommy sighed, closing his painful eyes. The voice belonged to only one person: Zordon. Tommy nodded his head and glanced towards the grey-clad being. "I do now…"

Zordon shook his head and sighed. "You signed your death warrant for not listening to me, Tommy." Zordon said, placing a wrinkled hand on the young man's shoulder. "But…everyone deserves a second chance." Zordon clutched Tommy's hand and suddenly everything came flooding back. All his stripped memories; the pain he felt at the hands of Mesogog. He could remember faces now; Kimberly, Conner, Kira…his students.

"_Tommy!" _The pained voice cried.

He didn't know why, but he was being shook. _"I'm right here, what do you want…?"_

Another voice screamed his name, this time shaking him more furiously. _"What…what, I'm awake?" _

"_Look, he's waking up!"_ The voice sounded familiar.

Tommy sighed painfully and rolled onto his aching back. He looked up at the darkened sky to see four very familiar faces lingering over him. He gave each of them a comforting smile and gasped as Kimberly pulled him into her arms. He felt her breasts mash against his face and he flung his arms, struggling to breathe.

"We thought you were dead…" Kimberly cried, hugging him closer. "We thought you were dead…"

Tommy smiled as he pulled himself away and rubbed his forehead. "You guy's should know it'll take more then Mesogog to defeat me…" He said and stood up with the support of everyone. He flicked his wrist, but when the morpher failed to materialize, he looked rather dumbfounded. "Where did my morpher go?"

Kira shrugged. "Don't know…you disappeared suddenly and all that was left behind was the Dino Gem. Then, when you came back, your morpher vanished…but…" She held out her hand, the Dino gem resting in her palm. "Your gem has no energy left."

Tommy scooped it into his palm and sighed down at it. He clenched his other fist and frowned, feeling something in it. "The hell?" He muttered and unclenched his fist. His eyes went rather wide as a green glow radiated from his palm.

Kim look at the object then to Tommy with the same stunned look. "Tommy…that's…"

He nodded and looked up at her. "Yeah…the Dragonzord Coin…"

**XXXXXX**

Trent found himself eating the dirt and quite literally as he demorphed. He coughed hard and spat out a wad of blood before wiping his lips clean. Mesogog hissed in delight before snapped the staff together once more. "You see Mercer? Even now you fail to defeat me…" Mesogog taunted, slowly advancing upon his prey. "Surrender and I may spare your life…"

Trent scowled, pushing himself up as he prepared to morph again. Before he move to do so, a yellow-orange beam slammed into his body and threw him hard against several trees. Mesogog half-hissed - half-roared as Trent fell to the ground unconscious. "You should have taken my advice, White Ranger…"

Mesogog moved for Trent again but a sudden cackling green bolt slammed into his body, sending him flying through the air and skidding across the ground. His body was caked with smoke and blood trickled from his demon lips for the first time in his "illustrious" life. He growled angrily and clutched his staff again.

"Who dares to cross my p-" He stopped mid-sentence as a familiar ranger approached him.

Bathed with emerald energy, the golden shield shined nearly as bright as a star. The dragon on its helmet seemed to come to life as its roar echoed through the air. Clutched in one hand was an all to familiar dagger and in the other, nothing but raw energy.

It almost seemed to good to be real…there, walking towards him in all his glory was indeed the Green Ranger…

**XXXXXX**

_Ohmigod. It's the Green Ranger! Squeels in delight before suddenly being smacked by Kojin_

_Shut up Kim! No shit it's the Green Ranger! Anyway, next time on, Power Rangers!_

_Mesogog is confronted by the most powerful ranger in power history. Can the Dino Menace survive the fight, or will he perish like all the rest have?_

_May the Powers Protect you._


	31. Return of the Green One

_Summary: Mesogog takes on the Green Ranger and the rangers finally get a day to themselves. One that is hopefully battle, stress and worry free._

_Author's Notes: I hope you peeps like the last chapter - This chapter will be longer, but the battle will be shorter. Plus, we get to see more of Andros, school, relationships and such. Enjoy people _

_**XXXXXX**_

Mesogog staggered back and snapped the staff out before him, but the Green Ranger didn't back down. He raised the dagger to his lips and the all too familiar fanfare echoed through the ranger's ears. The melody was light, but at parts heavy; nearly all the time, so soothing. A bolt of green energy expelled from the dagger's coin and raced across the ground before slamming into Mesogog. An explosion brightened the sky and the Dino Demon found himself flying through the air.

Kimberly and the others watched on in shock as their mentor returned to his roots. With the Dragonzord energy coursing through his veins, he looked so at home. Another bolt of energy raced into Mesogog and exploded, throwing him farther away. Tommy stopped in his tracks and glanced down at the unconscious Trent. With a wave of his dagger, emerald energy consumed the teenager and he lifted into the air.

"Take care of him, Rangers." Tommy said and advanced upon Mesogog again.

The rangers rushed over to their fallen comrade, glancing down at his hovering body. They looked up to Tommy again, seeing his golden shield glow just a little bit brighter…

"You can never defeat me!" Mesogog screamed, throwing a sphere of energy at Tommy, but the Green Ranger simply pushed it away. Tommy raced forward and locked horns (so to speak) with the bull and slashed him hard across the chest. The dagger glowed brightly and Tommy pivoted, coming around for another sweep. Mesogog met him this time and parried the strike wide right. Before he could act on his advantage, Tommy beat fist into his boney jaw and felt the dagger slip across his chest once again.

"You overestimated yourself, Mesogog." Tommy said monotonously. "You failed to defeat us two years ago and you've failed to beat us now." Tommy slashed Mesogog again before striking three more times; each taking a hard chunk of the Dino Demon's skull. A painful, raged cry echoed through the air as Mesogog twisted the blade-staff above his head and slashed down hard. Blue-black blood sprayed across the parking lot as the Dino Demon fell to his knees. Tommy hovered over him, hissing beneath his mask. "This time Mesogog, do not come back."

Mesogog screamed and thrust the blade towards Tommy in a final effort. But the Green Ranger slap-blocked the staff and thrust the dagger deep into his head. A yellow-white light erupted into the sky and the ground began to shake as bolts of lightning expelled from Mesogog's fallen body. Tommy jumped back as a final explosion rocked the ground. Chunks of body parts flew through the air, sliding across the ground. For a moment, no one said or did anything, except for staring the revived Green Ranger. Tommy inhaled powerful and crossed his arms in an X-stance then eased himself.

"Power down." He said calmly and the suit vanished with a green glow. Tommy sighed heavily and rubbed his aching forehead. "Well…that's one way to win, aye?"

No one could or say anything except…smile.

**XXXXX**

December 4th, 2005

The sun rose silently from the east as it peeked over the horizon. It's bright rays illuminated the Oliver bedroom, bathing the two nude figures in its warm rays. Tommy stirred lightly and rolled onto his back with a mighty yawn. He stretched with a loud groan and went limp on his bed as Kim began to stir as well. He looked over at her and smiled as she rubbed her eyes of sleepiness and begin to stretch as well. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before pulling her close to his side. "Did you sleep well last night, darling?"

"Ahm hmm…" She answered and cooed lightly as his fingers combed slowly through her hair. For a moment, he held her close, thinking about the last eight years of his life without her. It had been a long and painful one; one full of many mistakes and blunders. He frowned, recalling the many woman he'd dated since Kimberly and at this point wanted to go back and time and beat his own ass. But what was done is done. He nodded his head and kissed Kimberly's before he slipped off the bed and stood up. "Oh…where are you going?"

Tommy smiled as he glanced back at her. "I'm going to get the water ready for our shower. I'm pretty sure you need one too?" She blushed lightly and nodded before standing.

"But I'm not letting you get off the hook that easily, mister." He grinned as she pulled him back onto the bed and atop of her. "You've got a loving girlfriend to take care of."

He could only grin in response…

**XXXXXXX**

Conner moaned softly as he stirred on the bed and nearly rolled onto Kira before he remembered she was there. Sleeping comfortably beside him was indeed Kira; curled up tightly in the sheet. He smiled, remember last night and lets his fingers slid slowly across her cheek. There wasn't a moment of the day where she didn't look beautiful. But for once, he could say she looked ten, twenty, no a hundred times more beautiful when she slept. He sighed lightly as he watched her stir and moan, clutching the sheet closer to her chest.

"What did I do to ever be blessed with someone like you?" He asked no one and stroked her forehead lightly, almost begging to touch and hold her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently and laid his head back against the pillow, gazing at her calm, beautiful face. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever expect to have someone so loving and caring in his life. But here laid Kira, his true soul mate. He smiled lightly and leaned forward, kissing her sweet, sweet lips. To his surprise, she returned the kiss and pulled him into a gentle hug. "Good morning to you too."

She smiled and laid her head against his chest and kissed it lightly. "You don't regret what we did last night, do you?" She asked, looking up at him with concerned eyes. He could only smile back and press his lips so very gently against her own.

"Would I still be laying here if I did, Kira?" he asked, raising a brow. She smiled lightly and curled up closer to him as she sighed. He stared up at the ceiling, letting his fingers run through her silky hair. Last night had indeed been a good night. It was their first time in a long while that they had time to themselves; one that wasn't full of pain and misery. He kissed her forehead lightly again and hugged her close. "I love you, Kira and I make you this promise now…no matter what the case, I will always be by your side…" He whispered and laid one final kiss on her lips.

But she had other idea's in mind. Pushing him onto his back, she rolled atop him and grinned. "And I love you, Conner McKnight." She whispered and locked hands with him.

Today was turning out to be a good day…

**XXXXXXX**

Trent rubbed his weary eyes and took a gulp of his coffee. He looked at the clock, seeing it click and turn to 6:30am. He raised a brow and looked at his watch. Frowning, he grabbed his keys and tossed his coffee into the trash. Conner and Kira came bounding down the stairs, fiddling with their own keys.

"What are you doing up so early?" Trent asked, raising a brow.

"We were about to ask you the same question." Kira returned, sniffing the air. "Coffee? Since when did you start drinking coffee? You always drank tea in the morning."

He shrugged. "I need a new boost for the morning since I'm a teacher now." He said and glanced at his frowning and frowned. "Speaking of which, I'm in a rush. I need to pick up some new art supplies for class."

Conner watched as Trent rushed out the door and glanced at Kira. Shrugging he slipped into the kitchen as Kira headed for the living room. "Coffee?" he shouted through the doorway.

"Nah, tea would be nice." She answered.

"Alright." He shouted and began to search the cupboards for tea. She smiled light and fell into the chair, leaning on one arm as she scanned the room. She had done this a dozen times over, glancing at the many different pictures. Most of them were group pictures of ranger teams; mainly of the one's Tommy was associated with. She stood up and approached one picture in particular. It was of Tommy and Kimberly, taken back during high school. She had never really questioned her mentor about his love life and made a mental note not to. But now, it seemed different. Kimberly had returned to his life and made him seem less military-esc. He seemed so much happier; livelier.

"Here you go, sweetheart." She gasped, feeling the hand rest on her shoulder as Conner handed the tea to her. She smiled lightly and took it before looking back at the picture. Conner glanced at it as well and smiled, seeing the two love birds together. "Cute together, aren't they?"

"That picture was taken back in 10th grade." They both jumped and whirled around to face the new comers. Tommy and Kimberly stood there, grinning. "I can't believe you still kept that. I just noticed it." Kim said, running her hand over the picture and smiled.

"Yeah, that picture was taken during the Christmas Party that year." He said and shrugged. "I never got rid of it…because I needed something to remind me of you."

Kim blushed lightly as Kira and Conner snickered. Tommy joined in and turned away, heading for the kitchen. For a moment, the three rangers stood gathered around the picture; developing their own thoughts of what went on during that night. "It's hard to believe that was nearly ten years ago." Kim said finally, breaking the silence. "It was taken on December 15th of 1995. It was just a few months before I left for Florida…the worst mistake of my life." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"How was it your worst mistake?" Kira asked, glancing between Kim and picture. "We never really dwelled on Dr. O's personal life, so we really don't know much about you, besides what we've seen over the last few days."

Kim sighed and looked up at the picture once again. "It was when Tommy had received his Zeo Ranger powers, I mistakenly believed Tommy and Kat were in love. I really didn't know what to do or think, so I did what I believed was right at the time. I wrote Tommy a letter; a letter then broke the two of us up. I had told and convinced myself that once the letter was sent, I figured our love would be dead and Tommy could move on." She glanced back at Kira and shook her head. "Unfortunately, at the time, it didn't. Every day, month, year after I sent the letter, my heart grew smaller and smaller until it got to the point that if I didn't go see Tommy and explain what I did…I would die of a broken heart."

Kira absently clutched Conner's hand and squeezed it tightly. Conner glanced at her, smiling and returned the squeeze, drawing her a little closer at the same time. "So how did you find out where Dr. O lived?" Kira questioned, wrapping her arms around Conner's.

"Some of the other rangers told me, actually." Kim shrugged and glanced at the other pictures. She pointed to one of the original rangers; Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, herself and Tommy. "Jason didn't take much convincing to get the information out of it. He also told me that Tommy was still a Power Ranger." She growled softly. "Oh, I had never been so angry in my entire life. After his days as a Turbo Ranger, I though he'd given up being a Power Ranger for good. But no, instead I find out he's teaching you guys."

Conner and Kira grinned, looking away sheepishly.

"But it's all good." She waved her hand, her mood lightening. "Speak of the devil, it's 6:45 and if we don't leave now, we'll be late for class. Last thing we need is a tardy on _our _record."

And with that, the day began anew…

**XXXXXXX**

Reefside High school; December 4th, 2005 – After school

Principal Randall, Elsa, Michelle, whatever you may call her, descended upon the Science Classroom with an all but evil intent. Ever since Mesogog had been defeated, she grown into a caring young woman and even had started to go out with Trents father, Anton Mercer. Today, she looked as elegant as always; dressed in a sparkling black dress with her silky black hair done up in a pony tail. She stopped at the door and tapped a few times before pushing it open at the occupants request.

"Hello, Elsa." Trent said, pulling her into a friendly hug. "What brings you here today? Aren't you usually gone by now; out flirting with my dad?"

Elsa blushed and shrugged. "Several reasons, Trent." She glanced at the other occupants; Tommy, Kimberly and their students. "The most important one comes from Dr. Mercer. He actually has asked me to convince you all to join us at a private party. Most of the staff here at Reefside has been invited, but he wanted me to speak to you all directly."

Tommy glanced at Kimberly and shrugged. He got the same response from the rest of the crowd as well. "Sounds like I deal." Tommy answered, leaning back in his chair. "What's the other reasons?"

Elsa smiled and tapped the wooden frame of the door. "This place." She said, looking around the room. "January 15th will mark Reefside High's fiftieth year of service and I thought it'd be nice to commemorate its legacy. I figured it'd best be done by you all, considering you're the schools most influential members. Being Power Rangers and all, yeah know?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Kimberly said, leaning on the desk. "What did you have in mind for the celebration?"

"Well, I talked to Ethan earlier about putting together a little slide show of the school. I found a box with some old pictures in the storage room and I think they may come in handy." She glanced at Conner. "We also thought about take that day off of all work and have a party. You know, sports events, lessons, food and such. Conner volunteered to help out with the sports and I'd like to have Kim help out with that area as well." She received a nod as a reply. "Good. Kira, I've volunteered you to do the musical score for the slid show and for the party. And lastly, Tommy, I was hoping I could convince you and Hayley to help with the food."

Tommy raised a brow. "You're asking a doctor of paleontology and a Rocket Scientist to cook food?" He threw his head back in laughter.

"No, not quite, Dr. Oliver; I was thinking maybe you could help serve shakes, smoothies, or malts. Food is being catered in, so all you have to do is serve it." She countered, raising a brow. "You think you can talk her into it?"

Tommy shrugged. "You never know with her sometimes, Elsa. She can be the easiest woman to figure out and other days she can be extremely complex. I can try, but don't get your hopes up." He felt Kim's hand rest on his shoulder and then give it a reassuring pat.

"Don't worry Tommy, if you screw up, Kira and I are hear to convince her as well." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically and leaned on one hand. Everyone laughed and shook their heads. A silence settled over the room as everyone thought about the day; piecing together what the day maybe like.

"Man, it's hard to believe this place has been here for fifty years already." Trent said, returning everyone to reality. "We graduated as Senior's from here and now we work here. The school must have a long, hard heritage; one that now has the Power Rangers backing it."

Elsa smiled lightly and glanced at the window. "Its teachers weren't so unusual, Trent, but this school goes back a long ways with sports record. This place had won nearly 200 trophies in the sports area. It all ranged from basketball to football. You name, we probably won an award or trophy for it."

Tommy raised a brow and glanced at Trent. "Let me guess, you're going to try and win an art award?"

Trent shook his head and grinned. "No, although tempted to, but no. More likely to ask my class and see if I can get any to sign up. There are some really talented artists in that class."

Tommy shrugged and tapped the pen lightly against his desk. "Maybe we should all do something for our classes. I mean, this school has some talented young kids here and I'm sure they'd like to have a crack at an award. I mean, it's not everyday you get to say your name plastered on a trophy or an award that pretty much guarantee's your future."

Elsa rubbed her chin, looking down at the desk as she thought. "True…I mean we haven't missed the registrations for any of the contests. Registrations are due in by may and the may and the contest is towards the beginning of June. Present the idea to your students and see what they have to say about it. Tally up who's interested and I'll talk to the school board about funding."

"Speaking of students, has anyone heard from Kojin or Sierra?" Tommy asked, raising a brow. He looked around the room to see shrugs and blank stares.

"I do." Elsa answered, frowning. "They've…decided to take a vacation and plan their wedding. Somewhere over sea's, I guess. Scotland, I think they said."

"_Scotland?"_ Conner mouthed, glancing at Kira. She shrugged in return and glanced back at Elsa.

"Well, I wish them the best of luck." Tommy said and leaned back in his chair. "Both of them are going to need it…"

**XXXXXXXX**

Andros stood before the large computer, staring blankly at the revolving logo. Billy beside him worked tirelessly on a different screen, programming multiple codes and other information. To be honest, Billy found the whole situation unnerving; the Red Space Ranger looming over his shoulder, looking like he was in some demonic trance by the way he was staring at the Dino Thunder logo.

"Andros?" Billy said finally, waving his hand before the man. "Earth to Andros, come in Andros."

For once the Ranger blinked and his head turned fractionally as their eyes met. "Sorry Billy, didn't mean to frighten you like that." He said and glanced at the logo again. "I'm just thinking about what kind of mission Thomas has for me. Though my bones already hold the answer, I'd rather hear it from him before leaving."

"He should be home soon." Billy answered, looking down at his watch. It flashed 4:30 back at him. "School got done little less then 2 hours ago and they said they were going to the grocery store after. So you shouldn't have to wait much longer."

Andros smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Billy." He glanced at the computer screen. "Still working on the plans for the Megazord, I see?"

Billy sighed and rubbed his aching eyes. "Yeah. Hayley and I built the formation unit, but the problem now is programming the coding for the transformation sequence. Currently the zords are useable, but without a transformation code, they'll be destroyed pretty quickly."

Andros frowned, glancing at the coding. "I don't understand the logic behind the coding." He said, reading one line and shook his head. "But I guess if there is someone in this world that can comprehend it, that person would be you."

Billy smiled and looked back at the coding. "Thanks Andros." He stopped, hearing a noise above him. "Ah…I think they're home now."

Andros nodded his head and turned quickly for the door.

**XXXXXXX**

"Thomas Anthony Oliver! I told you not to buy that!" Kimberly scolded and pulled the bottle away. "You paid $15 for a bottle of whiskey? Thomas Anthony Oliver!"

Conner winced as he leaned towards Ethan. "She said his full name twice. That's not a good thing." Ethan shook his head and quickly began to put the groceries away. Trent gathered up several bags of canned goods and turned for the pantry but nearly dropped dead as Andros stood in the doorway.

"Ohmigod!" Trent cried and staggered back, clutching his racing heart. "Will you make a sound next time?"

Andros grinned sheepishly.

Tommy turned to what the commotion was and "ahed" when he saw the Red Ranger. "I presume you're here to speak business? So be it." He turned to the others. "Come, I believe you all should be here to hear this."

Kira glanced at Conner and Ethan before shrugging and following Dr. O out. Kimberly slapped there shoulders and headed out with Trent close behind. "Might as well. I don't see the harm…" Conner said and quickly made leave with Ethan on his tail.

"Andros, I've called you here because I have a mission for you." He said, standing at the window. For a moment, there was silence as the other rangers watched on. "I need you to gather the Space Rangers and take the Astro Megaship and track Vertox. It's unlike an evil villain to cause a truce between good and evil, so I want to know why he is in space."

Andros was still for a moment and then nodded his head. "Gathering the other Space Rangers maybe a difficult task." He said and turned away. Pulling the black hood over his head, he glanced back at Tommy. "But I will do my best."

Tommy nodded and turned to face Andros. "That's all I ask of you, old friend. And please, come home safe, Andros."

The Space Ranger nodded and vanished through the door. Everyone watched him go in silence and then glanced back at Tommy. To them, it looked like he was struggling with a long thought out decision. His head was lowered and they could see the fear in his stance. Everyone turned away, except for Kim and left the two lovers alone.

"You made the right decision, Tommy." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head to rest on his chest. "A tough decision, Handsome, but the right one." She felt his arms enclose her in a gentle hug and he sighed before kissing her forehead.

"I know, beautiful, I know." He said, cradling her close. "I know…"

But one passionate kiss swept the fears away from both and instead replaced it with a love they sorely missed. Tommy lifted her into his arms and headed for the stairs; both smiling brightly and anxiously…

**XXXXXXX**

_WOOT! Tommy is getting laid for the fourth time in this story. Wow, big surprise, huh? Anyway, yeah; now we know why Andros was at the Oliver residence, plus we get to see the schools heritage later Just to let you all know, we won't see anymore of the Space Rangers from here on out; well, until much later in the story. I'll leave you all guessing at who went on the mission. Andros is a give away, but yeah. For those who didn't go on the mission play a big role later in the story. Peace out all!_

_May the powers protect you._


	32. I have an Annoucement! Prt 1

_Summary: Tommy has an important announcement to make but he seems a little nervous to make it. Can the other rangers convince him to "pop the question?"_

_Author's Notes: Just to let you all know, the woman in a few chapters back. That's only meant to be humorous. Anyway, my friends, I hope you're enjoying the story so far._

**XXXXXXX**

December 11th, 2005

A week had passed since Andros had left for the mission and the air around the Oliver homestead grew with anxiousness. Everyone could see the new side to their mentor; the worry written across his face. Things had also become interesting at school with rumor's abuzz. Many people had taken up a mock vote on who'd win what award/trophy. Even the teachers had got in on the little entertainment; mock voting as well.

"So Trent, who do you think is going to win the art contest?" Kimberly asked, leaning forward on the desk. "You've got some amazing students in your class."

Trent frowned, scratching his forehead and shrugged. "To be totally honest, I thought Sierra would be here to join because she had the best talent out of the class." He scratched his chin and frowned again. "But with her no longer here, well…I'd probably have to say Michael. He uses my style of art so I can relate more closely to him."

"I heard you got a Letter of Recommendation from DC Comics?" Kim asked, sipping on pop. "You going to accept it?"

Trent shrugged lightly and bit into his fry. He glanced up at her, seeing the loving grin and then looked away. "I don't know; probably not. DC is the king of superheros, but I think Marvel has more down to earth characters. If I'm going to do a comic, I want to relate to my characters. In DC, sure you can get a long with some of the characters; perhaps know what it's to lose someone you love, but that's it really. Marvel really makes you like their characters. I mean, take Spiderman for example. Your everyday, average kid becomes superhero with everyday problems. Name a DC character that has those problems."

Kim thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Maybe DC prefers to look at the more superhero issues rather then everyday, mortal issues?"

Trent shrugged defiantly and leaned back in the chair. "Marvel does that and more. They show you two sides of a character where-as DC only shows you one. With Marvel characters you can relate to money issues, or home life problems. DC, you rarely ever see them. The closest ones I can think of are maybe Green Lantern or Batman. But even then, the true focal points of those comics are the supernatural."

"X-Men doesn't focus on everyday issues?" Kim countered and took a bite of her hamburger. Ah…such delicacy…a cheeseburger.

"Perhaps not as in depth as Spiderman, but the X-Crew needs to deal with racism and being treated fair while at the same time trying to protect the world and universe, at times." Trent popped another fry into his mouth and grinned. "Marvel is all about everyday issues rather then _just _superhero issues."

Kim frowned and rolled her eyes. "Alright, comic genius, who are you signing with? DC or Marvel?" She pressured again, swirling her pop around before taking a drink. "You can't just turn them down."

Trent looked at the table almost worriedly. "To be honest, I really don't want either. I'd much rather start my own independent business. That way I can focus on whatever issues I want, whatever plots I want without having some giant corporation breathing down my neck every second." He looked around the mall, trying to find Conner and the others. "Speaking of giant corporations, where's Mr. Billy Gates himself, Ethan at? I thought he was bringing Conner and Kira to have lunch with us?"

She shrugged and looked around as well. "Last I know they were coming up from home. You do have to realize from Tommy's place to here is about an hour's drive. It's not like they can just zip here in an instant." She bit her tongue as Trent grinned. "Alright, maybe they can, but I doubt they would. Do you see Ethan, Conner or _Tommy _being _logical_?"

Trent shook his head. "Ethan I could see as the most logical one of the three. Tommy only ranks over Conner for the simple reason he's a doctor of paleontology. Otherwise I think Conner has him beat in logic."

"There they are!" Kim squeaked, pointing towards their friends. Trent turned and nearly fell over at the sight before him. Ethan was dressed in the most horrendous blue tuxedo he'd ever seen in his life. The bow-tie was a different shade of blue and had "Ethan" sued in it. Conner looked like the walking devil himself; dressed in a bright, blood red jacket with a red-shirt and black pants. Dr. O…was well Dr. O; dressed in a tight fitted, long sleeve black shirt with loose fitting black khaki's. Nothing out of the ordinary, but definitely a Tommy thing.

"Well look who showed up: Mister and Misses Fashion Statement. Conner…Ethan…what the hell is wrong with you guys? I think you two broke every fashion rule there is in the history of mankind." Trent mocked, shaking Ethan's tuxedo. "Oh man…you two look horrendous. By the way, where's Kira?"

"Thanks." Ethan frowned and rolled his eyes. "Kira is at home; she didn't feel like coming."

Trent glanced at Conner, nearly glaring. "And you left her alone?"

Conner threw his hands up in defense, waving them around. "No, no. Don't blame me. Dude, she kicks hard as hell. So I didn't have much of choice. She practically threw me out the door."

"Ouch. What'd you do to piss her off?" Trent asked, looking around at the other two. Conner shrugged and let his head fall.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Conner sighed and shook his head, letting his shoulders sink. For a moment there was silence but Kimberly glanced at Tommy, seeing him sweat and shake slightly.

"Tommy, are you okay?" She asked, leaning forward on one arm.

_Perfectly fine Kimberly. Oh, by the way, will you marry me? _"Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a fake smile and shrugged. "Just thinking about Andros; hoping he's okay." He fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Oh really? Then what is that in your pocket?" She asked, almost in an interrogative-like voice.

_I just asked you to marry me, isn't that a good enough clue? _"Oh, it's the Green Ranger Power Coin. That's the other thing that has me nervous." He lied and stopped fiddling with it. "It has me, Billy and Hayley baffled at why Zordon switched out my Dino Gem with the Dragonzord powers."

"Can you still use your invisibility powers?" Trent asked, raising a brow. Tommy nodded his hand as his hand went invisible.

"The difference between this invisibility power is I can control which part of my body goes invisible rather then everything at once." He said as his hand reappeared. "I think it's also because of the Dragonzord coin's power that affects the Dino Gem's power. I mean…I can still go completely invisible…but…I just have more control."

"Interesting…do you think you'll ever get your Dino Gem back?" Conner asked, glancing between Trent and Tommy. "It feels kind of awkward having a Ranger then isn't Dino Thunder."

Tommy laughed and then shrugged. "I don't know, to be totally honest. For all I know, the Dino Gem maybe destroyed." Conner winced and looked away. "Billy and Hayley are trying to pinpoint the location of the Dino Gem now."

"Do you think Zordon has it?" Kim said, eating another fry. "Considering he did recharge your Power Coin."

Tommy shrugged and rolled his eyes. "To be honest Kim, I really don't know. I'd much rather have the Dino Gem over this power coin though." He glanced down at it and scowled. "At least with the Dino Gem I don't have to worry about someone turning me evil."

Kim winced at that. "True. Anyway, enough chatter about Ranger duties. Aren't we here to see a movie?"

Cheers erupted from the Rangers, except for Tommy. He had gone back to his brooding mood; shaking, sweating and staring blankly into the distant. Kimberly smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before leading him towards the movie…

**XXXXXXX**

"Dude! Did you see that car chase? It was sick, man!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes wide with wonder. "How cool was that?"

Kim yawned. "The most god awful movie I've seen in my life." She said, hanging onto Tommy's arm. "Fast and the Furious 3 was nothing like the original. The original smoked this one."

Ethan stood before them all, his mouth wide. "Blasphemy! How could you say that to one of the most anticipated car movies of all time?"

"She's got a point, man." Conner said, hands jammed into his pockets. "That movie sucked something else. Hell, even 2 Fast, 2 Furious was better then this movie. Critiques rated that movie an all time low."

Ethan shook his head and fell in line with the others. "My best friends are turning against me. What is the world coming to." He sobbed mockingly, holding his head.

Conner slapped his friend on the back, grinning. "Don't worry, buddy old pale. Thinks will be looking up in now time when we get home. Kira was heading out to the movie store and I guess picked up some more movies for us to watch."

Tommy raised a brow and leaned forward. "Oh lord. My stomach hurts just thinking about the movies she picked out." He winced, feeling Kim sock him in the air. "Gone with the wind…" He pretended to be ready to puke. "Old Yeller…" he faked throwing up now, clutching his stomach. Kim hissed and smacked him on the back, exciting a roar of pain from the teacher.

"That's what you get for mocking her." Kim scoffed and headed off without him. Tommy rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead.

"This was the number one reason I dreaded going out with women!" He whispered whiningly and stormed after Kimberly.

Conner glanced at Ethan and shook his head. "Worst comes to worst: we find him sleeping on the couch tonight."

**XXXXXXX**

Kira lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. The others had been gone for nearly an hour now; the movie set to start in a half hour. It was only 7:30 and already it was pretty dark out there. It was the beginning of December after all and over the past few days they'd been receiving snow off and on. She smiled at the ceiling, thinking about Christmas Time with Conner; one that would be full of joy, laughter…and hopefully lots of presents. She scratched her chin, staring at the ceiling bewilderedly; she never really saw herself as the type of girl who wanted presents, but for some reason this year was a bit different. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes, remembering all the past Christmas's she had. They had been usual ones, considering her parents were divorced; being at ones parents place one year and then another parents place another, it made it difficult to really enjoy the spirit of Christmas. But now she had Conner, Ethan, Kim and Dr. O; people she could family and someone she could call a lover.

Her hand rested on her stomach as she smiled and glanced over at the wall, seeing a picture of the Dino Team, minus Kimberly. The picture had been taken just before they had found out Trent knew about Mesogog. Those times were some of the happiest memories she ever had. Having just met Trent for the first time, a lot of the Ranger past was finally disclosed. Most of had been about Tommy's experience as an evil ranger, but history none-the-less. She even learned about the Ranger Reunions that had been going on. Unfortunately, Tommy had absolutely refused to go to any of them, the thought still lingered now. She'd met the Ninja Rangers, the original Pink Ranger and Andros, but there was still so many more she didn't know.

But then she remembered Billy, the original Blue Ranger and Blue Ninja Ranger. He hadn't said much to her or the other rangers since his arrival, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him. She stood up and quickly made her way to the basement and saw the light on. She heard voices coming from the computer station and grinned. _Good, he's still up._

She rounded the corner and saw Billy sitting there, tapping away at one computer while Hayley jotted notes down on a pad of paper. Clearing her throat, she startled the two geniuses and waved.

"Sorry, I just came down to talk to Billy. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked politely, glancing at the computer screens.

"Kind of." Billy said and shrugged. "What'd you want, Kira?"

"Well…I was upstairs thinking and I wanted to ask you a question. Tommy told us about his ranger past, but he never told us much about the original rangers. Seeing as you w-"

"No." Billy interrupted and looked away. She could of sworn she heard anger in his voice. "I already know what your question is and the answer is no. Go bug Kimberly; I'm sure she'd love tell you the story of how she broke Tommy's heart."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you. Considering I'm a Power Ranger I thought it would d-"

"Leave!" Billy snapped, turning his chair. He glared daggers at the young woman and the very sight of it had her recoiling in fright. "Go bug Tommy and Kimberly some more."

Kira said nothing more and quickly bolted up the stairs. Billy sighed and shook his head lightly before cradling it. "You didn't have to get angry with her, Billy." Hayley said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "She is right. Tommy doesn't say much about the past rangers."

Billy glanced at her and sighed. "Yeah, I know, Hayley. Sorry for getting angry, but the past is a sensitive subject for me. With the death of Trini and all...it's hard to get used to the fact she's dead. Anyway, can we get back to fixing up the Megazord?"

Hayley frowned and nodded reluctantly. Kira looked away from the duo and looked at the ground. Now she realized the anger and quietly made her way up the stairs. She was determined to get her answers now…

**XXXXXXX**

_What's this? Another CHAPTER? OHMIGODHEARTFAILURE! Anyway, I'm sorry about the woman-Adam scene in one of the previous chapters. It was never meant to bring about anger or anything and I'd like to state this very clearly: that is no, nor has ever been my outlook on women._

_Anyway, now that little matter is cleared up, can anyone guess what is coming up in the next couple chapters? I do._

_Smack Tiger, you better know what the fuck is coming up. You're the author. Sierra smacks Koji again_

_May the Powers Protect You…_


	33. I have an Annoucement! Prt 2

_Summary: See Prt. 1_

_Author's Notes: You guy's/gal's like the story? Good, I'm glad you all do. The story is going to get a little bit better._

**XXXXXXX**

Tommy pushed the door open, allowing the others to go in before them. He sighed, seeing Kira sitting on the couch, scanning through various pictures. She'd found his stash of ranger pictures. Kim, the last being in, stopped at the doorway and followed his gaze before frowning as well. "Good luck. You'll probably be bombarded with questions." She said and kissed him on the check. He sighed and nodded. Slapping her ass, she yelped and moved in as Tommy shut the door behind him.

"Before you ask any questions, Kira, I've got something to say." He turned to look back and Kimberly and shrugged. "Call the others in here. This is an announcement that everyone should hear. That includes Rocky and the others." He looked back at Kira then down at the picture in her hand. It was a giant photo of the Turbo, Zeo, Morphin and Space rangers all together. The picture had been taken sometime in '99 when all of the rangers were on Earth. Seeing the picture brought back a great deal of memories; memories he wished he could relive again.

"What's up, Thomas?" Tommy jumped and turned around, hiding the picture. Rocky and the others had gathered around; Billy and Hayley standing in the back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at the rest of the pictures.

"I've come to the conclusion it's time for the Dino Rangers to meet their heritage." Kim's eyes went wide. "I'm going to be setting up a Ranger Reunion come Summer time and I want to get as many people there as I can." He gasped and choked as Kira threw her arms around him, nearly squeezing him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Kira shouted, hugging him tightly. Suddenly she pulled back and snarled. "It's about time. We've been rangers for nearly 2 years and the only thing you do is let us meet a _few _of the past rangers." She kicked him hard in the shin, sending him straight to the ground. "JERK!"

Tommy moaned loudly as everyone roared with laughter. Already this day was going to the way side…

**XXXXXXX**

Kira stood at the window, peering out into the darkened forest. On the outside she looked genuinely excited. Hell, who wouldn't be? She was about to meet her predecessor's, but deep in the core of her being, she was completely terrified. She was bout to meet her predecessor's; people whose legacy she'd been carrying on. What bothered her the most was not how she would look but how she should and would act. These people she was going meet set rules for being a power ranger; rules for the next generation.

Suddenly, two strong arms encompassed her and pulled her close. She gasped and looked back to find Conner. She smiled and leaned back against his chest, smiling. She no longer felt scared or worried, but instead complete and whole. Conner looked out the window, peering up at the full moon. It's soft, pale light illuminated the lovers with its heavenly glow. The moon seemed to be talking to him, almost as if it was alive.

"Kira…do you remember when I said I'd be by your side forever?" He turned her around and laid a kiss gently on her forehead. "Well…I meant every word of it. No matter the consequences or actions I must take or face, I'll always be here to protect you…to love you, Kira Ford…" he took and deep breath and then shook his head. "Or should I say…Kira McKnight?"

She gasped and her eyes went wide as a ring slipped onto her finger. Her eyes swelled with tears as she knew only one answer. Throwing her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer to him and smiled lightly. "I love you so much, Kira." He whispered, enjoying the warmth of her body. "I love you so, damn much…"

Kimberly smiled as she stood in the doorway. Conner glanced her way and smiled, waving slightly. She nodded back and quickly disappeared into the shadows. Finally, the circle was complete now and forever…

**XXXXXX**

December 24th, 2005

No one knew Conner and Kira were getting married, except for Dr. O and Kimberly. Many had questioned Kira about the accessory, but she merely shrugged it off as a promise ring; a simple show of Conner's love. Not only that, a nice amount of sickness was traveling through the Oliver Homestead. Both Kim and Kira had come down with a nasty flu, leaving them bid-ridden lots of times. The thankful part of it all: Christmas time.

"This sucks." Kira complained, wiping her nose. "Sick on Christmas Eve; of all the times. How much worse can this get?"

"Oh, don't say that." Kim said, sniffling. "It could get a lot worse, girl."

At that moment the door opened and rush of cold air washed through the house. Kira and Kim shuttered against their blankets and screamed bloody murder for the door to be shut. Conner and Tommy stepped into the living room and glanced between the two sick women. A grin slipped across their faces as they held up a couple bags.

"First things first: food." Tommy said and set his bags down, pulling out several take-out boxes. "Chicken Noodle for Kimberly and Conner got you…Cheese and Broccoli for you, Kira." Both of them thanked Tommy and Conner and greedily dug into their soup, grinning. Tommy searched through the bags and began to stock Conner's arms full of Christmas ornaments. "Later today, Conner and I are going out to get a tree."

The girls looked at each other then up at their lovers. "Wow. Is Tommy _actually _decorating the house this year?" Kimberly clutched her heart, faking a heart attack. "This is a first, handsome."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; you're sick and I thought I'd treat you to a better Christmas this year." Kira couldn't help but smile as Kimberly turned a flush red.

"Oh, don't think you're getting out from under it lightly." Conner said calmly and leaned down, pecking his fiancée on the cheek. "I have a special gift to give you later tonight." He whispered and took a step back. It was Kim's turn to grin as Kira blushed. Tommy grinned and pivoted before heading into the kitchen. Conner bowed respectfully before the two woman and disappeared into the darkness of the kitchen.

"Should we tell them?" Kim asked in a whisper and looked down at the white stick in her hand. Kira shrugged lightly, looking at hers as well.

"Nah. Save it as a Christmas gift." She said and curled up under the blanket before nuzzling her pillow. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes. "Besides…I like all the attention."

Kim rolled her eyes and curled up under her blanket as well. The funny thing was, she couldn't disagree with her. In fact, she loved the catering and wished it would go on forever. But alas, the true catering would come in a few months. She just smiled at that thought and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Adam Park, indeed unusual, was well respected by many people; especially amongst the Ranger family. He was well known for his keen influence over his Ninja Powers and often is the go-to man for advice. Unlike Sensai Watanabe, he wasn't so spiritual, but many found the two had in common more then meets the eye. One of Adam's many pastimes was meditation; something he had learned from Sensai Watanabe himself. And over the years, he'd become _very _good at it.

Today was no exception.

Adam lit the last of his candles and turned to face the small circle he left open for his meditation. He took in a deep breath and knelt down in the circle. He took one last look at the darkened room, making sure no one was around to disturb him and then closed his eyes. Focusing his mind and thoughts, he called upon the spirit hidden within him. He could hear the frogs call echoing within him and he found himself sucked into a sudden vortex.

If one could accurately describe what Adam saw it would be a swirling vortex of colors, shapes of all sizes and memories. It was an endless sea of complex puzzles that one needed to accurately piece together and solve. This was Adam's way of taking his most complex problems and finding a solution to them.

Today was different.

The swirling vortex did not come and instead, it was replaced with a line of wave, hate, fear and anger. The sudden, intense feelings overwhelmed Adam and sucked him into the very depth of its stomach. He could feel himself swirling round and round; almost ready to puke. But he couldn't because for some reason it wouldn't come. Almost as abruptly as it began, it ended and he found himself "standing" in the black void.

"_Ok, that was different." _Adam said, hearing his voice echoing through the darkness. _"Where in Gods name am I?"_

"_Certainly not Kansas, my friend." _

Adam twisted, falling into stance and glared at the comer. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he took a step back; not quite believing what he was seeing. Standing before him was a Power Ranger. But it wasn't just any Power Ranger; it was a Power Ranger he didn't recognize. The suit looked much cleaner and sleeker in its design. The color was a crimson red and its entire left torso was black with a jagged, white line separating the colors. Oddly, it almost seemed to be forming a 1.

"_W-Who are you?" _Adam asked, clenching his sweaty fists tighter together. He didn't exactly like his odds, even it was only one and one.

"_I am your histories future, should you succeed." _The Ranger said calmly, looking away. _"I can not tell you why or when your foe will attack, for I do not know. All I can say is, you must stop _him _if you wish for Earth to have a future." _

Adam's brows furrowed as he eased his stance and glancing side to side, expecting to see another image. Nothing came however, and the Red Ranger was still silent and prone. _"Who are you and who do you speak of?" _

"_My name is Jack Landors, the futures Red Ranger. I work for a special police force called Space Patrol Delta; there are six of us. However, we are not…or I should say, we could not defeat one of our enemies. In death, I used the last of my energy to send a message to you. You must stop the Warlock Maleificent before he can…Augh!" _Jack fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Adam rushed to his aid, but Jack shook his head and pushed him away. _"H-He will attack s-soon after New Years of 2006…you must s-stop him when you confront him…i-if you do not…then there is no future…"_

"_But what is he after?" _Adam asked, kneeling down before the Ranger. He felt so helpless, not being able to do something.

Jack looked up to Adam, clutching his chest harder and let out a painful wheeze. _"H-He seeks a certain r-raw material t-to create a Doomsday D-Device known as "Infernus." S-Should he be allowed to a-acquire the m-material…Earth is doomed."_

Adam stood up and nodded his head. _"You have my word Jack, we will stop him."_

Jack held out his shaking hand, clutching Adam's shirt. _"O-One…l-last…request…c-contact…m-my future self…f-for…b-back…UP!" _Adam gasped, watching as the Ranger shattered into tiny, red-white crystals and sank into the darkness. He stood there, staring at the "ground," trying to absorb everything he'd just heard. For the first time in his life he had just received a premonition of some sorts; a warning from the future.

Adam gasped fore air as his eyes shot open and he found the comforting stone walls of the lab surrounding him. He looked down at the candles and sighed. He had to tell the rangers everything…

**XXXXXXX**

_Can anyone say Dino Thunder – S.P.D Team-Up? It sure stinks of it. Yeah, I know, it's a lame plot, but hell, it works, aye? Oh, and don't you dare think of the woman Maleificent from Snow White either. This is a different Maleificent. Although, I was tempted to use that Maleificent because Disney owns both PR and Snow White but I decided against it. Just wouldn't seem right XD Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. This story is a long way from completion._

_May the Powers Protect You._


	34. Force from the Future

_Summary: Introduction to the Dino Thunder – S.P.D team-up. Jack is feeling a little strange and goes to confront Commander Kruger about it when Maleificent attacks. Can the S.P.D rangers defeat their foe? Or will they fall victim?_

_Author's Notes: See the Bottom Enjoy the Episode because if your confused, my ending notes will explain everything. OH yeah, sorry about the mix-up of Disney Movies :P I'm not a big fan of that movie._

**XXXXXXX**

Jack Landors laid comfortably on his bed as he stared at the silvery ceiling. He'd been apart of S.P.D for the last year and half and he was enjoying the time off since Grumm's defeat, but lately he'd been feeling a little…out of place. He had asked Bridge to read his energy signature, but the Green Ranger had said he seemed to be in good order. But it didn't seem to help as he continued to feel more and more anxious as the days went by. It was almost like something was nagging at him and he couldn't pinpoint what.

"That's it; I have to go talk to Doggie." Jack said, sitting up abruptly, startling Sky. He looked to his Blue Ranger counterpart and frowned. "This is getting annoying."

"When did it start?" He asked, looking up from his morpher. It had been a couple weeks since he last needed it.

Jack shrugged and frowned. "It started shortly after Grumm was destroyed." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Have you ever had the feeling where…you think something bad is going to happen, but nothing ever does?"

Sky shrugged and nodded. "Sure. Everyone has, Jack."

"Yeah, well, this must be a pretty bad case because it won't go away." He scowled at the bed and slid off. "I'm going to see Doggie, see if one of his senses can come up with an answer."

Sky shrugged and leaned back against the wall, fiddling with the morpher. "Whatever works."

Jack slipped out into the hallway and made his way towards the Command Room. All the while, he continued to stare at the floor, desperately trying to pin the feeling down. Several technicians walked out of the Command Room and Jack slipped in before the doors closed.

"Commander Kruger." He said and snapped a crisp salute at the human-like dog. "May I speak with you, sir?"

Kruger looked to Kat and seen her shrug. "Go ahead, Jack."

Jack inhaled to say something but a loud blaring siren echoed throughout Delta Command and red lights flashed brightly through the room. "On second though, Jack, save that thought. We'll get back to it later." Jack nodded and the doors opened with a signature hiss and the other Rangers poured into the room. Kat was already furiously working at the computer to pinpoint the disturbance.

The rangers snapped a crisp salute and went to attention as Kruger walked in front of them. "What's the problem, Commander?"

Doggie glanced back at Kat as she looked up at him. "I'm afraid the news isn't good." The holo-projector flashed to life, displaying a model of a cloaked figure. Its hood was down, but they wished it was up. The face was thin and tall with thin eyebrows and evil, crimson red eyes. Its teeth were jagged and a yellowish color and it scars all over its face. "This is Maleificent, the Universe's greatest criminal. I'm afraid he's the worst enemy you'll face thus far."

"Worse them Grumm?" Sam said quietly, glancing at the other rangers.

"I'm afraid so, Sam." Kat answered, looking down at the computer. "He's a Warlock of the Trilock Sector and he's reportedly responsible for the deaths of over two dozen S.P.D officers; including a full team of A-Rank Officers and miscellaneous B-Squad Cadets. Other reports are placed his file, however, are unconfirmed thus far."

"And they are?" Doggie asked, standing beside his Rangers. He looked just as curious as the others.

"The files include High Ranking Assassinations; mass genocide which includes the destruction of 7 planets and the Murder of countless human lives…nearly a thousand years ago." Kat answered, looking up at their stunned faces. "The only other thing his file says is, his source of power is magic and it is said to be limitless."

"How can we defeat someone that powerful? He's pretty powerful if he can successfully wipe-out A-Squad Rangers. They are the best S.P.D has." Syd protested, looking between Kruger and Kat.

"Syd, we'll defeat him because we must." Kruger said, glancing at all his rangers. Pulling out his own morpher, he gave the signal. "Suit up, Rangers!"

All Six Rangers withdrew their morphers and summoned all the courage and energy within them. "S.P.D Emergency!" They cried as their morphers flashed their respective colors. Kat and the other assistants shielded their eyes from the bright lights and when it cleared, they were already gone…

**XXXXXXX**

"_You should be coming upon his position now, Jack." _ The Morpher called as he looked down at the built-in scanner.

"Right, thanks Kat." He shouted and flipped the lid shut before slipping it into its holster. "Now the right question would be…where is he…" All the rangers had split into two teams and currently Jack was with Kruger, scouting out the eastern section. "Commander, you picking up anything?"

Kruger looked down at his Patrol Morpher and shook his head. "Not a thing, Jack. He's a warlock, so he's probably able to slip past our energy detection range"

Jack swallowed hard but froze when he heard a loud clang. He suddenly rolled forward as a massive fireball slipped over head and came to his knees, firing off several powerful laser shots. The red-white blasts slammed into the metal walls, railings and steps, sending sparks and fireballs spraying in every direction. He stopped a moment to survey his damage and winced at seeing the destruction. All that firing and all he managed to do was destroy some steps and the wall of a building.

"This is starting to get on my nerves, Commander." Jack said, slowly standing.

"Don't get to angry, Jack. You got to keep a level head if you want to defeat this guy." Commander Kruger said, scanning the perimeter again. Pulling out his morpher, he flipped the top and began a search again. "Kat, can you set our Morphers pick up ethereal traces rather then physical traces? If this guy is a warlock, he'll leave behind some supernatural signature."

"_Commander, wouldn't that pick up hundreds of readings? That would include your laser blasts and energy signatures yourself." _Kruger growled loudly. _"Alright, fine Commander. I'm beginning the recalibration process now."_

Slowly the screen faded as the energy signatures began to change. He widened the search perimeter and picked up blotches of multiple colors. It was easy to determine which where the rangers and where the warlock was now. His screen displayed a wide ranger of energy signatures; a pale yellow. But he caught sight of a faint reddish-yellow amongst it all.

"Jack; 9 o'clock, fire." Kruger whispered. Jack turned to face his commander and suddenly released a volley of laser fire towards the warehouse. Painful cries escape the warlock's lips as he was sent flying through the air from the explosions. Maleificent slammed against the ground and clutched his back with a painful moan. Jack stood over him, Delta Blasters aimed for the head.

"Thanks Commander." He said, glaring down at the warlock. "You're coming in with u-AUGH!"

A fireball slammed into Jacks chest, heaving him high into the air. A second fireball slammed into the charging Kruger and sent him racing into a nearby container. Slowly, he stood up again, grinning. "You S.P.D Rangers are all alike." He said calmly and folded his arms. "I defeated a dozen of your kind…all of them charged in with hopes and dreams…and with a simple crash of my magic sent those and more plummeting into the abyss of hell." Suddenly, to green and yellow blasts slammed into back and exploded. He swayed forward slightly and glared back over his shoulder. "More rangers? How annoying."

Bridge and Z stood side-by-side, complete with S.W.A.T mode. Hidden beneath their masks were not calm and authoritive expressions, instead they were ones marred with fear and disbelief. No one, in the course of their Ranger careers, had ever taken a full powered shot from _two _Delta Enforcers, simultaneously, and just stand there. He turned to face them now, energy gathering in his curled palms.

"You're going to need more then your pathetic little ranger toys to defeat me." He hissed and shot his arms out. The Grand Fireballs slammed hard into Bridge and Z's chest, sending them flying into a nearby wall. Slowly, he advanced upon the rangers, gathering another set of mage in his hands. "A dozen of your kind fleetingly threw their lives in my direction and failed to accomplish their goals. Now they lay in the Abyss, screaming in pain as the fires eat away at their souls…" he stood above the rangers now and brought his hands together in a sphere. "NOW JOIN THEM!"

He growled, feeling a saber strike his back twice over. He whirled around, unaffected by the attacks, and slammed the fireball hard into Kruger's helmet. A painful cry echoed through the air as Doggie clutched his helmet; feeling the pain shoot through his entire brain. Maleificent stood over the Commander and leaned down, clutching his neck. He raised him up to eye level and hissed a snake-like hiss.

"You Kruger…you have been the most fun to play with." Maleificent began, turning to face the fallen Green and Yellow Rangers. "Commanders always were the last to fall at my hands…so unwilling to die; wanting desperately to complete what his or her students could not." He growled, feeling several laser blasts strike against his back. Kruger gurgled as he felt the fingers close around his throat a little tighter. Maleificent looked back, seeing Sky and Sam rushing to the scene; one in S.W.A.T, the other charging up for another attack. "Ahm…the Omega Ranger could cause a problem."

Sky raised the Enforcer and took aim. "LET HIM GO!" He hissed and opened fire, pelting the warlock with laser after laser. To his shock and horror, he just stood there, glaring at him. "W-what…how?"

Maleificent dropped Kruger to the ground and waved his hand. Sky found himself flying through the air and crashing into a container. Sam charged forward and met the Warlock half way. Sam slammed a fist hard into his extended forearm and threw his knee hard into Maleificents stomach. The warlock doubled over in pain and collapsed to his knees. Omega slammed a brutal knee hard into his nose and threw him to the ground.

Maleificent rolled forward and swiped viciously at Omega. Sam jumped back and kicked the second strike away before snapping his other leg out into the warlocks face. Maleificent staggered back and fell into stance. He hissed, wiping the blood away from his lip. Sam stepped forward, grinning beneath his mask and clutched his morpher tightly.

"Are you ready to give up, Warlock?" Sam challenged, powering up the morpher. "Please say no."

He stood up, growling and gathered energy within his palms. "Are you ready to die, Omega Ranger?" Maleificent scowled as two batwing-like sabers appeared. Suddenly, the two fighters clashed, trading blow after blow. Sam blocked the first sword and shoved the second away before launching his leg outwards. Maleificent dodged to the right, swinging the blades around and across the Rangers chest. Yellow-orange sparks splashed across the ground as Sam rolled across the ground and struggled to his feet. "AIR SLASH!" Maleificent screamed, slashing the blade left-to-right and back. Sam cried out in pain as the invisible blades slammed into his chest. An explosion rocked the ranger, sending him flying into a nearby container.

"Does that answer your question?" Maleificent laughed, shaking his head. "You rangers are nothing compared to my power." He waved his hand again, blue-black energy gathering at his fingertips. "Are you ready for a little history lesson?"

The rangers staggered together, growling and panting heavily. Kruger glared at the warlock and clasped his blade tightly. Before any of the rangers could do anything a giant purple-black portal opened behind Maleificent. The last thing they saw before the darkness consumes them was their own screams of pain as they were sucked into the portal…

**XXXXXXXX**

A bolt of lightning expelled from the clear sky and slammed into the ground. Ethan, Conner and Trent stood there, looking at the clouds bewilderedly. A nice walk in the forest suddenly became terribly complicated. They sighed and glanced at each other and charged into the forest.

"What do you think it is, Conner?" Trent asked, flipping over a downed log. Conner sprinted through the forest and jumped over a log before he suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Trent and Ethan slammed into him, nearly toppling him and their eyes went wide as well. There, what looked to be being recovering, were…Power Rangers? "W-Who are they?"

Jack held out his Morpher and nodded his head. "It's good to see you, Dino Rangers." He said as his morpher flashed a crimson red. "We are Power Rangers S.P.D."

The Dino Rangers glanced at each other then to the new comers. Today just a lot more complicated…

**XXXXXXX**

_Alright, the theory I'm playing on here is that there are multiple universes. For a better explanation, refer to this site: __http/ Now, if you didn't follow it, good, neither did I. All you need to know is, someone from the future, going back to the past does not affect the future you came from. You effect only THAT timelines future. If you still didn't understand, sorry :S That's the best I can explain it. The only other thing I can say is, go watch Time Force again :S Best explanation I can give. That's the reason why you see two Jacks. In one time line, Jack dies. That Jack tells Adam about the future. In another timeline, Maleificent hasn't yet defeated S.P.D and goes back to the past. Thus makes Adam's premonition come true._

_May the Powers Protect you._


	35. Have a Very, UnMerry Christmas

_Summary: The Rangers celebrate Christmas with their new friends. Meanwhile, not all things go as planned…_

_Author's Notes: S.P.D Rules?_

**XXXXXXXX**

"So is the Red Ranger you saw in your promotion, Adam?" Tommy asked, leading his friend into the living room. Adam stopped dead, seeing the very same one standing in the middle of the room. He swallowed hard and nodded. Jack looked to the floor, looking thoroughly bewildered beneath the mask. "Well that explains a lot…"

"If you're here, then that means Maleificent came with you?" Adam asked, taking a step forward. Jack powered down and ran a hand through his hair then nodded.

"I'm afraid so, buddy. He got pulled into the Time Portal he created." Jack explained and sighed. "Man, this day is getting horribly complicated."

"You're telling us." Tommy said and sighed. "Well…might as well get comfortable. You're going to be here for a while and I have some questions I need to ask you."

Kira scooted over to the couch and sat down next to Kimberly. Jack sighed and sat down, staring at the floor. For a moment, there was silence between the set of rangers. They were too busy gawking at each other; one set admiring their future, the other dabbling into their past and mentors. Suddenly, Tommy broke the silence with a question. "First and foremost, what the hell are you guys doing in this time again?"

Jack raised a brow. "Again? You mean we've been here before?"

Tommy nodded. "Must have had your memories erased. Alright, next question: Where is Doggie Kruger and Sam?"

Jack frowned and looked around. For the first time since they were pulled through, he realized that Doggie and Sam were indeed gone. He had suddenly gone into leadership mode since the whole ordeal, he hadn't realized they were gone. "That's…a really good question, Dr. Oliver. I don't know. I thought they were pulled through the portal with us."

Tommy frowned and rubbed his eyes. So far they were off to a bad start. "Alright, third question: who is Maleificent and what does he want?"

"Maleificent is a very dangerous Warlock. In our time, he has murdered a full team of A-Squad Rangers and a full team of B-Squad Rangers. His file says that he is also responsible for the destruction of many different planets, but they are unconfirmed. Based on this guy's power, I believe it." Jack explained and looked at the confused faces. "Where did I lose you?"

"A-Squad? B-Squad?" Ethan said, raising a brow.

"A-Squad would be…like us. They are the most powerful S.P.D has to offer. B-Squad, which would be us, are the secondary level of S.P.D. Not quite as good as A-Squad, but definitely a force to be reckoned with." He said and shrugged. "I guess, since Earth's A-Squad is gone, we've assumed that rank."

"Do you know why he is here?" Tommy questioned and glanced at Adam.

Jack followed his gaze and shook his head. "No clue. We took him on at New Tech Docks and he…quite thoroughly obliterated us. The next thing we knew, we were here. We never got a break in battle to really question him. It was none stop action from the moment we got there."

"In the premonition I got, you…or…well, an alternate you, had said he was after a device to create his Doomsday device known as 'Infernus.' Have you ever heard of something like that?" Adam asked, stepping forward. Tommy could see the worry written all over his eyes; he wanted to figure it out as badly as the others did.

Jack looked away and his face contorted in thought. For a moment there was silence and suddenly his face softened. "I remember reading about something called a giant zord-like creature Infernus. He was said to have devastated an entire planet before 3 mysterious beings rose up and defeated it." He shrugged. "That's…all I remember. But then again, these were stories told at S.P.D to pass time. So take it for a grain of sand."

"No Jack, I heard the same story from Commander Kruger." Bridge said and stood up. "He said Emperor Grumm used it on Sirius when he devastated it." Jack looked at the ground and the realization came to his face.

"Yeah, that's right. What was it Kruger called I-"

"Serpentera." Sky finished and two loud gasped filled the room. "Kruger called it the Dragon God, Serpentera."

Tommy groaned and rubbed his forehead, sighing. How is it possible Serpentera was still around? After Zedd was vanquished by Zordon, the massive Zord had become lost. Was it truly possible this Warlock found it? If it was true, then the world, universe, is in a great deal of trouble. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and glanced over it to see Kira standing there with worried eyes.

"What is it, Dr. O?" She asked, frowning slightly.

Tommy opened his mouth and then stopped, trying to think of a way to explain his feelings. He looked to Kimberly, but saw no help; only fright. "Serpentera…is a demon zord. The thing…is huge. It's…like…almost a hundred times the side of your Megazord. It's about a thousand times it's power as well." He sighed and shook his head. "If this Warlock calls upon Serpentera, then this universe is in very, very grave danger. We can't let that happen."

"But Tommy, Serpentera has a Power Limit. To fully obliterate a planet, it would have to use almost 90 of its power." Kimberly reminded, curling up tighter in her blanket. "Remember what happened when Zedd used it?"

"Ahm…then we must be talking about a different Serpentera." Jack said, raising a brow. "According to Commander Kruger, Serpentera never ran out of energy. It kept firing and fir and firing. It never stopped."

"This is Grumm we are talking about. It wouldn't put the thought past him that he managed to find an infinite power source." Z countered and looked at Tommy and Kim's grim faces. "What's wrong?"

"Think about it: Planet Destroying Powers + Infinite Power source Total, Universal Control. Nothing, as far as I know, can stop Serpentera. Tommy growled and ruffled his hair. "Some Christmas this turned out to be…"

Jack sighed and then smiled. "Alright…you guys have your Christmas. I think we're going to go search for Maleificent. If Serpentera is as strong as you put, then we definitely need to find him and fast."

"Do you want some help?" Tommy asked, raising a brow.

Jack shook his head and smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but no. This is our problem, so we'll handle it on our own."

"Come on. I'll program our frequency into your morphers." Billy said, waving to them. Jack and the other's followed him out as Dino Thunder and Ninjetti Rangers found a place to sit. For a moment, there was little said between them, only blank stares and unsaid thoughts. Finally, Tommy sighed and stood up.

"Alright, let's not worry about this right now. Let's just do what we had planned to do." Tommy said and stretched with a mighty roar. Kimberly smiled and looked down at her lap, thinking about her little surprise. "Kim, Kira, can you help me with getting dinner started?"

The two ladies nodded and quickly made their way to the kitchen, wanting desperately to get away from all the gloominess. Conner sank back in his chair, rubbing at his chin. He stared blankly into an unknown realm, lost in his train of thought. Ethan and Trent seemed the same way, staring at the window and ceiling. They had only heard rumor's about Serpentera and it's destructive power and now they faced the very real possibility of fighting it. Things didn't get any better considering it was being piloted by a deranged, loco, warlock who the S.P.D rangers couldn't even defeat.

Conner sigh broke the silence and he smacked the arm chair before leaning forward. "Well, whatever guys, lets not ruin Christmas for the others. We've got to go out and get a tree."

Both Trent and Ethan looked at him like he said something stupid again. He swallowed hard and raised a brow. "Right guys?"

"Conner." Ethan jabbed his finger at the window. "Its 15 degree's out there! Besides, the last time we went looking for a tree, look what we brought home."

"Yeah, we brought home fellow Power Rangers. Now come on, we have to get a tree." Conner growled and stood up. He walked past the two Rangers and both sighed. Standing up reluctantly, they grabbed their coats and followed their friend out into the cold, harsh wind…

**XXXXXXX**

Conner sighed as he looked at the snow covered tree and glanced between his friends. Trent held up his axe and nodded. Ethan gave his nodded and the Dino Gem burned a deep sea blue. Conner and Trent surrounded the tree and began to hack away it. Nothing was said between the friends; each were still to busy trying to fully comprehend what the S.P.D Rangers had said. The word Serpentera continued to flutter through their minds, bringing about painful visions.

Ethan shivered violently; shivered not from cold, but from fright. He had envisioned a rather frightful death; standing there, useless as Serpentera laid waste to the town. Sure, they had saved people, but in the end, it ended up with Serpentera destroying everyone and everything. He sighed again and frowned, staring at the tree.

"Ready, Ethan?" Conner asked, wiping his forehead of sweat. He glanced at Ethan, seeing him completely zoned out. "Ethan!"

He jumped back, clutching his heart and sighed. "Yeah, sure, okay, whatever. Just chop the thing down so we can go."

"I don't think so, Rangers." Their heads whirled around and they immediately fell into stance. Their eyes went wide, seeing their foe. The Warlock stepped out of the darkness, holding a massive snake-like sword. Conner and Trent jumped back, landing beside their friend and readied their morphers. "No, do not waste your time morphing. I am not here for you." He glanced at the tree and with a clean sweep of his blade, he sliced the base in half, letting it fall away from them. "I just wish to know what time period this is."

The Rangers were silent and raised their morphers anyway. Maleificent sighed and shook his head in frustrations. "Why must you Rangers all be the same? All you foolish Power Rangers do are look for one challenge after the next; moving from place to place, causing chaos and destruction." With a clean sweep of his blade, the snow exploded into the air, blinding the dino teens. "THEN ENGRADE!"

At this moment, the Battle for Earth was to begin again…

**XXXXXX**

_I'm so sorry TT No, I'm not dead and nor is my dad, thankfully I love him so much. Anyway, this Chapter is short and to the point. So much for a good Christmas Eve, aye? Poor Conner, Ethan and Trent; stuck fighting Maleificent. And will we see Serpentera arise again?_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	36. A Fight for Justice Prt 1

_Summary: The fight for Justice begins and it's first wave comes in the form of Conner, Ethan and Trent. But the combined powers of S.P.D were no match for this mighty Warlock. Can the powers of the 3 Dino Gems be enough to vanquish their foe or will the rangers fall just like their counterparts?_

_A/N: I apologize for the length of the last chapter and the time it took to post it up. Anyone heard of Maple Story? Yeah, well, I got addicted to it and I put off my writing " Anyway, I'm back in full force and this is going to be a pretty hefty chapter. Peace out._

**XXXXXXX**

The Rangers jumped back as Maleificent raced through the wall of snow. His teeth barred angrily as he swung high at the first ranger. Conner ducked and rolled away, scooping some snow into his hand. The Warlock turned, swinging the blade around again, but was pelted with a face full of snow.

"Oh, smart one Conner, just give him more reasons to kill us!" Ethan hissed and pressed the button on his morpher. A blue-white hue consumed his body and replaced it with the protective suit. "It's not like he doesn't have good enough reasons as it is."

Conner and Trent followed suit, activating their own powers. Maleificent stood before the Rangers, eyeing their suits. For a moment, he seemed as if he was hesitating; rethinking his decision to attack. Trent released the Drago-Sabre from it's sheath and laid it against his shoulder. "Alright, buddy, if you want a fight, bring it." Trent taunted, tapping the sword against his shoulder and charged.

Maleificent hissed and met the Ranger half way. Their blades clashed with a splash of yellow sparks and split for a second strike. Trent ducked as the sword passed harmlessly over head and slashed against the Warlock's exposed stomach. Maleificent hissed, reeling back as he felt the sudden stab of pain. He slammed his sword down upon Trent, only to have it parried away. A yellow-white beam exploded from the Drago-head and consumed Maleificent. Explosions lit up the sky as the Warlock staggered back, clawing at his smoking body. His sword clattered to the ground and he fell to his knees, seemingly in defeat.

"Is that it?" Trent taunted, falling into his signature pose. He glanced at Maleificent, only to find him gone. "What the…?" He scanned the forest and glanced over his shoulder, seeing the other Rangers doing the same. Looking ahead again, he scanned the forest line, confused. One minute, he was there and the next he was gone.

"Looking for me…?"

Trent whirled around only to take a crushing fist to the face. He staggered away and felt a thunderous knee crash into his side. He doubled over in pain, collapsing to his knees and felt a second knee strike his face, lifting him high into the air. His body arched through the air and suddenly came crashing down as Maleificent sent his blade into the White Rangers stomach. Trent bounced off the ground for several feet and rolled to a stop before demorphing.

"I'll take that." Maleificent hissed and held out his hand. The white energy shinned brightly from Trent's gem as the glow overtook his suit. Suddenly, it streamed right into Maleificent's open hand and then absorbed into his skin. The black-white suit cracked and shattered into white light, leaving behind an unconscious Trent.

"Trent! What did you do to him?" Conner hissed, holding the Thundermax Saber in front of him. "Answer me!"

Maleificent turned to face the other rangers and sneered at them. "Oh your friend is fine." He chuckled and shook his head. Glancing back at Trent, he glanced at the other rangers and took stance. "I've only absorbed his Dino Gem energy."

"What for?" Conner hissed as the three fighters began to circle each other. Ethan clutched his saber tighter, watching each step their foe took. He was crafty, but he was definitely good.

"Surely your futuristic friends have you by now." He said, drawing the golden sword closer. "I have come here for Infernus…Serpentera…whatever you wish to call it. In order to power Infernus, I need a great power source…" He held out one hand as a sphere of white energy hovered above his palm. "The White Dino Energy will boost its power considerably…however; I need the power of all 6 Dino Gems in order to successfully empower Infernus."

"That's it! I've heard enough!" Conner hissed and charged forward. The two swords collided with a splash of sparks and split apart. Conner twisted with a roundhouse, knocking away the incoming sword and fell to one knee, sweeping Maleificent off his feet. A quick, downward fist struck the warlocks exposed gut and cratered the snow and ground beneath him. The wind rushed from his lungs he clutched his stomach, panting hard. "Surrender!" Conner demanded, placing the saber against Maleificent's throat. "Return our friend his power, now!"

A boney fist mashed against his helmet, lifting him off his feet. Maleificent kipped-up and spun away as Ethan launched a thrust kick away. Maleificent back handed Ethan away and lashed out against Conner, sending several boxing-like fists his away. The Red One slapped each away and stepped in with his own, pushing the Warlock away. Ethan watched as the fighters exchanged of a volley quick and powerful blows; each backed with the power of a ton of bricks. Conner side stepped, shoving the fist away and clipped Maleificent across the chin. He stepped in, raising his knee his foe's gut and thrust his elbow down. A loud crack echoed through the forest, soon followed by a painful yelp.

The Red Ranger shoved Maleificent away and fell into stance, waiting for his attacker. Instead, he never came, only rolled on the ground, clutching his neck. "I gave you the chance to surrender." Conner growled, easing his stance. "You left me with no choice…"

Maleificent growled as he slowly stood up, hissing. "You're power is unlike the foolish S.P.D Rangers…they could not even harm me…" He looked away, growling deeper. That wasn't true of course; Omega Ranger wasn't anything compared to this Red Ranger however. Glancing back at Conner, he knelt down and picked up his sword. "Has Vertox left Earth already?"

Conner seemed startled by the very words and he squeezed his fists tightly. "How do you know who he is?" Conner roared, lifting the Thundermax saber once again.

Maleificent stood up fully, grinning. "Allow me to introduce myself, Rangers. I am Maleificent Glorn; Vertox's big brother…and I'm here to kill him…"

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly sat by the fire, shivering against her lover. Tommy pulled her close and frowned. He counted the layer of blankets and mentally took note of the distance between them and the fire. It was less then a meter. Sweat was nearly dripping off his while she was she was curling closer to him for warmth. Tommy placed a hand on her forehead and checked her temperature. He frowned as he glanced down at her. It all seemed normal, but she was shivering like no bodies business.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Tommy questioned, raising a brow. "I'm dieing of heat exhaustion and you're shivering like it's thirty-below in here."

Kim smiled and looked at the fire. "Sorry, Tommy, it's my time of the month." She lied and smiled. "You know how we women get."

Tommy frowned. "I dealt with you for three years. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what you mean." He winced when she socked him on the shoulder. "Sorry, beautiful. I was only joking."

"You better have been." She threatened, glaring up at him.

"I was, honestly!" He said, waving his hands and smiled innocently. "I love you too much to hurt you." He scooped her into his lap and smile, one of the blankets slipping off their back.

Kimberly cooed in his embrace and snuggled closer to Tommy. Her head rested lightly against his chest and gazed deep into the fire. Her thoughts drifted back to the day she had written the letter so many years ago. Even show she couldn't figure out what she had written it. There was no other man or even a real excuse. She frowned fractionally; no, there was, Kat. She fought to control her emotions and barred her teeth to stop herself from scowling. Yes, she was the reason she sent that letter. She wrote the letter and broke his heart because of her.

Glancing up at Tommy, she could see he was lost in his own thoughts. She had been told by Jason and Adam that the two were getting along well together, almost as if they were boyfriend – girlfriend. At the time, she had thought that with Kat there, he wouldn't be so lonely. For days she struggled to write the letter; what she could say to not make it so painful. Finally, she had written it, sent it off and thought it was done.

It never ended.

Not the pain, at least.

She sighed and nuzzled his chest lightly, fighting back her tears. After eight years of pain and torment, she finally decided to come back to see him; to explain to him the letter and deep within her heart, hoped he'd take her back. The moment the door opened that was all they needed – one single moment to peer into each other's eyes. They say the Eyes are the Gateway to a persons Soul. She smiled and closed her eyes. For them, it couldn't be any truer. Eight long years of torment was gone in a single second. Their eyes locked and then their lips. One kiss, one second, one decision wiped it all away…now they were a family.

Tommy stared into the fire, letting his thoughts drift where they wanted to go. To his surprise, that was about the ring in his pocket. He frowned lightly as he glanced down at Kimberly. She was staring distantly into the fire as well. For a moment, he thought about rousing her, but decided against it. What ever she was thinking about had to be serious.

Serious. Lovers. Marriage.

All this ran through Tommy's mind and more. On many occasions the thoughts of pulling out the ring and proposing had crossed his mind, but he could never seem to find the will to do it. He sighed softly and looked back to the fire; watching it crackle and pop. Not to long ago he had finally decided to propose to her, but wanted to wait till Christmas; where everyone was gathered. He wanted them, especially his students, to enjoy the happy moment.

Even if it felt awkward, he even wanted the newest rangers to be present.

Newest Rangers.

That simple phrase didn't seem to shocking to him anymore. With the addition to Kimberly, and Trent nearly a year before her, Vertox's arrival…he felt as if nothing else could surprise him. The arrival of the newest rangers hadn't either; somehow, he felt in his bones that they would come. He just didn't expect them to come all battered, bruised and destroyed; much less trailing a monster. As if they didn't have enough to think about already.

"So when are you going to propose to me, eh?" Kimberly asked, startling him. He looked down at her and grinned; his hand raising to her cheek, stroking it lightly.

"Oh, I don't know. When the time is right, I suppose." He said with a shrug. She faked a hurtful look and nuzzled his chest again.

"Don't think the time is now?" She asked, raising a brow.

"With an evil sorcerer and the Source of all Evil running lose?" Tommy countered, wanting to change the topic and quickly. His resistance was breaking.

"Touché" Kimberly said and looked at the fire. She sincerely hoped he was going propose…

At that moment, the trap door popped open, startling to the two lovers and Billy appeared from the hole. Hayley followed them out and both wore a look of absolute shock and horror. Kim and Tommy glanced at each other, then to their friends. "You look like you two have just seen a ghost?"

Billy swallowed hard and looked to Hayley. "Guys…I'm afraid this sorcerer friend of ours holds many more secrets then I had thought…"

The lovers looked even more bewildered now. "Such as…?" Kim questioned, arching a brow.

Hayley and Billy glanced at each other and then at their friends. The next string of words shook the very foundation of the Morphing Grid.

"He's a Power Ranger."

**XXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Gasp, shock, cardiac arrest Oh, the excitement! The thrill! Two cliffhangers in one story! Oh nos!_

_Sierra smacks Koji upside the head and walks away. Kojin clears his throat Yes, hi, cliffhanger'd x**2**. Wow, aren't I just awesome? Find out what the rangers think in the next exciting chapter of Drag-_

_Sierra's screaming voice WRONG STORY ASS HOLE!_

_May the Powers Protect you._


	37. A Fight for Justice Prt 2

_Summary: Billy and Hayley deliver some very disturbing to their friends, oblivious to the fact the Dino Rangers fought the former-ranger with everything they had. Meanwhile, Jack and the other S.P.D rangers try to contact home base._

_A/N: So how's the story so far? Is it getting better or what? What'd you swerve at the end? Maleificent a Power Ranger? Don't worry, you'll get some answers in this chapter._

**XXXXXXXX**

Tommy and Kim sat, staring bewilderedly at the technical advisors. Had they heard right? Maleificent was a former Power Ranger? Kim glanced up at Tommy, only to see his face contorted in thought. He had a hard time digesting the information as much as her.

"A power ranger?" Kimberly repeated, exasperatedly. "Billy, how's that possible?"

"Well, years ago, when Tommy was the Evil Green Ranger, Rita had given him the Sword of Darkness." Billy began, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Rita had acquired the sword when her Black Knight defeated one Zordon's Rangers in battle. I'll give you all a guess on that ranger."

Kimberly frowned. "Wait, why's he here if he's suppose to be dead?"

"Well you see, that's the thing…" He glanced at the paper. "Zordon, before being locked into his dimensional tube, made an attempt to fend off the Black Knight. However, according to the information we found, it says some being sent his Ranger spiraling through a time portal before stepping through it as well. Rita came to Earth, fought Zordon and in the process, stole the Sword of Darkness. At the time, the Sword of Light."

Tommy frowned deeper and glanced at Kimberly. Their eyes locked and then glanced up at their advisors. No one said anything for a long moment as the awkward silence settled upon the house. The last couple of days, silence seemed to be the latest trend. Tommy sighed and rubbed his weary eyes.

"How'd you two find out about this information, anyway?" He questioned, trying to divert his thoughts. He didn't want this on his mind right now.

Billy grinned slightly. "We tapped into the Morphing Grid. Apparently Hayley found out how to do that a while back." He shrugged. "The rest is easy as pie; we just shuffled through the information it contained."

"Any information on Vertox or these S.P.D Rangers?" Tommy asked, raising a brow.

"Well, that's another we wanted to present. The information says Vertox is the one who sent Maleificent through the time portal." He glanced at Hayley as she pulled out another piece of paper.

"As far as S.P.D goes, the morphing grid had little information on them. The only information we managed to find was the Morphing Grid was reconfiguring itself for another set of Ranger powers." She said with a shrug. "That could S.P.D or it could be caused by Maleificent's sudden arrival to the timeframe. Whatever the case is, a new set of powers are being created."

Tommy rubbed his throbbing skull and sighed heavily. All this information was too much to take in right now. Kimberly gripped his arm a little tight and laid her head to rest on is shoulder. He smiled lightly, but covered it with his hand as he looked up at the technical team.

"Alright…alright, thanks for the information…" he said softly, rubbing his head again. It felt like someone was jabbing at his brain with a nail.

"We have one last bit." Billy said and reached into his pocket. Tommy looked up at him and gasped, catching the object coming at him. He frowned and looked down at it. His eyes went wide as he looked at the gem in his hand. His Gem; a black gem; the Dino Gem.

"H-how?" Tommy stuttered, looking up at Billy.

Billy shrugged, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I don't know, Tommy. We were shuffling through the information in the morphing grid and we heard a noise. I went to check it out and I found your Dino Gem sitting on the rock pedestal; along with all the original gems used to be."

Tommy sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts. Just what the hell was going on here? First Mesogog suddenly comes back, then his Power Coin makes a return, saving everyone from the brink of death. Now they find out Maleificent is actually an original Power Ranger turned evil. To top it all off, his Dino Gem makes a miraculous comeback. He glanced at Kimberly, seeing her worried eyes plastered on him. He let out a painful sigh and rubbed his throbbing head.

"I think I'm going to lay down, guys." He said and stood up, shakily. "This is a lot of information to digest and I have a bad headache." Leaving them no time to reply, he bound up the stairs and slammed his door.

Kimberly sighed and pulled the blankets closed to her. Just when they were sharing a good moment together, it all gets ruined. Billy shot an apologetic look at her but she looked away to the cackling fire again. Hayley sighed and turned away as the two technical advisor's made their way down to the basement.

For a moment, Kimberly sat a lone in the room, staring blankly at the fire. Tommy was right; the information was a lot to digest. Her mind replied what she'd heard, not quite wanting to believe any of it either. What confused her the most was the connection between Vertox and the former ranger, Maleificent. Just what made Vertox send him through the portal and why, after all this time, was he just finally returning to the right time?

She sighed heavily, returning to reality and ran a hand through her hair. But reality quickly slipped away as the fire blazed brightly in her eyes. Tommy's Dino Gem returned and what was the connection between it and the Power Coin? The Green Ranger powers had been depleted almost nine years ago; there's no way the coin would have enough power to even sustain even one last morph. Zedd had saw to that, personally.

Even if someone had recharged the coin, who and why was it done? Only one person in the universe had enough power alone to recharge it and that man was dead. Her burrow's furrowed as the fire weaved slightly, as if it taunting her with the answer. Her mind reached out further, wanting to grasp the fire and choke the oxygen from it's very being till it finally gave her what she wanted.

"Kimberly?"

She jumped and looked to do the door and smiled, seeing Kira standing there. But her face hardened, seeing the redness to her eyes. "Kira, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked, standing up. Kira shook her head as she balled her fists. Glancing down at them, Kim could see the whiteness to her knuckles. "Kira, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, resting her hands on her shoulder.

"Kim, I can't find Conner." She whispered, shaking. Kimberly frowned, tilting her head. "I've tried to the communicator, but he won't answer. Neither will Ethan or Trent."

Kimberly lifted her arm, concerned as well. "Conner, Ethan, Trent, this is Kimberly, come in." Silence. She waited for a moment, staring at Kira. "Conner, Ethan, Trent, this is Kimberly. Come in!" She said it a little more forcibly. Again, there was only silence.

"It doesn't take two hours to find a tree, chop it down and drag it back here. You guy's give in a forest." She said, worriedly. "Kim, what if they ran into the Maleificent guy?"

The Pink Dino Ranger frowned and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Kira in a sisterly hug and sighed. "I think one of them would have called for back-up, if they had." She said, glancing at her morpher. She knew that statement was too good to be true; after all, with Conner out there it wouldn't be likely he'd call or let the others call for back-up.

"One Word: Conner." Kira said, sighing. "I over heard your conversation with Billy and Hayley."

Kimberly cringed as the thoughts flooded her again. "Yeah, interesting, huh?" The two shared a laugh and Kira pulled away, holding her arm. Kimberly frowned, seeing the worry written all over her friends face. Before she could say anything however, their morphers chimed an all to familiar sound.

"_FUCK! ETHAN, COVER TRENT!" _Conner's voice rang loud and clear. _"GUYS! HELP! QUICK! WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED!" _

Kimberly looked up to Kira, but she was already throwing the door open. "On our way, kid. Hold out till we get there!" In a flash, the two rangers were consumed by their respective hues and vanished into the forest…

**XXXXXXXX**

"We need to figure out how to get back to our own time." Sky said, looking down at his morpher. "I've tried communicating with Kat, but I've had no luck getting through to her."

"The communication is jammed." Bridge said, looking down at the screen. "We can't get any signals through. Something on the Command Center's side is scrambling the waves."

Jack sighed, leaning against the Dojo's wall, staring at his communicator. All of the rangers were right; they needed to find Maleificent, contain him and return home. Both of those options were nearly impossible, however. No one knew where their prey was and returning home wasn't an option unless their foe wished for it. For all they knew, they could be stuck here forever. As nice as the Dino Thunder Rangers were, no one wanted to be stuck with them.

"Look." Jack said, pushing off the wall. Silence consumed the other rangers as they looked up to their leader. "Right now, we need to focus on the criminal at large. Unless we do something to find him and stop him, we can forget about going home. Commander Kruger would have our badges if we came back empty handed. If he didn't take them, I will."

All sense of chaos and fear was wiped away to be replaced with determination and will. "Sir!" Z said, snapping Jack a crisp, powerful salute. "How do you…we…expect to catch this criminal, Sir!" She stepped back into line.

Syd was the next to step forward. "It appears our training was no match against him; our weapons couldn't even harm him." Sky stepped up, nodding his head.

"I agree, sir. This is one of the most powerful enemies we've fought yet." He said and the two stepped back into line.

Jack sighed and looked to the floor. "Training means noting unless you have the will to back it up; the will to act." He said, pacing slowly, back and forth as he glanced between his rangers. "What do we know about our foe, so far?"

"Powerful." Bridge.

"Intelligent." Syd.

"Invincible." Bridge.

Jack stopped and pointed to the Green Ranger. "No. Not invincible. Sam could harm him, remember?" Bridge looked confused, as did Syd. Sky and Z nodded, standing slightly taller. "Why could Sam harm him, but not us?"

Bridged raised his hand. "Sir, I like to believe it's because his power, morpher, is from the future. He is considerably stronger then us."

Before Jack could agree, their morphers chimed. Gasps echoed through the room and Jack snatched up his Morpher. "Jack Landor's, go ahead." He said and waited for a response. Silence for a moment and then heard a familiar voice return his call.

"_Kat Manx here."_ Everyone sighed in relief. _"We've locked onto your coordinates and are currently trying to open a portal to return you home. Commander Kruger wishes to know you status."_

Jack glanced at his rangers. "Dire. We have been unable to apprehend our suspect, over."

Silence. _"Jack, this is Commander Kruger. Change of mission plans, Jack. We want you destroy this one. I repeat, _do not_ apprehend. This villain is to be _destroyed._ You have permission from High Court to carry out the deletion."_

The ranger looked at each other thoroughly bewildered and stunned. Only once before had they deleted a villain. "Sir…I question you and the High Courts Orders. Why deletion, sir?"

"_We have been monitoring Earth's current situation and Kat has managed to find ties between Maleificent and the current known enemy of Earth, Vertox. It appears there is family ties and should the two brothers meet, it would cause horrific and catastrophic consequences. I repeat my orders again: _Do not _Apprehend. This enemy is set for deletion."_

"Orders received and understood." Jack said with a sigh. "Any news on bringing us home?"

"_Negative. Kat is searching for a way to open a temporal portal, however we haven't had much luck. Focus on your mission for now, Commander Landor's."_ Kruger answered with a painful sigh at the end. _"Delta Command, out."_

The morpher went dead, losing it's signal. Jack sighed and glanced at his rangers. "We have our orders." He snapped them a crisp salute. "Lets see to it they are carried out."

"SIR, YES SIR!" The ranger shouted united and turned for the door. Unbeknownst to them, standing just outside it was Tommy Oliver, staring at the wall with wide, horrified eyes. Suddenly, he morpher chimed and Conner's voice rang through the morpher. He heard the shuffling of foot steps stop and silence followed.

"Who's there?" Jack said, reaching for his morpher.

Tommy sighed, rubbing his head. Things were just getting more complicated by the minute.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Conner found himself being pushed back further then he like and forced power into his muscles to stop. To his horror, Maleificent just pummeled him in the chest with another barrage of fists and kicked him hard in the gut. The force sent him twisting through the air and crashing into a near by tree. Several blue-white lasers slammed into the Warlock's arm, staggering him, but he quickly shrugged it off and raised his blade.

"Crap!" Ethan said, diving away from the thrusting blade. He raised his saber in defense, blocking the second swing and felt a thunderous collide with his ribs. The air rushed from his lungs and a voracious roundhouse sent him head first into the ground. He could feel the blood run down the side of his face and his skull throb painfully.

"This is _it_? This is all the mighty Dino Thunder Rangers have to offer?" Maleificent threw his head back in wild laughter as he squeezed his sword tightly. "This is pathetic. It's unfortunately the great Mesogog had to perish at your hands."

Conner struggled to his feet, panting hard against his mask. Shakily, he raised the Thundermax saber again, preparing for the next charge.

Maleificent half sneered/half smiled and crouched down, raising his own saber. However, before he could charge, several yellow-pink lasers slammed into him and the ground around him. An explosion consumed the landscape and a painful cry echoed through the surrounding forest. Conner forced himself to look over his shoulder and saw his reinforcements. He forced a smile at the sight of them sitting there; one his girl friend, the other the girlfriend of his mentor.

"The cavalry has arrived." Kira said calmly, pointing the laser at the recovering Maleificent.

Conner wobbled slightly and grinned. His protective suit collapsed and she could see that all too jockish grin of his. "Nice of you to come." He said and fell flat on his face.

Kira sighed and shook her head. Glancing at Kimberly, she nodded. "Lets end this."

Kim nodded her reply and the rangers glanced at the fully recovered Warlock. "I'd have it no other way…"

With that said, the three warriors clashed in a brilliant flash of pink-yellow-white light…

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _audible gasps echo the theater Ohmigodasecondupdateinonedaywtf!_

_No, I'm not smoking crack. Yes, be surprised; a _second _update in one day! Woots! I'm on a damn role! Pimpin' aint easy, oh yeah! I'm good!_

_Sierra waffles Kojin upside the head with a tire iron And now back to our regularly scheduled program…_

_So what do you guy's think? I'm trying to set a Kim/Kira, sisterly relationship up. The S.P.D rangers play a big role in the next chapter as does our good friend Billy and Hayley. We'll get some information out of him as well. 'Till next time!_

_May the Power Protect you._


	38. A Fight For Justice Prt 3

_Summary: The Fight for Justice continues with Kimberly and Kira joining in the battle. Maleificent has not yet managed to gather the power of the Red and Blue Dino Gem's, but it seems the Rangers are throwing the power to him. Meanwhile, S.P.D has been contacted by Commander Kruger and Kat Manx; the news they delivered was not good. It appears the Maleificent's arrival in the timeline could have serious consequences should Maleificent be allowed to face Vertox. The new orders: Delete on Sight._

_A/N: Oh the suspense! I think I'm getting better at writing, don't you? TT I hope so. I'm really tired to give this story depth so none of you get bored. I'm glad you're hanging with me. It means a lot to me TT_

**XXXXXX**

Tommy cursed silently and gave a sigh. Turning, he stood in the door way of the dojo and glanced in at the futuristic rangers. "Yes, there is someone here."

"Spying on us?" Syd growled and folded her arms. "Where's your manners?"

Tommy frowned deeply at the woman and folded his arms. "Have you know I was on my way to bed when I heard you guys talking. I wanted to see if you needed any assistance and then I heard something about deleting something and permission from the High Courts." It was a complete lie but the faces of the S.P.D rangers told they bought it.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we heard Conner yelling. What's up?"

Tommy gasped and glanced at his morpher. "Conner, this is Tommy, you read?"

"_No, but I do." _

"Kimberly? What's up, why was Conner screaming?" Tommy frowned, glancing at the S.P.D rangers. He hadn't heard her leave.

"_Two Words: The Warlock." _

Jack glanced at the Rangers. "That's our cue." He said and pulled out his morpher.

Tommy nodded. "Right. Back ups on the way." He flicked his wrist as the brachio morpher appeared. "You guy's ready?"

Jack nodded sternly as the other rangers retrieved their morphers. The past and future rangers lined up together and a strange hue consumed flooded the room. "Dino Thunder," Tommy said, throwing his arms out in front of him. Jack and the other's took a step forward, raising their morphers. "S.P.D!" Tommy jammed the key into the morpher and twisted. "Power up!" The S.P.D Rangers drew their arms back as the energy began to dance around their bodies. The house rumbled slightly as the sky over head darkened for a moment. "EMERGENCY!"

The final cry echoed through the Dojo as the brilliant colors flashed through the room. Energy began to swirl in a cyclone around the rangers as their bodies were pumped to the maximum. Their respective suits enveloped their bodies and with a flash of rainbow light, they were gone…

**XXXXXXX**

Billy sighed frustrated and ran hand through his long hair. Hayley watched him for a moment and then glanced down at the computer. For the last week or two they'd been working on the conjunction device for the Megazord as well as the new zords. Things had been going along nice until all the other side projects came up. Glancing at Billy, she sighed as well, staring at the desk.

"Billy, can I ask you a question?" She tapped the pen against the desk and looked at him.

"What's up?" He said, typing away at the computer. He squinted and began type in another line of code.

"Why did you yell at Kira a few weeks ago? His typing stopped. "I mean, was it really that evil of her to learn about her heritage?"

Billy sighed and shook his head. "No, the past is just hard for me, that's all." He said and looked at the computer again. "Things about the past I don't want to remember any more, Hayley."

"Like?" She questioned, wanting to push it further. If it was as bad as he lead on, it would be best to talk about it.

He sighed and held his head with one hand as the other ran through his hair. "On the original ranger team, Trini and I developed a very…loving bond." He began, glancing up at the wall. "We loved each other, but we never showed it all to the other rangers. If any thing, the only people who knew was possibly Kimberly and maybe Jason as well. But I'm not sure. She was a very secretive girl."

"What's so bad about the Bond of Love?" Her pen was silent now, confused by his statement.

"The fact that it was broken, Hayley." He said, turning to face her. "Trini died in a car crash a few years back…and now a days, the nostalgia is really painful rather then happy."

Hayley looked at the desk, feeling bad about bringing the whole situation up. "Oh…I'm sorry, Billy. If I had known…"

"No, it's already. I should apologize to Kira. She really didn't know either." He said and turned to face the computer. "Anyway, have you got the next set of code to feed me?"

She nodded her head and picked up the paper. She smiled, peering at him for a moment. This was the beginning of a very happy relationship…

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly flipped over the sword and landed almost perfectly; as perfect as one can be for a gymnast. She spun around and swept the warlock off his feet and Kira descended from the sky with her blast going. Laser after laser after laser pelted the warlock, slamming him harder against the ground. Kimberly flipped away, drawing her own blaster and added to the fire. The bright flashed illuminated the darkening forest and the smoke billowed high into the sky.

Kira drove her foot hard into the Warlocks chest and flipped away, unleashing another volley of laser fire. Kim sprang into the air, Thundermax saber at the ready and charged down towards their foe. Her mighty battle cry echoed through the forest and she swung sword at her foe, prepared to deliver the final strike.

Instead a Grand Fireball mashed into her chest and sent her flying into the sky.

"Kim!" Kira cried, reaching into the sky. She could hear Kim's painful cries as the fireball tore at her suit. She slipped off the fireball and fell towards the ground, clutching her chest. Kira jolted forward, jumping branch to branch and at the last second, sprang into the air. She caught Kim with a disgruntled oof and landed on another branch.

"Impressive." Maleificent said, slowly standing. To see that Kira was unharmed, her grinned wider. "Most impressive."

Kimberly hissed against barred teeth and squeezed her saber tightly. Kira snapped the blaster out as it fell into blade mode. Kim jumped to another branch and raised the saber, preparing to strike. For a moment, Maleificent watched the rangers, preparing to make his own move.

"Energy Orb, Full power!" Maleificent gasped and whirled around. His eyes went wide as the massive orb consumed his being, sending electrical sparks slamming into his body. The orb enclosed around him and deep into his body and suddenly exploded. The fire raced through the forest, scorching the snow and trees. The other rangers dropped down from the trees; each carrying their sword.

"Kimberly?" Tommy called, looking around. "Kira? You guy's here?"

Kira and Kim dropped down from the trees as Ethan, Conner and finally Trent began to stir from within the snow. Kira powered down and ran over to her boyfriends side, easing him up. Tommy helped Trent up as Kim rushed to Trents side. Each of them looked battered and bruised from the fight they had with Maleificent. Each of them stared at the crater in the middle of the battlefield as the most billowed into the air.

Suddenly, a white light burst forth and its rays raced into the sky. All eyes were transfixed on the sphere as it circled over their heads, covering them a pixie-white dust. It moved to Trent again and swirled around his morpher before disappeared into the gem itself. He inhaled powerfully, feeling invigorated again as the costume rematerialized. He sighed and powered down shortly after and fell against Kimberly. She wrapped an arm around him to keep him standing.

"Is it over?" Conner asked wearily, peering at the smoking crater. A golden beam exploded into the sky, splitting the clouds apart. Conner sighed and let his head fall. "Didn't think so."

Jack growled beneath his mask and waved his hands. They spread out before the Dino Rangers and fell into stance. "Stay back, Dino Rangers. This is our fight." He said sternly, withdrawing the Deltamax Strikers. There was a moment of silence as Maleificent wobbled on his feet. Blood streamed down his face as he clutched his ribs.

"This is it, Rangers! Prepare…prepare to meet your doom…" he hissed and shakily held up the sword.

The rangers did what was asked and took a step back. There was silence on the battle field as the S.P.D Rangers closed in on Maleificent, preparing for the final strike. Suddenly, with the cracking of a twig, the rangers struck. Maleificent twisted with a blinding speed and caught the rangers across the chest.

Except for one.

Jack fell into a roll and slashed out with his saber. Maleificent howled with pain as he lurched forward into rising Deltamax Saber. More blood arched through the air and coated the snow. The Dino Rangers eyes were transfixed by the savage display from the S.P.D rangers. Tommy knew the orders they had and what they must do. He looked away, peering at the white snow as Maleificent's painful screams echoed long throughout the forest. He knew the other Dino Rangers were just as shocked and bewildered as he was; not knowing what to do or think.

"It's their job." He said simply. He could hear the sighs escape them and the heads fall. He didn't have to look up. He could feel it. Clutching his Brachio Staff, he looked up at Maleificent, seeing him pant as the S.P.D Rangers took stance before him.

"Dino Thunder. Power up." Conner whispered as the red energy suit consumed him again. Trent, Kira and Kim stared at him in disbelief.

"White Ranger. Dino Power." The white light engulf Trent once again as he unsheathed the Drago sword.

Kira looked to Trent then to Conner. She glanced Kim and gave her a nod. Raising her morpher, she sighed and glared. "Dino Thunder. Power up."

Kimberly watched as the suit appeared over her form and as she stood tall beside her boyfriend. Glancing at Tommy, he had already morphed. She sighed and raised her own morpher. "Dino Thunder. Power up."

The S.P.D rangers glanced over their shoulders to see the Dino Rangers standing there in full uniform. Tommy slashed his saber and they fell into stance behind them. "Dino Rangers! S.P.D Rangers! Fall into line!"

Jack and the other's too their respective places beside the Dino Rangers and fell into stance. Maleificent's eyes went wide at the line of Rangers; the line of rangers that called for his demise. He lowered his head and sighed, clutching his blade. Suddenly, his head snapped up to see the rangers charging forward. His eyes flashed a blood red and he raised his own blade before meeting the Rangers in the last dance…

**XXXXX**

Silence.

That was the current trend of the Oliver Homestead as Tommy held Kimberly close to him. Conner sat on the couch nearest to them, rubbing Kira's back so very lightly. Across from them, Trent was stretched out on the second couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. None of them knew what to think, or do anymore. They had killed someone and this time…it wasn't out of defense…and it wasn't like killing a monster. This time it seemed like murder. No, they knew it wasn't, but the pain felt so real, so powerful. They watched as the Warlock died, screaming out his last, belittling comments before his body was torn apart by the energy orb.

Trent glanced at Dr. O and Kimberly then to Conner and Kira. Ethan was in the basement, helping Hayley and Billy configuration the teleportation unit for a time in the future. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Do you think we did the right thing, Dr. O?" He questioned, breaking the eerie silence.

For a moment, Tommy didn't say anything, but his eyes flickered over to him for acknowledgement. "Only you can decide what is right and what is wrong, Trent. If you followed me into battle…then you thought it was right." He shrugged lightly and shook his head. "I don't know what else to say but that."

"I believe we did the right thing. Our resume includes saving the world…and by…killing…Maleificent, we lived upon to that priority." Conner interjected, letting his fingers glide slowly through Kira's hair. She cooed at the soft feeling.

"But what your job or boss says…is it always the right thing?" Tommy said, raising a brow. "If Kira turned into the Evil Yellow Ranger and I told you to kill her…or if she becomes a very serious threat to the world, would you kill her? Just because I or your job says so?"

Conner looked down at Kira; she waited for his reaction. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'd never harm, Kira, Dr. O. You should know that by now…"

"See? You have to do what you think is right; even if it means disobeying orders sometimes, Conner." Tommy said and sighed, looking at the floor. "Even if it means killing another human…"

Everyone returned to their silence at that and fell into their own thoughts. None really wanted to believe what they had done today, but everyone knew they had. With deep heavy sighs, they cleared their thoughts as they heard the footsteps approaching. A moment later, Jack appeared in the room; the other Rangers following behind.

"We…don't really know what to say." Jack said, glancing at the exhausted and battered rangers. "We contacted Kat and Commander Kruger; they've figured out how to open a dimensional portal, so we will be returning home."

Tommy smiled and tried to stand but just fell down again. Jack shook his head, smiling. "No need to get up for our sake. I…we…just want to say thank you. If hadn't been for you guys, we may not have beaten Maleificent."

"It was our pleasure." Kimberly whispered, smiling as Tommy held her close. "We are just glad we were of some service to you."

Jack gave one last respectful bow and then the S.P.D rangers snapped a crisp and powerful salute. They held it for a moment and then let it fall before making their way outside where the portal awaited them.

No one said a word. They all glanced between each other and Tommy gave them a small nod and that was it. Lights out in the Oliver homestead…

Tomorrow, was Christmas…

**XXXXXX**

_EGATS! A fourth chapter? cardiac arrest_

_I hope you guys all liked this one. I felt the way I finished the Maleificent battle was satisfying. Actually showing the last of the battle would not have given it the emotion. Anyway, that's the end of the S.P.D crossover. bows out_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	39. Merry Christmas, Dino Rangers

_Summary: It's Christmas day and the Rangers wake up to a surprise. But not all is as it seems as something seems to brewing in the dungeon of the Oliver Homestead…_

_A/N: Oh the suspense of the summary! Doesn't it just want to make you read some more? Oh, I know I do. Oh wait, I'm writing it. Mrr "_

**XXXXXXX**

A heavy blizzard raged outside the Oliver Homestead as everyone was fast asleep on the couch, or in the technical advisor's cases, sleeping on the desk. Last night had been an especially difficult one; one full of pain and misery. Yesterday's events had seemed to put a stale in the rangers mood as they were to exhausted to even carry a tree home. The Christmas they had so desperately planned for was ruined now; there was nothing left.

Tommy's eyes flickered open and all he could see was a blurry, white lightly. He yawned lightly and stretched out widely as he could feel his entire body pop or crack. He sank back against the couch and left his eyes closed for a moment more, lavishing in the sudden pleasure of the stretch. His eyes flickered open again and he blinked away the weariness. He scanned the room, seeing all the pictures and decorations above each. He smiled at the red-green lights, with a splash of white here and there. Then his eyes descended to the tree. It was massive, covered in artificial snow. It had two strings of red-green lights wrapped around it and it was adorned with specially made Dino Thunder logos. Each one had a name of a ranger on it.

What sat beneath it was even bigger. Hundreds of presents littered the room; ranging from Conner all the way to Trent. Each package was almost perfectly wrapped; applied with the right amount of pressure and tape. The writing on the cards was so neatly written in a blue, ball point pen. They looked so perfectly aligned on the package; just like the gifts were sent from heaven.

Tommy shuffled to his feet and stretched again before heading into the kitchen. The clock blinked 7:30am and he stepped into the kitchen. If he was to have dinner ready for 6 o'clock, he'd need to get it on n-

Wait a minute, Christmas Tree?

He stepped back into the living room and did a double check. Sure enough a giant Christmas tree sat there completely decorated with a hundred or more packages beneath it. "What in holy hell?" He stepped into the room and looked at the ceiling and walls. Not just the living room was decorated either; the entire house, right down to the basement. Tommy looked around, bewildered by the mysterious even. Who or what had done this and why? He glanced to the counter, seeing a piece of paper with a green-white Hershey's kiss. He frowned and picked up the paper and read the letter:

_Dear Dr. Thomas A. Oliver,_

_It's me again, Dr. Oliver, Jack Landor's. Yeah, you're probably wondering how this message got here and why your worst nightmare would leave it, right? Well, there's explanation for that. You see, Syd and Z checked in on you guy's, wanting to say their goodbye's personally and when they found you all asleep, they convinced Commander Kruger to let them stay and decorate the house._

_Me and Sky cut down a tree and the girls decorated it. Bridge, being the genius of us all, concocted a plan with your own technical advisor's on how to make the decoration as soundless as possible. I don't know how, but somehow they did it. I hope you like the place; Syd and Z really put a lot of thought and time into it._

_I hope we also got all the presents. Syd was quite distressed when we only came up with a 139 presents. She kept repeating over and over that we had missed some. According to…I think it was Hayley, 139 presents was all you had. Even with that, Syd still was ballistic when we left, insisting you had more presents. She's a girl, what can you expect?_

_If you're wondering why are…rather have done this, it's because we feel guilty for intruding on you guys so unexpectedly, and at a bad time. We figured this was the least we could do to repay you for the blood, sweat and tears you put in help defeating Maleificent. We know the decision you and your rangers came to was an especially difficult one, but we think you for your aid._

_Well, I hope what we did is to your liking. Goodbye, old friend. I hope we meet again, some day. Merry Christmas, Dr. Oliver._

_Sincerely,_

_Space Patrol Delta (S.P.D)_

_P.S: What was that old saying? May the Powers Protect you forever? Yeah, I think that's it._

Tommy set the letter down on the counter and looked to the window. In the distance he could see the snowman that was built; it was peering back at him, with a stalled wave and a big wide grin. S.P.D fought like true warriors but they had hearts of gold. Pulling out a bottle of ice cold wine, he poured some into a small cup and held up to the Snowman. He smiled and nodded.

"To S.P.D." He said and drank with a single shot. "To S.P.D for my sincere thanks, my friends…"

In the other room, he could hear Kimberly stirring and smiled. He pulled open the refrigerator and pulled out the massive turkey. Setting it down on the oven, he heard the soft shriek and grinned. Pulling open the oven, he pressed a few buttons and then slid the turkey in. Kimberly stepped into the kitchen, eyeing all the decoration with an all to familiar child-like gleam in her eyes. She shrieked again as his arms locked around her waist and yanked her close.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against her neck. She shuttered and melted in his embrace.

"Good morning to you, Handsome." She smirked and kissed his jaw ever so gently. "Oh my god, are you actually cooking?" Her eyes darted to the oven and he could plainly see the dread on her face.

"Yes, I'm cooking. What, you don't think I can?" He asked, raising a brow. He mock-pouted, looking as if he was going to cry. She grinned and shook her head.

"No, I think you're a fine cook. Except for Pancakes. You can't cook pancakes." She said, rubbing her chin. "If you can't cook pancakes, how do you expect to cook a Turkey?"

"Kimberly: I'm no chef, but I can cook." He grinned and rolled his eyes, glancing back at the oven. "Besides, who do you think cooked for me when I lived here alone?"

"Hayley?" She countered, raising a brow.

"Only once in a while, beautiful. If she was over here working on a project, and neither of us have eaten, she'd just suddenly go cook something. But most of the time, it was me cooking." He scratched his chin and shrugged. "There are still a lot of things I can't cook, but Ham and Turkey are my specialty."

Kimberly giggled and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck, kissing him so very passionately. Tommy shivered against the kiss as his knees went shaky. He melted in her embrace as she hugged him close, smiling lightly. For all the time they'd been together, she never realized just how truly she loved him. Now, they would soon have a product of that love; something they could cherish together. She gazed up at him as he smiled down at her. Leaning up, she kissed him so very gently.

"And I love you, Thomas Oliver." She smiled, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss.

"_OHMIGODPRESENTS!" _They heard the shout in the living room and both looked at each other before dashing into the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Conner moaned as his eyes flickered open. The light shined through the window as a blur of white light. He stretched and moaned before rubbing his weary eyes. He looked down to see Kira begin to stir as well. He smiled and glanced to his mentors only to find them gone. Frowning he looked to the door, but his eyes settled upon the massive tree. His eyes went wide at the tree and more importantly the presents.

"OHMIGODPRESENTS!" He shouted in one sentence, diving to the floor. Kira gasped, feeling her head smack off the couch and Trent jump several feet in the air and came down with his morpher at the ready. He growled threatening at Conner, seeing him shake the presents like a little kid.

Then he kind of caught on too. "What…the hell?" He said, looking around and let his eyes fall in the massive tree next to him. He wasn't going to think about it nor even make an attempt to comprehend it. "You know Kira; I don't think I want to know."

Kira nodded her head and glanced at the tree. Tommy and Kim came rushing into the room at that moment and both fell into a fit of laughter as they watched Conner crawl around on the floor, shaking and reading the presents. If one could be a fly on the wall, they would not see teachers celebrating Christmas together, but they'd see 6 superhero's (more importantly, best friends or lovers) coming together as one, united family to spend a single, joyous day together.

"Hey, wait, does anyone know where Ethan is?" Trent asked, looking around the room. Everyone stopped and looked as well. The Blue Dino Teen was no where to be seen.

"Yeah, right here…" They heard the heavy yawn as Ethan slipped between Tommy and Kimberly before collapsing on the couch. "Ahm…it looks our friends got everything decorated? Awesome."

All eyes descended on Ethan. "You knew?" Tommy said, glaring. "Why didn't you say something."

"Tommy…we fell on you…twice…and you didn't wake up." He said, raising a brow. "FELL. ON. YOU. Okay?"

"Were we that exhausted?" Tommy frowned, rubbing his brow. "Maleificent took more out of us when we thought."

"He took more out of Conner then us, anyway." Ethan said, his eyes flickering too him for a moment. They could all see the pain in his moments. Conner sat back, running a hand through his hair, sighing. "Conner must have fought him for nearly 35 minutes."

"How is that possible?" Tommy said, furrowing his brows. "35 minutes worth of toe-to-toe fighting? That guy was much harder Mesogog and after 15 minutes, I was finished."

"Well, I gave him my energy; like I do when he goes Triassic." Ethan said, sitting up. "It gave him a power boost, but Maleificent pummeled him like no bodies business." He glanced at Trent. "Even Trent went down. And I mean he went down _fast._"

Trent frowned. "It was like all the damage I did to the guy was a trick. I lowered my guard, thinking he was finished and the next thing I knew, I'm eating the dirt."

"And he absorbed your power." Conner said, fighting to stand. He groaned lightly, feeling his arm slip around Kira's neck for the help. "It came back to you after Mr. Savior over there fried him."

"Even so, he wouldn't _stay down._ Even with _eleven _rangers pummeling him, he came back three different times. It finally took a combined effort of the Z-Rex Blaster and their S.W.A.T Enforcers to destroy him." He sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "I don't think we've ever been beat so thoroughly."

"Oh no. Trent tops that." Conner said, wincing as he felt the pain in his leg. "I couldn't move after the beating he gave us as the Evil White Ranger."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Trent asked, glancing at him.

Conner shook his head, grinning. "Not a chance in hell, bubba."

He whimpered as Kira smacked him on the head and let him go. Conner gasped and fell over, crashing to the floor. The room was covered with laughter as Conner turned a scarlet red. That morning was full of laughter as the rangers sat down for a nice, quiet morning share tales of the past, present and their possible futures…today was indeed one of the best Christmas' they ever had…

**XXXXXXX**

Billy frowned as he scratched his chin. He sighed and inserted the last line of coding into the computer and began to run the program. The Megazord swirled around the screen as various functions and codes filled down the screen. Hayley sat beside him, clutching her hands together anxiously as she watched the coding run. If they had finally gotten it right this time, the Megazord would be fully operational and battle ready.

"This will take awhile." Billy sighed, seeing it was only on line 130 or 158,000. He swiveled in his chair and let out an exasperated sigh before melting into relaxation. "Have you completed the upgrades for the rangers?" He asked, turning his attention to Hayley.

She nodded, locking eyes with him. "Yeah, we just need their Dino Gems and weapons to finish it." She frowned, looking at the screen. "But…my only question is, why did you have the zords _talk _this time?"

Billy shrugged. "Early April Fool's joke, plus the program was there original, however it was defective. I only set it right. The way they were created, they are actually very intelligence creatures." He said, pulling a laptop over to him. He tapped a few keys and brought out a secondary layout. "I compared the original zords to the one's we've just finalized and I found this coding." He tapped a few more key's as a line turned red and magnified on the screen. "You see, it was damaged about here." He tapped a key another line appeared above it. "I switched the coding around to make it work on each Zord. Ironically enough, the zords have extremely high intelligence and like psychologists; they are there for moral support, I guess."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Oh that's going to go over well. Talking zords."

Billy laughed and shrugged. "I think the rangers will get a kick out of it, if anything."

For a moment the two just gazed each other; staring into one another's eyes. Hayley smiled lightly, gazing deep into his crystal, clear blue eyes. She could see deep into his soul and saw the hurt that dwelled within him. His smile faded as he looked away and turned to the computer. She sighed and looked to the floor and shook her head. Before she could do anything, a thunderous heel mashed against her jaw and her entire body collided with the wall.

Billy twisted in his chair to meet the threat, but a quick backhand had him staggering. The assailant stepped forward with a snap kick and sent him arching through the air and crashing to the cold, hard floor. The Dark Shadow knelt down beside a pile of bones and shoved it away. Behind it was a titanium safe. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the lock and a spark of energy surged through the entire safe and it popped open. The Shadow rubbed his hands together greedily as he reached into the safe and pulled out a box.

"Prepare rangers…" The familiar voice hissed and flipped the lid of the box. There, resting comfortably were the 5 Zeonizers. "Prepare for your doom…"

With a loud crack, he slammed the lid shut and fell back into an Inviso-portal…

**XXXXX**

_A/N: OH NO'S! It's the return of the Ohrangers!_

_Sierra smacks Kojin I Don't everyone knows who or what the hell the Ohrangers are!_

_Mrr…Ohranger Zeoranger. Trust me, Zeoranger is _much _better then Ohranger. Anyway, I hope you guys Like the suspense I left you with XD I'll leave you guessing at who went through the Inviso portal._

_May the Power Protect you_


	40. Merry Christmas, Love

_Summary: Christmas is coming to an end but two special someone's have a gift to their lovers…_

_A/N: Everyone has been anxious for this part, so I'll spare you the shaking and crying for it :P_

**XXXXXXX**

December 25, 2006 – 11:30

Kira stood at the window, peering out over the snowy landscape with dreamy eyes. This Christmas had to be, by far, the greatest Christmas she'd ever been involved with. On several occasions she had to keep her emotions in check or many would be worried by sudden outburst of tears. She had simply guessed a flux in emotions was caused because her expectancy.

Conner.

She smiled on the outside and cried on the inside. She didn't know how him, much less the rest of the Dino Thunder team was going to take the news. Did Conner even want a child? She didn't know and could only assume. She sighed and looked down at her stomach, curling her arms across it. She knew Kimberly was expecting as well, but Tommy had always wanted a family someday, so she wasn't too worried. But Conner…they had never really talked about it too much. They talked about their dreams, their marriage and future together, but kids never came up. She sighed harder now, even more scared.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" She jumped and turned around to see Conner standing in the doorway. He was dressed in the new red dress shirt she had got him and white khaki's. She smiled, seeing him barefoot as usual. He wrapped his arms comfortably around her and pulled her body close to his. She smiled lightly and laid her head and hands against his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat.

"It sure is…" She replied softly and looked up into his eyes. Even in the darkness they seemed to sparkle; sparkle with love, life and hope. This was why she fell in love with Conner; not because he changed, or because he was handsome, but because he cared like no one else she met. Well, there was Trent, but even for her tastes, he was mysterious and often left alone. "Conner…I have one last gift I want to give you…but I don't know if you'll like or want it…"

Conner frowned, tilting his head slightly. "What is that, Beautiful?" He asked and frowned further, seeing her head lower. Something was wrong and he could see it easily. She was no longer energetic or full of love that he'd always seen. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

She gathered her wits and took a deep breathe. "Conner, have you ever wanted a family?" Her voice was shaky and he could see the tears threaten to spill her. Her body was literally shaking in his arms. He tucked her closer and smiled, nodding his head softly.

"As long as it was with you, Kira…" He whispered, his hand cupping her cheek. "Why do you ask?" She smiled on the inside. He never could take a blunt hint.

"Good…" She smiled, feeling so much more relieved. "We need to start thinking of names for our child."

Silence and then she felt him go rigid. "Kira…your…" Silence. She could feel her heart already break and she hugged him closer. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried against his chest. His body loosened as his shock settled into happiness. He hugged her so very tightly now, his own tears falling…

"That's the best Christmas present one could ever wish for…" He whispered but smiling all the while. Never before had he thought he could feel so happy or loved. He was wrong; standing there, holding the love of his life and soon, their child in their eyes. He only cried harder…

**XXXXXX**

Kimberly curled up to Tommy in bed, smiling sweetly. She laid her head against his chest, listening to the soft rhythm of his heart. Oh how she had missed that sound the eight years they were apart. Many nights she just laid there, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, wishing desperately for her soul mate to be with her. But now…now it was a different story. She was laying beside her love, her life, her dream, listening to the only sound in the world that could make her fall asleep truly happy.

Yes…happiness. Something that she had found again within Tommy. Now…the happiness within her became stronger and deeper. She looked up at Tommy to see him gazing back; smiling. She cooed, feeling his strong, but gentle fingers glide through her long, silky brown hair. Along time ago they had planned out there entire lives. Rangers forever, he had said. Always working to stop evil. But yet, at the same time, having a family and growing old together.

That dream was almost shattered.

So she thought.

But now she was laying in the arms of her only true lover and could think of nothing better. No, there was only one other thing in this world that would make her even happier then she is now…

If their child was sleeping between them.

"Tommy…" She said, curling closer to him. "Do you remember our dreams we talk about years ago?"

"You mean the one's about us growing old together as a family with a 3 children and fighting evil?" He said, raising a brow. "Yeah. How could I ever forget?"

"Do you…still want them?" She asked, praying that he did. He could feel her body shaking ever so slightly. This had him concerned.

"Of course…nothing more, beautiful. What's wrong?" He asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

"Well then Daddy, we better start planning." She whispered, nuzzling against him.

He gasped as his eyes went wide. Had she what he thought she said? He grit his teeth as he fought back his tears and hugged her so very close. It was her turn to gasp as she felt his arms nearly crush her. She smiled and only hugged him back; tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then I Kim, also have something to say…" He whispered and reached into his pocket. She looked up at him curiously and gasped, feeling the cool metal object slide across her finger. She gazed into his crystal clear eyes and then smiled. She knew what was coming. "Kimberly Ann Hart…will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around him, crying so hard into her shoulder. "Yes, Tommy, yes…yes…" She repeated over and over; the joy too much to contain now. Their circle of love was complete and nothing was ever, **ever **going to break it…

Merry Christmas, Dino Thunder…

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: sniffle Awh…so cute _

_Alright, issues I wish to clear up: The Dino teens live with Tommy now. I completely and totally neglected to mention this. Tommy has since expanded the house since the end of Dino Thunder and teens moved in with him. Anyway, this chapter was meant to be shortly and simple to get this across. Next chapter starts the next school year and also introduces a new character; one you all may find to your liking._


	41. A New Student

_Summary: It's the first day back from Winter Break and the school gets a mysterious, new student. The doesn't go exactly as planned when the unexpected happens…_

_A/N: These next handful of chapters are probably going to be favorite ones to writing. Mainly because it's the introduce of a cool new character but also the Dino Team gets some surprised. AUTHOR'S REQUEST: Whenever you see this, it means I really would like your reviews to include some heads up about the new character. It'll let me know who likes him and who doesn't._

**XXXXXX**

Tommy let out a mighty roar and leaned back in his chair before releasing the heavy sigh. It was the first day back from Winter Break and he was here a half hour early to familiarize himself with a down-to-earth computer again. Plus it would be a good time to get away from all the battles they had. Plus he couldn't wait to see what the other Teachers and students had to say about Kim and Kira. He couldn't only grin at their comments.

Especially about Kimberly.

Quiet a few times did he some of the male students sneak glances at her and more then once had he chased them off as well. Conner had done the same for Kira, it seemed. For a week, Conner was the talk of the school. He rubbed his chin and sighed, pressing a few keys and his desktop loaded.

"Dr. Oliver."

He jumped and looked to the door, eyes wide with fright. "Principal Randall." He looked to the teenager at her side. "And this is?"

Elsa sighed and raised a brow. "This young man is Hayden Christopher James." She said, glancing at him. Her eyes told a big story and it didn't look good. "Ironically enough, he seems to have you for a couple classes." She handed over his class schedule and gazed deep into his eyes. She shook her head fractionally and turned away. He unrolled the paper and he saw another folded up note. He tucked into his shirt sleeve and glanced at Hayden. He looked more annoyed then anything.

_**Hayden Christopher James**_

_**1st Hour: Advanced Science** (Tommy)_

_**2nd Hour: Advanced Computers** (Ethan)_

_**3rd Hour: Gym** (Kimberly – Conner)_

_**4th Hour: Band** (Kira)_

_**5th Hour: Paleontology** (Tommy)_

_**6th Hour: Publishing** (Trent)_

_**7th Hour: Creative Writing** (Trent)_

_**Grade: Junior**_

Tommy glanced at Hayden and saw the scowl deepen on his face. Looking to Elsa, he saw the worry written all over her face. Tommy folded up the schedule and handed it back to her. "I see. Quite a smart kid we have here. How are you, Hayden?"

Hayden shot the most vicious glare he'd ever seen but it lightened a moment later. "I'm Seventeen, _sir_." Boy did he emphasize _that._ Tommy glanced at Elsa again and she shrugged absently, not really know what to do or say. He gave a nod and took a deep breath. "Well, take a seat, Son and welcome to Advanced Science." He held out a hand for a shake, but Hayden simply walked past him and took a seat in the corner of the room.

"Can I speak with you in the hall, Dr. Oliver?" Elsa asked and quickly turned away. Tommy looked at Hayden for a moment and saw him pull out a book to read or write; wasn't sure which and left.

"What in God's name is that kid's problem?" Tommy asked, barely above a whisper as he shut the door. "He looked like he wanted to _kill _me?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "I know. Didn't you feel the aura he radiated?" He glanced through the window, seeing Hayden staring right at her. "When his parents brought him, they were practically ten feet apart from each other. And let me tell you, that _isn't _natural."

Tommy sighed and pulled off his glasses and cleaned the lens on his coat.

"What do you think it could be? May another one of Vertox's stupid schemes?" she asked, folding her arms. The worry was in her voice now; she was on the verge of fretting now.

"I don't know. Doubt it. Vertox doesn't seem like a subtle guy. So if he wanted to come after us, he'd do it in a fashionable but powerful style." He shook his head, glancing back at Hayden. He was writing now. "He wouldn't send some kid to do it. No, this kid has a different agenda, if he even has one."

His morpher suddenly went off and he stepped away from the door. He glanced at Elsa, seeing her deep in thought. "This is Tommy, go ahead." He said, waiting for the answer. All the while, he watched Elsa as she bit her lip, staring at the floor.

"_Tommy, it's me, Hayley. You're never going to believe what Billy and I just discovered."_

Oh he hated it when she said that. It was _never _good. "Try me." He answered with a sigh.

"_After you found us a while back, we figured out if anything was missing." _Tommy frowned deeply as Elsa's attention to turned to him.

"They were attacked in the Lab by someone. We really don't know who and since then we've been trying to find if anything was missing." He raised the morpher again. "Go ahead Hayley, I'm listening."

"_The Zeonizers are gone."_

Tommy felt his heart crack. "What! Wait, how is that possible? That staff is reinforced titanium."

"_We really don't know Tommy, but there is burn marks all over it. That's not all over the bad news either."_

He sighed and shook his head. "Do I want know?"

"_We're tracking a meteor heading towards Earth." _Elsa shrieked and Tommy groaned. _"Tommy, the meteor is made out of the same elements of your Dino Gems."_

He groaned deeper. "Alright, I'm on my home. Do you have an E.T.A on the Meteor's impact?"

"_According to Billy's calculations he says with in the next 2-3 hours." _

He glanced at Elsa and got a nod in return. "Alright, go to stand-by, Hayley and get the ATV ready. If that meteor contains a Dino Gem we need to be the one's to get to it first."

"I'll cover for you." Elsa said with a nod and took a deep breath. "Good lucky, Tommy. We don't need another Evil Ranger wandering around out there."

"Yeah, Trent was bad enough." Tommy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Now this happens."

Elsa looked thoroughly confused.

"I'll explain later." Tommy said and ran off. Elsa watched him and disappear around the corner. With a sigh, she stepped into the class to get ready to teach…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy rubbed his forehead again and swallowed a Tylenol whole. Hayley smiled lightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful out there, okay, Tommy? Do I need to remind you what happened last time?"

Tommy grinned and shook his head. "No, Hayley, no need to worry. This is a Dino _Gem _not a Dino _Egg._" She smacked him on the arm. "Alright, alright, I'll be careful." He laughed and held up the morpher key. "Here goes nothing. Dino Thunder, Power up!"

Billy leaned forward as he peered at the computer screen. "What the hell?" Everyone glanced back at him, confused by his out burst.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, leaning forward to see the screen.

"This." He taped a few keys, magnifying the image. It show a smoking hole with a meteor in the middle. Some of the trees around it were burnt to ash while the ground scorched beyond recognition.

Tommy frowned, raising a brow. "How's that possible?" He glanced at the clock. "You said it wasn't suppose to crash for another 10 minutes?"

"Yeah, you see that's the thing." He tapped a few keys showing the image of space. "Well that's weird…now all I'm picking up is energy signatures."

Tommy stood up, looking away. The meteor had already landed and no one knew? "How did it land without us hearing or feeling it? The drop point's only a 20 minute ride from here."

Billy shook his head as he continued to tap away at the keys. "Tommy, I'm picking up some seriously high energy signatures here for it to be one Dino Gem." He grabbed the sheet of printing paper and handed it to him. "There has to be more then one here."

Tommy scanned the paper for a moment and tilted his head. "There has to be at least three gems in that thing." He threw the paper down and ran to the A.T.V. "Signal the others, I'm think I'm going to need their help."

"Right." Billy said and leaned forward. With a crack, Tommy disappeared through the portal and headed out…

**XXXXX**

Minutes Earlier…

Hayden leaned against his desk, anxiously scribbling away at his notebook as their principle, Mrs. Randall babbled away at the bored. Apparently, she was almost a paleontologist. He glanced between Elsa and the kidding sitting next to him and growling silently. What was the point of coming to something as ridiculous as school? It was pointless; he knew more then a lot of the teachers here did.

He sighed and moved to write another line, but his entire arm went inexplicably numb. He squeezed his arm and grit his teeth hard feeling pain rush through it now. Sweat trickled down his cheek as he glared at his palm. It had an eerie golden tint to it. He scowled tightly the vein in his arm bulged. He hissed lowly and tried to let out a painful moan, but nothing came.

"M-M-Mrs. R-Randall…" He growled as everyone stopped to look at him. He clutched his head tightly as she stared at him; brows furrowed in concern. "M-may I go see the n-nurse? My head is throbbing and I feel like I'm going to pass out…"

Elsa gave her okay and he slipped out of his chair and onto wobbly legs. He made his way out of the room as quickly as possible and threw the door shut. It slammed hard behind him and he got only a few feet before falling to his knees, clutching his entire head.

"_Hayden Christopher James?"_

He scowled, heavy breath escaping his lips as he dug at his scalp. "W-W-who…a-are you!" He could felt his entire body going painfully rigid again. "W-what…a-are you d-d-doing to me?"

"_Hayden Christopher James, you have been chosen." _

"C-chosen f-for what?" He collapsed to all fours and began to convulse. He whined with each twitch as it sent painful shockwaves through his body.

"_Come Hayden Christopher James…it is time you acquired your news powers…"_

Hayden let out a bloody scream, but it fell on deaf ears as he found himself being whisked away in a golden light. A split second later, he slammed painfully hard against the ground and let out a mighty roar. The putrid smell of smoke lingered in the air and he could feel the painfully hot heat against his hands. He looked up, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the meteor. It was pulsating a light gold and the very sight of it was enthralling.

"_Hold out your hand Hayden and accept your new powers…"_

For a moment, he fought against the voice, using fear as his weapon. But the more he stared at the meteor, the quicker the fear died away. Hesitantly he reached out to the meteor; feeling the heat change drastically by the inch. Finally, his hand was a mere inch away from it when the meteor pulsed a final time and his eyes became blinded by a golden light.

"_Welcome, Gold Ranger…"_

**XXXXXX**

Tommy raced through the forest on his A.T.V, jumping logs as he went. A moment later, he came to a stop and pulled out a small, hand held computer. Tapping a few keys, a red blip pulsated in the corner. A white blip appeared not to far away from it.

"Billy, this is Tommy. Have you alerted the other Rangers?"

"_Yeah, they just got here and are on their way out. Keep going Tommy, you're near the Meteor."_ Billy responded. He nodded and shoved the computer back into the pouch. Revering up the A.T.V, he took off again and jumped another log.

_I truly hope I'm not too late. _Tommy whispered, ducking under a branch as he could see the light in the distance. _The last thing we need is another…Ohmigod._

He sent the A.T.V into a swerve as laser blast raced over head. Losing complete control, he dove of as the thing toppled over and went rolling several feet. He skid hard across the rock quarry and hissed. Looking back at his attacker, he strangely saw nothing. Suddenly, his morpher chimed. _"Tommy, are you okay? We lost signal from you're A.T.V?"_

Tommy nodded and growled. "I'm fine, but I trashed the A.T.V."

"_WHAT?"_

Hayley's voice. He winced and sighed against his helmet. "I don't know what happened. Someone fired at me and the next thing I know, I'm eating rocks."

"_The others are on there way. Find that meteor."_

Tommy nodded and quickly stood up. He reached for his Brachio-Staff and slowly approached the impact sight. The closer he got, the more his fears were coming true. Soon, he stood over the crater and wasn't to shocked to see an empty one. He sighed and scanned the area for any sight of his anonymous attacker.

Suddenly another laser whizzed past his head and dove to the right, throwing his Brachio-staff out, deflecting several more lasers. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the darkness as he slowly stood up. He gasped, feeling the staff rest against his shoulder.

"Hello, Black Ranger." The menacing voice growled. Tommy snarled and glanced over his shoulder slowly. He didn't want to believe, but reality rarely lied. Another ranger stood behind him and he wasn't on his side.

The Ranger's helmet looked like a cross between his Green Ranger suit and Trents White suit. The Shield looked similar to Trents, except two ruby-colored dragon eyes stared threateningly at him. It's mouth was wide open, ready to spit it's fatal fire. His shield towards the top were covered in claw-like marks while he had the same on his pants and down his boots. The suit itself was white, however he sported the same golden bands on his arms like the Green Ranger. The bands of his boots and gloves where gold as well. His fingers were claw-like and looked razor sharp; sharp enough to do serious damage. His belt was also gold with a dragon engraved in the middle and it to seemed like it could come alive at any moment. The rest of the dragon curled around his right waist down his left leg with it's tail ending near his boot. Even the souls of his boots were gold.

"Who are you?" Tommy growled, squeezing his staff tightly.

The ranger let out a an all to familiar laugh and shook it's head. "You may call me Gold Ranger."

Suddenly, he took a step back and drew his staff away before crossing his arms over his chest. Tommy jumped back and raised his staff in defense, preparing to the rangers next attack. "Gold Ranger, FULL POWER!" He hadn't expected that.

A bright golden light blinded Tommy and forced him to shield himself. He growled as he attempted to hold his staff out incase the ranger should attack. When the light vanished, Tommy staggered back again and fell into defense. Suddenly, the rush of energy slammed against him and his eyes went wide. The Ranger before him was relatively unchanged except for the golden mantle around his waist. It two sported a menacing dragon.

"Now, Prepare Black Ranger…" He hissed and fell into stance; the staff clutched in one the hand as he drew the other to his waist in a fist. "Prepare Black Ranger…for your demise…"

For a moment, neither moved or said anything further. Tommy scanned the ranger, watching his stance and breaths with caution. Suddenly, on cue, the two charged and met each other with quick, blurring stirkes. Tommy slashed high and met the bladed staff. He broke apart and stepped back with a quick, mid-strike. A simple flick of the Gold One's staff and Tommy met its resistance. However, Tommy gave him no chance to counter and side-stepped, aiming with several precise and lightning-quick slashes.

To his horror the ranger blocked each one and even managed to counter. Tommy gasped and staggered back as the blade raced across his chest and he heard the thunderous cracks of the Rangers footsteps. He threw his blade up defense, but completely misjudged the attack as his foe ducked low. Lashing out with the staff, is sliced across Tommy's stomach and stood up hastily while in a hard pivot. His staff descended again and raced across Tommy's back, sending him staggering forward and falling flat on his face.

A black-gold light consumed Tommy and his suit vanished, leaving him cringing in pain. The Gold One stood over him with his staff resting on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Dr. Oliver." He said with a chuckle. "I should have known…only you would fight so pathetically."

Tommy growled, clutching his stomach. As much as he hated to admit it, the position he was in spoke wonders. Including the fact he _wasn't _the one standing. The Gold One laughed and turned, walking away. "I won't kill you yet, Tommy. No…I have much bigger plans for you and your rangers."

Tommy forced himself up onto one arm, panting hard. He watched as the Golden One burned a his respective hue and two massive wings sprouted from his back; the place the dragon's wings were. He lifted into the air and with lightning-like speed, he was gone.

"Who didn't see that one coming…" Tommy hissed before falling onto his back and into unconsciousness…

**XXXXX**

_A/N: Remember, place comment on Hayden and the Gold Ranger, okay? I really want to know what you think. Anyway, what _did _you guy's think, anyway? Cool or what? Yeah, this kind of walks the line of Trent's turn, but don't worry, there will be differences._

_  
May the Power Protect You._


	42. Golden Catastrophe Prt 1

_Summary: A new ranger has arrived, except the only problem is he's evil. And his first battle was with Dr. Oliver. However, the remaining Dino Ranger receive an interesting challenge for the new "friend"…_

_A/N: Hope you guy's like this chapter! We'll get to see the Gold Ranger in all his glory. Btw, no one knows Hayden is the GR._

**XXXXXXX**

Slowly, Tommy awoke from his forced slumber and groaned when he tried to sit up. Almost instantly he felt two hands pushing him back towards the bed. He couldn't quite make out the voice but it sounded oddly like Kimberly. He sighed and raised a hand to his face, rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes.

"Oh man…what happened?" Tommy groaned, holding his head. "I feel like I got run over by a Semi-Truck."

Kimberly smiled, her hands clasped together as tears ran down her face. Tommy glanced at her and sat up this time, gathering her into his arms. Standing behind her was Billy, Hayley and the other Rangers. Each of them looked relieved and happy. Then he remembered the reason he was in here.

"What happened to the Gold Ranger?" Tommy questioned, glancing between the Rangers. "And how long was I out?"

"Gold Ranger?" Conner said, raising a brow. He shrugged and shook his head. "You were out for about 3 hours and we know nothing of this…Gold Ranger."

Tommy sighed and hugged Kimberly a little closer. "That's the reason I'm here. I want to search for the meteor that crashed and suddenly someone was shooting at me. When I got closer to the meteor, it was gone." He growled and looked to the window. "Next thing I know, I'm be pummeled by the Gold Ranger. Oddly enough, he was morphed with a Dino Gem." He looked to Billy and Hayley, seeing their eyes wide. "That wasn't 3 Dino Gem's as we thought…it was one."

Billy glanced at Hayley and sighed, then turned away. They had work to do. To all the rangers that wasn't good news; a very dangerous, probably even psychotic, ranger on the loose with power very close, if no more than, Trents was definitely not good. Plus, he had to be good if he was able to defeat Tommy, of all people.

Kira sighed and laid a hand on her stomach. At that moment, she felt totally and utterly useless. With a child on the way, there wasn't anything she could do. Both Tommy and Conner forbade her from fighting; she, much like Kimberly was not happy with their bans. However, both of them knew what was at stake and eventually accepted it.

"I feel so useless." Kira sighed, lowering her head. Conner wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Being pregnant…I can't help you guys…"

Conner grinned and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. We'll pull through." He said, rubbing her back gently. He glanced at Tommy, his face stern. "Right, Dr. O?"

Tommy met his gazed and nodded fiercely. "Oh yeah. We are definitely going to kick this guy's ass."

"Speaking of which…guys, you should check this out…" Hayley shouted, peering at the computer screen.

Tommy eased himself off the bed with Kimberly's help and they headed towards the computer. Conner was the first to reach it and he growled angrily. "Well son of a gun…if it's the Gold Ranger."

Everyone peered at the screen now, watching it intently. He was standing there, in the rock quarry with staff on his shoulder.

"_Dino Thunder Rangers! I know you can hear me!" _ He hissed, slamming the staff against the ground. A gold fire burned a ring around him and slowly spread out. Everyone watched wide-eyed as it created a dragon. _"I'll give you ten minutes to get here before I start destroying the city. And trust me, I don't think you want to fight my zord…Oh yeah, bring that pathetic Doctor of Paleontology with you to. I'm sure he wants to take another crack at me."_

Tommy growled and flicked his wrist. The others followed as their morphers appeared. The other's please fell on deaf ears as Conner, Trent, Ethan and Tommy raised their arms, preparing to morph.

The last words heard through the command center before vanishing in their brilliant lights was…

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

**XXXXXX**

Hayden tapped the staff against his shoulder as he stared at the meteor hole and then to his hand. The new power he had acquired was amazing; something he only dreamed of possessing. He grinned beneath his mask and suddenly heard a crack. His smile vanished and he turned to the face the arriving rangers. He frowned, only seeing 4 of the 6 six.

"Hey, where's pinky and goldilocks?" He asked, resting the staff again. "I thought there were six of you?"

"The four of us should be adequate challenge for you." Conner growled and activated his staff, then sank into stance.

The other's followed suit, withdrawing their own weapons and prepared for the battle. Hayden grinned and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath. "Gold Ranger, FULL POWER!" The golden hue consumed his being and the wave of energy struck everyone. Only Trent and Tommy didn't seemed phased by the sudden aura. The golden mantle wrapped around Hayden and he eased the staff to his side. "Dragon Morph – Dragon Dagger." He said calmly and held his staff out. His hand and staff was consumed by a golden light and it soon shrunk. Resting in his hand was now a rather vicious looking dagger. "If you think you can defeat me, then come."

Conner hissed and suddenly charged forward. He stabbed out towards the ranger but quickly found his staff plunging in the wrong direction. A quick switch and the dagger sliced across Conner's chest, sending golden sparks spewing into the air. Quickly, Conner recovered and lashed out again with a high struck. The Gold Ranger ducked out and slashed again, hard across the stomach. A second slash moved across the Red One's chest; the force lifting him into the air. Hayden simply rested his dagger as Conner slammed into the ground, screaming as he clutched his chest.

"One down." He remarked monotonously. "Who's next?"

Trent growled and slowly the two Rangers began to circle Hayden, their eyes watching his every movement; every breath; every sound. But he did none of those, or so it seemed like. Trent lowered his dagger, pointing the tip towards his foe as he scowled beneath his mask. Across from him, Tommy did the same; raising his staff high into a samurai-esc stance.

"I'm getting bored." He said suddenly and growled. "If you don't make your move soon, you're going to regret it."

The two rangers charged forward with a mighty battle cry. They drew their weapons back and with brilliant speed, they slashed at their foe. Except neither attacks touched. Tommy felt the rattle rush through his arms as his staff struck the dagger and Trent found himself almost eating dirt as his sword took a unwanted change of direction. The Gold One had caught the sword perfectly.

"Oh please…" Hayden scowled, shaking his head. "The news greatly over exaggerates your power, I'm afraid." A quick flick of his hands sent the ranger flipping in opposite direction and slamming viciously against the ground. "And Trent, I thought you were suppose to be the strongest one?"

Trent kipped-up and flipped high over Hayden's head as he stabbed towards his back. He landed perfectly and immediately lashed out. Hayden whirled around, parrying the blow and pushed it away. Trent followed through and twisted, striking high again. The Gold One ducked and struck towards his stomach, but Trent pivoted and let the blade slid by harmlessly. Back exposed, Trent struck and cut across the Golden One's back. Sparks flew through the air as Trent stepped back a few feet and fell into stance again.

Hayden hissed and slowly stood up and clutched his dagger tightly. "Dragon Morph – Dragon Staff." He said as the light returned and grew much longer. As quick as lightening, he turned and struck. The two rangers clashed in a volley of quick and powerful attacks; each parrying and dodging, moving to get room for a counter. But each were to skill, to wise to let each scenario's happen and found themselves at a stand still.

The blades collided and the Rangers leaned forward, pushing against each other with all their might. They growled angrily at each other as the energy flowed from their Dino Gems, empowering them more and more. Trent hissed and the two suddenly split apart and exchanged blows again; parrying, striking, sweeping and stabbing.

Trent slashed high as his blade passed over the ducking Hayden. Quickly he moved into a downward strike and swept the incoming staff away. Hayden followed the momentum and fell into a roll, moving to strike again. However, he found himself face to face with Trent and his swinging sword. It struck him across the face and a second swing across the chest. He twisted through the and crashed to the ground with an angry hiss.

Trent moved back again, drawing in his sword and waited, patiently, for his foe to get up. "Who's underestimated one's power now?" Trent taunted, tapping the sword against his shoulder. "Never underestimate us, Gold Ranger…" Suddenly, Hayden lashed out with a vicious thrust, catching Trent across the chest. Sparks flew through the air as the Gold One double timed and twisted, slicing hard down across the chest again. Pain racked Trents body as he rolled across the rocks before coming to near a large bolder. Hayden shook his head, grinning.

"_We have the information we need. Leave, Hayden."_

He looked down to the Dino Gem and nodded. "Yes Master." Looking up at Trent again, Conner and Tommy helped him to his feet. "Fortunately for you, my master has had enough playing with you. Next time Rangers, will be your last." Two golden wings's extended from his shoulders, spreading out far and wide. With a powerful flap, he lifted into the air and vanished in a blur of light…

**XXXXXXX**

Conner mashed his hands together and growled as he glared at the wall. "Who is this guy?" Conner shouted, turning to face the others. Tommy didn't look any better; Kimberly at his side doing all she could for him. Trent looked more annoyed then injured. Ethan was tapping away as his computer, but an image of the Gold Ranger revolved around the screen. "What are you doing over there, Ethan?"

"I'm analyzing this guy." He said, frowning as he watched the words scroll down the text. "This guy's powers are unbelievable. I don't know who he is or where he came from, but this power isn't too different from ours. If anything, it's very similar to Trents."

Trent glanced at Ethan now; the words having caught his eye. "How so?"

"Well, the dino gem…excuse me, Dino Gem puts off a great deal of power. The second is the powers the Gem grants him. Those wings are one of them. His secondary power supply is another and lastly…he has your Super Speed, Trent." Ethan raised a brow. "However, he can't exactly call upon it at a whim."

"You know this how?" Conner asked, raising a brow.

"Do you even pay attention to anything the guy was doing?" Ethan chided, glancing back at him.

"Forgive me, I was too busy getting my _ass _kicked by this guy to notice anything else." Conner spat, growling angrily. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at his computer again.

"Based on my calculations, this guy can only call upon his super speed when he's angry. You saw how fast that guy popped up after Trent knocked him down. Much less on how quick he delivered those blows." He scratched his head and shut the laptop. "Not only is he fast, but he's strong too; strong enough to take Dr. O down in just a chain of hits."

Hayley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. They had enough to deal with and they didn't need this; not now at least. "Look, lets sleep on this for a while. I've get to get the Cyber Café and get it ready. Anyone want to join me?"

All eyes seemed to descend greedily upon her.

"Thought so. All right, come on. We'll talk more about this later." She said and picked up her purse and keys. With a sigh they all headed out…

**XXXXXX**

Hayden stood before the Cyber Café doors, glaring daggers at them. He looked down at the golden bracelet on his wrist and grinned.

"_Remember, you are here only for the rangers: Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Thomas Oliver and Trent Mercer."_

Hayden nodded and flicked his wrist, the morpher disappearing. He pushed open the doors and eyed the room, quickly spotting the Dino teens. He grinned devilishly and approached the counter. Hayley smiled wryly as she moved to him. "Can I get you anything?" She asked, raising a brow.

Hayden was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Peach Smoothie." He said, glancing at the Rangers. His eyes wandered over them for a moment before scanning their bracelets. Each wore one very similar to his; their device for transforming and communicating. A moment later, Hayley swung around and sat the Smoothie down. Hayden tossed the money onto the bar and quickly moved to the opposite end of room. Sitting down at the couch, his eyes remained focus on the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"_Notice their movements and discussion. They are concerned of your presence, Hayden." _

Hayden glanced at his bracelet and then back to the Rangers. "As they should."

"_Yes, they should be afraid of your power. Look! New comers to the café."_

Hayden glanced at the door as a tall, thin black haired male and his slightly shorter, blonde counterpart walked through. They were Cassidy and Devin; friends since the beginning of Reefside High and just recently friends of the Dino Rangers. Hayden watched them carefully as they moved towards the rangers and sat next to them. They seemed right at home with the Rangers as they did back; another advantage for the Gold Ranger.

"_New friends, I see? This is our advantage, Hayden. Leave and prepare; we shall strike soon."_

Hayden stood up and set the half empty glass on the counter. Before Hayley could do or say anything, he was gone…

**XXXXXX**

"I can't believe there's another ranger on the loose." Devin said, rubbing his chin. "Have you guy's managed to find out who it is?"

It was night time now; most of the teens had gone home. Those who lingered were asleep on the couches or in chairs. Tommy shook his head, sipping at his smoothie and sighed. "No, but whoever he is, he's one mean dude; and he definitely has it in for us."

Cassidy shivered and rubbed her arm. "Great; as if Mesogog wasn't bad enough." She sighed. She suddenly shrieked seeing the time on her watch. "Oh god, we've got to go Devin!" Devin glanced his watched and freaked as well. "Thanks for the smoothies you guy! See you tomorrow!" The two of them quickly grabbed their things and headed out the door.

"Car keys." Cassidy said, holding out her hand. Devin tossed them into her palm and suddenly she stopped, her hand crashing into his chest.

"Cassidy, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing her stare into the distance. He followed her gaze and frowned. "Hey, isn't that Hayden?"

Hayden stood before them, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. The two friends watched him closely, frowning. The look on his face was dark…almost…evil. Suddenly, he lowered one arm, leaving the other raised; both of them gasped. It was a Dino Bracelet. With a flick of his wrist, the Golden Dragon head appeared. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder, Full Power." A golden light over took Hayden again and all encompassing power ran through his veins once more. He clutched his Dragon Staff tightly as he glared at the two friends.

Cassidy and Devin took a few steps back, their eyes wide with horror. Hayden lowered himself into stance and then…charged…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: OHH! CLIFFHANGER'D! Don't you just love me :P Hayden's secret is out at his will, but what is going to happen to Cassidy and Devin? Will the rangers be there to help them? Or will something worse happen… Also, what do you guys think of Hayden so far?_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	43. Golden Catastrophe Prt 2

_Summary: The Gold Rangers secret is out, but so are emotions._

A/N: I'm not putting these Author Notes in Italics because I really want to take the time and thank you guys/gals for hanging in there with me for the duration of this story. I really like the direction this story is taking and I'm glad you do as well. Enjoy the story here on out, friend.

**XXXXXXXX**

The first clue to the Rangers that the Gold One was near, was the golden flash in the alley. If that wasn't enough, the screams that followed shortly after definitely sent warning bells off in the rangers heads. They morphed almost immediately and were outside in a flash of light.

But even Superhero's fail sometimes.

Hayden yanked the staff out of Cassidy's fallen body and glanced up at the Rangers. Blood dripped from the tip of the blade and grinned beneath his mask. He did not falter in his step and he flicked the staff, sending some blood splashing onto Devin's already blood marred body. He took a few steps back, laughing insanely, but it had fallen on deaf ears. The rangers stared at the mutilated body; some fighting back the tears while others were already crying. Hayley had vanished, back into the safety of the café. She couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Let this be a lesson rangers." He had said, lifting into the air. "I _always_ get what I want."

In a golden flash of light, he was gone. The Rangers let out of a breath they hadn't realized they were holding and Ethan ran to their friends. He knelt down between the two, placing his fingers at their necks. For a moment, they waited and watched, hoping and praying.

Ethan moved his hands away and sighed against his mask. "Their dead."

And the tears fell.

**XXXXXXXXX**

February 1, 2007

The Second day back from school was not an easy one. The day seemed to drag on for Tommy and the other's much longer then usual. The first five minute of class already felt like 5 hours; they were exhausted before they even started talking. Tommy looked down at his teachers guide, but the words seem to jumble together. He blinked, shook his head and tried to clear away the thoughts, but that wasn't happening. He sighed heavily and placed the Expo marker down and turned to face his class.

"You know what…free day today. Just chill; do whatever you want." He said, rubbing his forehead and sat down. There wasn't much excitement in the room; word about Cassidy and Devin's death had spread like a wildfire. Today was just not a good day. He rubbed his throbbing head and closed his eyes, trying to fight back to the urge to scream. Anger boiled deep within the pit of his stomach and moved throughout his entire body. His eyes snapped open as he glared at the desk.

_RING!_

He jumped and glanced at the phone as it rang for a second time. He sighed and picked it up, pressing it against his ear. "Dr. Oliver speaking."

"_Tommy? It's me, Hayley…I've got some more bad news for you." _

Tommy sighed, baling his fist. "Hit me."

"_I really don't know how to put this lightly. I know we've all been under a lot of stress, but I think it's about to get worse. Shortly after you left for school this morning I received a transmission. Tommy, it was Ashley; the Space Rangers didn't make it. They followed Vertox to the Gama-Tri sector and then he hunted them down. They're all dead…"_

Tommy felt the tears burn his cheeks as he clutched his hair. He wanted to scream but nothing came; not even air. _"Tommy, that's not the only bad news. I've found out who the Gold Ranger is."_

He glared at the desk now and looked up at the wall; the tears streaming down his face. Thankfully, no one could see him. _"I checked the Video Tapes outside the Cyber Space…Tommy, it's Hayden; Hayden Christopher James." _Tommy's eyes went wide as he glanced at the student. He was just sneering back at him, almost pleased about something. Something inside Tommy shattered. He could no longer control himself, his thoughts or his emotions. He slammed the phone down, promptly splitting in two and stood up forcefully. The chair slammed against the wall, cracking it. All eyes rested on Tommy as he shot a glare across the room to the corner. He turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

The window split and spider-webbed.

Put on his concerned face, Hayden dashed for the door. "I'm going to see if he's okay, stay here!" He said to everyone and threw open the door. He grinned at Tommy's back and followed him out. Flicking his wrist, the morpher appeared and he pushed through the doors and into the parking lot. Tommy stopped and let out a petrifying, rage-filled scream. He whirled around, facing Hayden with tears streaming down his eyes.

"YOU FOOL! RANGERS DO NOT KILL FOR PLEASURE! RANGERS FIGHT JUSTICE AND PEACE!" Tommy squeezed the key to his morpher; blood trickling down his chin from biting his lip. "This is for Cassidy and Devin…DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" The Black-Gold flashed consumed his body as a second scream filled the air.

Hayden just stood there, face contorted into an malicious grin. He raised his arm and casually brushed a strand of his tan-brown hair behind his ear. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder." His suit began to cackle to life around him as he squeezed his staff. "Full Power."

A golden splash of light blinded all those who watched, awe-struck. The mantle weaved with the wind, though the Gold One moved not an inch. Raising the staff, he laid it to rest against his shoulder and waited…just…waited. Tommy slashed the air with his Brachio-Staff and fell into stance. This madness had to stop now; had to end. He couldn't let anymore innocents die; he couldn't let one of his rangers die for that matters. This had to be the last battle, no matter the cost – even if it meant his own life.

Suddenly the two rangers moved simultaneously. The staffs moved with insurmountable speed and accuracy and they clashed together with a furious chain of blows. Tommy pushed forward, striking high and low, quickly switching from to side to side. Hayden met him move for move, backing away slowly as he moved to get a vantage point. Tommy suddenly twisted and swung low but struck one end of the staff. Quickly he reversed, spinning the staff over his head and came down with a powerful overhand – vertical slash.

Hayden was no longer there.

The ground cracked and splintered as chips of cement shot into the air. Tommy stared at the empty space, wide-eyed. Where had he gone? One second he was there, the next he was gone. Suddenly he heard the all to familiar ping of metal. He looked to the side, seeing the tip of the staff near his face. "Fire Shadow." The Gold One said monotonously. A massive wave of fire shot out of the staffs tip and slammed into Tommy. The wave sent him hard into a nearby car and completely through it. He struck another and another before he finally came to rest against a brick wall. The fire vanished and Hayden lowered his staff, grinning beneath his mask.

Tommy collapsed to the ground and demorphed. Blood trickled down his chin as he clutched his chest. Pain raced through his body as he tried to move, but fell back against the wall again. Just like that, the battle had began, then was over…all over. All in the blink of an eye.

"You have spirit, I will give you that." Hayden compliment, slowly advancing on him. "But your power is just not enough…this time, Dr. O…I am afraid you have met your match."

Tommy forced himself up, growling angrily as he shakily reached for his morphin key. He fell to his knees again and then flat on his face as he could feel his consciousness drifting away. The last thing he heard before drifting off was the cries of his teammates and the screams of Kimberly…

**XXXXXXX**

Hayden stopped the plunging staff and glanced back at the other rangers. He sneered against his mask and looked down at the fallen Tommy, then to his gem. It pulsated lightly and he turned to face them. Taking a deep breath, he glared at the approaching rangers and let his wings expanded. "Next time." He roared and lifted into the air and vanished in a ball of golden light.

Kimberly fell to her knee's beside Tommy, crying hard. She laid her hands on his chest, feeling his chest and fall slowly; blood trickling down his chin. She clutched his shirt, shaking and crying. Her tears streamed down her chins, dripping onto his shirt. Kira knelt down beside her, hugging her as Ethan and Conner attended to him.

"Kira, I want you to bring Kimberly home. Ethan, Trent and I are teleporting back with Dr. O. Go, now." Conner said and tapped a button on his bracelet and within their own respective colors, they vanished.

Kira sighed, helping Kimberly up and hugged her close. "Come on…it's time we go home…" She said and helped her friend towards the car.

Today was just not a good day…

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: gasp Yep. The Megarangers (Space Rangers) are gone and so are Cassidy and Devin. Yeesh, huh? What do you think so far?_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	44. Golden Catastrophe Prt 3

_Summary: The Rangers discover another Dino Egg and unfortunately for them, so has the Gold Ranger. Soon, the situation escalates into an all out war when the new zords are needed. Can the Rangers top Hayden in this giant battle or will they succumb to his power once again?_

_A/N: Oh, exciting summary isn't it?_

**XXXXXXX**

No one really knew what to think now.

The Space Rangers are dead; Cassidy and Devin are dead and their mentor just obliterated by Hayden. Hayden. That one word boiled everyone's blood now. This went beyond Trents problem, or even Tommy's. Hayden had killed out of pleasure; Hayden didn't regret or even care about what he did. Two people were dead; their dreams shattered. A couple who had their entire lives ahead them and now they were gone; stripped away by a single person.

Conner lashed out in anger, throwing the silvery pan across the room and into the wall. It crumbled like an accordion and bounced off, clattering to the ground. He leaned against a support beam, panting heavily as Kira, Ethan and Trent watched him wide-eyed. Hayley and Billy just stared at the floor, not really know what to do or say. Tommy, bruised and battered, lay on the bench, staring at the ceiling. Kimberly held his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair.

The last several confrontation's with the Golden One had taken a great deal of energy out of the rangers; draining their Dino Gems. The only one's who had any power level left, besides the grounded rangers, were Conner; Trents visibly weakened by the last fight he had.

"I don't…" Hayley said and sighed. "I really don't know how to say this…but you guy's have to cut back on the fighting. The amount of battling and damage you've been taking over the last two days has really dented your Dino Gems. You need to give them time to recharge."

Conner shot her the most vicious glare one could ever muster. She shrank back in fear as he snarled at her and quickly turned away, leaning against the beam again. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his aching eyes. Billy glanced between Hayley and the Red Ranger and stood up.

"Look…why do you guy's take the rest of the day off…and do something? Conner, you like soccer, right? Go destroy some people. Kira? You and Kimberly share an interest in music…and I know both of you are extraordinary musicians. Go play, write some music. I'm pretty sure Tommy's to beat to move; he probably needs some of it." He heard Tommy grunt. "Ethan? Well…we have a preposition for you. We've been working on upgrade to your guys morphers but we need some extra help…"

Ethan nodded his head and pulled his laptop. "What'd you guys have in mind?"

Billy looked at the others. "Go." He said, smiling. Everyone sighed and nodded their heads. Kira, Kimberly and Conner helped Tommy up the stairs and Trent was close behind – his release was art. Glancing back at Ethan, he nodded in satisfaction. "Well, with all the evil you have been taking on, we thought it was time to upgrade in the weapons department." He said and tapped a few keys on the main computer. 6 Weapons appeared on the screen, each in their individual windows.

"Billy, those look just like our regular weapons." Ethan said, raising a brow. "I don't see any difference?"

"Good, I'm glad." He pressed another button as the coding began to run across the screen. "How about now?"

Ethan squinted as he read the coding and then his eyes went wide. "Ah…interesting modification. But you do realize that mineral is hard to acquire, right?"

Hayley nodded and held up a box. "We already have some, however. Billy and I got before you guys went back to work. The problem is, neither of can figure out the last line of the code." She pressed a key, showing him the problem. "It's completely inconsistent with the rest of it. Without that last line, your weapons upgrade won't work."

"Oh I see…" he said, standing up, looking at the weapons. "You want me to help find the last of the coding because of my extensive knowledge of coding? Alright, I'm up for the challenge."

Billy stood up and backed away. "By al means, kick ass." He said and fell back into another chair. "I've tried to get the coding right for the last week and I haven't succeeded at all."

"Stand back and let the master work…"

**XXXXXX**

Hayden sat back in the chair, staring out into the setting sun. As evil as he was, this was one thing that kept him from losing complete control; from going completely insane. He watched as the sun slowly set, gazing into the powerful, yet vibrant fireball in the sky. The Dino Gem protected his eyes from the rays so he could watch it set in all it's glory.

The painful screams of Devin and Cassidy raced his mind as the images of their deaths flashed before his eyes. He could remember every spine tingling moment as he plunged his blade deep into their chest; their stomach. He half-smiled/half-sneered as he watched the crimson red liquid splashed against the walls and listened as they begged for mercy.

He had silenced them with a slash across throat each. No…that was not enough for his _master._ His _master _craved more. So he plunged blade into them over and over, letting his _master _savor each moment; each second. He looked down at the Dino Gem and sighed before looking to the Sun.

"_You have done well…" _

He smiled and sank back into the chair, staring at the sun as it inched its way down. _"You have been good, doing everything that I wished."_

"What will you have me do now, Master?" Hayden asked in an almost submissive tone. He squeezed the armchair in anticipation, desperately waiting for his masters next order. "Is it finally time to destroy the Power Rangers?"

"_Not yet. The twilight is not yet upon the Power Rangers, but soon the final battle shall fall. First, we have a few tasks to complete. In the abandoned warehouse, there is a Dino Egg for you. You must retrieve this Egg before the Power Rangers find it. Go, now."_

Hayden stood up and flicked his wrist; the morpher appearing. "As you wish, my Master." He said calmly as the golden aura returned to him…

**XXXXXXX**

Ethan mindlessly tapped away at the computer and frowned when an error came up. "This just isn't right. I've tried every known way to get this code to fit…and it won't go…" He growled and tried another code. A moment later, an error. "Hmm…" He went back to scan the code, rubbing his chin all the while.

Suddenly, an alert popped up and the other screen flicked on. "What the…" Hayley said and tapped a few keys. The map zoomed in on the energy. "Billy, go find Tommy. I think we've got a problem on our hands."

Billy slapped the back of the chair and dashed for the stairs. Ethan leaned over, glancing at the screen. "What's up?" He asked, seeing the waves on the screen.

"I think we've found another Dino Egg." She said, working furiously on the keyboard.

"Another one?" Tommy said, leaning on the chair. The other Dino Rangers came rushing down the stairs as well. Ironically enough, none of them had done what Billy asked. "Where is it?"

Hayley glared at the screen as an address popped up. "It's at the abandoned warehouse near the lake."

"I'll get it." Conner said before anyone could speak. "Just stay here and monitor me incase I call for help." He picked up the Locator and dashed through the forest entrance. He left behind seven very bewildered allies…

**XXXXXX**

_Alright, Gold Ranger, you've got to be here somewhere._ He thought, scanning the warehouse. It once prospered as a proud shipping warehouse; a place to load and unload Ship Containers. But ever since the frequent attacks here, people quit and moved on. Eventually, no one had wanted to work here and the place to went hell. Conner said and flipped on the Locator.

"_If you're having a Conner moment, then the egg is located in the second storage area." _Conner turned a slight red and pouted his lips.

"Ok dude that was way uncool." Conner answered with a sigh. "And what do you mean a Conner moment?"

"_You so owe me $10, Dr. O' _He could hear Ethan's laughter. Conner stood there with his moment open and just shook his head.

_Second storage…west wing._ He ran into the building, his eyes scanning the shadows and empty containers. With a Ranger that just seemed to pop out of no where, he didn't want to take any chances. He stopped at an "intersection" and scanned the isles before making his way west.

He knew the place like the back of his hand; he'd been in here quite a few times before. His main reason to fight Trent for the Drago-Egg, but he knew how well that turned out. It was like Deja-Vu…Deja-Vu all over again. He stopped suddenly, hearing the metal behind him creak. "Empty warehouse plus creaking metal doesn't go well together." He turned around and glanced at the container. Hayden stood there, staff in hand. "Should have just kept running, Conner. But no, you had to stop and investigate a strange noise THAT'S PROBABLY GOING TO GET YOU KILLED!"

"Your probably is about to become reality." Hayden sneered and jumped down off the canister. Conner gasped and growled, seeing the Dino Egg in his hands. "Prepare to be destroyed, Red Ranger…"

"_No. Now is not the time." _Hayden stopped his advancement and growled. He clutched his staff tighter and turned away.

"Unfortunately, it seems I am out of time. Perhaps when we meet again, it will finally be your demise." He said as his wings expanded. "So prepare, Dino Thunder…your demise is coming soon…"

He cried out, feeling the saber strike his back several times. He staggered forward, losing grip of the egg and it went flying through the air. He reached out to it, but Conner spun him around and drove home a powerful fist to his stomach. He drew his fist back and side-step swung, smashing the Gold One in the send, sending him face first into the ground. Conner booted the staff away and stagger-stepped back a foot before falling into stance.

"You won't get away that easily, Hayden." Conner growled, squeezing his fists tightly.

Slowly, the Gold One stood up and balled his fists. "You'll pay for your insolence, foolish ranger."

Hayden suddenly lashed out swiftly and powerfully. He threw his fist out, but the red one slapped it away and returned his own. Hayden snatched up his fist and yanked him closer into a powerful elbow. Wrapping his arm around his neck, he kicked Conner's feet out and slammed him hard into the ground. He had no time to react as Conner threw his leg up into Hayden's back, knocking him forward. Kipping-up, Conner pivoted into a high roundhouse, only to catch his foe's forearms. The Gold One pushed his leg away and lashed out with right hook that slipped harmlessly passed the Red Rangers mask.

Conner threw his hands up into an axe-handle, but felt a powerful boot mash against his chin. His head snapped back and he felt claws rake across his chest. He staggered back, clutching his chest as he panted hard, glaring at Hayden beneath his mask. The Gold One simply stood, his chest barely rising. The whole exchanged seemed to do little to wind him.

"_We have no time for this, Hayden. Finish him quickly and retrieve the egg. We must hatch it to set stage 2 of our plan into motion."_

Hayden glanced at the gem and then to Conner. Simultaneously, both fell into stance and then clashed. Their limbs moved like lightning but as graceful as wind. Each strike so powerful, it made thunder quake; so perfect and swift, the wind howled in fear.

Conner's fist slipped past the mask and cracked hard against the container, denting the whole side. He lashed out again with a uppercut, but felt his hands strike an open palm. Hayden threw a knife-edge into his counterpart's neck and shoved him away. The Red Ranger stumbled back, clutching his neck as he panted hard; almost too hard. Hayden simply strolled past Conner and along the way, scooped up his staff. He advanced on the egg with a sneer and reached out for it.

A red laser slipped past his waist and slammed into the egg. It shattered before his very eyes. The sudden explosion of energy threw Hayden across the room into a nearby wall. He slumped down and clutched his aching head. He could hear footsteps approaching and looked up to see the Red Ranger advancing upon him.

"If I can't egg then neither can you." He scowled and raised the blast.

Suddenly he stopped. The loud roar echoed throughout the entire warehouse and soon the ground began to shake. He clutched the container for support and forced himself to turn. Though, seeing what he did, he wished he hadn't. The creature of the egg, roared angrily at him as it grew, ascending towards the heaven. A massive laser blast exploded from his mouth and crashed into and through the roof. Chunks of white-hot metal went flying in every direction and soon the mighty dragon began to tear the entire place apart.

"Guys…I think now would be a good time for a little back up!" Conner called into his morpher and staggered away.

"_The insolent rangers have forced our hand. Hayden, ascend the Dragonzord and prepare for Step 2 of our plan." _

Hayden stood effortlessly amongst the rumble and sprang high in the sky. Conner watched as he was absorbed into the zord and a moment later, the ruby-red eyes of the dragon fixated upon him. He took a step back and felt his back press against the cold, metal wall. At this moment, Conner knew that he was doomed once and for all…

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: No, not THAT Dragonzord " Picture Bahamut while in standing position. There, you have a pretty good idea of what the Dragonzord looks like. Anyway, what do you peeps think so far? Comments? Suggestions?_


	45. The End of Gold Prt 1

_Summary: The Zords get their first try out and their foe is a strong one. Can the Rangers over come this new foe or will they lose their zords once again?_

_A/N: I've never been good with Zord fights so forgive me if it sucks :S_

**XXXXXXX**

Conner stared up in disbelief at the zord before him. Destroying the egg should have killed the Dino inside, right? _Yeah, it would have genius unless it was ready to hatch._ Suddenly in the distance he could hear the heavy rumbling and the mighty roars of certain dino's.

"_I can't believe you woke me up for this."_

Conner looked down at his morpher, seeing the Tyranno's eyes a blood red. "Maybe I'm losing it but did you just talk?"

"_He's having a Conner moment, again."_

Conner scowled at his morpher and looked up to find himself face to face with a giant Tyrannosaurus. His eyes went beady, seeing it's glowing red eyes glaring him. "I can't believe you woke me up out of a nice peaceful slumber to take on this guy." It said, glancing back at the dragon.

"Dude…it talked…" Conner stuttered, taking a step away, but just smacked his head against the wall. He cursed loudly and clutched the back of his head. Suddenly he jumped up towards its face and was sucked in rainbow-like portal. He extended his hands towards the massive sphere and grinned; oh how he had missed being in control of one of these. "Are we all ready?"

"_Ready!"_

Came the enthusiastic replies from his friend. One of them was Tommy, having grounded Kira from fighting. "Megazord Transformation, Assemble!"

All 3 zords lifted into the air and came together with a flash of white light. As it died away, the all too familiar Thundersaurus Megazord crashed into the ground; sword in one hand, shield in the other. The Dragonzord had completed its own transformation. Its neck had shrunk, being replaced with a more human like head. The tail had become its powerful saber while its wings folded into its back. The two zords held each other's gazes for a moment and then began to circle each other.

"_Look guys, this Thundersaurus is much harder to handle then your previous one. It's much more agile and stronger then its counterpart. Plus it has it's own brain, so it'll do some of the work for you."_ Hayley's voice rang loud and clear through the cockpit. _"Good luck you guys."_

Suddenly the two zords stopped and charged forward. Thundersaurus swiped down with it's powerful blade, but clashed with the Mega Dragonzord's rising one. Quickly the blades split and they moved, striking low and then swinging high. Dazzling yellow-orange sparks sprayed off the blades with each clashing stroke. They pulled away from each other and began to circle again, eyeing their stances. Suddenly, Thundersaurus lashed out with a straight thrust that skimmed passed the Mega One's arms as it rolled away. The Dragonzord parried the blade high and came down with a powerful hook slash, sending the Thundersaurus reeling backwards.

Dragonzord raced towards its foe, lashing out with a series of saber slashes; each connecting to the chest and stomach, sending sparks flying through the air. Dragonzord whipped around and slammed it's sword hard into Thundersaurus' back, sending it crashing towards the ground. Quickly, the zord picked itself up and lashed out again. The zords clashed again in a brilliant display of swordsmanship as they danced around the warehouse. Each one kept accurate, balanced footing as they thrust, slashed or parried. Neither zord gave nor lost any ground; standing their own as they fought for control of the battle.

Suddenly, the Thundersaurus ducked an overhand swing and thrust its sword hard into the Dragonzord's gut. Rolling away, the blade curled through the metal slicing it apart. Yanking it back, with a final downward slash, the arm cleaved in half and a shower of sparks exploded from the Dragonzord.

"AH! WHAT? NO, this can't be?" Hayden hissed, shielding his face. Sparks exploded from the main control counsel as he took a step back. "YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME RANGERS, I PROMISE YOU THAT!"

The Dragonzord went rigid and collapsed to the ground, exploding in a massive fireball. "Look! There he goes!" Conner hissed, pointing towards Hayden. "AFTER HIM!"

Tommy laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "You need rest Conner." He said, nodding to the Dino Gem. "We all need rest."

Conner growled at his mentor and looked down at the disabled Dragonzord. He closed his eyes and sighed; perhaps he was right…

**XXXXXXX**

Kimberly stood at the window, peering up into the fiery sky. Her thoughts lingered on many things; her soon-to-be husband, Conner and Kira, their child as well as hers. All of this was new to her; being an expecting mother. She didn't know how to act or what to do. Women always say go by your instincts, they serve you well. She sighed, resting a hand against her forehead. What if her instincts failed her? No, her instincts had never failed her yet and she knew they wouldn't now.

She gasped, feeling two strong arms wrap around her slightly bulging stomach and pull her close. "Ahm…you are the best thing to come home to after a long day of work." Tommy whispered in her ear, kissing gently at her neck. She gasped and giggled, feeling him nibbling at her neck. "Something I can relax to and enjoy."

She grinned and turned to face him, raising a brow. "You do realize that in 9 months, this house will have 2 more people to add to the fray?" She said, raising a brow. Tommy grinned and nodded.

"So? Doesn't matter. We'll just add on." He looked at the window. "Live I've done before."

"Done before?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, you see, before you moved in, Conner and the other's had done the same. All of them were old enough to leave and some how…some unknown way they managed to talk me into letting them move in." He scratched his head. "Trent's dad, being the gentlemen he is, helped me expand this house. So this place was never as big as you've known it to be."

Kimberly ahed and laid her head against Tommy's chest with a sigh. For the moment, they stood there, encompassed in each other's embrace, enjoying the moment together. Only God knew how much longer either of them would be able to have moments like this. Kimberly sighed again, listening to his soft, gentle heartbeat.

"_Conner, stop! Where are you going?" _Tommy jerked back and the two lovers looked to the door way.

"_To end this." _They heard in reply and the door slam shut.

**Minutes Earlier:**

Kira melted into Conner's warm embrace and wrapped her arms so very tightly around him. It felt so good just to be held by him again; to hear his heartbeat. She sighed, nuzzling his chest gently and cooed, feeling his fingers run through her long tan-brown hair. Then she felt him sigh and his arms tighten around her a little more.

"I'm afraid I can't rest yet." He whispered, his cheek resting gently against her head.

"What do you mean, Conner?" She asked, looking up into his crystal clear eyes. He sighed and closed them, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I have some unfinished business with a certain Gold Ranger." He sighed and shook his head. "I can not rest until that man is defeated."

Kira looked up into his eyes, moving to persuade him, but his decision was made. "Please…don't go, Conner." She sighed, hugging him tighter. "I don't want to lose you…not again. Not like Cassidy and Devin."

He sighed, hugging her so very close. "I don't want to Kira, but I'm afraid I don't have a choice." He whispered and pulled her back. "I promise I'll be back soon." He turned away and bound up the stairs. For a moment, she just stood there in silence. The man of her dreams was probably going to commit suicide for all she knew. Suddenly she bound up the stairs after him, nearly at tears.

"Conner, where are you going?" She shouted, clasping her hands together; the worry heavy on her voice.

He stopped for a moment and looked back at her. "To end this." He slammed the door shut behind him.

And then, he was gone…

**XXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Alright people, short and sweet. Just want to get to the point for Prt. 2. I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a lil bit; I've burned myself out. Expect the next chapter sometime by the end of next week. Maybe earlier. Keep writing and reviewing!_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	46. The End of Gold Prt 2

_Summary: The Greatest Showdown in Ranger History_

_A/N: Full of myself, aren't I? Well, trust me, Conner fans rejoice. Seriously._

**XXXXXXXX**

A cool wind rushed past Conner, chilling him to the bone. He sighed heavily as he looked up to the sky. This fight had to be the last one; the one to end it all. The Rangers, no he, himself, Conner McKnight could no longer let the death's go with some closer. He looked down at the rocks and he closed his eyes, pushing all thoughts and emotions from his mind, then raised his hand.

"Dino Thunder. Power Up." These were the only words that made sense him now; words that would vanquish evil through the land, the galaxy and the universe. He lowered his arm and squeezed his hand into a fist. The leather glove protested from the sudden punishment but it was quick and painless. The Red Ranger flexed his fingers and held out his other hand. Resting in his palm were the blue and yellow Dino Gems. Together, these three power sources struck fear in the hearts of all would-be enemies. Suddenly, he clenched his fists again and looked up at the rock wall. "I knew you'd come."

Hayden dropped to the ground and folded the golden wings into his back and eased the grip on his staff. "Looking for another beating, Red?" Hayden taunted, tapping the staff against his shoulder. "Are you really that anxious to die?"

A harsh wind wisped past Hayden, weaving through the silky-threaded mantle. All eyes were centered on this battle, anxiously awaiting the outcome. To it's onlookers, this was the Mother of All Battles; Justice vs. Vengeance; Good vs. Evil. The wind died down to a light mew and the setting sun seemed to slow, clinging to the last few minutes of its fiery life to witness the battle.

No more words with exchanged and with a cry of determination, Conner charged forward. Hayden met him half way and Thundermax Saber met Dragon-Staff in a lightning quick display of thrusts and parries. Conner side-stepped, letting the staff skim past and lashed with his saber, catching the Golden One in the ribs. Conner spun into a roundhouse, clipping Hayden across the jaw and quickly followed up with a painful forearm to the ribs. His saber dropped again, lancing across Hayden's chest again and again.

Conner pressed the attack forward with a thrust kick to the gut and quickly pivoted, smacking the dazed Hayden in the head. He followed the flow of momentum into another spin and dropped to his knees. The setting sun soon became a massive blur of light as he felt his back slam against the rocks. Conner flipped off his knee and drove both legs full force into the Golden One's gut. Blood exploded from his mouth and plastered the golden helmet. Hayden cried out, clutching his stomach as the Red Dino Ranger rolled forward, retrieving his Thundermax saber.

"THIS ENDS, GOLD RANGER!" He raised the sword for a final strike, but the Gold Ranger moved to quick. His staff raced across his chest and shoulder, sending an explosion of sparks to the air. Conner cried out and flipped through the air before crashing to the rocks. Painful grunts escaped his lips as each kick was driven in to his ribs and his movement to counter was thwarted with a sudden downward stab of the staff. Conner rolled away and gasped as the rocks (that would have been his head) exploded into chunks. Sudden streaks of lightning exploded from the tip of the staff, drawing the pieces together again. Hayden pulled staff away and the rocks fell into pieces of lightning. Glancing at the blade, Conner cringed, seeing the blue-white lightning cackling over the massive, metal blade.

"Dragon Staff – Lightning Blade!" he shouted and a loud crack echoed through the quarry. A beam of lightning suddenly exploded from the tip and slammed into Conner's chest. His body convulsed as each painful wave coursed through his veins and to his head. He screamed to the sky for mercy as the pain burned at his flesh and spirit. A second wave slammed into his body, this time sending his skidding across the rocks and into the wall. Hayden raised the staff high, preparing to strike again. "Did you like that? No? Perhaps you will like this one…" The cool breeze suddenly raged again and grew colder with each second of its life. "HAIL STORM!" Hayden cried out, staring into the clouds. He suddenly pulled back and launched the staff into the sky. It sailed towards the heaven in a stream of golden light and the clouds split apart for it's sudden arrival. But the staff stopped instead and released a golden light that filled the clouds with new energy; new hate. The shinning light beamed down upon all of the rock quarry; bathing the trees, the wind, the water with it's vibrant, awe-inspiring light. Even Conner, for the moment, caught himself staring.

But everything changed.

He felt the wind become icy cold and a new set of pain inhabit his body. Icy daggers raced into and through his body like a spirit. Behind it left a painfully cold feeling; a feeling of freezing. His eyes watered as the pain flooded his senses again. Each dagger that plunged into his body felt like it was ripping a piece of him off. Each dagger that taunted him, only skimming across his body, seemed to drain a little bit of his energy.

But as quick as the onslaught began, it stopped. Hayden reached into the sky and the golden light returned to his hands. He clutched his staff tightly and lowered it to his side. "Do you understand now why you can not and will not defeat me?" He turned away and shook his head, almost as if he was sad. "Insolent ranger. I hope you have learned your place."

"F-F…" Conner gasped, clutching his chest as he slowly stood. "F-Fuck you…" He spat, squeezing his fists. Hayden spun around angrily but stopped, seeing the blue-yellow aura's sudden begin to mix with his own. He barred his teeth and charged forward with a vicious stab.

The blade never made it.

Three powerful shock waves simultaneously slammed into his body and heaved him into the air. A fourth and final wave exploded from Conner and crashed into Hayden, throwing him across the quarry and sliding into the wall with a painful smack. A single mighty roared shook the foundations of reality. Raw energy raced through Conner's veins as his morpher took a new a new golden helmet. He clutched his head, almost like he was in pain and let another scream shake the quarry as the red-gold energy rippled off him in waves. The rocks around him began to rise into the air, shaking violently. Another wave washed the air and the rocks exploded into dust.

Like that, it was over. "Triassic Ranger…" Conner whispered, panting hard. "Now…it gets fun."

Hayden growled angrily and quickly rose to his feet. The golden aura returned to his staff and held it out. "Dragon Morph – Dragon Dagger." The light flashed once and vanished, leaving behind a small, but long-bladed dagger. It shined a golden hue as the suns rays beamed off it. "ENGRA-"

He never finished his statement as the suddenly, powerful slash cut him off. He whirled through the air and slammed into the ground. He gasped painfully and rolled away quickly as the golden-red boot smashed the rocks beneath him into pebbles. Hayden rolled to his knees and threw his dagger up to block, but the saber changed directions to quick and cut him across the chest. He flipped again, landing painfully on his side. He had no time to react as Conner drove his heel into his chest.

To Hayden it felt like the Dragonzord had just used him as a personal punching bag. To Conner, it felt like he was on top of the world. Leaning down, he clutched Hayden's throat and squeezed. Lifting him up to eye level, he scowled hatefully.

"This is for Dr. O." He roared and suddenly charged forward. Hayden cried out, feeling the rock wall slam into his back and spider-web out. Conner jumped back and twisted into a vicious side kick. The force buried him into the wall a little further; the cracks spreading out a bit wider. "This is Cassidy!" He picked up the Thundermax saber and ran two fingers across the blade. It lit up with a golden-red hue and he threw into the prone Hayden. An fireball exploded into the sky as the entire wall buckled and fell into itself.

But the onslaught did not end yet. Conner pulled out the blaster and suddenly laid waste to the pile of rocks with shot after shot from the blaster. A chain of explosions shook the rocky quarry as many screams fell on deaf ears. Conner reached down to the limp form and squeezed his neck again. "And this…this is Devin." Turning, he threw him into the air and with a wave of his hand, the Shield of Triumph appeared. "Shield of Triumph – FULL POWER!"

Conner knelt down and suddenly sprang high into the sky. The air around him whistled loudly as he clutched the shield, drawing it back for a strike. At the last second, he lashed out with a golden blast. The blade raced through Hayden and intense pain surged through his body. Conner twisted as the two began to fall and began to slash wildly and rapidly. Each strike excited a painful scream and each thrust feed the heaven's more of the evil one's energy.

Conner reached the ground first and with one last mighty roar, he slashed skywards. The blade raced across the length of Hayden's body and a grand fireball expanded into the sky. A second later, a thunderous boom shook the quarry, buckling the other wall.

Conner stood amongst the fire, panting heavily as he stared at the severally scorched ground. The golden aura faded away and so did his own powers. Shoot a glance back, he saw Hayden laying amongst the rubble, demorphed and unconscious. With his last conscious breath, he grinned and collapsed.

Now, they could rest…

**XXXXXXX**

Conner stirred and moaned as he rolled over in the comfortable bed. He felt another body beside him and his eyes open to slits to see Kira fast asleep beside him. He smiled lightly and gathered her comfortably into his arms and kissed her forehead. Everything came rushing back to him; the battle with Hayden and his victory. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes again.

"We were really worried about you." Kira whispered, kissing her chest lightly. "Dr. O went out to look for you and when he brought the two of you back, we thought you were dead."

He sighed and pulled her closer, feeling the tears splash against his shoulder. "I made a promise to you, Kira. I would never leave you alone that. Not ever." He whispered, hugging her close as he dared. "I love you, Kira, and that's all there is to it."

She sighed in his embrace and closed her eyes as well. His thumb gently brushed away the tears and he kissed her forehead again. "What happened to Hayden?" The very name made his blood boil.

She sighed and shook her head. "Hayden woke up yesterday and Tommy's been talking with him. After analyzing the Dino Gem, they realized it wasn't him acting out." He clutched his arm to stop him from shaking. "It was the Dino Gem; the evil encoding on it was rather powerful."

Conner sighed and clutched her hand lightly as he kissed gingerly at her palm. "How long have I been out?" He asked, peering down at her. She looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head.

"2 or 3 days." She said and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Now shut up and just hold me…"

Conner smiled lightly and pulled her close and took a deep breath. This…he could very used too….

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: OHMIGODCONNERWONWOOT!_

_Yep. You heard me right. Conner won. So what'd you think of the battle? Good? Bad? Evil? Horrid? Awesome? Hey, this might be selfish of me, but if you guy's have voted for your favorite power ranger story, go here (__http/ and vote. If you guy's really like this story more then others, nominate me/vote for me " Anyways, have fun people and good luck._

_May the Powers Protect You._


	47. The Return of his Majesty Prt 1

_Summary: All is not well in the Land of Earth for his Majesty Returns…_

_A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story for I may write a new one. Bye!_

**XXXXXXXX**

The black boots crashed heavily against the metal surface as the cloaked being made his way through the halls. Closely at his tail was his trusted General, Merios. Vertox wore the scowl of death as the double-door's slid open to the main chamber. _Cursed Space Rangers…Cursed Dino Thunder Rangers…ruined my plans…_ he fell into his chair and scowled deeply.

"Merios." He called, shooting a glare at his general. "Do not return until you have brought back that Dino Gem."

Merios fell to his knees and bowed low. "Permission to speak, Master?"

"Be quick." Vertox hissed, clutching the chair arm. "We do not have time to waste."

Merios jabbed a finger at the 5 Zeonizers. "What are you going to do with them?"

For once a grin returned to Vertox's face. He looked to the Zeonizers and waved his hand. The morphers raised into the air and began to shake. "Have you ever heard the Legend of the Zeo Crystal?" He said as the metal crumbled and then shattered. Another wave and the crystals combined together.

"Yes master, of course. Who hasn't? The Zeo Crystal is said to be the m-" Merios grinned and nodded. "A smart plan, my master." He stood up and turned to the door. "I shall not return unless I have the Dino Gem."

**XXXXXXXX**

Hayden stared down at the Golden Gem and closed his eyes. Just what had he done while under its power? How many people did he kill or harm? He tried not to let his mind dwell on it, but the thoughts, images and memories just kept coming back. He sighed, rubbing his forehead and then shook it. He turned around and stopped, seeing Conner standing in the door way.

"I had all intentions of going into that battle to kill you." He said angrily and took a step forward. "But I realized that if I did…I'd sink to your level."

Hayden sighed and looked away. So he did kill someone…

"Conner, who did I kill? How many did I kill?" Hayden closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. He fell into a near by chair, clutching his head. "What did the Dino Gem do to me?"

Conner stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "You killed two of our friends…and even tried to kill us all one point."

Hayden sighed and barred his teeth as several tears hit the floor. He clutched his golden-brown hair tightly, nearly ripping it out of his head. "Why did I do it…why did I do it…"

Suddenly, the alarm went off and the two Rangers looked at each other. Without another word, they disappeared down the hatch…

**XXXXXXXX**

The rangers peered over the Technical Advisor's shoulders at the massive monster on screen. Even with him being gone for so long, he was unmistakable. "Merios." Conner said calmly, glaring at the screen. "Hayley, what of our Dino Gems?" Hayden moved away from the group with a sigh.

She shook her head. "No chance, Conner. They haven't even reached 50 yet. If you guy's took the Gems now, you would surely die." They all sighed and hung their heads. With no powers and a monster on the loose, things were not looking up at all. Conner looked at the faces of his team mates and frowned, seeing two missing. "Where's Tommy and Hayden?"

Everyone looked around as well, their faces contorting into confusion. "Tommy went out for a while…said something about a waterfall." Kim sighed, rubbing her forehead. She grabbed her coat.

"I know where he's at. I'll go get him and bring him back." She threw on her coat and walked towards the forest entrance. She stopped beside Hayden and smiled. He returned it and nodded calmly.

For a moment he looked down at the gem, thinking about the atrocities he had committed with it; the things he would have done if Conner hadn't stopped him. Glancing over his shoulder, the others stared at the screen as the General continued to reek havoc on the city. Sin's can be forgiven, can't they? Especially if the sin really wasn't the persons fault. No, it was his fault. He looked down at the gem again and closed his eyes. But if he truly wanted to be forgiven then…

"Hayden, what are you doing?" Conner's voice.

This was it…now or never. He sighed and moved to the Forest entrance and shook his head. "Setting things right." He raised his arm, feeling the happiness rush over him. For once his powers were going to be used for good; for something to help humanity. This is what the gem should be used for; to bring happiness, not to destroy it. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder, Full Power."

The Golden aura consumed his being and replaced it with the all to familiar suit. He stopped at the entrance and sighed. He tapped the button and it slid open with a hiss. He looked back at the other rangers, seeing the bewildered look on their faces and smiled. Finally, things were going to be okay…

**XXXXXXX**

Merios stood atop the building peering down at the screen below. People screamed and cried, begging the monster from the heavens to have some sort of mercy on them. The General threw his head back in laughter and shook his head. "There is no _mercy _for the weak." He hissed and laughed again. Sudden he felt a vicious blow strike his stomach and he curled forward in pain.

Hayden stood before him, snarling behind his mask. "In that case, Merios, I shall spare _you _none." He spat out and suddenly back-handed him to the ground. Hayden tapped the staff lightly against his shoulder all the while circling the fallen general. "Your Vertox's rat, are you not?" Merios grunted, clawing at the ground. When in God's name did they get _that _strong. "You're shameful for a General. You fell in one simple punch." He snapped to staff his side and the golden glow consumed him. "Dragon Morph – Dragon Dagger. It is time, Merios…time for you repent for your sins!"

Merios suddenly lashed out with a monstrous fist, but it slipped past Hayden and he felt another brutal knee crush into his stomach. Hayden wrapped one arm around his chin and lifted his head up, placing the dagger against his throat. "How ironic that your very life is in the hands of a Power Ranger…the one thing you vowed to help your master destroy…" He shook his head, digging the dagger a little harder into his throat. "Do you have any last words, General?"

"YOU WILL PA-" The dagger slipped across his throat and purplish-green blood oozed freely from the veins. Hayden shoved him to the ground, watching as he clutched his throat with wide, fearful eyes.

Hayden walked beside the General and knelt before him. He gazed deep into the man's eyes, knowing he could see his as well. "What you feel right now is fear; the fear of knowing you are going to die. Do you like it Merios?" Hayden glanced down at the dagger, seeing the blood drip freely from it. "I'll see you in hell."

The was the last thing the general saw before the blade plunged a final time into his face…

**XXXXXXXX**

Thomas A. Oliver sat on a rock, looking down at the raging waterfall. He remembered the first time he came here; back when he first built the house. He had been some trail hunting, looking for the ideal spot for the Inviso portal and he had stumbled upon this waterfall. Upon closer examination it held another secret besides the source of its beauty; the Shield of Triumph. Ever since then he had come back to this place when he needed to think; to clear his mind and piece everything together.

Now was one of those times.

So many things seemed to be going wrong now; the Death of the Space Rangers, the Death of Cassidy and Devin; his near-death experience at the hands of Mesogog. Things had just seemed to go the gutter; from bad to worse. He sighed heavily, rubbing his weary and heavy eyes, trying to figure out the next step.

"Tommy?" He jumped up and looked down at the voice to see Kimberly. He smiled and then sighed, sitting back down on the rock. He rubbed his eyes again and looked out into the forest.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kimberly." He said softly, staring at the setting sun. "A leader is always suppose to know what to do…"

"Thomas Anthony Oliver." He winced at hearing his name. "I have never, in all my years of knowing you, ever heard you give up." He glanced down at her, seeing the fire dancing at her eyes. "Now you get down here right this minute."

Tommy sighed as he stood up and walked across the small bridge to the other side. He headed down the path to her, looking nearly terrified at approaching her. Kim grinned and raised her arms, seeing Tommy pulled back, but then threw them around him. "Hold me…"

He smiled and returned the hug, pulling her close. "Sometimes I wonder how I got through all those years without you, Kimberly." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Worry less about me right now, Tommy, and worry about yourself and your Students. Without you Tommy, your students would be lost and the world would no longer be in good hands. Without you Tommy, I can't live." She sighed, hugging him a little closer. "Vertox has returned…"

Tommy's eyes went wide as he looked down at her. "How do you know?" he asked, raising a brow.

She smiled and kissed his chest lightly. "Merios is attacking the city…it came on the screen as I was on my out."

Tommy sighed as he stared at the ground. Without his Dino Gem there was about two things he could do: Run and Hide. He sighed, hugging her tightly and closely. Kimberly smiled, feeling the pain and kissed his chest once more. "Don't worry, though. Hayden was on his way out to take care of the problem." She felt Tommy go rigid.

"What do you mean take care of the problem?" Tommy asked; not exactly liking the idea of Hayden running loose with a Dino Gem; much less his.

At that moment his bracelet chimed and he raised it. "Tommy here, go ahead." He said, clutching the bracelet, waiting for the reply.

"_Tommy, its Conner." _He sounded almost overjoyed but at the same time, sick. _"We've got a problem."_

"Let me guess, Merios?" He asked, glancing at Kimberly. She was smiling.

"_Not at all." _Came Conner's reply. Both of them looked bewildered.

"Conner, you better not be having another moment…" Tommy threatened, glaring at his bracelet.

"_Hayden took his Gem…" _Tommy raised a brow and then frowned. _"…and he just killed Merios."_

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Come on, you can't tell me having your throat cut and face split in half by a 2inch wide blade (that continuously gets BIGGER as it gets LONGER) WOULDN'T hurt? Yeesh, throw me off the building. At least that way, it'd be less painful. Anyway, since this story is nearly done, I've put up the first chapter of my next story. Go here: __http/ Hopefully it shows up. If not, just keep checking fan for the story "Power Rangers: Snow Storm"_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	48. The Return of his Majesty Prt 2

_Summary: Hayden confronts of the Master of all Evil. Can his power finally do away with the evil one or will he fall to his might?_

_A/N: For those of you who are reading this on Power Haven, IGNORE WHAT IT SAYS ABOUT HAYDEN TURNING EVIL! After a long thought process, I decided Hayden going evil just wouldn't work. For those of you in there's a little spoiler for you. Two chapters left after this one, possibly. It depends on how I write 49._

**XXXXXXX**

Hayden sat on the edge of the building, looking out into the fiery orange horizon. It seemed like yesterday that he was a normal boy, ready to start his junior year of high school. Now, he was the Gold Dino Thunder Ranger, out for vengeance against the Master of All Evil.

"_You want to end it all, don't you?"_

Hayden looked at his bracelet as his morpher appeared. With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "Dragon…is it possible to get rid of this power?"

"_Unlike your brother's, this power can be given up willingly. Yes, it is possible." _He felt a huge weight fall off his shoulders. _"But do you really want to?" _ Only to have another fall right onto them.

"I don't know, Dragon. A part of me says keep it; you could be a good use to the Rangers. But then again, another part is screaming at me to just drop the morpher in the trash can and pray it never comes back." Hayden answered, glancing back at the dead body. "Then there's a single cell in my body that laughs, relishing in the powers. A power that it's more then willing to show off."

"_What does your heart tell you?"_

Hayden looked away to the horizon and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let it go, feeling the sun warm him that much more. "To keep it." He said softly. "To keep it and help the rangers; protect the world from another evil."

"_That is your answer."_

Silence. That's all he could think of right now. He looked out to the setting sun once more and sighed. But if this power was meant to be good, then why did he kill? No, he knew the answer; the gem controlled him. He squeezed his fist tightly as he glared at it. Then why was he still wearing it? Questions, questions, questions; that's his life was now. It was one question after another with no answers in sight. He relaxed his fist and sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"_A portal is open."_

"Yes, I felt it." He said and stood up. Are you ready, Dragon?" Hayden asked, flicking his wrist. The dragon morpher appeared as its eyes burned a bright red. It roared it's reply. Hayden raised his hand and closed his eyes. Word for word, Dragon and Hayden chanted the all to familiar phrase. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder. Full Power."

Then, they became one…

**XXXXXXX**

The portal was open and all there was left to do…is wait.

Vertox leaned back in his chair and brought his hands together. He closed his sea-blue eyes and took a deep breath. Vertox stood a bit over six feet and a muscular 200 earthling pounds. He raised a hand and brushed a strand of his stringy black hair away and his eyes flickered open again. The portal had flickered. He stood up, letting the black cloak shift and fall around his body again and marched forward. The ultimate battle was finally at hand; _his _Dino Gem had finally come home.

Vertox stopped and glared at the double doors. They slowly spread apart with a hiss as the first rays of golden light illuminated the room. Vertox hissed angrily and he glared at the light, fending off the brightness. And just like that, the light faded, replacing it with a long, slender staff. Its wielder stood just a little shorter Vertox, but his power and speed was one to be taken seriously.

"I was wondering when you'd show." Vertox seethed, throwing his cloak back to reveal black armour. At his side was a oriental samurai sword. It's handle was black with a gold ribbon weaving along it's length. The armor was not thick or bulky, but thin and tight. Even in the darkness it seemed to radiate a light; a light of evil. Vertox gripped his sword tightly and slipped his leg back. Crouching down, he leaned forward and glared. "This game has gone on long enough…"

Hayden tapped the staff against his shoulder and glared angrily beneath his mask. On cue, he snapped into stance. His staff angled down at the floor; it's blade gleaming a yellow-gold glow. "I agree." He whispered and suddenly moved forward, whirling the staff over his head like a wheel. Vertox charged forward, his blade gleaming with white energy. Their screams echoed off the walls of the massive fortress and the two warriors clashed.

Staff met sword, blade for blade, and split apart, spinning their weapons. Hayden stabbed at Vertox's legs, but a quick parry pushed the staff out right. Suddenly he felt a golden boot mash into his stomach and a vicious roundhouse strike his cheek. Hayden followed through the attack into a spin and jammed the butt of the staff into the menaces chest. A dull crack echoed through the room and Vertox clutched his chest, screaming.

"You created me to well, Vertox." Hayden said, falling into stance again. "Now your ignorance will cost you dearly."

Hayden lashed out again with an upward slash that meet the falling sword. A loud ping rang through the room and Vertox side-stepped, sliding his blade across the staff and suddenly flicked his wrist, slashing him across the chest. Golden sparks splashed against the ground as Hayden staggered forward. He let the momentum carry him into a falling twist and slashed Vertox across the back. Black-white sparks showered Hayden as he fell and the scream of pain brought a warmth to the teens heart.

The ground met Hayden's back hard but it was only there for a split second and he was already rolling to his feet. The staff was pulled into a wide-arch and struck the sword with a loud ping. Vertox glared daggers at the Ranger and suddenly shoved the staff away. Hayden back-pedaled as the sword nicked his chest, as swung his staff wide again. Vertox ducked, letting the blade pass over head. He suddenly charged forward and cut at Hayden. A golden-black wave struck Hayden hard in the gut and he doubled-over in pain.

But the menace wasn't finished.

Following through, Vertox came to full height and whirled around, bringing the sword with him. A stinging pain raced into Hayden's chest as the sword cut across his back. He winced, gritting his teeth hard and suddenly jerked again as the blade slashed vertically down his spine.

"No, my friend, _your _ignorance will haunt you." The Dark One seethed, panting lightly as he choked his sword. It burned with a golden-black energy.

No words were traded between the two as Hayden's painful whimpers kept the silence from sinking in.

"You were a fool to believe you could destroy me." Vertox added and slipped his leg back a bit. He turned and glared at Hayden, raising the blade above his head. "Now you will die for the err."

As the next series of events unfolded, things had gone from bad to frighteningly worse. The blade whistled softly as it raced down through the air, cutting a very painful scar into hope itself. Except there was for one problem: Hayden turned to meet the strike; his golden dagger rising up against the fatal strike. An explosion of energy consumed the two as their blades met and it ripped the very foundation of the fortress completely in half. A golden fireball ascended high into the sky and raced across the island, searing away everything in its deadly path. The very water around the island began to bubble instantly, turning into a super heated vapor, deadly to all those who passed it.

Thick, black, pillowing smoke blocked out the sun and covered the island in a silent darkness. There were no chirps or twitters of birds or scream of an ancient dinosaur. Instead, it was just eerie, painful silence. This silence ate away at those who had been watching this battle: the Dino Thunder Rangers, the God in Heaven and the very existence of Good – Zordon. Right now, he sat perched upon his throne, staring blankly at the darkness; watching the battle from another dimension.

A golden light broke the darkness and it's ray's expanded into the sky, splitting the smoke. Streams of energy began to entangle itself within the smoke and eat away at its life. Moments later, it was golden with a crack and flash of light. Hayden stood at the edge of the island, staff clutched in one hand and in the other, Vertox's sword. His mask had been cracked and just faintly blood could be seen trickling down the teen's face. But a quick two-finger wave across the scar and the mask looked brand new.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned to face the destruction. There was no sign of Vertox; the energy had complete obliterated him. Looking down at the Dino Gem, it flashed faintly.

"Thank you, Dragon."

It roared in response. _"You're welcome, human."_

Smiling beneath the mask, he left the golden light consume his body once more. The sky faded into a heavenly light and he closed his eyes, letting the feeling of relief wash over him. When his eyes opened again, the suit was gone, replaced by his normal street clothes. He let his head fall forward and his eyes descend upon the Rangers.

Mixed expressions lingered on their faces. Some where of shock, confused and a mixture of both. The only thing Hayden could do was smile.

The War was over…

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm so sorry people TT I didn't drop the story, not at all TT I just took a long break because I burned myself out of writing. But I'm back now and there's two more chapters left! Plus a surprise ending. Oh the excitement:P_

_May the F-_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	49. Only Love

_Summary: Vertox is gone and the Rangers decide to celebrate their victory._

_A/N: Here it is, the second-to-last chapter. I hope you guy's have truly, truly enjoyed this story. If you don't mind, in an e-mail, or in your reviews, I would like your response to me writing another DT fic. I've got some ideas in mind. Also, we get a little back story of Hayden _

**XXXXXX**

"I truly don't know how you did it Hayden," Ethan said, holding his glass up in a salute. "but thanks man, we owe you big."

He smiled lightly and bowed his head. "You owe me nothing, friend. It is the least I could do, considering all the pain I have brought to you." His voice wavered towards the end. But he held his head high and smiled broadly. "To peace, to harmony, to the end."

The Rangers brought their glasses up to meet his head and a soft ping rang throughout the small circle. "Amen." They said together and took a drink of their smoothies. Hayden gazed up his new friends and smiled. At first, when he came back from the island fortress, he wasn't sure what they would do. He'd given them good reason to take his gem and cast him out.

But they didn't.

His eyes flickered to Trent and their eyes met for a brief moment. There was a deep sense of respect between the two for some odd reason. Trent had joined the group under a similar reason Hayden had and it gave them that much more of a bond. He nodded his head respectfully and Trent returned it before looking away.

Hayden glanced at Conner, seeing his hand clutching the ringed one of Kira's. Both of them were laughing as Tommy and Kimberly shared a obvious humorous story. But the words fell on deaf ears as he stared down at the ringer and then looked up at Kira. If, by some chance, Kira had looked at him, she would have saw an unquenchable pain burning in his eyes. He felt envious of Conner. He had it all; long time friends, a loving soon-to-be-wife and a child on the way. Hayden looked away, staring at the far wall. What did he have? Parents that didn't understand him and a hatred that ran deep in his veins.

But this wasn't any normal hatred. Most people hated liars, thieves, murders…but not Hayden. No, he pitied those kind of people. What he hated was himself. Yes, that sounded right. He hated everything that he once stood for; anger, jealously and rage that blinded him with every step.

His descended on Tommy and his face was a scarlet red. The story was obviously embarrassing as well. He remembered his first day at Reefside High and the hate he showered Tommy with. His breath seized and his chest tightened as Tommy glanced at him. He looked away and stared at the table. He had done everything wrong while they did everything right for him. They saved him from the gem's control and even went as far as too inadvertently change him.

All these thoughts raced through Hayden's head as he stared at the table. Why did people care about him? Why did people even look at him? He had killed with his own hands Cassidy and Devin; two of their best friends. He bit back the urge to scream out why and closed his eyes.

"Hayden?" His eyes flickered open and he glanced towards Kimberly. She looked rather concerned.

"Yes?" He asked and took a sip of his smoothie.

"You okay? You look pale?" She said, resting a concerned hand on his shoulder. He shivered from it and nodded his head.

"I'm fine Kim, thanks." He lied and took another drink. She could feel him shaking.

"So what's your deal anyway?" Conner asked, arching a brow. "One minute your ubber psychotic Gold Ranger, obliterating human life at the drop of a dime, now you're just…Hayden. You're the Gold Ranger with immense power and destroyed someone who whooped us month's ago. Who are you? What's your history?"

He glanced at Conner and shrugged. "There really isn't much to say." He said, sipping at his peach smoothie. "I mean…my parents are rich and very successful business people. I have no siblings of any kind. The last time I had any contact with cousin's or uncles was 10 years ago, so it's pretty vague."

"Ever had a girlfriend?" Ethan pondered. Hayden cracked a slight smile; he could also hear the begging in that voice.

"Once." He said, glancing at him. "She's dead now."

Hearts sank; he could feel it. His smile faded as he stared between Kira and Ethan at the far wall.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Ethan said, backing away slightly. "What happened?"

"She was on a family vacation in Angel Grove and she was kidnapped by some freak named Goldar." Tommy and Kimberly visibly tensed. Deep down both of them knew who he was speaking off. "The Power Rangers then did everything they could to rescue her, but Zedd ended up killing her in the end." He shrugged and sighed. "Since then, I've never been interested in girls. Their obnoxious anyway."

Shock. There, he got a new feeling to settle between the Rangers. Ethan cracked a smile, trying to hide it but Kira just glared at him. Tommy had gone eerily quite while Trent was cracking up. Conner, as usual, remained neutral about the whole thing; lacking any emotion on the subject of girls – he had a good reason, after all.

Kimberly had clutched Tommy's hand tightly, her own face a bit pale. Hayden watched her expressions change for the moment and glanced at Tommy. Then it dawned on him. He squeezed the glass tightly, his hand, whole arm was shaking.

"So you _were _there." Hayden hissed, glaring at Tommy. The glass shattered, spraying chunks smoothie everywhere. Tommy's eyes met him and the former Green Ranger was taken back by the fire, the hate, in the young man's eyes.

"Yes." Tommy answered, looking away. He, too, had gone a sickly pale. "We did try, Hayden. Zedd was too strong for us."

Hayden sighed and looked away. He looked down at his bleeding hand and sighed. All the rangers just stared him, their eyes wide with fear. He stood up and moved towards the door. He stopped, glancing back at everyone and shook his head. He turned away and strolled through the door, leaving behind 6 very stunned and very shocked faces.

**XXXXX**

The sparkling blue-white waves crashed against the rocks as Hayden stared lazily out into the horizon. He sat atop a large boulder with a red rose in one hand, the other bandaged. He closed his eyes against the sun and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He laid his head in his palm and sighed, staring down at the rose.

"_I love you, Hayden."_ Her voice echoed in his mind as he fought back the tears. _"I love you too, Amanda." _ He squeezed his eyes shut, the tears strolling like rivers down his cheek. He squeezed the rose tightly, feeling it crush in his hand. Why did she have to die? She didn't do anything to anyone; she loved, he loved. They were perfect for each other…

_Amanda laid her head gently in his lap, staring up into his deep blue eyes with that smile of hers. He left his fingers slide through her chocolate brown hair and she sighed pleasurably. She loved him and that was what mattered. She cooed lightly, feeling his soft fingers glide slowly across her cheek and down her neck. She shivered with pleasure and curled closer to him._

_Hayden gathered her slender frame in his arms and hugged her close. She smelt so good; smelled of roses and strawberries. He smiled, kissing her forehead so very lightly._

"_Hayden?" She said, looking up at him. She looked a bit worried._

"_Yes, Angel?" he answered, looking down at her. She clutched his shirt lightly and laid her on his shoulder._

"_My parents are going on a family vacation to Angel Grove tomorrow. This is the last night we'll have together for a few weeks." She heard him sigh. "I don't want to go, but I don't have much of a choice."_

_He clutched her hand lightly and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her palm so very gently and placed it against his cheek. She cupped it, smiling as he nuzzled her hand. "It's okay, Angel." He whispered, gazing deep into her eyes. "We've got all the time in the world when you come back…"_

His eyes flickered open to stare out into the horizon. The tears continued to fall, no matter how fast he wiped them away. That…had been the last time he had held her; touched her, loved her. He looked down at the rose in his hand and sighed. She always loved roses; her room, one way or another, had roses in it. Whether they be real, artificial or merely a picture; she always had them.

"I thought I'd find you here."

His head jerked around to find to Conner standing there. He smiled as he sat down beside him. "Didn't expect to see you crying."

He gasped and vigorously rubbed away the tears. Conner chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I kind of figured Ethan would strike a bad note. He usually does, but not intentionally." Conner looked away from Hayden, staring out into the ocean. "So you like the water?"

He nodded, gazing down at the rose. "I love to swim." He could almost feel Conner shudder. "Don't tell me you can't swim?"

Conner blushed scarlet.

"Hah…sucker." Hayden laughed and shook his head. "You are joking, right?"

Conner sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can swim…but I'm hydrophobic." He blushed a little deeper red.

"So why are you here?" Hayden said, looking away from Conner. He glanced at the see again, still clutching the rose. "Is there something you need?"

Conner shook his head and sighed. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all." He said, gazing out at the sea as well. Ironically enough, his mind slowly drifted back to Kira… "The other rangers are pretty worried about you as well, especially Dr. O and Coach."

He sighed and smiled. "You can tell them I'm fine, Conner." He said and shook his head. "Go on, kid. I'll be home later. I…just want to be alone for a while."

"Alright." Conner said and stood up. "You going to be okay?"

Hayden nodded, staring down at the rose. Conner slapped him lightly on the back and turned away. For a moment, he stared at the rose, letting his thoughts drift back to Amanda. Only vaguely he could recall her face; that chocolate brown hair, sharp emerald eyes and thin, but beautiful figure. He looked up at the sea and drew his arm back. _"I love you Amanda; wherever you are, never forget that." _He threw the rose towards the ocean. He sighed and watched as it hit the water and began to drift towards the seat.

"_I love you too, Hayden." _Her voice rang in his head. He smiled and turned to back.

"Hey Conner, wait up!" He shouted and dashed towards him.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _Yep, there's your surprise Hayden really did love! Awh, so sweet TT Anyway, last chapter is coming up. Remember, send me your e-mails, or in reviews letting me know if you want another DT story. Please be honest on whether you liked this story or not! Love you all _

_May the Powers Protect You…Forever._


	50. Ending

_Summary: Endings; what happens to the Rangers and more._

_A/N: This is it, the last chapter. Remember, sending me e-mails, or put it in reviews, but let me know what you thought of the story and if you'd like another. Until next time._

**XXXXXXX**

The sounds of laughter and shouts echoed through the kitchen of the Oliver Residence. Tommy sat at one end of the table, greedily digging into the gravy covered mashed potato's while Conner and Trent fought over the bowl of Green Beans. Beside Tommy said Kimberly with their daughter sitting in her high chair, prodding at her food. Beside Kim sat Kira with her own child tucked her arms.

Ethan was at the other end of the table, food set in front him and a small tray at his side with a laptop sitting on it. He was playing Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II and seemed to be enjoying it by the look on his face. The only one missing, however, was Hayden – though not many really noticed.

"No, give _me _the bowl!" Conner growled, pulling the beans towards him. Trent whacked him up the side head and took the beans back.

"No! Me first." He said and dug into the bowl, scooping out some beans. Conner growled angrily and then grinned at his son. The child cooed and giggled in Kira's arms as she feed him a small piece of ham.

"I hope Easter Dinner won't be like this all the time." Tommy said under his breath. He glanced at Kim and saw her smile. "Can you blame me?"

"Hey, it's your fault, Thomas." She said grinning and shook a finger at him. "You're the one who expanded the house for the rangers to move in."

He shrugged and shoved a piece of ham in his mouth, chewing greedily. "So? I don't regret it." He grinned and swallowed hard.

Kim's eyes wandered the table and saw one chair void of it's occupant. She frowned and glanced at Tommy. "Do you know where Hayden is?" The table went eerie quiet when she said it. Conner looked up at her and sighed.

"He's gone for a couple days, Coach." He said, frowning. "He went to Angel Grove."

Kim nodded and her eyes fell to the table. And just like that, the coo of the babies excited an awh from everyone and the room became noisy again.

**XXXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James moved through the rows of the cemetery with a dozen roses clutched in his hand. A soft, warm breeze weaved through his flowing brow hair and he stopped at a single grave. It's head stone was squared at the bottom with a large cross on the top. Written horizontally across the cross was _Amanda Katherine Diego. _The name brought tears to his eyes.

"I never thought I'd find myself coming here." He began, looking down at the grave. "I told myself that you were gone and the past is the past. But…there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about you, Amanda." He looked down at the roses. "I…brought these for you. They always were your favorite." He knelt down, laying the roses against the head stone and lowered his head. "It hurts not having you around anymore…"

"Hayden?" The trembling voice said.

Hayden turned, facing the slightly aged man and woman. He recognized them almost instantly. "Mr. and Mrs. Diego." He said and stood up. He smiled lightly and bowed. "It's good to see you again."

The woman rushed to him and gathered him up in her arms. He was shocked by her movement but returned the hug. "We had heard you were back in town, Hayden." She said, her voice trembling a bit more. "We knew the reason why…"

Both of them turned to face the grave Mr. Diego came up from behind. "It's been 3 years and it still hurts." Hayden whispered and shook his head. "I still can't shake it. Not a day goes by where I wonder if she's really dead."

The woman hugged him tight, smiling. Her lip quivered slightly. She took a took a deep breath and said, "I know, Hayden, I know. But…she is gone, son, and it is time to move on." He nodded lightly "It's so good to see you again."

He turned to face her, smiling. "As it is here, Mrs. Diego. You haven't changed one bit."

She blushed lightly. "Are you leaving any time soon?" Hayden shook his head. "Good, it's settled then. Tonight, you have Dinner with us."

Hayden smiled and nodded slightly. "What time?" He asked, raising a brow.

"6:30." She said and patted his shoulder lightly. "And…thank you for coming back. I think her soul can rest a little easier knowing that you are here. Goodbye, Hayden."

He watched them turn and walk away. Deep inside, he was crying, bawling. But on the outside, he could only smile. Glancing at Amanda's grave he bowed his head one last time and turned away as well…

**XXXXXXX**

Later that Day…

When you accept the duties as a Power Ranger, you may never know what lies ahead. Your future, from that very moment onward, is completely unknown to you. Everything you wanted to be could vanish in the blink of an eye. Many of the those who became Rangers learned it in the hard way.

Many learn it still.

Conner fiddled with the gem in his hand, peering down at its core. It shimmered softly in his hands and he looked at Tommy. The others did the same, thinking about their futures. Kim stood at Tommy's side, leaning against his shoulder. In one hand, she had Tommy's and the other her Dino Gem.

"Well. The day is finally here." Tommy said, holding up his gem. "Now is the time to decide whether you give up the Gems or not." He squeezed his hand shut. "Kimberly and I have made up our minds. If you give up the gems, then so shall we. If you keep them…then we will remain to help you in the future."

Conner looked up at his friends. Their eyes looked and Ethan closed his hand.

"Always a Ranger." Ethan said and jammed it into his morpher.

Kira glanced at Ethan, then Conner. His eyes seemed lost but she nodded and closed her hand.

"Always a Ranger." She said and jammed it into her morpher.

Trent closed his hand, placing the stone back into it's proper place. "Always a Ranger."

"So be it." Conner said and held up his hand. He jammed the gem into the morpher. "Always a Ranger."

Silence. Kimberly glanced at Kimberly and then at the others. "Does…anyone know whether Hayden is coming back?"

Conner lowered his head slightly. "No…I don't think he is. Hayden…has his own agenda." He said, leaning forward, sighing. "But I am going to miss him. He definitely could have been a big help."

Kim glanced at Tommy, the worry in her eyes. "Someone out there with that kind of Power could be dangerous."

Tommy frowned and then shook his head. "I don't think so. Hayden…Hayden isn't evil. I think he fears the Power more then he enjoys it. He sees it more of a curse rather then a gift."

"I guess we all did at one point or another." Conner remarked, looking away. Two years ago he had thought the same thing.

"Tommy…" Kira began, looking down at her morpher. "Do you think any evil will show up?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "Only time will tell, Kira. I honestly don't know." He glanced at Kim and sighed. "In my heart, I hope not. But, always be prepared for the worst."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Kimberly moved away and picked up. She moved over towards the stairs, away from everyone one.

"Dr. O, do you think Vertox is really dead?" Ethan asked, fiddling with his morpher. "I mean…when we thought Mesogog was dead…he came back. It seems all the enemies just keep coming back."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he is. If…Vertox wasn't dead, then he would have made a move by now. It's been three month's since Hayden fought him." He shrugged and stood up. "He's dead Ethan. Dead and gone."

"_What?"_

Kimberly's shriek. Tommy bolted forward and rounded the corner, seeing the tears stream down her cheek. She was staring blankly at the phone. "Beautiful?" Tommy whispered and moved towards her, sitting down on the step. He gathered her up in his arms and she bear hugged him close. "Beautiful, what's wrong?"

"Oh T-Tommy…" She cried, clutching him close. The tears burned at her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. Tommy glanced at the Rangers, his face consumed with confusion. "Something terrible has happened…"

"Kimberly, what?" He asked, puling her back and peered into her eyes. "Who called?"

"T-Tommy…t-that was Kat…" She whispered and buried her head against his chest. He clutched him so very tightly, crying so very hard. "Jason's dead!"

**XXXXXXX**

The woods outside the Oliver Residence had an eerie quietness to it. The darkness seemed alive, bearing down upon the house itself. A single, shadowy figure moved out of the trees, covered by a shadowed cloak. It's red eyes burned holes at the house and it's snake-like tongue flicked out.

"One down…" He whispered and sneered, turning away. "Soon, Power Rangers…very…soon."

His inane laugh fell on deaf ears and he vanished into the shadows…

_To Be Continued…_

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: But…what…why…Jason…Huh? Heh…you all hate me don't you? Short ending, considering this will all be one big series. So there's no need to end this story with an all out bang. Jason's dead and who is their new foe? Also, where is Hayden and what is he doing?_

_May the Powers Protect You…_

_Comments please Even for those who've been reading this and haven't commented :P COMMENT! XP Also, be looking for the next story buy me _


End file.
